Flor da China
by Kath Klein
Summary: Na China medieval as mulheres eram tratadas como objetos pelos homens. Porém o destino da doce Sakura a transforma num valente soldado provando assim ao arrogante comandante chinês que nem sempre o sexo fragil é o femino. UA sem magia. FIC COMPLETA!
1. Capitulo I

**Flor da China**

Por Kath Klein

**Capítulo I**

            As risadas gostosas de uma jovem invadiam o quintal daquela casa num pequeno vilarejo da China. Ela corria pelo quintal rindo e divertindo-se com as belas flores de cerejeira que caíam dos galhos das altas árvores. Seus pezinhos descalços dançavam e pulavam em cima da grama verde e fofa que se arrastava por quase todo o terreno. 

'Venha Cixi, vamos nos divertir um pouco!' A garota gritou chamando a amiga para brincar com ela.

            Cixi abriu um imenso sorriso, a felicidade da menina era tão contagiante que ela, apesar de rancorosa e sempre fechada, não tinha como negar aquele chamado alegre da sua única amiga. Deixou a costura que estava fazendo de lado e correu até a jovem, elas deram-se as mãos e começaram a girar. 

            Cixi não agüentou e soltou as mãos da amiga, foram as duas ao chão, caindo sentadas e rindo. A jovem levantou-se com uma das mãos no bumbum e um dos olhos fechados mostrando que a queda lhe rendeu além de uma longa gargalhada, uma mancha roxa. 

'Desculpe-me. Não consegui segurar! Você girava muito rápido.'

'Não tem problema. Só acho que vamos dormir de bruços por algum tempo.' Respondeu com o tom alegre de sempre. Cixi  sorriu para ela com carinho.

'Obrigada por ser minha amiga, Sakura.' Ela falou com um tom sério e melancólico. 

            A jovem caminhou até ela e parou a sua frente. Abraçou bem forte Yuena quase lhe estalando os ossos. 'Obrigada você por ser minha amiga, mesmo eu sendo filha de um estrangeiro.' 

            Sakura afastou-se um pouco e as duas se encararam de forma serena. No fundo eram duas sobreviventes em um mundo preconceituoso e machista. Sakura era filha de um oficial japonês que anos atrás invadiu a aldeia de Yuhan. Kinomoto Fujitaka acabou apaixonando-se por uma bela chinesa de olhos verdes. Sakura é fruto da única noite de amor entre os dois apaixonados. Fujitaka voltou para o seu exército sem saber que havia deixado Nadeshico grávida. Prometeu voltar, porém nunca mais se ouviu falar dele. Provavelmente fora morto em algum combate.

            Quando a família soube que a mulher estava grávida, tentaram de tudo para que ocorresse um aborto, porém o feto era forte e veio ao mundo, mesmo contra todo o desejo de sua família. Logo que Sakura nasceu foi abandonada no orfanato da aldeia, e a família de Nadeshico deixou o vilarejo para sempre, tentando assim, fugir da vergonha. 

'Sakura! Cixi! Venham me ajudar a preparar o almoço!'

            As duas viraram-se e fitaram uma senhora gorda e de rosto vermelho.  'Já estamos indo senhora Yang!' Gritou Sakura correndo em direção a mulher. Assim que ela estava ao alcance dos braços de Yang sentiu um forte beliscão no braço. 

'Você e esta sua mania de sempre ficar brincando! Acaba atrapalhando o trabalho dos outros, Sakura. Deixe Cixi fazer suas tarefas em paz! Ela, diferente de você, tem chance de conseguir um bom casamento e uma vida melhor.' O tom da mulher era quase ameaçador. Sakura mordeu de leve o lábio inferior para não soltar um gemido de dor pelo forte beliscão que recebera. 

            Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra as duas jovens entraram. Aquela era a casa de órfãos de Yuhan. O dono dela era um homem muito bom, chamado Yang Huakang. A casa abrigava todas as meninas órfãs e abandonadas da aldeia e de muitas próximas a ela. Cixi, inclusive, não era de Yuhan e sim de um vilarejo mais ao norte. Eles criavam e educavam todas para serem boas mães e esposas perfeitas.  Com o dote das que conseguiam se casar, criavam as demais. Era sempre assim. Sakura tinha a impressão às vezes de que tudo no fundo não passava de um mercado.  Mercado de noivas.

'Olá Senhor Yang', cumprimentou assim que passou pelo senhor que estava na sala ensinando alguma coisa para mais algumas meninas. 

'Olá querida flor! Imagino que hoje teremos um almoço delicioso!' Respondeu com um sorriso.

            Sakura adorava aquele senhor, era como o pai que nunca teve, ou melhor, ele representava toda a família que ela nunca teve. Yang também gostava muito da jovem, não apenas pela sua comida, mas pela sua vivacidade. Enquanto muitas eram tristes e caladas, ela era alegre e entusiasmada, mesmo sabendo que seu presente e futuro não eram os melhores. 

'Com certeza! Farei seu prato preferido.'

'Isso se tivéssemos peixe para fazer.' Retrucou a senhora Yang entrando na sala. Sakura ficou quieta e viu o sorriso do senhor a sua frente sumindo aos poucos. 'Precisamos casar logo uma das meninas. Já estamos sem dinheiro.'

'Sabe que a única que tem idade para casar aqui é Sakura, velha.' Falou levantando-se e caminhando pela sala. Sakura arregalou os olhos levemente ao ouvir o que o velho falou. A senhora deu uma alta gargalhada, fazendo quase os tímpanos de todos explodirem. 

'Quem se casaria com uma japonesa?'

'Ela não é japonesa.'

'É filha de um soldado japonês! Teríamos que pagar para alguém querer se casar com ela!'

            As meninas olharam para Sakura com um certo desdém. Ela não queria se casar, mas também detestava aqueles olhares de pena, desaprovação e até pouco caso.

'Ela é bonita. Tenho certeza que se a levarmos para a casamenteira, ela conseguirá um noivo para nossa querida Sakura.' Ele falou tentando forçar um sorriso para a menina.  Sakura sorriu para ele, desviando os olhos de todos.

'Eu vou fazer o almoço.' Falou com um fio de voz. Ela virou-se e saiu da sala sabendo que todos estavam olhando para ela. Assim que a jovem saiu da sala, Yang virou-se para a esposa.

'Leve-a para a casamenteira amanhã.'

'Mas...'

'Nada de mas... Sakura conseguirá um bom noivo.'

'Yang... ela é japonesa, estamos em tempos de guerra...' A senhora balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, desanimada.

'Faça o que eu estou mandando.' Falou com a voz enérgica.

'Sim, senhor.'

*~*~*

            Sakura estava dormindo quando sentiu alguém pular quase em cima de si. Era Cixi que estava de joelhos fitando-a. Ela levou uma das mãos a boca abafando um bocejo e olhou sua amiga. 'O que está fazendo aqui? Já é tarde.'

'Amanhã você será levada à casamenteira. Vim desejar boa sorte.' Falou com um sorriso nos lábios. 'Espero que arranje um noivo bem bonito. Quem sabe até um capitão do alto escalão do imperador!'

            Sakura tentou sorrir. 'Quem sabe?'

'Há um boato de que uma das tropas do imperador está em Xangai. Talvez seja a sua grande chance!'

'Eles não estão em Xangai para arranjar casamentos, Cixi.' Falou docemente. 'Vá dormir, se a senhora Yang lhe pega acordada a esta hora, nos castiga.'

'Sim já irei.' Cixi beijou a bochecha da amiga. 'Boa sorte.' 

            Sakura observou a amiga caminhando na ponta dos pés até o seu colchão que ficava um pouquinho mais afastado do dela. Deitou-se e virou para o lado observando a lua pela janela. Amanhã iria para Xangai encontrar-se com a Casamenteira. Sentiu um aperto leve no peito, ela não queria casar, estava feliz vivendo ali, apesar da constante implicância da senhora Yang, sabe-se lá o que encontraria com um marido desconhecido. Naquela casa, ela sentia-se segura e protegida. Cuidar de um marido, desposar, não era o que queria. Ela apertou um pequeno pingente em formato de flor que tinha pendurado a uma correntinha no seu pescoço, aquela era a única coisa que tinha de sua mãe. 

'Buda que me proteja amanhã...' Sussurrou antes de voltar a dormir.

*~*~*

            Xangai era uma cidade alegre, bem diferente da pacata e simples Yuhan. Sakura estava sentada ao lado da senhora Yang na boléia de uma carroça. A velha senhora não estava com um rosto de muito contente, na verdade, mal fitava a jovem que ia ao seu lado, talvez porque já soubesse do seu destino. 

'Chegamos, senhora'. Falou o rapazinho parando o burrico.

'Vamos, Sakura.' Disse descendo da carroça. 'Por favor comporte-se e não diga nada, deixe que apenas eu responda as perguntas da casamenteira.'

            Sakura concordou com a cabeça e desceu logo atrás dela. O rapazinho ajudou-a e sorriu para ela que se ruborizou rapidamente.   A senhora a chamou novamente e ela correu. 

            As duas pararam em frente a uma casinha muito simpática e bonita. Yang bateu palmas três vezes e esperou. Em alguns minutos uma velha apareceu na porta. Apesar da idade, ainda possuía traços bonitos. 'Oras mas me trouxe uma bela menina desta vez,  Yang'. Falou fitando Sakura.

'Se fosse apenas isso' Suspirou Yang. 'Ela é filha de um japonês, Senhora Miyu. Veja o problema que temos aqui.'

            A senhora Miyu não fez uma cara das melhores. Fitou Sakura mais intensamente. Deu uns passos até ela e pegou o rosto forçando a menina a encará-la. 'É muito bonita, repito. Mas realmente o seu sangue não é bom.'

            Sakura adoraria responder umas poucas e boas com relação a este comentário, mas achou melhor ficar quieta e em silêncio.  A mulher soltou o rosto dela e encarou Yang. 'Nenhum homem de bem irá querer se casar com ela. Sinto muito.'

'Eu sabia...' Respondeu desanimada.

'Não posso lhe ajudar desta vez, Yang.'

            Sakura já sabia que isso aconteceria, mas mesmo assim, mesmo esperando, era até certo ponto humilhante saber que não era digna de um casamento. 

'O que posso fazer com ela?' Perguntou Yang.

            A velha cerrou os olhos na menina de maneira diferente.

'Precisamos de um dote e ela é a única em idade para casar.'

'Só há um destino para as mulheres pobres e bonitas, querida... Leve-a para o senhor Quang Dan. Ele pagará um bom preço por ela.' 

'Sim... ele pagará.'

            Yang pegou o braço de Sakura com força e começou a caminhar com ela pelas ruas de Xangai.  A jovem não entendeu quem era o tal senhor, era assim que funcionava uma casamenteira? Simplesmente dava o nome de um noivo e pronto?! 

            Sakura sentia que a velha senhora apertava seu braço cada vez mais forte, ela estava nervosa, Sakura via isso pelo leve tremor da mão que segurava seu braço forçando-a a caminhar mais rápido. A jovem olhava em volta estranhando o lugar cada vez mais sujo e marginalizado que estavam entrando.

'O meu noivo mora aqui?'

'Cale-se e continue caminhando.'

            Algo não estava certo. As duas entraram num beco quase escuro, Yang suava de nervoso. Levantou a outra mão livre e bateu em uma das portas daquele lugar.  A porta abriu em pouco tempo, rangendo. Sakura arregalou os olhos vendo as sombras que apareceram por trás da porta. Ela sabia o que era aquele lugar. 

'Não...' Sussurrou tentando livrar-se do braço da senhora Yang. 'Eu não quero...'

'Cala a boca, menina! E vamos! Acha que estou feliz em entrar num lugar podre como deste?'

            A velha puxou-a com força passando pela porta.

'Onde está o senhor Dan?'

            Um homem magro apontou para dentro. Sakura sentiu-se violada só pelo olhar daquele sujeito nela. Yang a puxou com mais força, fazendo Sakura quase cair no chão. E assim ela foi arrastada até o tal senhor. Yang apenas soltou-a, para empurrá-la a frente, fazendo Sakura cair de joelhos, quando levantou o rosto deu de cara com um homem rodeado por mulheres vestidas com quimonos entreabertos. Involuntariamente fechou mais o seu quimono e abraçou-se olhando assustada para tudo. 

'Pensei que nunca me traria uma das suas pedras preciosas, senhora.'

'Esta não tenho como levar para o caminho certo.'

            O homem cerrou os olhos em Sakura e sorriu de lado. 'Oras, mas logo a mais bela de todas as que eu já a vi trazer.'

'Seu sangue é podre.'

'Entendo... aqui, isso não é problema.' Ele sorriu com sarcasmo. 

'Ela não tem cicatrizes, eu espero?'

'Não e é pura.'

'Perfeito.'

'Quanto me oferece?'

            O homem levantou e caminhou em volta da menina, abaixou até tocar um dos joelhos no chão e fitou-a bem de perto. Levantou uma das mãos e tocou o rosto da jovem que foi para trás tentando esquivar-se dele. O homem sorriu para ela. Depois se levantou e puxou-a junto. '250 moedas.'

            Yang arregalou os olhos. 'Oh senhor, muito obrigada. Sua oferta é muito generosa.'

'Poupe-me disso, velha.' Ele falou tirando um saquinho de couro do bolso e entregando-o à velha que começou a beijar suas mãos repetidas vezes. 'Agora saia da minha frente.'

            Yang virou-se para ir embora. Sakura sentiu o desespero tomar conta de todo o seu corpo. 'Espere senhora Yang. Por favor, não me deixe aqui.' Lágrimas saíam dos olhos verdes da menina. 'Por favor...'

            Yang não se voltou para trás um segundo sequer. Saiu apertando o saquinho nas mãos e perto do rosto. Assim que a porta se fechou, Sakura viu suas últimas esperanças irem embora. Dan ainda a prendia pelo punho com força. A jovem virou o rosto para ele com pânico nos olhos. 

'Está com medo?' Perguntou divertindo-se.

'Eu quero ir embora.'

            Ele sorriu para ela. 'Não tem mais como ir embora, boneca. Você agora é minha propriedade. '

'Eu não sou casada com você.'

'Você não será casada com ninguém! Olhe para elas...' Falou fazendo um gesto em direção as inúmeras mulheres daquele lugar. 'Elas não são casadas com ninguém e nunca serão.'

'Eu quero ir embora.' Repetiu tentando puxar o punho que ele prendia.

'Não irá embora. Eu adoraria deflorar você. Mas sua pureza vai me render um bom dinheiro esta noite, então é bom ficar quietinha. Vou recuperar aquele dinheiro em uma semana com você.' Falou puxando-a em direção a um dos quartos daquele inferno.

*~*~*

            Sakura caminhava de um lado para outro do quarto em que estava trancada. Algumas mulheres a forçaram a vestir um belo quimono de seda vermelho com bordados dourados. A maquiaram como a uma concubina o que revoltou a menina. Parecia um animal enjaulado e o pior é que se sentia como um animal. Foi vendida como uma peça para o senhor Dan. Se ela pensasse mais um pouco explodiria de raiva da senhora Yang. 

'Velha cretina! Vendeu-me como se eu fosse uma mercadoria!'

            Ela novamente tentou abrir as janelas forçando-as porém o nojento do Dan havia ordenado que fechassem bem todas as saídas. Sakura podia ouvir risadas altas de mulheres e de homens. Já sabia que era tarde e que precisava armar alguma coisa para sair de lá ou viraria uma daquelas mulheres.

            Começou a abrir as gavetas dos móveis em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-la a abrir alguma janela. O desespero começava a crescer dentro do seu peito quanto mais ouvia as gargalhadas daquele antro. Provavelmente os soldados do imperador estavam divertindo-se muito.

            Numa das gavetas encontrou um pequeno espeto de cabelo cravado de pedras, agora, aquilo era sua única arma. Olhou para o objeto comprido e pontudo e sorriu de lado. A porta por trás dela se abriu dando-lhe tempo apenas de colocar o objeto dentro do quimono.

'Está na hora, menina.'

            Ela virou-se devagar e viu Dan. 'Vamos logo, estou ansioso para saber quanto irão pagar pela sua pureza.'

'Nojento.' Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar quando ele a pegou por um dos braçosarrastando-a para o salão principal. Sakura olhava para tudo tentando traçar um plano em sua mente que funcionava a mil. Quando deu por si estava em pé no meio do salão. A música tinha parado e todos olhavam fixamente para ela. Involuntariamente encolheu-se de vergonha. 

'Senhores tenho uma pela flor da China aqui comigo! Pura como uma noiva virginal e mais bela que todas as concubina que tenho. Proponho por diversão, e é claro, por negócio, um leilão desta raridade em meu estabelecimento.'

            Houve um murmúrio geral entre todos. Sakura estava com os olhos arregalados mostrando mais a beleza do verde esmerada deles. Mal sabia ela, mas o medo que demonstrava atiçava ainda mais os homens que estavam naquele estabelecimento. 

'O primeiro lance começa com 50 moedas!'

'60!' 

'65!'

'100!' Gritou um homem que não deveria nem saber o que dizia de tão bêbado. Sakura teve vontade de correr dali, mas Dan sabiamente a prendia forte pelo braço. 

'105!' Exclamou um outro.

            Os lances foram crescendo aos poucos ficando basicamente apenas entre três soldados que pareciam ser mais graduados. Dan não parava de sorrir vendo o valor aproximar-se cada vez mais do que pagou pela menina. 

'Fechamos por 150! Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas...'

'300.' 

            O valor foi dito de tal maneira que todos puderam ouvir. Dan arregalou os olhos mal conseguindo conter o riso. Todos olharam para trás e viram um jovem comandante sentado de maneira confortável ao lado de duas prostitutas. 

'Tem certeza do valor comandante Li?'

            O rapaz sorriu de lado e levantou-se. Caminhou devagar até o homem tal dono do bordel mostrando que estava um pouco bêbado, mas mesmo assim seus passos eram imponentes. Ele parou em frente a Dan e jogou um saquinho pesado nas mãos dele.

'Só espero que a sua vadia valha a pena'.

'Ah sim senhor! Tenho certeza que ela valerá cada moeda, senhor.'

            Li não falou nada, pegou Sakura pelo braço assim como Dan havia a prendido e começou a puxá-la em direção ao quarto de sempre.  Entraram nele e Li fechou a porta por trás de si. Depois virou-se para a jovem que observava atentamente o cômodo. Sorriu de lado observando que as janelas não eram trancadas. O barulho da espada de Li sendo colocada de lado chamou sua atenção. Virou-se rapidamente para ele sentindo o coração aos pulos.

'Paguei 300 moedas por você, acho que pelo menos pode me ajudar a tirar a armadura, não?'

'Eu não sou uma vadia.' Falou entre os dentes.

            Li ergueu uma das sobrancelhas fitando-a. 'Não?'

'Não.'

            Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico e continuou tirando as roupas. Sakura arregalou os olhos quando ele tirou a camisa e virou-se para trás com as bochechas queimando. Nunca em sua vida havia visto um homem sem camisa. Levou sua mão até o prendedor e sentiu ele espetando de leve sua pele. Se aquele homem tentasse qualquer coisa contra ela, se defenderia. 

Continua.

**N/A****: _Olá Pessoal, esta é a minha primeira tentativa de fazer uma história de época. Não peguei nenhum período específico da história chinesa até pq história nunca foi o meu forte no colégio. A intenção deste fic é apenas para a minha diversão (em escrevê-lo) e para a de vocês, quando o lerem. Comentários são muito bem vindos até para estimula-me a continuar. _**

_Quero agradecer a Rô que novamente foi a editora deste capitulo, concertando os meus erros gramaticais e melhorando o texto. Obrigada, amiga!_

_Beijos a Andy que sempre me estimulou a continuar a escrever._

_Beijos a todos,_

_Kath___

_PS: Os personagens de SCC não me pertencem. (eu nunca coloquei isso, mas vai que um dia alguém lê e implica! Hehehehe)_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

            Sakura olhava para a janela a sua frente. Deu dois passos em sua direção e estendeu o braço afastando um pouco a cortina. _"É alto! Droga! Não sei se vai dar para pular..."_ Sua mente fervilhava. Porém sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás. Dois braços fortes enlaçaram sua cintura enquanto podia sentir o calor da boca de um homem beijando seu pescoço. Seu coração explodiu. 

'Não tenha medo.' Li falou ao seu ouvido com uma voz rouca fazendo Sakura mesmo que não quisesse sentir um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. 

'Não!' Exclamou tentando livrar-se dele.

            Li a virou e segurou-a pelos dois punhos , encarando a garota. 'Olha aqui sua vadia, não tenho saco para teatro.' 

'Eu já disse que não sou uma vadia! Me larga!' Ela o empurrou com força afastando-o finalmente. Sem pensar, pegou o enfeite de cabelo que tinha e apontou para ele. 'Estou avisando! Não quero lhe machucar, mas não vou me deitar com o senhor.' Falou tentando passar credibilidade nas suas palavras.

            Li cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu e encarou a garota a sua frente. 'Acho que as meninas deveriam avisar a você que não suporto este tipo de cena.' Sakura levantou as sobrancelhas um pouco. 'Sou direto garota. Então não pense que este teatro de defesa à sua virgindade vai me causar mais vontade. Não sou o tipo de homem de ter fantasias. Então deita logo naquela cama e abra as pernas!'

            Sakura sentiu um enjôo tão grande que quase a fez levar uma das mãos ao estômago. Porém apertou mais forte sua arma improvisada estendendo-a em direção ao homem.

'Não sou mulher de fazer teatro, senhor. Já disse que não sou este tipo de mulher, se estou aqui é contra a minha vontade!'

'Ah por Deus! Esta história de novo?! Não agüento mais isso...' Falou completamente sem paciência. 

            Ele avançou alguns passos em direção a menina que tentou atacá-lo com sua pseudo-arma. Porém um enfeite de cabelo na mão de uma menina não era nem considerado uma ameaça para um comandante do exército chinês. Li a dominou em segundos e jogou-a na cama com força. Deitou-se sobre ela abrindo o quimono da jovem enquanto beijava sua boca. Sakura não podia negar que estava sentindo sensações únicas porém não era aquilo que queria. Quando sentiu Li tentando abrir suas pernas, pegou o primeiro objeto que alcançou e desferiu com força na cabeça dele. Li caiu desacordado sobre o seu corpo.

            Sakura precisou de alguns segundos para colocar a cabeça em ordem. Empurrou o pesado corpo de Li para o lado e levantou da cama ajeitando o quimono aberto. Sua respiração era ofegante. Olhou para Li estendido na cama e com a cabeça sangrando e uma onda de terror percorreu o seu corpo pensando que o tinha matado, pensou ajoelhando-se na cama e colocando a cabeça sobre o peito do rapaz. Ouviu o coração dele e não pode deixar de conter um sorriso. 'Está só desacordado... Bem feito! Eu avisei que não era uma mulher daquelas!' Falou olhando para o rosto sério dele. 

            Levantou da cama e correu até a janela. Olhou para baixo e como imaginou antes era bem alta. Voltou a olhar para o quarto tentando pensar numa saída. 

'Vou ter que fazer uma corda.' 

            Correu até a cama e empurrando o corpo do comandante de um lado para o outro tirou os lençóis, amarrando-os entre si. Porém ainda não cobria a distância que precisava descer. Abriu a porta de leve e olhou pelo corredor pouco iluminado. Pé ante pé foi até o quarto ao lado buscar mais alguns lençóis. Entrou no que parecia não ter barulho e viu o quarto vazio. Os gemidos vinham do lavatório que ficava anexo ao quarto. Rapidamente correu até a cama tirando os dois lençóis que havia e correu para a porta, quando tropeçou no uniforme do soldado. Sakura abriu um leve sorriso. Se saísse vestida como uma concubina chamaria a atenção e provavelmente Dan a encontraria em dois tempos, mas vestida como um soldado, como um homem, não a encontrariam nunca. Pegou as roupas e as botas do pobre soldado e correu para o quarto onde estava Li ainda desacordado. 

            Amarrou os dois lençóis nos outros dois e calculou que agora só faltava um pouco, teria que pular. Pegou a espada de Li e foi ao banheiro onde cortou os cabelos  tomando cuidado para não deixar nenhum fio no local, tirou o quimono e com um pedaço do lençol rasgado enrolou como uma faixa apertando os seios para não deixar que o volume deles estragasse seu disfarce. Colocou a roupa do soldado mas precisou pegar alguns lenços que encontrou nas gavetas para conseguir calçar bem as botas. O quimono e as madeixas do seu belo cabelo foram socados dentro de uma fronha para serem jogados fora mais tarde em algum beco. 

            Amarrou uma das pontas da sua corda de lençóis no batente da janela e estava pronta para descer quando seus olhos cravaram em Li novamente. Não sabia porque mas se sentia mal. Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro pensando que ele era um porco nojento como Dan. Fitou-o novamente, deitado com um corte na cabeça e baixou os olhos. 'Droga de remorso', sussurrou.

            Rapidamente caminhou até ele enquanto tirava a correntinha que tinha no pescoço. Era seu único bem de valor. Se ele vendesse poderia pagar parte do que gastou com ela. Colocou o objeto numa das mãos dele e fitou o rosto bonito do rapaz.

'Não gosto de ficar devendo nada para os outros. Depois pago o resto que lhe devo.' Falou num tom sério antes de virar-se e finalmente pular a janela para a liberdade. 

*~*~*

            Li abriu os olhos quando sentiu os raios do sol incomodando-os. Levou uma das mãos até a cabeça, onde latejava. Sentiu sangue entre os dedos.

'Vadia louca...' Falou entre dentes lembrando que fora atingido na cabeça por alguma coisa. 

            Ele levantou da cama estranhando ela estar sem os lençóis vermelhos. 'Onde está aquela louca?' Falou observando o quarto revirado. Sentiu algo na sua mão e olhou-a , franziu a testa observando o frágil cordão com um pingente em forma de flor nela. Ficou um tempo observando o pingente e com a outra mão no machucado que tinha na cabeça. 'Meu dinheiro..' pensou alto indo até suas roupas e procurando o saquinho de moedas que deveria estar nela. Qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrá-la cheia. Ele tinha certeza que a garota tinha lhe roubado tudo, mas não. Levantou com as roupas nas mãos e foi até a janela onde viu a rota da fuga da menina. 

'Então era verdade que a garota não queria ser uma prostituta.' Falou sorrindo de lado. 'Droga, me custou 300 moedas e um belo machucado na cabeça.'

            Começou a se vestir. Deveria estar se apresentando com sua tropa antes do sol raiar daí a dois dias. Com certeza seria recriminado se atrasasse. 'Maldita garota.' Falou entre dentes enquanto se vestia. Colocou sua armadura e a espada nas costas. Estava pronto para sair quando seus olhos cravaram no pingente em forma de flor que deixou em cima da cama. Pegou e observou por alguns segundos o objeto, por fim colocou dentro de um dos bolsos.

'Soldados!' Chamou os homens que faziam parte da sua tropa. Muitos ainda estavam dormindo. 'Homens! Estamos atrasados para ver o Imperador!!' Falou com a voz mais alterada. Houve uma correria geral, lá pelas tantas um soldado gritou que não achava suas roupas, Li deu pouco caso. Estava com problemas demais. O Senhor Dan veio lhe cobrar onde estava sua nova pedra preciosa, Li respondeu muito zangado com a dor de cabeça que ela lhe ofereceu e não deu conversa. Montou no seu corcel e chamou novamente os homens, irritadíssimo.

*~*~*

            Sakura caminhou a noite inteira sem rumo. O que faria sem dinheiro e sem paradeiro. Para onde iria? O que poderia fazer? Colocou uma das mãos na barriga sentindo-a roncar de fome. Suspirou pensando do inferno que conseguiu escapar e no inferno que estava agora. Ela sempre pensou que Xangai fosse uma terra próspera e moderna e não um lugar sujo e tão marginalizado. Foi quando ouviu o barulho de cascos de cavalos atrás de si. Seu sangue gelou mas tentou não olhar para trás. Muitos passaram por ela sem prestar atenção.

'Hei Soldado! O que está fazendo caminhando sozinho?' Gritou um homem parando o cavalo ao seu lado.

            Sakura virou para ele e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada vinha na sua cabeça. O soldado deu uma longa gargalhada.

'Venha garoto! Pelo jeito ainda é fraco para a bebida.' Falou estendendo a mão para ele montar no seu cavalo. Sakura adoraria dizer que não precisava, mas como diria que não era um soldado estando com a roupa de um? Pegou a mão do homem e pulou na garupa dele.

'Vamos correr! Estamos atrasados para o encontro das tropas com o imperador! O Comandante Li está com um mau humor do cão! Pelo jeito a vadia que ele pagou não foi tão boa assim quanto parecia.' Falou o homem enquanto atiçava mais o cavalo para acompanhar o enorme pelotão. Sakura sorriu de lado lembrando do forte golpe que havia dado no comandante. Realmente ele deveria ter acordado com uma terrível dor de cabeça.  

            A viajem não foi tão longa. Dois dias sem parar de cavalgadas. Li não deu descanso para seus homens e só parou o necessário para os animais se recuperarem, não os soldados. Isso foi maravilhoso para Sakura pois ninguém tinha tempo para reparar que havia uma pessoa estranha na tropa. Assim que chegasse no tal encontro daria um jeito de sair de fininho.

            O soldado que ajudou Sakura era Yancha e era muito simpático. Apesar de gordo e até um pouco porco. Tinha péssimos hábitos para comer. Quando este lhe ofereceu uma fatia de pão para se alimentar, teve vontade de recusar porém, seu estômago estava corroendo por dentro e não teve como negar o alimento. 

            Chegaram em frente ao castelo do Imperador e Sakura não pode deixar de ficar maravilhada vendo a magnitude. O pelotão entrou a tempo para o tal encontro. Havia inúmeras tropas, centenas de milhares de soldados. Eram tantos homens num só lugar que Sakura involuntariamente escondeu-se atrás de Yancha. Li ia a frente, com o ar superior próprio dele. Yancha havia lhe contado que o jovem coronel vinha de uma linhagem de guerreiros importantíssimos da China. Não era à toa que apesar de novo havia conseguido o cargo de Comandante de uma tropa, apesar de que isso ia contra a opinião de muitos generais do exército chinês. Apesar de Li ser um ótimo guerreiro era por demais arrogante. 

            Sakura saltou do cavalo sentindo as pernas bambas. Já estava com elas completamente doloridas. Durante a viagem sentira inúmeras câimbras, mas tentou disfarçar ao máximo.

'Nunca esteve no palácio não é garoto?' Perguntou Yancha observando Sakura olhar maravilhada para as construções folheadas a ouro.

'Não, senhor. Nunca estive num lugar tão lindo como este'. Falou forçando a voz para engrossá-la.

'Eu também nunca estive aqui. O imperador é realmente um Deus.'

            Sakura concordou com a cabeça e junto com Yancha foi juntar-se aos outros da Tropa. Pelo que a jovem ouviu dos outros soldados, hoje seria o dia em que os comandantes, generais, capitães e o resto da alta patente do exército se reuniria com o Imperador e traçaria uma estratégia contra a invasão dos Húngaros às terras chinesas. Li deixou a tropa, entrando no majestoso palácio. Os soldados teriam que se recadastrar para serem remanejados em tropas. 

            Yancha arrastou Sakura junto de si para a fila. Ela olhava para os lados e tentava achar um jeito de fugir dali, mas o gordo a carregava para todos os lugares, pelo jeito não tinha muitos amigos. A jeito foi ficar na fila a sua frente. O sol estava escaldante e aquele uniforme pesado e suado fazia com que a jovem chegasse a sentir vertigens.

'Nome, rapazinho.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando um soldado atrás de uma mesa encarando-a. 'É mudo?' Ele debochou vendo a demora dela em responder. 

'Hã...' Nenhum nome vinha na cabeça dela. Yancha sempre a chamou de Garoto, por isso nunca se deu ao trabalho de pensar em um nome masculino. 'Touya'. Saiu por fim lembrando-se que ouviu este nome em algum lugar.

'Tou... o quê?' Perguntou o soldado tentando escrever o nome dela numa ficha.

'Touya.' Repetiu um pouco incerta ainda.

'Nunca ouvi este nome antes...' Resmungou o soldado. 'Sobrenome?'

            Novamente Sakura bloqueou. Mordeu os lábios pensando em que nome dar para ele. 'Kinomoto'. 

            O soldado levantou os olhos para ela com uma cara séria. 'É japonês?'

'Não senhor. Sou chinês. O meu pai era japonês.' Falou  olhando para o homem crente que assim ele o expulsaria do exército e ela sairia dali.

'Quantos anos?'

'14.'

            O soldado anotou tudo e ficou um tempo olhando para o rapazinho a sua frente. Deu um longo suspiro. 'Kinomoto Touya. Seu número é 478. Guarde-o na cabeça, pois será remanejado.'

'Sim senhor.' Respondeu desanimada, vendo que o seu plano ia por água abaixo. Caminhou devagar, ouvindo Yancha responder o questionário. Sorriu ao ouvir o soldado perguntando o seu peso e o gordo gaguejando e tentando convencer o soldado e a ele mesmo que toda aquela gordura eram músculos. 

            Sentou encostada ao muro observando aquele mar de homens e em como sairia da fria que se meteu metera.

*~*~*

            Li estava sentado ao lado de vários outros homens vestidos com uniformes pomposos mostrando assim seu alto poder. Ele não gostava muito daquelas reuniões estratégicas, pois a maioria nunca chegava a lugar nenhum. Nunca encontrou um homem bom em estratégia militar. Sentou de maneira confortável na poltrona e passou uma das mãos na cabeça onde ainda podia sentir o machucado que a garota havia lhe feito a dias atrás. Sorriu de lado lembrando-se dela. Podia estar meio alcoolizado mas lembrava dos incríveis olhos verdes que ela possuía. Aquilo foi o que mais o atraiu na garota. Era raro ver chinesas com olhos tão belos. Por alguns momentos pensou em onde ela estaria. Pois pelo que deu a entender, realmente estava contra a vontade no estabelecimento de Quang Dan. Sentiu um leve aperto no peito pensando que se a garota não fosse geniosa, teria estuprado-a. Franziu a testa de leve pensando por este ângulo. Ele não poderia negar que gostava de dormir com prostitutas e algumas senhoritas mais ingênuas, mas nunca forçou nenhuma delas. Ou seduzia-as ou pagava-as pelo que queria. Suspirou olhando para um dos cantos do grande salão e ouvindo o murmúrio que os homens faziam tentando chegar a uma solução com relação a melhor estratégia para derrotar os húngaros que já haviam destruído inúmeros vilarejos e cada vez mais se aproximavam das terras do imperador.

            De repente um silêncio invadiu o salão, todos se calaram e Li pode ouvir o barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas enquanto vários homens se ajoelhavam. Sua distração pensando na garota de olhos verdes, fez com que não percebesse que o imperador entrara no salão.

'Comandante Li.' A voz do imperador chamou-o a atenção por continuar sentado. Li levantou e se abaixou tocando um dos joelhos no chão e com a cabeça inclinada em respeito.

'Sim, majestade?'

'Estava distraído, não?'

            O Imperador era um senhor idoso e muito sensato. Tinha uma mente aguçada e brilhante. Li o admirava muito. Seu pai antes de morrer num combate era o braço direito do imperador Wing. Por isso o velho senhor tinha muita estima pelo rapaz e sabia que ele era um ótimo guerreiro como Shang Li.

'Perdoe-me Majestade.' Pediu humildemente.

            Wing sorriu para ele e foi até o rapaz pedindo para que ele e os demais levantassem para discutirem o que fariam. O ancião estava preocupado demais com a verdadeira matança que estava acontecendo na China. 

'Então senhores? O que faremos para proteger nossa terra e nosso povo dos invasores húngaros?' Falou parando a frente de Li que o encarava.

'Estávamos discutindo isso, Imperador.' Falou um general.

            O imperador desviou os olhos de Li e começou a caminhar em direção ao seu trono, onde virou e sentou observando a todos. Repousou seus braços no encosto confortável do trono e deu um longo suspiro.

'O que acha comandante Li? O que faremos?'

            Wing fez a pergunta para ele de propósito pois percebeu que ele estava distraído com relação a discussão que estava ocorrendo. Respirou fundo tentando ganhar tempo para pensar em algo inteligente para responder ao imperador.

'Estamos em guerra, filho. Precisamos pensar em como destruir o inimigo ou continuaremos perdendo mais vidas. Se seu pai estivesse aqui com certeza não se destrairia.'

'Com certeza.' Falou em tom ríspido. 'Majestade.' Completou um pouco a contra gosto. Wing sorriu para ele e voltou a perguntar aos homens o que fariam.

            Li ficou calado a reunião toda. Sentiu-se humilhado pelo imperador que sempre o viu como um fedelho filho de Shang Li e nunca o viu como um homem, nunca o viu como Xiaolang Li. 

*~*~*

            Sakura estava comendo o pedaço de carne que haviam distribuído para os soldados que esperavam pelos seus comandantes. Yancha e outros homens conversavam animadamente sobre mulheres e sobre batalhas. Ela se mostrava indiferente. Seus pensamentos estavam em o quê faria da vida agora que estava completamente sozinha. Se voltasse para Yuhan, provavelmente a devolveria para o porco do Dan ou a venderia para outro cafetão, não tinha para onde ir. Uma mulher sozinha, sem família e sem marido não era nada. Era como um cachorro abandonado e largado na rua comendo restos de comidas e revirando lixos. Respirou fundo sentindo que seus olhos começavam a encher de lágrimas. Tentou controlar-se. Se chorasse todos perceberiam. Homens não choram, era o que sempre ouvia. 

            No final da tarde, o imperador apareceu na varanda ao lado dos homens poderosos do exército. Todos os soldados levantaram-se para ouvir as palavras do seu patriarca.

'Senhores, estamos em guerra!' Começou a falar com a voz enérgica apesar da aparência bondosa. Sakura teve a impressão de que ele parecia um vovô simpático. 'Nosso império está sendo invadido por homens impuros que roubam nosso dinheiro, queimam nossas terras e lares, matam nossos filhos e violam nossas mulheres!' Ele deu uma pausa esperando a reação do imenso mar de soldados e sorriu de leve vendo que os atiçava. 'Precisamos proteger nossos bens! A vida de nossa gente!'

            Os soldados gritaram entusiasmados com as palavras cada vez mais empolgantes do seu líder, até Sakura já estava se manifestando com os homens que xingavam os invasores da China.

'Iremos remanejá-los em novas tropas. Venceremos os húngaros e mostraremos a eles que somos um povo de sangue guerreiro e forte!' Os soldados gritaram entusiasmados. Wing disse mais algumas palavras e depois se retirou acompanhado pelos seus homens de confiança. Logo um soldado começou a ditar números seguido por nome de cada comandante. Sakura voltou a sentar porém podia sentir que os soldados estavam bem mais agitados e praticamente prontos para a guerra. 

'Números 1 a 50. Comandante Ming Chan!'  Gritou o soldado encarregado de separá-los.

            As tropas eram de 50 homens cada. Sakura olhou para Yancha e perguntou qual era o numero dele.

'479! Estou no mesmo grupo que você, garoto!' Respondeu sorrindo e passando a mão da cabeça dele. 

'Mas eu estava logo atrás de você e me deram o numero 314. Como será que estão dividindo os soldados?' Perguntou um dos soldados que veio com a tropa de Li.

'Acho que estão nos dividindo por categorias de forças.' Respondeu Sakura observando os homens que eram escolhidos caminhando ao local indicado. 

'Então estou na mesma categoria que uma criança?' Exclamou Yancha indignado.

'Quem mandou ser tão gordo!!!' Um dos soldados falou seguido de uma longa gargalhada que foi acompanhada por muitos.

'Números 450 a 500. Comandante Li Xiaolang!'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos um pouco ao ouvir o nome do seu comandante. Era muita má sorte mesmo. Yancha a arrastou seguidos  por alguns outros soldados para a ala ao norte onde era o domínio do jovem militar. Sakura ia contrariada, pensando agora como fugiria da situação que estava. Se Li desconfiasse que fosse uma mulher, com certeza seria decapitada em praça pública.

Continua...

*~*~*

**N.A.: _Olá Pessoal, perdoem-me pela demora em atualizar os meus fics, mas tive uma semana bem complicada e ainda por cima estou com um super resfriado! Vou tentar atualizar Feiticeiros II até domingo à noite._**

_Bem gostaria de agradecer muito pelos comentários sobre este fic. Estou adorando escrever ele. Vocês devem ter percebido que eu me inspirei em Mulan não é? Eu adorei este filme então a minha idéia central veio dele. Mas não será uma adaptação._

_Mandou um beijo para a Rô que mais uma vez corrigiu este capitulo._

_Beijos a todos,_

_Kath___


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

          Li caminhava de um lado para o outro. Havia sido literalmente rebaixado de posto. Não oficialmente, mas agora teria que ser comandante de uma tropa que ele sabia que era com os piores e mais fracos soldados! 

'DROGA!' Gritou tentando controlar a raiva que estava do general Xue Lian. Ele tinha feito aquilo para humilhá-lo e o imperador concordou com ele. O rapaz tentou se controlar como podia, mas não suportava a idéia de ser rebaixado. Tudo por causa da inveja do general pelo carisma que Wing tinha por ele.  'Porque o Imperador concordou? Droga!' Grunhiu novamente. 

'Porque você precisa baixar um pouco sua crista, Xiaolang.' Uma voz serena o respondeu.  

            Li virou-se para trás e deu de cara com Wing. Ajoelhou-se em respeito ao velho e inclinou a cabeça um pouco para frente. Wing caminhou até ele com as mãos unidas, gesto que fazia sempre quando estava pensativo. 'Por favor levante-se meu jovem.'

            Li obedeceu rapidamente e levantou a cabeça encarando o senhor que sorria de leve para ele. 'Anda muito arrogante para tão pouca idade. Quando chegar aà minha verá que isso não vale de nada.'

'Porque aceitou que me rebaixassem?' Perguntou ressentido.

'De maneira alguma foi rebaixado, Xiaolang. Ainda é um comandante do meu exército.'

'Sou comandante de um bando de inúteis!'

'É comandante de cinqüenta dos meus soldados.' Retrucou o imperador.

'Eu sei, mas... eu sou um guerreiro e não um professor. Não posso perder o meu tempo  ensinando-os a guerrear. A China está sendo invadida! Estamos perdendo vidas, Majestade.'

'Eu sei... Acha que não me importo com meu povo?'

'Desculpe-me não foi isso que eu quis dizer.' Respondeu abaixando a cabeça. Wing sorriu de leve observando o rapaz, era impulsivo, igual ao seu querido amigo, Li Shang.

'Quero que ensine aos meus cinqüenta piores homens a serem os cinqüenta melhores. Esta é a sua missão. Não confiaria este cargo a nenhum homem que não fosse de minha inteira confiança.' Falou em tom calmo e pausado. 'Poderia  colocá-lo na linha de frente e fazer com que lutasse contra os húngaros, porém o que adiantaria um só excelente guerreiro? Preciso de um exército inteiro de excelentes guerreiros.'

'Eu entendo...' Falou em voz baixa. 

            Wing repousou uma mão no ombro do rapaz a sua frente. 'Tenho certeza que em breve terei 50 dos meus melhores guerreiros sob o seu comando.'

            Li balançou a cabeça de leve, ainda um pouco decepcionado. Não gostava de ensinar. 'Farei o melhor, Majestade.'

'Tenho certeza disso.' 

            Wing afastou-se dele e caminhou lentamente até a porta. Virou-se para o rapaz e fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça antes de retirar-se e deixá-lo sozinho.

*~*~*

            Sakura estava ao lado de Yancha e um outro soldado que conhecera chamado Yu Ban. Ele era bem novo, deveria ter uns quinze anos, mas tinha um porte soberbo. A maioria dos soldados ria da cara dele por ser metido a homem sendo que mal tinha barba na cara.

            Os homens estavam um ao lado do outro esperando o seu comandante que não demorou ema aparecer. Estava com uma cara de poucos amigos. Li aproximou-se dos seus novos soldados e ficou mais desanimado. Via claramente que Xue Lian escolhera a dedo tudo de podre que havia no exército chinês e colocou a bomba nas mãos dele. 

'Sou o Comandante Li Xiaolang.' Começou a falar enquanto avaliava clinicamente sua tropa. 'Não preciso dizer que detesto covardes, moles e preguiçosos. Se algum de vocês possui estas "qualidades" será melhor desistir de fazerem parte do exército Chinês e em especial da minha tropa.'

            Li começou a caminhar à frente deles observando o rosto de cada um. Sakura começou a gelar reparando nisso. E se ele a reconhecesse? Seria o seu fim com certeza!

'Devem saber muito bem que foram considerados os piores soldados chineses e me encarregaram de transformá-los em homens de fibra, então não terão descanso até que eu considere todos aptos a enfrentar os húngaros de igual para igual.'

            A voz dele era fria e arrogante. Ban estava começando a ficar vermelho de raiva e tremia levemente morrendo de vontade de dar uma resposta ao seu comandante. 'Sujeitinho metido...' Falou em tom baixo, mas que Sakura pode ouvir perfeitamente.

'O que falou soldado?!' Perguntou Li caminhando até ele e o encarando.

'Nada, senhor.' Respondeu.

            Li sorriu de lado e o encarou com desdém. 'Se não falasse nada eu não o veria mexendo os lábios soldado. Não se faça de idiota.' Falou de maneira debochada. 

'Falei que estava ansioso pelo começo do treinamento, senhor.'

            Li sabia que era mentira mas resolveu deixar para lá. 'Qual o seu nome, garoto?'

'Yu Ban, senhor.'

'Aconselho-o a controlar a língua. Você não tem idade nem para estar aqui.' 

            Sakura sentiu que o garoto se contorcia de raiva, mas ficou calado. Li desviou os olhos dele e encarou Sakura que rapidamente virou para frente. Li franziu a testa estranhando, primeiro porque havia tantos garotos no exército e segundo porque teve a impressão de conhecer aquele soldado. Deu um passo a frente observando Sakura que tremia como vara verde.

'Qual o seu nome?'

'Kinomoto Touya.' Respondeu forçando a voz para que saísse mais grossa. Li analisou-a por alguns instantes.

'Japonês?'

'Não, senhor.'

            Li fez uma cara mais feia ainda, não gostava de japoneses. Seu pai havia sido morto num confronto com eles. Começava não gostar do garoto de olhos verdes. 'Já não nos conhecemos, soldado?'

'Não, senhor.'

            Yancha estranhou a resposta mas ficou em silêncio. Li deu osde ombros pensando que realmente não conhecia aquele garoto, porém tinha a impressão de já o ter tê-lo visto antes. Continuou a caminhar observando e esbravejando em frente aos soldados. 

            Assim que ele afastou-se, Sakura não pode deixar de soltar um grande suspiro de alívio. Era palpável o seu nervosismo, olhou de relance para Yancha que olhava para frente, com certeza ele percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada. Pensou que depois teria que dar um jeito na situação.

            Depois de Li ter falado tudo, os homens montaram em seus cavalos e partiram em direção ao acampamento onde começariam a treinar. Um soldado perguntou a Sakura porque ela ainda não tinha um cavalo e a esperta menina respondeu o mesmo que Ban, que estava se apresentando agora ao exército. O soldado lhe deu um cavalo, não tão bonito quanto o de Li e dos outros, mas um bom cavalo. O problema era que não sabia montar sozinha. Ela viajou o tempo todo com Yancha montando o cavalo dele. 

            Caminhou devagar até o cavalo e sorriu sem graça para ele. Estendeu o braço em direção ao animal.

'Não temos tempo a perder, Kinomoto!' Gritou Li observando que ela não subia no cavalo.  'Não me diga que não sabe montar!'

            Sakura não respondeu. Olhou Yancha montando em seu cavalo e cerrou os olhos vendo cada movimento do soldado. Se ele podia, ela também podia controlar um animal. Levantou a perna, colocando o pé no apoio, num impulso subiu para a cela e levantou o corpo para sentar-se de maneira correta. Não era difícil, pensou para si. Porém o animal caminhou para frente fazendo a jovem balançar e perder o equilíbrio  caindo no chão de bunda. Houve uma gargalhada geral e isso fez com que o sangue da jovem fervesse por dentro. Levantou decidida e mesmo dolorida caminhou até o animal para montá-lo novamente. Porém desta vez segurou as rédeas com força.

            Li e os outros soldados olhavam-na de forma curiosa. Estava claro que não sabia montar num cavalo. Ban aproximou-se dela montado no seu cavalo. 'Precisa controlar ele pelas rédeas, Kinomoto.'

'Eu sei. Pode deixar que eu sei o que  fazer.' Falou de forma ríspida fazendo os homens rirem do seu temperamento. Li aproximou-se dos dois garotos olhando-os desanimado. O exército deu agora para recrutar crianças pensou para si. "Era só o que me faltava, ser babá de moleques!" Pensou revoltado.

'Vamos logo com isso!'

            Sakura olhou para ele com fúria. Adoraria falar um desaforo para aquele homem metido. Puxou as rédeas do seu cavalo e começou a tentar controlá-lo melhor, porém o animal era bem arisco. Li perdeu a paciência e começou a cavalgar em direção ao acampamento. Os homens começaram a segui-lo enquanto Sakura tentava desesperadamente controlar o animal. Ban tentava orientá-la enquanto que Yancha apenas ria com gosto da situação.

            Sakura conseguiu a controlar o animal quando a tropa estava a uma certa distância. Yancha e Ban iam ao seu lado lhe passando orientações de como puxar as rédeas e controlar o cavalo. Em pouco tempo ela começou a pegar o jeito.

'Acha que consegue correr, Garoto?' Perguntou Yancha.

'Claro!'

'Então vamos! Porque o comandante está louco para se livrar da gente.' Falou Ban atiçando o cavalo a correr. Sakura fez o mesmo e apesar do medo inicial controlou o animal com facilidade. Não pode deixar de dar um leve sorriso pensando no que poderia fazer sendo um homem. Uma mulher nunca teria permissão para montar. Talvez a idéia de ser um soldado não fosse tão ruim assim. 

            Li virou o rosto ouvindo o barulho forte de cascos de cavalo atrás de si. Levantou levemente as sobrancelhas observando os três soldados correndo na direção da tropa. Pensou que talvez não fosse tão difícil ensinar alguma coisa para aqueles homens. Cerrou os olhos em Kinomoto e percebeu que apensar de iniciante não estava se saindo mal na montaria. Assim que os três alcançaram a tropa voltaram ao ritmo lento que ela seguia. 

'Ainda bem que aprendeu a montar, garoto.' Comentou Yancha um pouco ofegante com a corrida.

'Não é difícil!' Exclamou feliz.

'Difícil vai ser engolir este comandante.' Falou Ban observando o seu líder de costas montado no belo corcel a uma boa distância.

'Ele é muito rigoroso, mas é um excelente guerreiro.' Falou Yancha que olhou para Sakura sério lembrando do que ela tinha respondido para Li. 'Você não era da tropa do comandante Li, garoto?'

            Sakura pensou no que responderia para o gordo. Respirou fundo. 'Não. Eu tinha acabado de me alistar e ia em direção ao encontro com o imperador.' Ela usou a mesma historia de Ban.

'Ah então por isso que estava andando sozinho?!' Exclamou entendendo agora. 'Pensei que fizesse parte da tropa, mas tinha exagerado na bebida.'

'Como eu ia para o mesmo local vim com vocês.'

'Agora sim entendo porque o Comandante Li não o reconheceu.'

'Você não conhecia os homens da tropa a que pertencia, Yancha?' Perguntou Ban em tom debochado.

'Eu não tinha tempo para me ater a detalhes!' Falou tentando se defender. 'Eu sou um poderoso guerreiro, meu trabalho é lutar não ficar fazendo social.' Completou emburrado. 

            Ban riu da mentira do gordo e Sakura também não pode deixar de rir, porém os dois pararam assim que Li lhes lançou um olhar de reprovação.

            O local para o treinamento era distante e bem acidentado. Li parou e pediu para os homens descerem dos cavalos e começarem a armar as tendas para dormir e algumas outras de uso geral. Sakura quase morreu para armar a dela e precisou, mesmo a contra gosto da ajuda de outros soldados. Todos a tratavam como uma criança. O que incomodava Ban no fundo ajudava muito Sakura, diferente do rapazinho ela não tinha como ser orgulhosa, não tinha a mínima noção de como fazer as coisas. Agradeceu toda a ajuda e aprendeu a fazer as coisas, mesmo que fosse da maneira mais difícil. Assim que tudo ficou pronto, Li mandou os homens se recolherem, amanhã começaria o treinamento deles. 

*~*~*

            Era noite ainda quando ouviu o barulho que vinha fora da sua tenda. Sakura levantou e esfregou os olhos. Logo o rosto de Yancha apareceu na entrada da sua tenda lhe chamando. A menina falou que já ia e levantou. Arrastando-se chegou até o local onde os homens estavam reunidos. Li começaria o treinamento deles agora.  O comandante chinês olhava desanimado para o grupo de 50 homens a sua frente. Ou eram magros ou gordos demais. Alguns nem possuíam barba na cara. Com certeza teria mais trabalho do que imaginara. Precisava primeiro dar condicionamento físico para eles e só tinha uma maneira de fazer isso.

'Vamos correr, soldados!' Gritou começando a correr e sendo seguido pelos homens. 

            Sakura olhou para os lados, estava com tanto sono que sua vontade era voltar para sua tenda e dormir mais. 

'Acorda Kinomoto!' Exclamou Ban para ela forçando-a a correr atrás de Li. Em meia hora de corrida em volta do enorme acampamento, Sakura já começava a colocar a língua para fora. Uma hora, não agüentou, caiu de joelhos exausta assim como Yancha que suava mais que um porco. Li mandou o resto continuar a correr em volta e foi até a dupla.

'Se querem ser soldados é bom aprenderem a ter persistência. Levantem os dois e continuem a correr!' 

            Sakura levantou-se a contra gosto e estendeu a mão para Yancha puxando-o para que se levantasse. 'Estamos indo.' Respondeu contrariada.

'Kinomoto.' Chamou Li antes dos dois se afastarem. 'Você corre mais dez voltas depois que terminar as cem.' 

            Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando o rosto debochado de Li. 'Porquê?'

'Porque eu quero e sou o seu comandante. Aprenda a não responder para mim.'

            Sakura olhou para ele com ódio mortal. Engoliu em seco e voltou a correr seguida por Yancha. Assim que todos completaram as cem voltas, caíram sentados no chão com as línguas para fora. Muitos bebiam água desesperadamente tentando vencer o cansaço da falta de condicionamento físico. Sakura continuou a correr mesmo sentindo suas pernas dormentes. Li estava ao seu lado, para ele era como se estivesse fazendo Cooper. 

'Falta apenas uma, Kinomoto.' Falou debochado.

            Ela não respondeu, não que não quisesse, mas estava demasiadamente cansada para isso. Assim que a completou caiu de joelhos no chão tentando controlar a respiração acelerada. Por alguns minutos parecia que seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca. Inclinou-se para frente sentindo o estômago dar voltas e um enjôo fora do comum. Li levantou a cabeça dela que estava baixa, fitando o chão.

'Mantenha a cabeça para cima soldado ou vai vomitar.'

            Ban aproximou-se dela e lhe estendeu uma garrafa de água. Ela bebeu com gosto porém a sensação de enjôo custou para melhorar. Depois de algum tempo Li mandou que todos levantassem. Ele jogou no chão dois objetos que eram formados por um cinto de couro preso a pesos em forma de discos grossos. Pegou seu arco e uma flecha, deu alguns passos para trás e mirou na ponta de um enorme tronco que fazia parte do treinamento. Armou o arco e soltou a flecha que ficou cravada na ponta do tronco.

'Quero que subam com estes pesos nos braços até o topo deste tronco e alcancem aquele flecha!' Ele falou observando os homens. 'O que fizer isso será o meu braço direito.' Ele deu alguns passos para trás e apontou para o primeiro homem que tentaria. Parecia o mais forte dentre todos. Ele foi até lá colocou os dois pesos nos ombros e começou a tentar subir pelo tronco razoavelmente liso. Li observou em silêncio. Assim que o soldado chegou no meio não agüentou e escorregou até o chão.

            Li apontou para o segundo que parecia o mais forte. E este teve o mesmo fim que o outro. E assim foi sucessivamente. Até sobrar aqueles que Li teve a certeza que não conseguiriam. Sentou na sombra de uma árvore completamente desiludido da vida, enquanto apenas indicava desanimado o soldado da vez. No final sobraram apenas Sakura e Yancha. Li olhou para o gordo e pensou que ele nem sem os pesos conseguiria. Depois olhou para Kinomoto e pensou que ele mal conseguiu sobreviver à maldade que fez há pouco. 

'Desisto. Vocês são uns idiotas fracos'. Resmungou irritado com seu exército de bananas. 

'Faltam dois soldados, senhor.' Falou o primeiro que tentou. 'Depois deles, sei que poderei tentar novamente e conseguirei lhe trazer a flecha.'

            Li levantou uma das sobrancelhas fitando o soldado a sua frente. Realmente pensou que ele seria o provável a conseguir. 'Kinomoto é a sua vez.' Falou de forma ríspida sem olhar para Sakura.

            Sakura deu uns passos para frente e pegou os pesos. Mal conseguiu levantá-los. Olhou para cima e viu a flecha, como ela queria conseguir alcançá-la apenas para ver aquele rosto debochado do comandante se contorcer de raiva. Ela olhou para os pesos novamente, pensando que se tentasse fazer o mesmo que os outros, não conseguiria, ainda mais por ser uma mulher. Olhou para os cintos de couro e pensou que poderia usar eles para escalar. Sorriu de lado tendo uma idéia.

            Ela amarrou os pesos um no outro e com eles assim enlaçou o tronco. Puxou com força para trás e viu que eles estavam bem presos. Alguns homens se aproximaram movidos pela curiosidade. Li deu pouco caso pensando que o rapazinho tinha enlouquecido. 

            Sakura começou a subir como os lenhadores. Usando o atrito do couro com o tronco e com a ajuda das pernas começou devagar a vencer o espaço vazio. Quando estava acima da metade dele os homens começaram a gritar, entusiasmados, lhe dando forças para alcançar a flecha. Li levantou e sem tirar os olhos de Sakura caminhou à frente, sério.

            Sakura alcançou a flecha. Sentou no topo do tronco e assim que suas mãos ficaram livres, ela puxou a flecha com força e jogou aos pés de Li. O chinês olhou a arma cravada no chão e depois levantou a cabeça sorrindo de lado e observando o garoto. Os homens riam e soltavam exclamações de surpresa pelo garoto ter conseguido cumprir a tarefa. Yancha gritava dizendo que se fosse a vez dele, ele teria conseguido. 

'Senhor, isso não valeu. O garoto usou os cintos como apoio e não apenas para segurar os pesos nos braços.' Falou o primeiro homem aproximando-se de Li.

            Li virou-se para ele, encarando-o. 'Os cintos estavam ali, usasse-os como achasse melhor. O garoto usou a inteligência, ele cumpriu a tarefa com louvor.' Li virou-se novamente para Sakura que sorria olhando para baixo enquanto descansava. Seus olhos cravaram no chinês que a observava sorrindo de lado, talvez não acreditando que ela tivesse conseguido cumprir a tarefa depois de tantos homens tentarem. 'Imagino a cara dele se ele soubesse que sou uma garota...' Falou baixinho apenas para ela e Deus. Respirou fundo e desceu ouvindo os chamados de Yancha e dos outros.

            Assim que tocou o chão, muitos vieram lhe cumprimentar. Porém todos se afastaram assim que Li se aproximou. Ele parou a frente dela. 'Pelo jeito você será o meu braço direito, Kinomoto. Não era quem eu imaginava como um segundo comandante, mas você demonstrou que nem sempre força é o fator de vitória.'

            Sakura permanecia em silêncio, apenas o encarando. Por alguns segundos sentiu orgulho de si mesma, um orgulho que nunca havia experimentado antes quando morava na casa do senhor Yang junto com as meninas. Ali ela era um homem, ela era finalmente um ser humano e não um capacho. 'Honrarei a responsabilidade que me atribuir senhor.' Foi sua resposta. Li sorriu de lado e começou a caminhar indicando alguns soldados para que começassem a preparar o almoço para aquele dia. 

Continua...

**N/A****: _Quero agradecer de coração todos os reviews e e-mails que tenho recebido sobre este fic. Não imaginei que fossem gostar tanto de uma Sakura revoltada e de um Li arrogante! Apesar de que este é o charme dele! Hehehehe Acho que ele sabe que é tudo de bom! _**

_Estou infinitamente feliz em saber que estou agradando! Só quero deixar uma resalva que não é a minha intenção fazer uma adaptação de Mulan. A cena que eu descrevi ai acima eu tirei dele, mas tentei colocar num contexto um pouco diferente. Claro que terá outras passagens parecidas, mas a história não seguirá fiel ao desenho da Disney. _

_Beijos para minhas queridas amigas Rô, Andy, Andréa e Rachelzinha. _

_Beijocas a todos,_

_Kath__ Klein_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

            Sakura estava à frente de Li. O comandante chinês começaria o treinamento em lutas com seus soldados. Em suas mãos estava um bastão longo que ela usava para tentar manter o equilíbrio. Cada pé seu estava em cima de dois troncos presos a terra a um metro do chão. 

'Porque não lutamos no chão?' Perguntou olhando para a terra.

'Precisa aprender a manter o equilíbrio Kinomoto.'

'Posso aprender a manter o meu equilíbrio no chão, senhor.' Respondeu levantando os olhos para Li que sorria debochado para ela.

            Li Levantou a vara em direção a ela que arregalou os olhos, com certeza levaria uma surra se sucumbisse ao primeiro forte golpe do comandante. 'Vamos lá, garoto!' Ele mal falou e já a golpeou com a vara, Sakura fechou os olhos e tentou defender-se com a que tinha nas mãos. O impacto forte fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio e se espatifasse de cara no chão. Os soldados riram com gosto.

'Droga.' Falou entre os dentes tentando limpar o rosto sujo de terra. 

'Suba logo, não tenho o dia inteiro, soldado!' Chamou Li. Ela tinha a impressão, que ele a tinha escolhido apenas para humilhá-la por ter conseguido pegar a maldita flecha. Levantou-se ainda sentido o corpo dolorido e pegou a vara no chão. Subiu nos grossos troncos de madeira, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

            Li voltou a atacá-la. Sakura bem que tentou defender-se, durando apenas um pouco mais que a primeira vez. Li acertou uma das suas pernas fazendo-a cair novamente no chão, quase gritando de dor pelo forte golpe que com certeza lhe rendeu uma bela mancha roxa no quadril. Ban foi ajudá-la a levantar-se.

'Realmente vejo que foi apenas por sorte, você ter conseguido pegar a flecha garoto. Você não tem fibra.' Debochou Li observando-a ser ajudada por Ban. Sakura sentiu-se a última das pessoas, afastou o rapaz e caminhou até uma sombra para descansar e recuperar-se dos dois tombos. Li chamou outro soldado para lutar com ele. Sakura apenas observava agora. Observava clinicamente cada movimento e cada ensinamento de Li para todos os soldados. Claro que o coitado do outro soldado não teve um fim muito diferente do dela, mas pelo menos durou um pouco mais. 

            Na noite daquele mesmo dia Sakura saiu sozinha. Aprenderia a lutar com varas ou não se chamaria Kinomoto. Seu pai era um soldado do exército japonês, ela tinha sangue guerreiro mesmo que para todos fosse considerado podre. Pegou uma das varas e mesmo mancando subiu nos dois troncos. Colocando cada um dos seus pés num deles. 

'O que está fazendo acordado a esta hora?, Kinomoto?' 

            Ela quase caiu com o susto. Virou-se rapidamente e viu o rosto sério de Ban. 'Vim treinar um pouco. Não vou suportar o arrogante do comandante Li debochando de mim novamente.' Falou controlando-se para não xingar Li.

            Ban pegou uma vara e subiu nos dois troncos a frente dela. 'Então somos dois.' Ele falou levantando a vara em direção ao companheiro. 'Vamos mostrar para ele que não somos mais crianças.'

'Sim.' Respondeu decidida, levantando a vara em direção ao amigo.

            Começaram a lutar devagar, apenas tocando as varas uma na outra e tentando aprender a manterem-se em pé nos dois troncos. Volta e meia um perdia o equilíbrio, mas o outro segurava para que permanecesse nos troncos. Ao longe um par de olhos âmbar observava os dois rapazes lutando de forma quase infantil. 

*~*~*

            Sakura acordou aquela manhã quase caindo de sono, era normal sempre tentar enrolar ao máximo para levantar da esteira. Colocou o uniforme e se levantou. Como sempre, a primeira coisa a se fazer era dar cem voltas em torno do acampamento. Depois de quatro semanas, Sakura já começava a ter condicionamento físico para correr todo o percurso sem parar, apesar de que ainda terminava a tarefa com a língua para fora. Aquele dia seria a primeira aula de arco e flecha. Eles montaram por quase toda manhã as flechas que foram feitas de gravetos e pontas de ferro. Li não era um mau professor, quando viu que os homens começavam a se esforçar para aprender ao máximo, começou a dar valor e entender as palavras do sábio imperador. Wing confiava nele para transformar aquele bando de bananas em guerreiros. Sorriu de lado observando Touya e Ban tentando fazer as flechas. O rapazinho de olhos verdes se mostrava bem temperamental e assim como o outro fedelho eram os mais teimosos. Mesmo com as mãos arrebentadas continuavam a montar as flechas. 

            Li deu alguns passos até os dois que estavam sentados em baixo de uma cerejeira conversando enquanto suas mãos agilmente preparavam as armas. Assim que os dois viram o comandante se aproximando levantaram de maneira respeitosa. Li pegou uma das flechas e observou atentamente, depois estendeu-a para Sakura.

'Precisa amarrar a pena de maneira mais firme, Kinomoto. Uma flecha não pode se desfazer assim que o arqueiro a atirar.'

            Sakura levantou os olhos para ele em chamas, adoraria falar um desaforo. 'Sim, senhor. Tentarei melhorar.' Respondeu a contra gosto pegando a fecha das mãos dele. Li pegou o punho dela e observou o ferimento que tinha no braço que até agora havia sido escondido pelo uniforme.

'Onde se queimou, soldado?'

'Eu me distraí quando estávamos fundindo o ferro para as lanças, senhor.'

'Se distraiu nada. O Yancha é que esbarrou nele.' Falou Ban.

'Foi sem querer.'

'Venha comigo. Vamos cuidar do seu machucado.' Falou de maneira ríspida caminhando em direção a uma das tendas. Sakura olhou para Ban com um olhar assassino por ter dedurado o gordo. O rapazinho apenas deu de ombros. Ele e Yancha não se davam muito bem. Brigavam o tempo todo e sempre Sakura estava no meio tentando acalmar os ânimos deles. Li chamou o seu nome novamente fazendo a garota estremecer. Correu em direção ao seu comandante. 

            Li entrou na tenda onde eram guardados os curativos. Sakura entrou logo em seguida observando a tudo, não gostaria de estar novamente num lugar sozinha com aquele homem. Seu último encontro com ele a sós não havia sido muito amistoso. Li olhou-a. 'Vai ficar parado aí, Kinomoto?'

'Hã? Não, desculpe-me senhor.' Forçou mais a voz como se quisesse provar a ela mesma que agora era um homem.  Ela o observou mexendo em alguns pacotes até encontrar o que queira. Caminhou até ela e mandou com um gesto que mostrasse a queimadura. Sakura puxou a manga do uniforme e olhou o ferimento. Estava tão profunda a queimadura que nem lhe doía mais. 

'Chamarei a atenção de Yancha. Ele não pode causar acidentes por besteira.'

Falou em tom ríspido. 'Você também deveria ter mais atenção. Numa guerra as balas e as lanças não virão gritando e chamando a sua atenção.' 

            Sakura tencionou puxar o braço que ele tratava e lhe soltar um desaforo, mais engoliu o desaforo.  'Balas e lanças não falam.' Comentou por fim. 

'Ainda bem que sabe disso, garoto.' Retrucou Li enquanto enfaixava o antebraço dela. 'Troque duas vezes ao dia a bandagem e passe isso.' Falou estendendo o pote com uma gosma amarela. 

            Sakura pegou o pote e fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Li continuou encarando-a.  'Acha que está preparado para lutar comigo na luta de varas, soldado?'

            Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos. 'Eu não sei senhor.'

'Pois vamos ver agora.' Falou começando a sair da tenda.

            Sakura respirou fundo e foi atrás dele. Ela e Ban estavam treinando todas as noites a luta de varas, ela havia pegado o jeito para aquilo. No fundo, não era tão difícil quanto parecia, o truque era se esquivar dos ataques do inimigo e tentar usar a vara tanto para o ataque e defesa como para o equilíbrio nos troncos. Li pegou duas varas e jogou uma para ela que a pegou no ar. Sakura o observou subindo nos troncos e esperar por ela, que colocou o recipiente com a gosma amarela no chão e subiu para lutar contra o comandante.

'Observei que anda evoluindo muito nesta modalidade de luta, Kinomoto.' 

            Sakura ficou surpresa. 'Andou espionando eu e Ban lutando, senhor?'

'Vocês fazem muito barulho à noite.'

'Perdoe-nos.'

            Sakura observou-o avançar sobre ela com a arma em punho de repente. Tentou esquivar para trás mas quase caiu ficando obrigada a levantar uma das pernas e se apoiar apenas em uma. Li riu debochado. 'Acho que ainda não aprendeu que existe o fator surpresa, não é?' 

'Aprendi agora, senhor.' Trincou os dentes e preparou-se para lutar contra ele.

            Li levantou a vara e tentou golpear o soldado, porém Sakura defendeu-se desta vez, mesmo recebendo o golpe forte, manteve o equilíbrio. Aos poucos começou a ousar, tentando atacar o poderoso guerreiro. Não era uma luta de força corporal e sim, de equilíbrio e resistência. 

            Sakura antes desajeitada e fraca começava a se mostrar uma ótima estrategista, assim que viu que Li avançou sobre ela, abaixou evitando o golpe e o atingiu com força nas pernas fazendo-o desequilibrar-se e quase cair, senão fosse ela a segurar o seu punho com força. Já estava tão acostumada a fazer isso com Ban quando lutava com ele que na hora não pensou. Li olhou para o seu punho preso e depois olhou para ela com fúria. Sakura estremeceu, soltou rapidamente o punho. Sorte que ninguém os observava, todos estavam atarefados preocupados na confecção de flechas e alvos. 

'Não preciso da sua ajuda, Kinomoto.'

'Eu sei senhor. Desculpe-me. Foi apenas reflexo.' Respondeu não encarando o comandante. 

            Li saltou dos troncos e observou Sakura fazendo o mesmo. Era estranho observar como um rapazinho possuía tanta determinação, além disso era muito inteligente. Ele vencia não pela força física, mas sim pela sua inteligência e perspicácia. Aproveitou-se de um momento de fraqueza dele para atingi-lo nas pernas e praticamente ganhar a luta. Praticamente, não. Ele ganhou a luta, pensou para si com uma certa raiva. 

'De que lugar é, garoto?'

            Sakura virou-se para ele. 'De um vilarejo ao sul, senhor.' Respondeu pegando o recipiente com o remédio que estava no chão.

'O Sul da China foi invadido por japoneses há uns anos atrás.'

'Dezesseis anos, senhor.' Falou de forma triste.

'Sim... dezesseis anos... Tinha 10 anos quando o meu pai morreu no confronto com eles.' Comentou jogando a sua vara no monte.

            Sakura sentiu um leve aperto no peito. Agora sabia porque Li era tão arisco com ela e adorava humilhá-la. Então seu pai havia morrido naquela invasão. Engoliu seco não sabendo muito que falar para ele. Por alguns segundo apenas observou Li de costas olhando para a floresta que os cercava. Ele não era tão superior assim a todos, era um homem comum. Li virou-se para ela de repente e a encarou.  

'Provavelmente é filho de um oficial Japonês, não?'

            Sakura apenas respondeu que sim com a cabeça apertando mais forte o pote nas mãos. Li sorriu de lado, porém seu sorriso não era de todo debochado, Sakura podia jurar que era até certo ponto triste. 'Agora sei porque meu pai morreu pela espada de um japonês, vocês são bem persistentes.' 

'Não fui eu ou meu pai que matamos o seu, senhor.' Falou encarando-o.

'Eu sei...' Respondeu caminhando em direção aos homens para começar a lhes dar ordens. Sakura observou-o afastando-se. Um estranho calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao fitar as costas largas daquele homem. Abaixou os olhos para o ferimento que estava enfaixado de maneira firme e sorriu, um sorriso bobo de felicidade. 

*~*~*

            Sakura tentava mirar no centro do alvo, mas por mais que tentasse esforçar-se a droga da flecha nunca atingia onde queria, sempre ia um pouquinho para um lado ou para o outro, nunca no centro do alvo. Ela fez uma cara feia lembrando da repreensão violenta que recebeu de Li pois não sabia nem pegar um arco direito. _"Claro que não sei pegar em um arco! Nunca peguei num antes! O seu mundo machista e preconceituoso nunca permitiu que mulheres nem ao menos olhassem diretamente para o rosto dos homens!" Pensou a menina com raiva imaginando a cara debochada de Li para ela. Olhou para o lado e viu que Ban atingia todos os alvos com facilidade. _

'Desisto.' Falou com uma certa raiva e com vontade de quebrar o arco ao meio.

'Precisa relaxar os músculos. Não adianta ficar tenso.'

'Falou o entendido'. Debochou Yancha que estava numa situação pior que Sakura. 

'Sou mais entendido do que você, porco.'

'Vocês não vão brigar, não é? O comandante já chamou a atenção de vocês outro dia. Querem limpar o sanitário novamente? Eu não quero! Vocês resolvem brigar e depois sempre sobra para mim também.'

'Quem limpou foi só a gente, porque este gordo mal cabia na cabine.' 

'Você limpou porque já está mais acostumado a lidar com merda.'

            Ban jogou o arco no chão com força e deu alguns passos em direção a Yancha. 'Você é que não passa de um saco de merdas podre!'

'Oras seu moleque insolente!' Grunhiu Yancha avançando sobre o garoto. Os dois começaram a brigar feio enquanto Sakura e mais alguns outros tentavam separá-los. Sorte que Li estava com um outro grupo de soldados vasculhando os arredores do acampamento tentando caçar um urso que andava invadindo a despensa do pelotão. 

            Por mais que tentassem os dois não se separavam e já estavam quase se matando. 'O COMANDANTE!' Gritou Sakura para eles que rapidamente se separaram temendo que fossem obrigados a limpar o lavabo. Eles olharam ofegantes para Sakura que apenas riu da cara de desespero dos dois. 'Foi mentirinha...

            Os dois bufaram. 'Oras garoto mentiroso!' Grunhiu Yancha correndo atrás dela, porém Sakura agora tinha um condicionamento físico de dar inveja a qualquer um. Ela correu e subiu rapidamente numa árvore impedindo que o amigo a alcançasse. 

'Rá! Quero ver me pegar agora Yancha!' 

'Desce logo daí e venha lutar conosco como um homem, Kinomoto!' Gritou Ban.

            Sakura sorriu vendo os dois agora um ao lado do outra xingando-a. Porém um barulho chamou sua atenção. Estreitou os olhos tentando ver o que estava ao horizonte, atrás da colina coberta de neve. Sem dar ouvidos aos chamados e xingamentos dos homens subiu mais na alta árvore não querendo acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Assim que atingiu o topo, não teve dúvidas.

'Húngaros...' sussurrou observando o pequeno exército de quase cem homens avançando sobre o território da China. Desceu correndo, quase caindo no chão. Yancha e Ban tentaram segurá-la mas ela livrou-se deles com agilidade. Precisava encontrar Li o mais rápido que pudesse. Correu de forma quase desesperada tentando achá-lo. Avistou-o caminhando com alguns homens que traziam o urso assaltante de despensa sangrando. Sakura olhou com pena para o animal. No fundo ele só estava tentando sobreviver, assim como ela.

'Porque não está junto com os outros homens treinando, Kinomoto?' Perguntou Li de forma ríspida.

            Sakura desviou os olhos do animal morto e fitou os olhos âmbar do seu comandante. 'Preciso falar com o senhor. É importante.'

            Li e os outros soldados riram um pouco. 'Você fez xixi nas calças, Kinomoto?' Brincou um dos soldados que literalmente detestava Sakura por ela ter pegado a flecha de Li nos primeiros dias de treinamento.

            Sakura o encarou com fúria. 'Não sou como você que chora pelos cantos, Pu.'

'Oras seu moleque idiota!' Falou avançando sobre Sakura que apenas desviou dele e o atingiu forte com um chute nas costas fazendo o soldado cair de cara no chão. Ela tinha aprendido este golpe em uma das lições de luta corporal que haviam tido alguns dias atrás. Li sorriu de leve vendo que o garoto havia aprendido direito o que ele tentou ensinar exaustivamente.

            Pu levantou pronto para novamente atacar Sakura quando Li gritou para ele parar. O Comandante olhou para Kinomoto que já estava pronta para defender-se. 'O que quer falar comigo, soldado?'

            Ela baixou a guarda e virou-se para ele, olhou para os outros soldados que estavam atrás do seu comandante e suspirou fundo. 'Os húngaros estão cruzando o monte ao leste. Eu os vi caminhando em caravana em direção ao palácio do Imperador.'

            Li arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Houve um murmúrio geral e ele teve que gritar para que todos se calassem. 'Tem certeza do que está falando?'

            Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Eu os vi.' Repetiu.

'O garoto está ficando maluco, senhor!' Falou Pu despeitado.

'Não estou mentindo senhor.'

'Porque os húngaros iriam pelo monte Fuy se ele está coberto de neve nesta época do ano. É o pior caminho!'

'Mas é o melhor. Além do elemento surpresa, pois nenhuma tropa espera que eles venham por lá. Ainda tem o fato de terem uma visão de cima do templo do imperador. E poderão analisar precisamente onde estão todos os soldados que fazem a defesa do imperador.' Falou Sakura ofegante.

'Claro. É uma estratégia perfeita'. Falou Li baixinho tentando pensar no que faria. Ele olhou para Sakura que permanecia a sua frente. 'Há quantos dias estão de nós?'

'Não sei ao certo. Acho que a um dia, senhor.' 

'Mostre-me onde você os viu?'

            Sakura fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e começou a correr em direção à árvore que havia subido. Ela subiu e estendeu a mão para que Li subisse com ela. Devagar atingiram o galho mais alto que a árvore possuía. Li olhou horrorizado para o grupo que avançava sobre a neve branca da sua terra.

'Malditos húngaros'. Soltou. Depois encarou o soldado que estava ao seu lado observando o grupo ao longe. 'Estão realmente a um dia, soldado. É bom em precisão.'

            Sakura no entanto não respondeu ao comentário, ela franziu a testa tentando ver algo. 'Senhor, por acaso não vê que eles estão carregando algumas carroças com cuidado no meio da tropa?'

            Li virou-se novamente para ver os inimigos, cerrou os olhos e pode ver que realmente havia carroças que estavam cobertas cuidadosamente. 

'Serão catapultas?' Falou Li.

            Sakura balançou levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro. 'Repare como estão cuidadosos com elas. Não pode ser apenas catapultas, isso não pediria maiores cuidados.'

'Morteiros...' Falou Li começando a ficar preocupado.

'Isso mesmo. Provavelmente vão atacar do alto do monte Fuy com morteiros e depois por terra.' 

'Desgraçados.' Grunhiu Li descendo depressa da árvore. 'Vamos Kinomoto. Não temos tempo a perder.'

            Sakura desceu da árvore logo atrás dele. Li estava visivelmente nervoso, pois sabia que nenhuma tropa estava protegendo o monte Fuy. Ninguém imaginava que os húngaros tentariam tão ousada estratégia, mas tentaram.

'Preparem-se homens. O treinamento acabou!' Gritou para os soldados.

*~*~*

Continua.

**N/A****: _A Sakurinha vai para uma guerra? Só eu mesma para ser tão má assim! Eu adoro fazer a coitada sofrer! Hehehehehe _**

_Bem eu gostaria de agradecer os reviews e e-mails sobre este fic. Que bom que estão apreciando esta história tanto quanto eu estou em escrevê-la._

_Quero agradecer em especial a **Rô** (que revisou o capitulo e me deu uns toques! Inclusive pesquisou para ver se realmente existia ursos na China! Fala sério, com uma editora assim eu tenho mais é que levantar as mãos para o céus! Hehehehe), para minha querida amiga **Andy Gramp, para ****Andréa Meiouh (Fico feliz que esteja gostando desta minha tentativa de fazer um romance. Posso dizer com toda franqueza que os seus fics inspiraram-me para fazê-lo), para **Melzinha** e para **Rachelzinha** (estas duas são muito lindinhas!).**_

_Beijos tb para **Dai**, **DianaLua**, **Nay** e **Lally**. _

_Gostaria de pedir que deixem a opinião de vocês sobre este capitulo. Uma vez a Rô disse  que "a opinião dos leitores é o maior incentivo para qualquer autor" e isso tenho que concordar com ela! _

_Beijos a todos,_

_Kath__ Klein_


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

            Sakura colocou sua armadura nova. Seria a primeira vez que a usaria em um combate. Seu coração estava batendo a mil. Nunca em sua vida imaginou-se em uma situação como aquela. Pegou a espada que estava num canto de sua pequena tenda e a colocou nas costas. Sentiu o peso da arma e lembrou-se da primeira vez que pegou uma parecida para cortar seus cabelos. Passou a mão por eles, sentiu-os curtos e ressecados, em pouco se lembravam daqueles fios sedosos e compridos. Olhou para sua mão áspera pelo treinamento e pensou que agora nenhum homem realmente casar-se-ia com ela.

            A corneta tocou avisando aos homens que estava na hora de irem para a guerra. Li não permitiu que desarmassem o acampamento. Tinham que correr para alcançar o exército húngaro ou não chegariam a tempo de proteger o imperador.  Sakura respirou fundo e saiu da  tenda caminhando em direção aos homens. Li estava vestido com sua imponente armadura prateada com o desenho de um lobo. Ele a chamou para que ficasse ao lado dele. 

'O exército húngaro avança em direção ao imperador pelo monte Fuy'. Ele começou a falar para os soldados que estavam parados o escutando atentamente. 'Não há nenhuma tropa chinesa protegendo o lado norte da cidade proibida, pois o exército não imaginou que o inimigo tivesse a audácia de enfrentar as montanhas chinesas cobertas de neve. Pelo jeito são mais burros e teimosos do que imaginamos, porém são estrategistas perfeitos e sabem que o templo do nosso imperador está vulnerável nesta ala.' Os homens permaneciam em silêncio apenas escutando o comandante. 'O treinamento acabou homens. Não acredito que estejam preparados para enfrentarem um exército de húngaros, porém somos a última esperança da China, não podemos falhar. Rogo para que todos tenham aprendido o suficiente nestes quase dois meses de treinamento e que coloquem em prática tudo aquilo que lhes ensinei.'

            Li montou no seu corcel e pediu para os homens fazerem o mesmo. Teriam três dias de viagem longa e sem descanso para alcançar os inimigos. 

'Kinomoto!' Exclamou Li aproximando-se do garoto. 'Você vem ao meu lado direito.'

            Sakura subiu no cavalo sem dificuldade apesar da armadura e sorriu para o comandante, fazendo um gesto de positivo com a cabeça. Atiçou o cavalo para que este acompanhasse o corcel de Li.

            Viajaram sem descanso. Paravam para dormir apenas quando a luz do sol desaparecia não possibilitando mais a visão dos soldados, porém assim que ele nascia voltavam a cavalgar de forma desesperada atrás dos húngaros. 

            Assim que atingiram o pé do monte Fuy os homens olharam para a magnitude da montanha a frente deles. Os cavalos não conseguiriam subir, assim como os húngaros teriam que começar a escalar a neve a pé. Desceram dos cavalos e deixaram apenas um homem responsável por eles. Cada homem levou apenas sua espada, um pouco de comida e uma manta a qual todos cobriram-se tentando espantar um pouco o frio que parecia penetrar-lhes a alma. Sem demora começaram a sua subida ao monte coberto de neve. Sakura ia ao lado de Li tentando acompanhá-lo como podia.

'Acha que eles estão próximos ao palácio?' Perguntou preocupado.

'Estão carregando morteiros que como sabemos ainda são frágeis e podem explodir por nada. Mesmo que estejam muito adiantados, estão avançando com cautela pelo monte'. Respondeu Sakura sem parar de caminhar.

'Onde aprendeu sobre isso, soldado?' Perguntou Li finalmente virando-se para ele.

'O senhor nos ensinou.'

'Sim, lhe ensinei sobre morteiros, apesar de que muitos estavam dormindo na minha aula. Mas nunca ensinei sobre estratégia militar.'

            Sakura piscou um pouco os olhos e o fitou. 'Hã... o que o senhor disse?'

            Li sorriu de lado percebendo que o garoto não tinha nem noção do que ele havia falado. 'Nada, rapaz. Vamos logo.'

            Apesar do cansaço e do frio, os homens não desanimaram. Muitos tinham visto os horrores que os húngaros faziam aos vilarejos chineses e a raiva que tinham daquele povo conquistador era terrível e feroz. 

            Tentaram vencer o grande gigante branco de forma brava. Li no fundo sentiu um certo orgulho vendo homens antes tachados como bananas agora lutando contra a natureza tão bravamente para que pudessem lutar contra os inimigos. Mentalmente começou a recitar um mantra que seu pai lhe ensinou e dizia que ajudava a defender-se dos maus espíritos. Agora eles precisariam de todas as forças de seus ancestrais bravos e poderosos para vencer um exército com mais que o dobro de homens. 

            Dois dias de subida fez com que todos mal sentissem as pernas. Sakura aproximou-se de uma árvore e tirou a manta e a armadura para que pudesse ter liberdade para subir nela e ver se poderia localizar o inimigo. Li cerrou os olhos no rapaz teimoso que tremia de frio. Ele observou Kinomoto subindo a árvore com desenvoltura e assim que atingiu o topo o viu procurando os húngaros. Um vento frio fez com que ele sentisse os ossos congelando, levou as mãos à boca e tentou aquecê-las com o ar quente de seus pulmões, levantou os olhos vendo Touya que descia rápido pela árvore quase caindo por ela. Talvez fosse o frio que estivesse enlouquecendo-o, porém estranhou quando o soldado em vez de se abrigar correu até ele desesperado.

'Os húngaros estão muito perto do palácio. Temos que correr!' Falou ofegante.

            Li arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo. 'VAMOS!'

            Sakura correu até sua armadura e tentou vesti-la porém a presa a atrapalhava. Yancha aproximou-se para ajudá-la. 'São quantos húngaros, garoto?'

            Sakura cobriu-se com a manta e olhou para o amigo, pensou se responderia ou não àquela pergunta. 'Mais de cem homens, Yancha.'

'Estão em vantagem...' Comentou um pouco desanimado. Sakura colocou a mão no ombro do gordo e olhou em seus olhos.

'Confie no comandante Li e em você mesmo, Yancha. Se ele nos fez vir até aqui para enfrentarmos os húngaros é porque tem certeza que seremos capazes de vencê-los.' 

'Não sou um guerreiro, garoto.'

'Talvez não fosse, mas agora é. E irá defender a sua terra como todos os homens que estão ao seu lado. Confie em você, Yancha! Um homem que não confia na sua própria capacidade não pode ser considerado um homem e sim um covarde! E isso eu sei que o poderoso Yancha não é!' Ela falou isso dando um sorriso de confiança para o amigo que retribuiu mais animado. 

            Sakura afastou-se indo para o seu lugar na tropa, ao lado de Li.

*~*~*

'Estão a poucos metros.' Declarou Sakura que se aproximou correndo.

'Estão muito armados?' Perguntou Li.

'As armas principais são os morteiros que eles já armaram em direção ao palácio.'

'Droga.' Grunhiu Li.  'Precisamos desarmá-los primeiro.'

'E avisar para as tropas que estão protegendo o palácio que os inimigos estão vindo daqui. Assim se falharmos eles estarão preparados.'

'Não podemos falhar, Kinomoto.'

'Espero que isso não aconteça, comandante. Mas não podemos apenas contar com a sorte. O Imperador deve ficar protegido.'

'Tem razão, perdoe-me.' 

            Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo de Li. Ele estava se desculpando para ela? Li nem ao menos percebeu o que falou. Deu dois passos em direção à sua tropa que estava descansando. Assim que viram a proximidade do seu comandante, levantaram-se depressa. Sakura caminhou até eles para ouvir o plano de ação de Li.

            O comandante chinês puxou a espada e desenhou na neve o terreno de combate.

'Os húngaros estão aqui...' Começou. 'O imperador está aqui aos pés do monte Fuy. As tropas que estão protegendo-o estão aqui e aqui. Porém nenhuma nem desconfia que o inimigo irá atacar por cima.'

'Há morteiros armados por aqui e por aqui.' Sakura puxou a espada dela e apontou no desenho de Li os lugares onde os húngaros os armaram. 'Estão todos apontados para a sede, para os exércitos e para o portão principal. Assim se eles conseguirem atingir estes alvos é bem provável que tentem descer o monte e ataquem o imperador em seguida.' 

            Os homens escutavam atentamente o rapazinho. Li estava em silêncio pensando qual o melhor modo de atacá-los. 

'Somos cinqüenta homens. Iremos nos dividir em dois grupos. Atacamos pela direita e pela esquerda... de surpresa...'

'Senhor, seria melhor se pudéssemos desarmar os morteiros o quanto antes.' Interrompeu Sakura. 'Talvez no desespero os húngaros atirem neles.'

'Sim é possível.'

'Talvez se um grupo de cinco homens tivesse apenas a finalidade de desarmar os morteiros seria melhor, não?'

            Li ficou um tempo em silêncio olhando para o mapa desenhado na neve aos seus pés. 'Tem razão Kinomoto. Faremos o seguinte: vinte homens atacam pela direita com a finalidade unicamente de matar os húngaros e ou deixá-los fora de ação'. Ele falava enquanto desenhava na neve a rota dos homens. 'Mais vinte homens atacam pela esquerda. Eles serão pegos de surpresa e não saberão para que lado ir.' Li deu um sorriso de leve.  'Cinco homens ficarão encarregados de desarmar os morteiros e outros cinco terão apenas como missão dar cobertura a estes.'

'Um morteiro poderia ser lançado ao céu para avisar as tropas do imperador.'

'Ótima idéia. Você ficará responsável pelo grupo que desarmará e avisará as tropas do imperador, Kinomoto.'

            Sakura olhou para ele assustada, mas concordou com a cabeça.

'Se falhar o imperador será atingido, garoto. Então é melhor saber o que vai fazer.' Falou olhando-a  de forma séria. 'Pu, você será responsável pelas tropas da direita e eu pelas da esquerda! Vou dividi-los agora nos grupos. Kinomoto!'

'Sim senhor?'

'Escolha os nove homens que irão fazer parte do seu grupo.'

'Seriam os mais ágeis, senhor.'

            Li apontou para os que tinha certeza que eram ágeis entre eles estava Ban. E depois dividiu os outros dois grupos de 20 homens. Feito a divisão traçaram mais alguns planos para atacar o inimigo e foram ao encontro deles que estavam a algumas horas. Eles não tinham tempo a perder.

*~*~*

            Sakura tremia e não era unicamente pelo frio. Estava logo atrás de um rochedo ao lado de nove homens, pronta para ouvir o sinal de Li para que atacassem. Apertou forte o cabo da espada que estava nas suas mãos e pensou no que estava fazendo. Em onde a vida fora lhe colocar. Estava prestes a entrar numa guerra! Antes sua preocupação era unicamente casar com um homem bom e que gostasse dela, agora era apenas tentar sair viva daquela batalha que estava para acontecer. 

            Um calafrio percorreu a sua espinha, não podia negar, estava com medo, estava morrendo de medo de morrer. Ela sorriu de leve pensando que pelo menos morreria como um homem, lutando, e não como uma mulher vagando pelas ruas de Xangai como uma indigente. 

'Vamos vencer, Kinomoto. O Imperador precisa de nós.' Falou Ban ao seu lado tentando lhe passar confiança.

'Eu sei. Sabe o que fazer, Ban?'

            O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça que sim. Ela deu um longo suspiro. 'É a sua primeira batalha, não é?'

'Você sabe que sim.'

'Está com medo?'

'Estou.'

            Ele respirou fundo encostando sua cabeça no rochedo. O orgulhoso rapaz não queria admitir, mas estava morrendo de medo.

'Eu também. Mas se eu morrer, Kinomoto, quero que meu pai saiba que morri lutando.'

'Você não vai morrer, Ban. Nem eu, nem você vamos morrer.'

            O rapaz virou-se para ela e sorriu de leve, era raro vê-lo sorrindo. 'Somos os mais novos da tropa, Kinomoto. Todos acreditavam que não sobreviveríamos, e estamos aqui.'

'Sim, estamos e vamos lutar junto com eles.'

            O rapaz fez um gesto de positivo com a cabeça. A corneta tocou avisando que era a hora do combate. Sakura gritou para que os homens avançassem sobre o exército porém de forma cautelosa. Ban corria ao seu lado, estava encarregado, assim como ela unicamente de desarmar os morteiros.

            Um soldado chamado Mui  era responsável pela sua proteção enquanto ela desarmaria as armas. Ele era alto e forte, mas também muito ágil.

'Vamos Kinomoto!' Mui gritou as suas costas.

            Sakura não respondeu, correu o mais rápido que pode em direção ao exército húngaro que já estava lutando contra a tropa de Li. Por alguns segundos parou olhando assustada para o banho de sangue que começava a sujar a neve branca. Seu estômago começou a dar voltas enquanto uma leve pressão na sua nuca fez com que simplesmente nada viesse a sua cabeça além de fugir e chorar. Um grito de dor a despertou de seu transe e o respingo de um líquido viscoso e quente manchou o seu rosto. Arregalou os olhos quando viu um bárbaro húngaro caído a seus pés, morto por Mui que havia protegido-a, e agora olhava-a com reprovação.

'O que aconteceu, Kinomoto?!' Perguntou lutando contra mais um que se aproximava.

            Sakura respirava ofegante, tentando pensar, tentando raciocinar. Eram tantos gritos de dor e desespero que invadiam sua cabeça que ela simplesmente não raciocinava. Mui segurou-a com força pelo braço, forçando-a a levantar do chão onde estava ajoelhada em estado de choque. 'O comandante Li confia em você, Rapaz! Não o decepcione!' Gritou. 

            Sakura arregalou um pouco os olhos quando o homem mencionou o comandante. Era verdade, Li confiava nela, não poderia decepcioná-lo. Empurrou o braço de Mui para que ele a soltasse e apertou com força a espada nas mãos. Estava na hora de provar a todos que apesar de ser mulher era uma guerreira. Empunhou a arma à frente e cerrou os olhos no primeiro húngaro que se aproximou com um machado. Abaixou rapidamente evitando a lâmina afiada e sem piedade passou sua espada nas pernas do inimigo  fazendo-o cair de joelhos à sua frente. De forma mortal chutou o rosto dele, caindo finalmente desacordado. Olhou em volta de si e cerrou os olhos nos morteiros um pouco mais à sua frente.

'Vamos lá, Mui. Está na hora se soltar uns fogos para o imperador!' Falou correndo em direção aos morteiros. Os dois correram cortando qualquer inimigo que passasse pelo caminho deles. Sakura escorregou para debaixo da carroça largando a espada. Tirou as luvas com a ajuda da boca para finalmente desarmar os morteiros. Fez tudo da forma mais rápida que seus dedos conseguiam, deixando apenas um para sinalizar ao imperador. Rolou para o lado evitando ser atingida por um soldado húngaro e sem pensar atingiu com um chute suas partes íntimas. O húngaro fez uma cara tão feia que Sakura teve pena, mas logo a lâmina da espada de Mui atravessou o corpo do homem. 

'Conseguiu?!'

'Claro!' Ela respondeu pegando sua espada do chão e olhando para o único morteiro ainda ativo. Sem demora o mirou para o céu onde não havia perigo de atingir o templo do imperador e acendeu o seu pavio. Uma explosão foi ouvida por todos, inclusive pelas tropas do imperador que estavam indiferentes aà terrível guerra que estava sendo travada a poucos minutos deles. Sakura olhou para o palácio e viu os guardas começando a se movimentarem, porém seu sangue gelou ao ver que alguns húngaros estavam descendo a colina escorregando pela neve para invadir o palácio. Ela virou-se para procurar Li mas seus olhos pararam num corpo estendido no chão sendo pisoteado.

'Ban...' Sussurrou sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Mesmo sobre os gritos de Mui para não afastar-se dele, ela correu até o corpo do rapaz e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado levantando a cabeça dele. 

'Por favor, Ban, não morra. Fique comigo... fique...' Lagrimejava esquecendo de engrossar a voz. 

            O rapaz abriu os olhos ouvindo a voz feminina ao seu ouvido. 'Kino...Kinomoto...' Ele falou cuspindo sangue. Ela passou a mão na sua boca tentando limpar o líquido para que ele não sufocasse com ele. Fazendo força o levantou mais, sentando-o no chão. 

'Vamos sair desta, Ban. Eu e você vamos sair desta.' Ela falava tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

'Eu vou morrer...' Falou apertando com as mãos o enorme ferimento que tinha na barriga. Sakura levou uma das suas mãos até as dele e apertou com força tentando estancar o sangue. 'Eu desarmei todos os morteiros, Kinomoto.'

'Eu sei... você salvou o imperador, Ban. Você é um herói.'

'Acha que quando voltarmos... o imperador...' Ele cuspiu mais sangue e tossiu. '... vai nos dar uma medalha?'

'Tenho certeza que sim! E seu pai terá muito orgulho de você.'

            Ele sorriu feliz observando o rosto do amigo. 'Você é uma mulher...' Ele pegou a mão dela com força e sorriu mais forte. 'Agora eu sei que você é uma mulher.'

'Sim eu sou uma mulher.' Ela sorriu para ele. 'Mas não conte isso para ninguém.'

'Seu segredo vai estar comigo, Kinomoto... ele vai morrer comigo...' Falou virando os olhos. Sakura apertou mais o corpo do amigo abraçando-o com força. Não tinha como não chorar, não tinha como fingir ser homem agora. 'Diga ao meu pai... que eu... que eu o am... amo...'  

            O braço de Ban caiu para o lado, mostrando assim a Sakura que finalmente a agonia dele havia terminado. Ela ficou ali, abraçada a ele, chorando enquanto balançava de leve o corpo como se estivesse ninando-o. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, parecia horas, séculos, mas não importava. Nada mais importava para ela. Um remorso enorme invadia a sua cabeça. Se ela não tivesse avistado os inimigos naquela maldita árvore, Li não teria ordenado este confronto suicida com os húngaros e Ban estaria vivo. Estaria rindo e se divertindo com ela, ou treinando de maneira quase exaustiva para tornar-se o melhor. Mas agora... agora ele era apenas um corpo que ela abraçava achando que assim a alma dele de alguma forma não sairia indo para o paraíso.

'Acorda Kinomoto!' A voz grossa e brava de Li chamou sua atenção. Sentiu ser arrancada de Ban e obrigada a levantar-se. 'Está louco ficando abraçado ao corpo dele?!' Li olhava com desaprovação. 'Ele já está morto! E você acabará igual se ficar como um idiota parado!'

            Sakura teve uma imensa vontade de xingá-lo, mas apenas passou a manga do uniforme nos olhos para secar as lágrimas que congelavam em seus olhos, machucando-a.  Li virou-se para trás lutando contra mais dois húngaros que tentavam matá-lo. Um outro vinha na direção de Sakura e riu com gosto ao perceber que ela estava chorando.  O Húngaro chutou o corpo de Ban como se fosse um monte de bosta e soltou uma gargalhada. 

'Porco idiota!' Ela gritou avançando sobre o enorme húngaro que levantou sua espada para acertá-la com tudo, porém Sakura esquivou-se do ataque que apenas lhe causou um arranhão na sua armadura. Pulou para trás, pousando como um gato e abaixou-se para pegar a espada que estava ao lado do corpo de Ban. Com aquela arma, mataria qualquer húngaro que se aproximasse dela. Correu até o inimigo e sem medo começou a lutar contra ele de forma feroz e rápida. A raiva que tinha agora era tanta que parecia estar fora de si. Sim! Talvez finalmente aquele inferno a tivesse enlouquecido porém de forma a não fazê-la em nenhum momento perder a astúcia de uma luta. Finalmente a bela flor da China transformara-se no soldado Kinomoto Touya.

Continua...

*~*~*

**N/A:** Bem pessoal está aí mais um capítulo desta história. Eu sei que ficou meio triste o Ban Ban (é assim que eu, a Rô e a Andy chamávamos ele carinhosamente) ter morrido, mas fazer o quê? A guerra sempre faz com que inocentes padeçam... Nossa, acho que estou meio melancólica por causa da Faringite.

Falando nisso, quero pedir mil desculpas, mas infelizmente não tive condições de responder a e-mails esta semana... Ai fiquei mal mesmo... mas espero estar melhor nos próximos dias por isso vou tentar responder a todos aos poucos.

Mil beijos para minhas queridas amigas que me mimaram muito esta semana, dando-me valiosos presentes: Rô, Andy e Andréa. _Obrigada Garotas! A amizade de vocês é o maior presente que eu poderia ganhar!_

Beijos a todos que deixam reviews e me mandam e-mails. Obrigada pessoal, receber o carinho de vocês é muito muito muito bom!

Beijocas,

Kath


	6. Capítulo VI

****

Capítulo VI

A lâmina afiada entrou no corpo do húngaro à frente de Sakura. Ela largou a espada, sentindo o líquido viscoso e quente melar suas mãos. Com os olhos vidrados ela caiu aos pés do soldado que havia matado. A jovem olhou para os lados vendo que muitos dos soldados da tropa de Li estavam ao chão enquanto que os húngaros desciam rápido em direção ao templo do imperador.

'Comandante!!!' Ela gritou apontando para eles e tentando chamar a atenção de Li que logo acabou com a vida de outro soldado. O guerreiro correu até ela e parou a seu lado ofegante olhando para os pontos vermelhos descendo a colina branca de forma desesperada. 'Acha que os guardas imperiais dão conta?'

'Não sei...' Ele respondeu incerto. Não estava gostando muito da idéia de deixar a segurança do imperador nas mãos de Xue Lian mas não tinha como abandonar a sua tropa agora. Olhou para trás e viu que a maioria dos Húngaros haviam descido, abandonando a luta.

Os poucos homens que restaram em pé estavam num estado deplorável. 

'Pu!' Ele gritou virando-se novamente para o templo. 'Cuide dos feridos. Eu e Kinomoto vamos até o templo.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos e virou-se para ele. 'Como? É íngreme demais?! Eles é que são malucos de descer!'

'Oras, está com medo?' Falou debochando e irritando o soldado. Ela foi até uma das carroças e tirou os morteiros de dentro delas. Com força puxou até a beirada e olhou para Li.

'Se vamos atrás deles, temos que correr.' Falou decidida.

'É por isso que eu gostei de você, garoto!' Falou Li pulando na carroça e estendendo a mão para ela subir. Ela a pegou receosa e ele logo a puxou com força para entrar. Ordenou que os homens a empurrassem em direção a descida. Pu e outro soldado ainda tentaram persuadir o comandante, mas Li ordenou novamente que o empurrassem. Sakura segurou forte na beirada da carroça e sentiu o sangue congelar vendo a enorme colina. Arrependeu-se da idéia suicida.

'Hã... senhor?... acho que eles têm razão... é muito altooooo....' Ela não completou a frase e já estava vendo a paisagem passar rapidamente, como se fosse um borrão. O vento frio e cortante bateu em seu rosto congelando o suor que tinha no corpo devido à batalha. Ela tentava se segurar sentindo os solavancos da descida. De repente sentiu ser empurrada para fora da carroça e cair na neve fofa. Li estava sobre ela, porém rapidamente ele se levantou. O veículo logo se chocou ou contra a muralha do templo fazendo um barulho alto e estridente. Porém em nada afetou a estrutura forte da engenharia chinesa. Sakura levantou sentindo o corpo todo quebrado, com certeza estava com mais machucados do que pensava. Olhou para Li que encarava ainda os húngaros descendo a colina com armas em punho. Alguns escorregavam e caíam de forma desajeitada rolando na neve. Com a carroça eles chegaram um pouco antes do húngaros.

'Droga!' Li sussurrou observando que o exército do imperador não tinha nem se aproximado do local. 'São uns inúteis mesmo!!!'

Sakura não falou nada estava paralisada de pânico vendo pelo menos cinqüenta homens correndo na direção dos dois. 

'Kinomoto...' Começou Li sem olhar para ela.

'Sim, senhor?'

'Agora você vai ter que se tornar um guerreiro. Seremos apenas nós dois contra eles e...'

'Ah não! Eu não vou lutar contra eles! É suicídio!' Li arregalou os olhos e fitou o soldado a sua frente. 'Eu vou correr e pular aquele muro! Se o senhor quer dar uma de herói pode dar! Eu não vou morrer aqui!' 

'Covarde...' Li falou entre os dentes.

'Somos dois contra cinqüenta!' Ela falou decidida tentando colocar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça do comandante. 'Não teremos chances.'

'Nunca fugi de uma batalha, soldado!'

'Às vezes fugir é a melhor saída, comandante!' Ela virou-se para a carroça espatifada no chão e não acreditou no que seus olhos viram. 'Um morteiro! Obrigado meu Deus!!' Gritou de pura alegria. Ela correu célere até ele e o abraçou. Olhou novamente para os húngaros e viu que eles estavam cada vez mais próximos. Tinha que agir rápido.

Li finalmente tirou os olhos dos inimigos e virou para Sakura que tentava virar o morteiro e o posicionar melhor para atacar os inimigos. Ele correu até ela para a ajudar, fazendo força conseguiram desvirar a arma e possicioná-la corretamente. 'Quanto tempo eu tenho até eles chegarem?' Perguntou sem se virar para Li. 

O comandante desviou os olhos da arma para a costa observando os inimigos. 'Dois minutos, no máximo.'

'Só preciso de um...' Falou sorrindo de lado assim que conseguiu preparar a arma. Levantou e encarou Li. 'Vamos fazer uma avalanche e tentar soterrá-los' 

'Assim vai levar o templo junto!'

'Um só tiro não vai fazer tanto estrago! Mas conseguirá deixá-los desorientados. A guarda imperial depois dará um jeito!'

'Tem razão.' Falou Li fitando-a. 'Como vamos sair desta?'

Sakura deu um longo suspiro. 'Temos que escalar o muro ou vamos morrer soterrados.'

Li riu de lado. 'Depois você diz que eu é que sou o suicida.'

'Pelo menos a minha idéia tem mais chances de dar certo.' Falou brava. 'Senhor.' Completou a contra gosto lembrando-se que estava falando com uma autoridade.

'Espero que realmente dê certo.'

Sakura armou o morteiro e o lançou. O tiro passou pelos inimigos e acertou uma parte da colina que começou a desabar. Os húngaros viraram-se para trás e viram a enorme onda branca vindo em direção deles.

'Corra!' Gritou Li tentando puxar Sakura para que subissem o muro do templo. Desesperadamente tentaram subir ouvindo o barulho da pequena avalanche se aproximando deles. Por mais que corressem ficaria difícil conseguir subir até o topo, foi aí que finalmente a guarda imperial apareceu e lhes jogou cordas para subirem. 

'Graças a Deus.' Falou Sakura subindo rápido pela corda e ouvindo os gritos dos húngaros sendo soterrados. Assim que atingiu o topo sentiu que foi puxada para dentro da construção e ouviu o forte impacto da neve no alto muro. Como ela havia previsto ele pararia ali soterrando os inimigos. Uma vez ouviu Li comentando que ele fora projetado para justamente agüentar avalanches de neve. Estava na hora de testar. 

'Está bem soldado?' Ela ouviu alguém lhe perguntar ao mesmo tempo que a puxava pela farda para ficar em pé.

'Acho que sim...' Respondeu tentando assimilar tudo.

'Parabéns Kinomoto. Seu plano deu certo.'

Ela reconheceu a voz de Li ao seu lado. Apesar de igualmente ofegante ele não perdia o tom debochado. Virou-se para o lado e o viu encostado ao muro tentando se manter em pé e afastando um soldado que tentava ajudá-lo. Levantou os olhos e viu que os homens do imperador pulavam o muro para aniquilar qualquer húngaro que saísse da neve.

'Tenho homens feridos no topo do Fuy, General.' Falou Li observando Xue Lian aproximando-se dele e de Sakura.

O general o olhou com fúria. Não gostava de Li e agora que ele havia se metido no trabalho dele que era proteger o imperador o detestava mais ainda. 'Sua missão era apenas treinar um bando de idiotas, Xiaolang! O que foi que fez?'

Li afastou-se do muro e olhou para ele com aquele ar superior. 'Estava protegendo o meu imperador, senhor. Esta é minha maior missão.'

'Oras seu fedelho! O que aprontou desta vez?'

'Os húngaros estavam invadindo o templo, senhor. O Comandante Li não poderia ficar de braços cruzados vendo isto.' Falou Sakura sem se dar conta de quem estava falando.

'Quem é você moleque, para dirigir a palavra a mim?'

'É um dos meus soldados, senhor. O que justamente salvou o imperador do ataque húngaro!'

'Esta avalanche poderia soterrar o templo!!' Gritou ele indignado.

'Acho que não meu caro general Xue Lian. O senhor deveria saber que este muro alto e forte foi justamente construído para agüentar este tipo de impacto.'

Xue Lian virou-se para trás e viu o imperador cercado de seus conselheiros fitando o grupo. Todos se ajoelharam em respeito. Wing caminhou devagar até eles e fitou Li, depois seus olhos foram até o pequeno soldado ao seu lado. 

'Levantem-se.' Todos obedeceram. Sakura mal acreditava que estava a poucos metros do grande imperador de seu país. Uma onda de felicidade e orgulho explodia no seu peito. 'O que aconteceu aqui, Xiaolang?'

'Os húngaros estavam para atacar o templo pela ala norte, descendo pelo monte Fuy.' Começou pausadamente. 'Minha tropa estava treinando quando avistamos o inimigo. Pensei em avisá-los mas não haveria tempo, por isso os atacamos no topo onde estavam preparados para destruir o templo com morteiros. Lutamos, porém alguns desceram. Foi quando Kinomoto teve a idéia de provocar a pequena avalanche e soterrá-los.'

'Então a explosão que ouvimos foi um aviso?' Falou um dos conselheiros.

'Tentamos avisá-los do que estava acontecendo.' Respondeu Li.

Wing virou-se para Xie Lian. 'Porque não deu atenção ao barulho, general?'

O general ficou sem saber o que falar, ele havia pensado que não passava de uma brincadeira com fogos. 'Não imaginei que os húngaros atacariam pelas colinas, majestade.' Falou humildemente.

Wing deu um longo suspiro observando Li e o soldado. 'Mais uma vez devo minha vida a um Li.' Falou sorrindo. 'Onde estão os seus homens, comandante?'

'Estão no topo do monte. Muitos precisam de ajuda. Foi uma batalha muito difícil para eles.'

'Mas lutaram com bravura. Sabia que transformaria aqueles homens em guerreiros, Xiaolang.' Li sorriu para ele. O velho imperador tinha razão, aqueles homens tinham mostrado todo o valor que possuíam. Valor que ele mesmo não soube enxergar. 

Wing caminhou até ele e parou a sua frente, colocou uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz em forma de agradecimento. Depois seus olhos voltaram-se para Sakura que abaixou rapidamente a cabeça envergonhada. O senhor afastou-se de Li e parou a frente do pequeno soldado fitando-o com curiosidade, a menina gelou, temendo ser descoberta.

'Você é Kinomoto?' Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'É muito jovem para estar no exército, não acha?' Ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior enquanto sentia seu coração bater descontroladamente. 'Tão jovem e já mostrou o seu potencial e sua inteligência. Tenho certeza que terá um grande futuro no exército, soldado.' Falando isso o imperador se afastou mandando Xue Lian resgatar os soldados de Li que estavam no topo do monte. 

Assim que o imperador e Xue Lian sumiram das vistas dos dois, Li parou ao lado de Sakura sorrindo para ela. 'Fez um ótimo trabalho, soldado. Você tem jeito para o exército.' Sakura sorriu para ele. 'Só falta criar barba na cara.' Falou seguido de uma longa gargalhada.

*~*~*

Sakura estava deitada numa cama confortável, bem diferente da esteira dura que tinha na sua tenda. Olhou para o teto onde havia um bonito lustre.

'Aposto que devem ser diamantes...' Falou sorrindo observando o brilho que emitia deles. 

Depois da batalha ela e Li foram encaminhados para fazer os curativos porém Sakura não permitiu que lhe tirassem a roupa. Ela mesma pediu para fazê-los. Ela e o comandante Chinês eram como heróis agora, e é claro que toda a tropa, antes tachada de bananas agora era tida como de bravos guerreiros chineses. Era estranho como a vida colocava as pessoas em situações tão extremas. Havia se passado uma semana desde o incidente com os húngaros e que ela estava na cidade proibida.

Bateram na porta e ela foi atender tomando cuidado para nenhuma parte do seu corpo ficar fora do quimono masculino que vestia. Arregalou os olhos fitando Li a sua frente. Ele estava vestido com uma roupa típica chinesa. Olhando assim, parecia apenas um nobre, porém se prestasse atenção veria os inúmeros ferimentos que ainda tinha no corpo.

'Preciso conversar com você, soldado.'

Sakura abriu a porta deixando-o entrar. Com certeza ele falaria que a mordomia tinha acabado e agora era voltar para o batente e para a esteira dura novamente.

'O que gostaria de falar comigo, senhor?' Ela perguntou com a voz firme.

Li sorriu de lado e sentou em uma das poltronas de forma confortável. Lançou um olhar penetrante para Sakura que fez a jovem sentir todos os pêlos se arrepiarem. 'Sente-se também. A conversa será longa.'

Sakura sentou à frente de Li e tentou relaxar, mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia.

'Acabei de conversar com o Imperador e alguns membros do exército sobre você.'

'Sobre mim?' Assustou-se Sakura.

'Isso mesmo. Está claro que você tem dom para ser um excelente guerreiro e militar. Apenas é muito novo para isso. Quantos anos tem?'

'Hã... 15 anos...' Respondeu quase sussurrando.

'Ainda é muito novo, mas mostrou que tem fibra. Vou ser promovido a General depois desta demonstração de bravura e você, a capitão.'

Sakura levantou-se depressa fitando o rosto de Li. 'Está brincando comigo, senhor?'

Li riu de lado. 'Eu fui capitão aos 16 anos, acho que você me superou, soldado. Claro que terá que passar por um treinamento mais aprimorado do que aquele que lhe ofereci com os outros soldados.'

'Eu vou estudar?!' Falou ela tentando conter o entusiasmo.

'Sim. Irá estudar artilharia, lutas, estratégia e engenharia militar, estas coisas...'

Sakura sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Ela iria estudar!! Quando imaginou que estudaria? Nunca! 

'Sabe ler e escrever, não é?' Perguntou Li observando o rosto surpreso do garoto.

'Mais ou menos'.

'Eu lhe ensinarei. A escola militar está fechada por causa da guerra, então começarei a lhe dar as instruções o quanto antes. Serei seu instrutor, mas vou avisando que serei muito mais rigoroso do que fui até agora.'

Ela franziu a testa observando-o. 'Mais duro? Você quer me matar?' Li riu com gosto, irritando-a um pouco.

'Não vou matá-lo. Apenas vou ensinar-lhe tudo sobre o que precisa saber para se tornar um excelente guerreiro.' Ele levantou-se de repente. 'Se eu tivesse um filho, gostaria que ele fosse como você, garoto.'

'O senhor ainda pode ter filhos.'

Li fez uma cara feia. 'Não quero me casar. Não por enquanto.' Sakura ficou em silêncio, aquelas palavras de alguma forma haviam incomodado-a. 'Mas o assunto aqui não sou eu e sim, você.'

Li falou por um bom tempo como seria o tal treinamento. Sakura ouvia tudo completamente fascinada. Aprenderia a ler e a escrever, quem sabe até outras línguas! Línguas de outros países, quem sabe até do país de seu pai. Seu coração nunca havia estado tão alegre. Sua mente nunca havia ousado fazer tantas coisas. 

'E então? O que me diz?' Perguntou Li assim que terminou de falar.

'Dizer o quê, senhor?'

'Oras se aceita ou não! Apesar de que se negar a ser instruído por mim seria uma imensa burrice.' Falou com aquele tom soberbo.

Sakura ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e sentiu-se tentada a lhe dar uma resposta negativa. Fitou o homem a sua frente por alguns segundos pensando em como uma só pessoa poderia ser tão cheia de si. Li andava com porte de que ele próprio era o imperador da China. Ela não poderia negar que era um excelente guerreiro e era isso que o fazia mais confiante do seu poder. Li começou a se mostrar impaciente.

'Claro que aceito, senhor.' Respondeu por fim.

Li abriu um sorriso, bateu de leve as mãos nos braços da poltrona e levantou. 'Aproveite este dia para descansar e se divertir. Amanhã pela manhã começaremos.'

'Mas já?!' Perguntou ela sem querer.

Li a olhou feio. 'Deveria saber que não dou moleza, soldado!'

'Perdoe-me, senhor.' Ela respondeu levantando-se com a cabeça inclinada para frente em sinal de respeito.

Li ficou um tempo em silêncio encarando o soldado franzino a sua frente. 'O Imperador nos permitiu fazer o treinamento aqui em seu palácio, assim como de outros soldados.'

'Irá continuar a treinar os outros soldados?'

'Sim, continuarei treinando alguns soldados com a sua ajuda.'

'Minha?' Perguntou ela um pouco assustada.

'Oras ser capitão não é apenas um título antes do seu nome'. Falou debochando.

'Não sei dar ordens, senhor.'

'Pois aprenderá. Não se preocupe.' Ele falou saindo do quarto. 'Sou o melhor professor que poderia ter.' 

Ela ainda ficou um tempo observando a porta fechada. Como gostaria de gritar e dizer a todos que iria estudar. Fez o que estava ao seu alcance, correu até a cama e começou a pular rindo como uma criança que acabara de receber um presente dos pais. E que presente! 

'Eu vou estudar! Eu vou estudar!' Exclamava feliz enquanto pulava cada vez mais alto na confortável cama, por fim ouviu um estalo alto e sentiu que seu apoio não existia mais, foi a chão, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia parar de rir. Levantou sentindo um pouco as costas doerem e respirou fundo. 

'O senhor Li terá o melhor aluno da sua vida e este aluno será uma mulher!' Falou tentando conter o entusiasmo.

A porta de repente se abriu e o rosto de Li apareceu por ela. Sakura rapidamente fechou melhor o quimono e olhou para ele com o rosto lívido.

'Está tudo bem, soldado?' Perguntou olhando a cama quebrada. 'O que aconteceu aqui?'

'Hã... bem...' A mente de Sakura funcionava rápido tentando achar uma justificativa. 'A madeira estava com cupim senhor.' 

__

"Que desculpa idiota!", pensou beirando ao desespero. _"Ele nunca vai acreditar nisto!"_

'Ah sim... realmente alguns móveis estão empestiados de cupins. Sua primeira tarefa é justamente tratar deles.' Falou por fim fitando-a. 'Cuide da sua cama. O imperador não pode ficar fornecendo uma para você a cada noite!'

Sakura não pode deixar de sentir o queixo cair por alguns segundos. Li engoliu sua desculpa esfarrapada. Quem sabe não era tão esperto como se dizia. Oras, ele ainda pensava que ela era uma mulher! 

Li fechou a porta, porém a abriu novamente encarando o rosto de Sakura. 'A próxima vez que comemorar alguma coisa, pule em lugares mais firmes, soldado.' Falou finalmente fechando a porta. 'Você deveria deixar de ser criança!'

Sakura fechou a cara e respirou fundo. 'Metido...' Sussurrou. 'E tirano!' 

Continua.

****

N/A: _Olá Pessoal! Deu para ver que agora os laços entre Sakura e Li estão ficando cada vez mais estreitos, não é? Imagina quando ele souber que Kinomoto Touya não é o que parece ser! Tadinho! Tadinho nada, vai ser bem feito! Hehehehe Ai como eu estou má hoje!_

Bem quero agradecer a Rô, por ter revisado este capítulo.

Beijocas para Andy e Andrea! Beijos para todos que estão acompanhando esta história e deixam reviews e me mandam e-mails! Adoro saber que estou acertando ou errando nesta história! Como já disse é minha primeira tentativa de fazer algo puramente romântico e UA… apesar que não consigo não colocar uma açãozinha! Velhos hábitos nunca mudam!

Kath


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

            Sakura treinava duro num dos pátios da enorme Cidade Proibida. Era tão grande aquela construção que a jovem muitas vezes via-se perdida dentro dela. Com a espada nas mãos fazia movimentos rápidos, que levavam-na a beira da exaustão. Yancha e os que haviam sobrevivido na batalha há alguns meses atrás também treinavam com ela, porém parecia que Li apenas tinha olhos para o seu protegido. Sakura às vezes tinha que contar até duzentos para não soltar um desaforo e perder tudo o que aos poucos estava conquistando. 

            Já sabia ler e escrever com mais facilidade devido às lições do agora do chinês, agora General, e começava a sonhar em estudar outras línguas. Num dos palácios havia uma imensa biblioteca contendo centenas de milhares de livros de todos os assuntos desde culinária até a artilharia militar. Sakura freqüentemente perdia a hora quando estava lá. Cada vez que lia, queria mais, como uma criança que se lambuza com doce ela se lambuzava com os conhecimentos nunca antes sonhados. Era incrível como se divertia descobrindo cada vez mais coisas interessantes sobre o seu país e sobre o seu mundo.

'Está com a espada abaixo da linha da cintura do inimigo, Kinomoto! Levante-a!' Ordenou Li irritado, pois era a terceira vez que chamava sua atenção. 

            Sakura não respondeu, apesar de sentir os braços doloridos apertou mais forte o cabo da espada e a levantou, voltando a fazer os movimentos que eram mandados. 

            Li mostrava-se um ótimo professor como se dizia, mas também muito severo e algumas vezes Sakura tinha a impressão de que ele tendia à tirania. E o pior, começava a lhe ensinar a ser tirana também.

'Quero que se dividam em duplas!' Gritou Li.

            Pu escolheu Sakura para seu par. O soldado vivia implicando com ela desde que foifora nomeada a capitão e é claro foi o primeiro a ir ao centro do imenso círculo. Sakura respirou fundo, com certeza Pu tentaria humilhá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis, e como sempre Li não faria nada a não ser rir debochando. Ai como ela odiava os dois.

'Vamos ver se realmente merece o título de capitão, Kinomoto.' Falou zombando.

            Sakura não respondeu, levantou a sua espada esperando o ataque do rapaz que não demorou. As armas chocaram-se com fúria soltando faíscas. Sakura arregalou de leve os olhos observando Pu rindo a sua frente. 

'Está com medinho, Kinomoto?! O exército chinês não merece um capitão mole como você!'

            Sakura observou o rapaz a sua frente de forma clínica. Era óbvio que era muito mais forte que ela, se tentasse um confronto corpo a corpo cairia no primeiro golpe. Por mais forte que quisesse segurar a espada não teria como agüentar muito tempo. Li apenas observava com curiosidade. 

'Sabe Pu...' Ela começou com um ar zombeteiro. 'No fundo você é um homem muito privilegiado.'

'Do que está falando?' Ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

'Não é sempre que um soldado grande e forte é ordenado por uma criança de 15 anos, não é?' Sua tática era irritá-lo. Raiva e ódio, só resultavam no inimigo fazer besteiras e perder o controle. 

'Cale a boca!'

'Depois desta luta... Depois que eu acabar com você, irá ter que dar cinqüenta voltas em torno do palácio do Imperador para aprender a respeitar o SEU capitão.' Falou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

'Nunca irá me vencer!' Começou a avançar sobre ela tentando desferir inúmeros golpes. Sakura não pode deixar de pensar como os homens são bobos e orgulhosos, é só mexer com o brio dele e pronto, perdiam a cabeça. 

            Sakura abaixou-se evitando que a lâmina lhe acertasse o rosto e sem demora atingiu as pernas de Pu desequilibrando-o e fazendo o forte homem ir ao chão. Rapidamente pisou com força na mão dele para que soltasse a espada e assim ele fez. Ela chutou a arma para longe para que saísse do alcance do inimigo e voltou a fitá-lo que bufava de raiva. 

'Oras Pu! Já provou o gosto da terra!'

'Idiota!' Grunhiu correndo até ela para lhe desferir alguns golpes, porém desta vez Sakura defendeu com a espada causando ferimentos no homem.

'Sessenta voltas em torno do palácio agora!'

'Eu juro que lhe mato! Kinomoto!' Gritava enquanto tentava atingir o capitão de forma desesperada. Porém Sakura sabia ser escorregadia quando queria. O corpo pequeno e magro era leve e ágil de se movimentar. 

'Setenta voltas!' Gritou, irritando cada vez mais Pu. 'Daqui a pouco será cem!'

            Porém ela não poderia fugir de todos os golpes e um a acertou com força na boca do estômago fazendo ela dobrar-se ao meio. Pu afastou-se vendo o rapaz cair de joelhos no chão com as mãos no estômago. 

'Nunca chegará a cem!' Falou debochando.

            Sakura levantou o rosto e trincou os dentes. Ela era o capitão daquele grupo, quem aquele soldado pensava que era para humilhá-la na frente do seu General e dos seus homens? Levantou com os olhos gélidos e com uma das mãos chamou o soldado para continuar o combate. Não se distrairia novamente. 

            Pu fechou o sorriso e correu na direção dela. Era isso que a menina queria, assim que ele estava próximo o suficiente, Sakura deu um passo para o lado fazendo-o passar por ela. Flexionou os joelhos de leve e saltou. Com um giro em torno do tronco atingiu a nuca de Pu em cheio que caiu desacordado. Sakura pousou no chão como um gato e levantou-se, apesar de que sua vontade era chorar de dor pelo soco que recebeu no estômago. Olhou com superioridade para o grupo de soldados.

'Assim que este idiota acordar, diga que até o raiar do sol quero vê-lo correndo em torno do palácio!' Falou com a voz firme e fazendo os homens entreolharem-se. 'Yancha! Cuide para que ele dê as cem voltas!'

'Sim, garo... hrrr... Capitão!' Respondeu o soldado.

            Sakura respirou fundo e finalmente fitou Li que estava encostado ao muro com aquele sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Ela começou a caminhar em direção aos seus aposentos, pedindo para que cuidassem de Pu e depois voltassem ao treinamento. Li não falou nada. 

*~*~*

            Sakura estava na biblioteca lendo um livro muito interessante sobre cultura ocidental. Algumas palavras era necessário o uso do dicionário que conseguiu achar depois de dias de procura nas infinitas prateleiras de livros.

'Ainda estudando, Kinomoto?'

            Sakura desviou os olhos do livro e fitou Li que sentou a sua frente colocando os pés na mesa. Ele respirou fundo, mostrando que estava levemente cansado.

'Achei um livro bem interessante.'

'Você vive enfurnado nesta biblioteca! Será que ninguém lhe ensinou alguns outros prazeres da vida?'

'Do que está falando, senhor?' Ela perguntou franzindo a testa.

'Oras, para que ler sobre a cultura ocidental se podemos falar com ocidentais?' Falou reparando que ela lia um livro sobre este assunto.

            Sakura entendeu menos ainda. Li riu um pouco com a inocência do rapaz, mas pensou que realmente quando tinha a idade dele era parecido.

'Há uma francesa interessante no estabelecimento do senhor Feng San.' Ele falou com um sorriso estranho nos lábios, o mesmo sorriso que ele tinha quando estava com ela no quarto do bordel de Quang Dan em Xangai. Sakura estremeceu lembrando do que Li havia feito a ela, bem ou mal ele havia sido o único homem a tocar o seu corpo por baixo da roupa. 

'Estou cansado.' Quase gritou levantando-se. 'Vou me recolher.'

            Li fechou o sorriso e estranhou a atitude do rapaz. 

'Pelo jeito nunca esteve com uma mulher, garoto.'

'Com todo respeito senhor, isso é assunto particular.'

            Li franziu a testa. 'Não me diga que tem medo de mulheres?!' 

'Não tenho medo de mulheres! Mas diferente do senhor acho que elas são mais do que...' Ela tentou se controlar, se começasse a mostrar que estava nervosa colocaria tudo a perder. Li não era bobo, não era completamente bobo, pensou para si.

'Garoto...' Ele começou com um tom paternal. 'Há dois tipos de mulheres. Aquelas que são vadias e as que são frígidas e servem apenas para lhe dar filhos. Reprodutoras. Entendeu?'

            Sakura sentiu seu queixo cair por alguns segundos. Balançou a cabeça de leve tentando assimilar. 'Então acha que mulheres são apenas corpos?'

'Corpos bonitos! Uma mulher com o corpo e rosto feio não vale nada.'

            Sakura começava a sentir o sangue ferver dentro das suas veias. Tentou sorrir para mostrar indiferença às palavras dele, mas não conseguia. 'Mulheres são criaturas criadas por Deus da mesma forma que os homens, senhor. Possuem dois braços como os homens, duas pernas, um coração, uma cabeça...'

_"Uma cabeça melhor que a dos homens, inclusive"_, pensou para si.

            Li desceu as pernas da mesa e fitou Sakura com curiosidade. 'Então você protege as mulheres e acha que elas têm os mesmos direitos que nós, homens?'

'Porque não senhor?' Perguntou.

'Simplesmente porque Deus deu seios a elas e cérebro a nós.'

            Sakura não soube o que responder, arregalou os olhos pensando em como um só ser humano poderia ser tão... tão.... tão ignorante. Que vontade ela tinha de lhe dar um soco no rosto. Respirou fundo tentando controlar sua vontade quase que assassina.

'Por exemplo...' Ele continuou com o mesmo tom calmo. 'Uma mulher na sua idade...' Sakura gelou. '... Provavelmente só saberia lavar e passar roupa. Cuidar de crianças e abrir as pernas para o marido sem reclamar.'

'Uma mulher na minha idade tem direito apenas de aprender isso, senhor.'

'E o que adiantaria ela saber sobre artilharia e matemática, se sua função é apenas cuidar do lar?'

'Uma mulher inteligente poderia ajudar o marido a sustentar a casa.'

'Só me falta você falar que elas deveriam trabalhar!' Ele começou a ficar irritado com a conversa. 'Quem sabe no exército?!' Falou sarcasticamente. 'Oras soldado! Uma mulher não tem capacidade nem de pegar numa espada!'

            Sakura sentia o coração cada vez mais apertado. Tudo que queria era jogar na cara daquele machista que ela era uma mulher e que inclusive tinha sido promovida a capitão. Que mandava em soldados e que lutara ao lado dele numa batalha salvando a vida do imperador do seu país. Mas engoliu cada ofensa que Li lhe fez sem saber. 

'Vamos Soldado!' Ele falou começando a caminhar em direção a saída.

'Vamos aonde, senhor?'

'Ao encontro das mulheres que você tanto resolveu defender.'

'Eu já disse que...'

'Isso é uma ordem.' Falou de maneira ríspida.

            Sakura não teve muito o que fazer. Colocou o livro na mesa e acompanhou o seu General.

*~*~*

            Sakura estava ao lado de Li em frente a uma porta grande. A jovem virou-se para Li. 

'Isso é uma casa de...'

'Concubinas.' Ele completou.

            Sakura respirou fundo pensando em como sairia desta situação. 'Não gosto destes lugares.'

'Não seja tímido, garoto.' Falou entrando na casa e chamando-a com uma das mãos. 

            O lugar era bem alegre, porém era bem mais luxuoso e requintado do que o bordel que Sakura fora leiloada. As paredes eram revestidas de um veludo bordô e os lustres eram dourados e brilhantes. Sakura piscou observando as belas mulheres vestidas com quimonos lindíssimos de seda pura. 

'Muitas são estrangeiras.' Li falou quase ao ouvido dela. 'Vou lhe apresentar a senhorita Daidouji, ela morou muito tempo na França e tem um sotaque encantador.'

            Sakura não respondeu, até porque seria difícil falar alguma coisa tendo o estômago levemente enjoado. Caminhou logo atrás de Li olhando para os casais se agarrando nos cantos daquele antro. Li parou  fazendo-a bater de leve o rosto nas costas do guerreiro.

'Oras oras! Mas que honra receber o novo General do Imperador!!!' Uma voz fina e delicada chamou a atenção de Sakura que esticou o pescoço para ver de quem era. 

            Uma linda jovem de longos cabelos negros, olhos violetas e pele branca como a neve,  vinha em direção  a eles. Li sorriu de lado observando a jovem com cobiça e irritando mais Sakura. _"Parece um animal"_, pensou para si indignada. 

'Está cada dia mais bela, Daidouji.' Falou beijando a mão da jovem que soltou uma risadinha gostosa.

'E vejo que o senhor está mais galanteador que antes.' A jovem comentou.

'Trouxe um amigo para conhecê-la. Ele é admirador da cultura ocidental.' Li falou mostrando Sakura. 

            A concubina cravou seus belos olhos violeta no rapazinho pequeno ao lado de Li. 'Não parece seu filho, General.' Falou rindo.

            Li riu um pouco e colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Sakura em sinal de camaradagem. 'Este garoto aqui é o capitão Kinomoto.'

'Capitão?' Espantou-se a jovem. Sakura ficou vermelha observando que todos  olharam para ela com curiosidade.

'Oras, tão jovem e já é um capitão.'

'Ele salvou a vida do nosso Imperador.'

'Um viva para o Imperador!' Exclamou um bêbado.

            Sakura sentou ao lado de Li, Daidouji e mais duas prostitutas que só faltaram tirar a roupa do General na frente de todo mundo. Elas tentaram ir para cima de Sakura, mas a jovem rapidamente se livrou delas. Li ria com gosto enquanto bebia. 

'Sabe, Kinomoto, aqui há mulheres lindíssimas. Deveria aproveitar! A minha primeira vez foi com uma criada de meu pai... Nossa, ela era horrorosa!' Falou fazendo uma careta. 

'Imagino...' Respondeu sem graça olhando para os lados e tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. 'Mas pelo jeito depois disso teve todas as mulheres que quis, não é?'

            Li ficou um pouco em silêncio e afastou uma das mulheres que tentava beijá-lo.  Pegou o copo com a bebida e tomou de uma só vez. Sakura virou-se para ele rapidamente e viu que o rosto do chinês não estava alegre como a um minuto atrás.

'Nem todas... Havia uma menina em Xangai...' Li começou a falar de forma arrastada, talvez fosse o efeito dos copos que bebia. '... Ela era linda, Kinomoto, linda...' Sakura sentiu o coração bater de forma mais rápida. 'Tinha olhos que pareciam esmeraldas cintilantes e uma pele que mais parecida uma seda.'

'Olhos verdes?!' Comentou Daidouji que ouvia a tudo. 'É raro ver chineses com olhos verdes.' Falou observando o rosto de Sakura.

            Li balançou a cabeça de leve tentando dissipar a imagem que tinha daquela garota na sua mente. 'Provavelmente deve ter virado uma vadia ou deve ter morrido nas ruas de Xangai. Bem feito. Custou-me 300 moedas e um belo machucado na cabeça.' Completou bebendo novamente. 

            Sakura lançou um olhar de fúria para Li que estava indiferente a todos. Ele abraçou uma das mulheres e levantou com ela rindo. 'Aproveite, Kinomoto!' Gritou caminhando com a mulher em direção aos quartos.

            Ali ficou Sakura e Daidouji, uma ao lado da outra. A Concubina observava com interesse o rapazinho a sua frente. 'Quer ir para um lugar mais aconchegante?' Perguntou com a voz mansa e com um sotaque francês.

'Obrigado, senhorita.'

'Venha não seja tímido! Vou cuidar direitinho de você, meu capitão...' Falou puxando Sakura por uma das mãos. Ela bem que tentou livrar-se da mulher, porém por mais que quisesse não conseguia. Acabou entrando no quarto requintado de Daidouji.

            'É apenas para termos mais privacidade.' Falou com um belo sorriso enquanto fechava a porta. Sakura pensou que ela tinha um sorriso tão bonito e meigo que custava a acreditar que estava naquela vida. 'Pelo jeito esta deve ser sua primeira vez, não é? Não se preocupe, lhe ensinarei tudo.'

            A concubina caminhou devagar até Sakura e parou a sua frente, sorriu novamente percebendo que o rapazinho tinha os olhos arregalados. 'Sabia que você tem olhos lindos?' Ela passou a mãozinha delicada pelo rosto de Sakura. 'E tem traços muito delicados e bonitos. Tenho certeza que se tornará um homem muito bonito.' Falou deslizando a mão do ombro para o peito de Sakura que deu um pulo para trás.

'Olha senhorita Daidouji.' Começou a falar ofegante. 'A senhorita é uma jovem muito bonita e interessante, mas realmente eu não quero dormir com a senhorita.' Disse nervosa.

'Já disse que não precisa ter medo. A primeira vez é sempre...'

'Não! Eu já disse que não quero fazer isso!'

            Sakura começou a caminhar indo em direção a porta para abri-la e sair daquele quarto, porém Daidouji correu até ela e pegou o seu braço com força.

'Mas que tipo de homem é você que não quer dormir com uma mulher? Será que eu não sou bonita suficiente para um frangote como você?' Falou brava.

'Não é nada disso!' Sakura não sabia como falar e o que falar.

'Não se faça de pudico Capitão Kinomoto!' Ela olhou bem nos olhos do soldado. 'A não ser que o senhor não goste de mulheres...'

            Sakura franziu a testa. 'O que disse?'

'Oras, há homens que gostam de homens...'

            Sakura sentiu o estômago dar voltas. 'Isso não existe!'

            Daidouji sorriu para ela de forma maliciosa. 'Deve ser interessante um militar com esta natureza.'

'Cale-se! Isso é contra as leis de Deus e dos homens, mulher! Está a falar besteiras!'

'Oras então porque teme ter relações comigo?'

'Porque...' Sakura olhou para os lados como se fitando os quadros pudesse achar uma solução para o seu problema.

'Já disse que para não ter medo...' Ela sussurrou ao ouvido de Sakura de forma sensual. Deu um passo para trás e olhou o rosto assustado do soldado, desamarrou o quimono deixando a roupa cair sob seus pés.

            Sakura deu um passo para trás esbarrando na porta e baixou a cabeça evitando ver o corpo nu da mulher a sua frente. Daidouji caminhou até ela e tocou novamente o rosto do soldado. 'Venha...'

'Já disse que não.' Ela falou dando alguns passos para o lado e evitando olhar a concubina.

'Mas que droga!' Irritou-se pegando o quimono no chão. 'O que deu em você moleque?! Pois saiba que eu vou contar a todos os militares que se deitam comigo que você é um...'

'Eu sou uma mulher.'

Continua.

*~*~*

**N/A****: _Olá Pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, apesar de que... Bem o Li está um cretino nele! Hehehehe Só eu mesma para transformar o nosso herói num filho da mãe, né? Quero ver quando ele souber que a pessoa que ele mais estima é uma mulher! Mas isso vai demorar um pouquinho ainda!_**

_Bem tenho algumas coisinhas para falar com vocês. Como todos já devem saber, os que não sabem ficam sabendo agora, eu sou uma pobre estagiária tentando buscar o meu lugar ao sol no mundo capitalista e cão nesta pós virada de milênio (nossa isso ficou bonito! Hehehe). Pois bem eis que me surgiu uma oportunidade no trabalho e vou ter que dar mais do que meu sangue agora nestes próximos meses (agora perguntem se o salário vai aumentar? Claro que não! Estagiário é sempre estagiário! A única diferença é que agora eu vou ter uma função mais chique do que tirar xerox e passar fax! Hehehehe) então infelizmente não vou poder responder a todos os e-mails que me mandam. Se antes já era difícil agora vai ficar impossível. Mas gostaria muito que vocês deixassem reviews ou até me mandassem e-mails (sabendo que eu poderei demorar um pouco para respondê-los) para eu saber o que estão achando desta história. Gente, isso é muito importante para mim! Eu preciso saber a opinião de vocês! Se não eu paro de vez de postar ela! Hehehehe Brincadeira!_

_Acho que é só... se eu lembrar de alguma outra coisa eu coloco nas próximas notas! Ah sim! Se alguém tiver alguma duvida com relação a história pode colocar no review tb que eu respondo nas notas._

_Beijos para todos que estão acompanhando a história e não se preocupem, pois eu não vou parar de postá-la, continuará a ser um capitulo por semana. O mesmo vale para Feiticeiros II (vou colocar esta nota lá tb!)_

_Beijos especiais para Rô, Andy, Andréa, Rachelzinha e Melzinha._

_Kath___


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

'O que disse?' Perguntou a bela concubina fitando Sakura a sua frente.

'Sou uma mulher, senhorita Daidouji.' Falou com sua voz fina e delicada.

      Daidouji piscou algumas vezes. 'Está brincando comigo?' Replicou começando a se vestir.

'Não estou.' Repetiu Sakura. Ela abriu um pouco o uniforme, mostrando as faixas que usava para apertar os seios e diminuir o volume deles. 'Sou uma mulher, fingindo ser um homem.'

'Por Deus! Nunca vi isso em toda a minha vida!' Exclamou, ainda tentando entender. 

            A mulher foi até Sakura e a fitou bem de perto, depois desviou os olhos para as faixas apertadas que ela usava no peito. 'Como teve coragem?' Perguntou, fitando os olhos verdes de Sakura.

'Ou eu me fingia de homem ou virava uma... uma...' Ela ficou sem jeito de falar.

'Uma concubina?'

'Isso.'

            As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Sakura afastou-se dela e, fechando o uniforme, foi até a cama onde sentou na beirada para descansar um pouco. Agora estava nas mãos de uma mulher desconhecida. Ela poderia  ir até Li e contar tudo para ele. Provavelmente seria decapitada em praça pública ou, na melhor das hipóteses, chicoteada. Li com certeza faria questão de ser o carrasco. Já poderia até imaginá-lo com aquele sorriso sardônico. 

            Daidouji foi até ela e sentou-se a sua frente, pegou o rosto da jovem e levantou-o, fitando-a agora com carinho. 'Você é muito corajosa, sabia?' Sakura ficou em silêncio. 'E se tornou um capitão! Uma capitã!' Ela consertou rindo.

'Por favor não conte nada. O General... ele vai...'

'Não se preocupe! Seu segredo estará seguro comigo!' Ela não parava de sorrir. 'Diga-me, qual o seu nome capitã Kinomoto?'

            Sakura riu um pouco da brincadeira. 'Sakura.'

'Sakura? Que nome lindo! É Japonesa? Sabia que sakura é o nome de uma flor belíssima no Japão?'

            Sakura balançou a cabeça, negando. 'Sou apenas filha de um oficial japonês. Colocaram este nome em mim porque foi assim que minha mãe pediu, antes de partir com a minha família e me deixar na casa de órfãos.'

            Tomoyo olhou tristemente para a menina a sua frente. 

'E o seu?' Sakura perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

'Tomoyo. Sou japonesa, mas morei muitos anos na Europa.'

'Então sabe falar a língua ocidental e japonês?'

'Sim.'

            As duas começaram a conversar como amigas. Há muito tempo Sakura não conversava abertamente sobre ela com a sua própria voz. Estava com saudades disto. Sem querer, seus pensamentos foram para Cixi e as outras meninas. Será que estariam bem? Será que a senhora Yang continuava a maltratá-las? 

            Tomoyo mostrou ser uma companhia muito agradável. Era uma mulher inteligente e interessante. Contou que fora para esta vida quando o marido a abandonou. Sem dinheiro e devendo muito, acabou virando uma prostituta em Londres e depois veio para a China onde, diziam as más línguas, era uma das concubinas preferidas de Xue Lian. Tinha juntado um bom dinheiro e no final acabou sócia de Feng San. No entanto, como uma mulher não pode assumir um negócio, usava-o como testa de ferro. Sakura contou sua vida e as suas aventuras como soldado. Tomoyo ria e dizia que era impossível de acreditar.

'Incrível! Realmente incrível!' Exclamou por fim observando Sakura. 'Porém acho que é muito arriscado até tomar banho.'

'Sim, é. Tenho que trancar bem a porta. O General Li tem mania de  entrar nos meus aposentos sem bater.'

'Imagina se um dia ele descobre que você é uma garota?'

'Ele faz questão de me chicotear em praça pública!'

'É muito arriscado, Sakura. Eu morreria de medo vivendo assim.'

'Eu sei, mas estou aprendendo tanto. É maravilhoso saber ler e escrever!' Falou entusiasmada. 'Aprender matemática e ciências! Engenharia e lutas! Quando poderia aprender isso sendo mulher?'

            Tomoyo ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas fitando a garota a sua frente. Agora que descobrira a verdade ficava difícil vê-la como o corajoso capitão Kinomoto. 'O General gosta muito de você.'

'Eu não sei...'

'Ele nunca trouxe ninguém aqui. Sempre vem sozinho e calado. Com você, está alegre e lhe chamou de amigo! Nunca imaginei que um homem daqueles considerasse alguém como amigo.'

            Sakura deu um longo suspiro pensando em Li. 'Para ele seria apenas uma vadia se for mulher.'

'Você é a tal garota de olhos verdes?' Sakura confirmou com a cabeça e um olhar desanimado. 'Bem posso dizer que, pelo visto, você o impressionou duas vezes, sendo mulher ou sendo um garoto!'

'Como?'

'Oras, não ouviu o que ele falou de você?' Ela riu lembrando-se. 'Disse que você era linda!'

            Sakura levantou-se com uma certa fúria. 'Ele estava bêbado! E tentou me violar contra a minha vontade! Parecia um animal!' 

'Minha querida, os homens viram animais quando estão com desejo. Você despertou o desejo nele.' 

'Agora a única coisa que eu desperto nele é ironia. Oh, homem metido e nojento! Precisa ver o que ele diz das mulheres!'

'Não precisa repetir. Já tenho idéia.'

            Sakura fitou Tomoyo a sua frente e sorriu um pouco. 'Acho que já vou. Será que o garanhão já se divertiu o suficiente?'

'Ele só sairá do quarto pela manhã.'

            Ela sentou numa das poltronas e soltou um longo suspiro desanimada. 'E o que eu faço?'

'Há quanto tempo não toma um banho tranqüila?' 

            Sakura levantou uma das sobrancelhas. 'Hã?'

'Tome um bom banho e relaxe. Vamos fingir que estamos juntos. Assim ninguém suspeitará de você. Amanhã quando o General for embora, você irá com ele.'

'Seria possível?' Falou sorrindo, já sonhando com um bom banho.

'Claro que sim, querida. Vou lhe ajudar o máximo que puder, pois admiro muito você.'

'Obrigada.'

'Não precisa me agradecer.' Falou meigamente. 'Somos amigas, agora.'

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. Seria bom ter uma amiga como Tomoyo, ela era tão amável. 

*~*~*

            Sakura e Li treinavam luta marcial em um dos salões do Palácio. A jovem estava já dolorida devido aos inúmeros golpes que recebeu do general.

'E então?' Li perguntou, fitando Sakura que ofegava a sua frente.

'Eu já sei que estou deixando a esquerda vulnerável!' Falou irritada.

            Li sorriu de lado e baixou a guarda para relaxar. 'Não estou falando do treinamento e sim da sua noite com a francesa.'

'Ela não é francesa. É japonesa.' Respondeu, mostrando leve irritação.

'Ah isso não importa.' Ele falou dando pouco caso. 'Que mais?'

            Sakura sentiu as bochechas queimarem, teria que mentir. 'Ela é bonita.' Limitou-se a responder.

 'Bonita? É só isso que tem a me dizer, Kinomoto?'

'O que mais quer saber, senhor?'

            Li riu um pouco e pegou uma toalha para secar o suor. Sakura fez o mesmo, ela estava pior que ele pois ainda tinhas as faixas lhe apertando os seios.  'Ela não é só bonita. Ela consegue fazer maravilhas com um homem na cama.'

'Já dormiu com ela?'

'Que militar de alta patente não dormiu com ela?' Perguntou em tom irônico.

'Ela é uma pessoa muito boa e meiga.'

'Falando assim parece que quer casar com ela. Não me diga que já está apaixonado por ela por causa de uma noite apenas?'

'E o senhor sabe o que é estar apaixonado, general?' Ela não conseguiu segurar-se para perguntar.

'Eu nunca vou me apaixonar, Garoto. E aprenda mais uma coisa comigo, este negócio de amor e coisa e tal, é apenas uma ilusão romântica que uns idiotas inventaram para vender livros e histórias bobas.'

'Minha mãe e meu pai se apaixonaram. Ela passou por cima de tudo e de toda a tradição por causa dele.' Alfinetou.

'E onde estão seu pai e sua mãe agora?' Sakura ficou em silêncio e encarou o rosto debochado de Li. 'Seu pai fugiu com os outros japoneses e sua mãe provavelmente foi para um templo budista para tentar esconder que foi deflorada antes do casamento, não é?'

'Dobre a língua quando falar dos meus pais, General.' Falou entre os dentes.

'Está ofendido, Kinomoto? Pois isso é o que dá quando as mulheres ficam loucas pensando que este tal de amor existe.'

'Estou cansado de você e sua arrogância.' Desabafou.

'Pois bem, e o que está esperando para ir embora? Pode ir embora e voltar para a sua vida em Yuhan como um covarde que defende as mulheres e acredita que amor existe!'

'E você que vive atrás desta sua cortina de arrogância e despeito, mas não passa de um idiota que maltrata e menospreza as mulheres! Manda e desmanda nos soldados que estão abaixo de você apenas para se sentir mais poderoso. Você, General Li Xiaolang, não passa de um menino que até hoje não superou a morte do seu pai!'

'Olha como fala comigo, Capitão! Você é meu subordinado!'

'Ficou ofendido com a verdade?' Perguntou em tom de deboche, imitando-o.

'Agora chega, Kinomoto!' Falou indo na direção dela para lhe dar um soco. Sakura arregalou os olhos e rapidamente abaixou desviando-se do punho potente de Li. 

            A jovem rapidamente pegou uma das varas e começou a tentar se proteger dos ataques fulminantes de Li. Sakura viu que os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, mostrando toda raiva que ele sentia, mas não dela. Talvez ela até tivesse sido o estopim, que acendeu a primeira fagulha, pois no fundo ele sabia ter ouvido apenas a verdade. Lutaram até a exaustão. Sakura muito mais, pois não era fácil ficar fugindo de Li o tempo todo. O guerreiro deitou no chão olhando para o teto enquanto Sakura apenas o observava de longe, temendo mais um ataque. 

'Você tem razão.' Ele começou, sem olhá-la. 'Eu até hoje não superei a morte dele.'

            Sakura permaneceu em silêncio. Ela se aproximou sentando-se ao lado dele, com os joelhos flexionados. 

'Até hoje também não superei muita coisa, General.'

'Que isso fique entre nós, Kinomoto.'

'Ficará, senhor.'

            Li levantou e olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado. Sakura não acreditou quando o viu sorrindo para ela. Não era um sorriso de deboche ou de sarcasmo. Era apenas um sorriso. Um que a fez sentir todos os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem. 

*~*~*

            Sakura estava ao lado de Li. Todos da alta patente do exército estavam reunidos com o Imperador. Eles haviam acabado de receber uma triste notícia, mais um vilarejo havia sido massacrado pelos Húngaros. Wing estava sentado no seu trono com o rosto desolado.  

'Mais morte, mais sangue... sangue de crianças, de mulheres e velhos... eles não respeitam ninguém, nem temem a Deus.' Falou resignado.

'Precisamos expulsá-los de uma vez de nosso império, majestade.' Falou um conselheiro que estava tão ou mais desolado que o seu imperador.

'Como podemos fazer isso?' 

            O homem ficou em silêncio, todos estavam em silêncio. Era estranho ver tantos homens presos dentro de quatro enormes paredes apenas fitando-se desolados.

'Talvez se atraíssemos todos para um lugar só...' falou Sakura ao ouvido de Li.

'Mas como faríamos isso?' Ele sussurrou de volta.

'Eles querem o imperador, não é? Acham que o matando terão a China vulnerável...' Ela respondeu baixinho. '... talvez se...'

'O que sugere a mim, Xiaolang?' Perguntou o Imperador que reparou que seu protegido mantinha uma conversa paralela.

            Li e Sakura afastaram-se e encararam Wing. 

'Venha comigo, Kinomoto.' Ordenou levantando-se e caminhou em direção ao seu Imperador. Sakura ficou um pouco receosa, mas obedeceu. Estava maravilhada em fitar tão de perto o poder supremo de seu país. 

'Estávamos discutindo a possibilidade de concentrar todos os húngaros num lugar e atacá-los de uma só vez.'

'Isso é loucura! Não temos este poder!' Rebateu um conselheiro.

            Li olhou para Sakura lhe dando permissão para falar sua idéia. Ele sabia que Touya tinha uma e com certeza seria boa. Ele não era de confiar em ninguém, mas acreditava que aquele rapaz tinha um dom, não foi à toa que se afeiçoou tanto a ele. 

Sakura respirou fundo antes de começar. 'Eles acreditam que se matarem o Imperador, a China ficará vulnerável, o que não deixa de estarem certos.' Ela lançou um olhar para o imperador que pediu para que continuasse com um gesto com as mãos. 'Eles foram capazes de tentar atacá-lo dentro da nossa fortaleza sabendo que ela era impenetrável, imaginem o que farão se desconfiarem que o imperador está num lugar mais vulnerável?'

            Houve um murmúrio geral. Sakura estava ao meio deles, de frente ao imperador, que a fitava de forma insistente. Ele só desviava para fitar de relance Li, que permanecia sério observando Kinomoto expor seu plano.

'Calem-se!' Irritou-se um pouco Wing. 'Continue, meu rapaz...'

            Sakura respirou fundo e continuou. 'Se de alguma maneira eles soubessem que o imperador foi transferido para alguma outra residência tentarão atacá-la, porém estaríamos esperando por eles e, é claro, o imperador estaria ainda seguro dentro do palácio.'

            Todos ficaram em silêncio, fitando o rapazinho franzino que mostrava-se cada vez mais superior com sua mente brilhante. Li não pode conter um sorriso de orgulho.

'E como os enganaríamos, capitão?'

            Sakura caminhou um tempo pelo salão, olhando o chão e tentando pensar numa maneira segura e verídica para iludir os Húngaros.

'Talvez poderíamos espalhar um boato'. Falou um dos senhores.

'Isso! Eles acreditariam!'

'Não! Nenhum bom militar acreditaria em boatos.' Interrompeu Li. 'Um militar apenas acreditaria se prendesse um dos soldados ou mensageiros e o torturasse até que desse com a língua nos dentes.' Completou.

'Acho que ninguém se candidataria para esta missão, General Li.' Retrucou um comandante.

'A não ser que o nosso voluntário já esteja morto.' Falou Sakura com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Li franziu a testa observando-a.

'Do que está falando?'

            Sakura sorriu de lado. 'E se o nosso mensageiro infelizmente foi morto e seu corpo arrastado por todo o rio Yangzi Jiang?'

'Não estou entendendo, Kinomoto.' Li falou sério.

'Pegamos o corpo de um soldado e o vestimos com as roupas dos mensageiros. Ele levará uma carta ao General Quing San, que não está conosco aqui, avisando que o Imperador será levado para o seu palácio ao norte e pedindo que se preparem as defesas naquela área. A carta deverá ser oficial, assinada, lacrada e em cantonês. Provavelmente os Húngaros possuem um tradutor em seu exército. O que farão então?'

'Deslocarão todo o exército para o norte atrás do imperador para matá-lo.' Respondeu um General.

'Isso mesmo e estaremos prontos para massacrá-los e finalmente terminaremos com esta guerra.'

            Os homens começaram a rir, realmente o plano era bom.

'Mas como saberemos que eles encontrarão o corpo e lerão a carta?!' Questionou um General.

'E como saberemos que será esta a estratégia deles?' Completou outro militar.

'Infelizmente teremos que contar com a sorte. Não podemos colocar um homem observando o corpo, pois despertaria suspeitas nos húngaros, todos nós sabemos que os mensageiros andam sozinhos.'

'Não acha muito arriscado, capitão?' Perguntou um general, encarando Sakura.

'É a única estratégia que temos, general. Se tiver outra melhor por favor compartilhe conosco.' Falou Li de maneira ríspida. 

            Vararam a noite tentando acertar todos os detalhes da estratégia. Sakura e Li estavam no centro, eram eles os principais articuladores. Há muito tempo Li não sentia aquele frio na barriga quando falava sobre estratégia militar, discutindo sobre armas. Olhou de relance para Touya que apontava no mapa os detalhes e os possíveis caminhos que o tal mensageiro levaria a carta e começasse a armadilha para pegar os húngaros. Sorriu de lado. Tinha orgulho daquele seu pupilo como nunca teve de nenhum outro. Com certeza gostaria de ter um filho assim, pensou apenas que talvez nunca conseguisse uma mulher que fosse capaz de lhe dar o que queria.

Continua.

**N/A****: _Olá pessoal, tudo bom?_**

_Fico muito feliz por estarem gostando desta história. Obrigada por todos os reviews e e-mails! Obrigada de coração!_

_Quero mandar um beijo especial para a **Rô e a **Andréa Meiouh** que revisaram este capitulo! Duvido que agora eu tenha deixado um errinho nele! Hehehehehe**_

_Beijos para minhas queridas amigas **Andy**, **DianaLua**, **Dai** e **Rachelzinha.**_

_Beijos a todos,_

_Kath___


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

            Sakura estava deitada na cama de Tomoyo, comendo alguns doces deliciosos que a amiga havia ganho de um admirador.

'Nossa, então você vai para a guerra novamente?' Perguntou a concubina, deitada ao lado dela, ambas com os cotovelos apoiados na cama e observando um livro enquanto comiam e falavam da vida.

'Acho que sim. O General Li vai querer que eu fique ao lado dele.'

'Vocês se dão bem.'

'Ele não é tão mal assim como eu pensava.' Falou distraidamente enquanto se lambuzava com o doce. 'No fundo, ele é um bom homem, apenas muito arrogante.'

'Talvez... ' Tomoyo falou pensativa. 'Mas não é muito arriscado? Você pode se ferir!'

'Eu fui treinada para isso, não se preocupe. Vou voltar inteirinha.' Ela sorriu.

'Não deveria estar muito confiante. Uma guerra deve ser algo terrível...' comentou Tomoyo.

            Sakura levantou-se e sentou na cama, seus pensamentos foram até Yu Ban, o rapaz que conhecera durante a primeira fase do treinamento. Sentiu uma lágrima sair de seus olhos, mas a secou tentando disfarçar de Tomoyo. Porém a esperta concubina percebeu e pousou uma mão no ombro de Sakura.

'O que foi?' Falou com a voz doce.

'Estava pensando em um amigo... um querido amigo que eu perdi.'

'Naquele ataque ao imperador?'

            Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Ele era tão cheio de vida, Tomoyo.' Ela fitou a amiga. 'Tão especial, não foi justo o que aconteceu a ele.'

'A vida não é justa. Olhe para você! Precisa estar vestida e fingir-se de homem para lhe darem o devido valor. A vida nunca é justa para os mais fracos...'

'E para as mulheres...'

'Principalmente.' Concordou Tomoyo.

'Acho que vou viver sendo Kinomoto Touya. Às vezes, acho que Sakura está morta, que ela morreu no dia em que eu abracei o corpo de Ban.'

            Tomoyo fez um carinho nas costas dela e sorriu de forma meiga. 

'É tão difícil acreditar que você consegue enganar tantos homens, inclusive o imperador.'

            Sakura suspirou fundo e deixou-se cair de costas na cama confortável de Tomoyo. Era sempre assim, quando queria conversar com a amiga, ia ao estabelecimento dela e ali ficavam trancadas no quarto durante horas, conversando e divertindo-se. Tornaram-se amigas e confidentes. As duas no fundo eram guerreiras e estavam tentando sobreviver. 

            Estavam felizes conversando quando um barulho chamou a atenção delas. Riram baixinho, deduzindo que seria do casal que estava no quarto ao lado. Os gemidos começaram a ficar mais altos fazendo as bochechas de Sakura arderem. Ficaram as duas em silêncio, até que a jovem não agüentou de curiosidade.

'Quem está no quarto ao lado?' Perguntou com um sorriso divertido e malicioso.

'Nem desconfia?' Rebateu Tomoyo com o mesmo sorriso.

            Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve, negando. A mulher soltou alguns gritinhos que fez as duas rirem um pouco.

'Nossa! Acho que a sua funcionária está em perigo!' Divertiu-se.

'Xanrei é sempre assim...' Falou Tomoyo, dando pouco caso. '... principalmente quando ela dorme com o General Li.'

            O sorriso maroto de Sakura desapareceu e o rosto mostrava clara decepção. Então era Li que estava no quarto ao lado... era óbvio que ele estaria num dos quartos dormindo com alguma prostituta mas, mesmo assim, ouvir o barulho dos dois a estava incomodando.

            Tomoyo acompanhou cada reação da amiga e não pode deixar de sorrir de forma enigmática. 'Quer espiar?'

'Eu?!' Perguntou levantando-se de supetão. 'Nunca! Isso é falta de respeito para com o meu supervisor.'

'Oras, Sakura! Aqui você não é um soldado! Então o general está longe de ser seu supervisor.'

            Ela balançou a cabeça com força, negando.

'Eu vou dar uma olhada.' Falou Tomoyo resoluta. 

            Sakura observou a amiga indo até a varanda e esticando pescoço para a janela ao lado, como sempre a calorenta Xanrei havia deixado-a aberta. Tomoyo sorriu de lado vendo os dois corpos rolando na cama de casal. Quando virou para trás, deparou-se com uma menininha que mordia o lábio inferior mostrando certo nervosismo, porém viu também um brilho no olhar, um brilho que ela sabia bem o que era: curiosidade. 

'Ele nunca vai desconfiar, não é?'

'Claro que não, ele está ocupado demais.' Falou rindo.

            Tomoyo afastou-se dando espaço para que Sakura pudesse, ao se esticar, ver o interior do quarto. A jovem esticou o pescoço, ouvindo aquele barulho cada vez mais alto. Piscou várias vezes, observando as costas bem feitas de Li que estava sobre o corpo da mulher, possuindo-a. Por alguns segundos, sentiu uma inveja enorme daquela prostituta. Ela parecia estar sentindo tanto prazer e como não poderia estar ao tocar aquele corpo esculpido por anos de exército? Um grito de prazer de Xanrei a assustou, fazendo a jovem quase cair pela varanda, pois estava praticamente com o corpo todo para fora. Ela voltou-se para Tomoyo que a segurou pelas roupas com medo da amiga cair da sacada.

'É nojento!' Mentiu.

            Tomoyo riu, reconhecendo a mentira da amiga. Caminhou atrás de Sakura que adentrou no quarto quase bufando de raiva. 

'Não seja mentirosa. Temos que concordar que o seu general é um homem lindo.'

'Humph...' foi a resposta atravessada de Sakura.

            Tomoyo sentou na poltrona confortável que tinha em seu quarto e encarou a jovem que estava sentada na beira da cama com os braços cruzados. 

*~*~*

            Sakura acordou no meio da noite, estava com muita sede. Olhou para o lado da cama e viu que Tomoyo dormia profundamente. Quando Li acompanhava o capitão Kinomoto nas suas visitas à senhorita Daidouji, Sakura era obrigada a dormir no quarto da amiga até o dia seguinte. Levantou-se e foi até a jarra para beber um pouco de água, no entanto estava vazia. 

            Sua garganta ardia pedindo um líquido para refrescá-la. Não pensou duas vezes, abriu a porta do quarto e cautelosamente caminhou em busca de um pouco de água. O ambiente estava escuro, pois muitas velas já tinham queimado por completo e ninguém se daria ao trabalho de substituí-las naquela hora. Foi até a cozinha onde encontrou um pouco de água, a bebeu rapidamente para voltar ao quarto. Sorte que todos dormiam e já estavam em seus aposentos. Estava cruzando o corredor quando a porta do quarto ao lado de Tomoyo abriu-se. Sakura gelou, apagou as duas únicas velas que ainda estavam acessas iluminando o ambiente e encostou-se à parede pensando assim em passar despercebida. 

'Droga, não dá para enxergar nada.' Ela ouviu a voz de Li reclamar em tom baixo e irritado.  Ficou ali parada em estado de choque. Sabia que era arriscado sair do quarto, mas não pensou que o general fosse acordar tão cedo. Mentalmente, começou a pedir para que ele voltasse ao quarto, para que ela pudesse entrar no de Tomoyo.

'Não há uma vela nesta espelunca?' A voz dele começou a se aproximar de Sakura. Ela ouvia o barulho de alguns objetos que ele esbarrava pelo corredor, até que sentiu a mão dele passar pela sua barriga.

'Quem é?' Perguntou Li, aproximando-se mais dela.

            Sakura não sabia o que responder, estava com uma das camisolas emprestadas de Tomoyo, não poderia fingir que era Touya. Estava pensando no que responder quando sentiu as mãos grandes de Li apalparem o seu corpo, tentando descobrir quem era o desconhecido ou neste caso... 

'Oras, quem é você, garota?' Ele perguntou assim que segurou um dos seios da jovem, que o empurrou com força para se afastar. 

'Abusado.' Grunhiu com raiva. 

            Li, entretanto, segurou-a e empurrando-a com força contra a parede enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto da jovem, tentando identificar quem era a mulher. Sakura estremecia a cada toque dele. Ela também não podia vê-lo, mas sentia o seu cheiro másculo, a aspereza de suas mãos tocando sua pele, provocando sensações que ela pensou que nunca sentiria. Foi quando sentiu a respiração de Li perto do seu rosto provavelmente para tentar reconhecê-la. Sem cerimônia, Sakura levantou um dos seus braços e passou sua mão nos cabelos rebeldes de Li. 

'É você, Luy?'

'Hum-hum.' Sakura respondeu lembrando-se da prostituta que tinha os cabelos curtos como os dela, porém escuros e bem lisos. 

'Não ficou chateada por eu ter escolhido outra, não é?' Perguntou com a voz rouca ao ouvido de Sakura, causando-lhe calafrios por todo o corpo. Sem pensar nem mais um segundo, a jovem levantou o rosto e beijou a face do guerreiro. Ela podia fingir que era homem para todos, mas no fundo ansiava por sentir-se mulher, e agora, sentindo o toque de Li sobre sua pele, foi como se um vulcão explodisse dentro do seu peito. Delicadamente, passou as mãos pelo peito de Li sentindo cada músculo dele.

            Li segurou o rosto da jovem e sem demora fez o que ela desejava. Tocou seus lábios, beijando-a com voracidade. Sakura, no primeiro instante, retraiu-se, entretanto foi por pouco tempo, logo estava agarrada a Li enquanto se beijavam com desespero. Li a apertou contra o peito, deslizando suas mãos nas costas de Sakura e atiçando mais o desejo dela. Afastaram-se por falta de ar.

'Eu acho que não ficou...' Li falou beijando o pescoço dela enquanto sua mão delicadamente começava a levantar a bainha da camisola da jovem. Sakura estremeceu, sentindo-o tocar de leve suas pernas enquanto tentava despi-la. Gemeu baixinho. Contudo um raio de sanidade passou por sua cabeça.  Já tinha ido longe demais com suas loucuras. Aproveitou o momento em que Xanrei o chamou e afastou-se de Li, fazendo com que ele a perdesse na escuridão daquele corredor. Com cuidado e agachada, foi até o quarto de Tomoyo e abriu a porta enquanto ainda ouvia Li chamar por Luy. 

*~*~*

            Sakura caminhava ao lado de Li, em direção ao palácio do imperador. Eles iam em silêncio. A jovem, pela imensa vergonha pelo que acontecera com eles naquela madrugada. Ela ainda podia sentir o gosto maravilhoso dos lábios daquele homem sobre os dela. Suspirou sem querer, chamando a atenção de Li.

'Pelo jeito gosta muita da Daidouji.'

'Ela é uma mulher muito interessante.' Respondeu sem se virar para ele.

            Li ficou um tempo calado, mas não agüentou, algo o perturbava. 'Você sabe se contrataram uma nova garota?'

'Como?'

'Daidouji comentou com você sobre alguma garota nova?'

'Não.' Respondeu.

'Estranho...'

            Sakura não ousou perguntar o que era estranho. Será que Li havia desconfiado? Droga, ele não era tonto, é claro que mais cedo ou mais tarde desconfiaria que não estava beijando a tal da Luy, ela pensou.

'Esta madrugada encontrei com uma garota no corredor...'

            Sakura só emitiu um murmúrio, evitando assim responder alguma coisa.

'Nossa, ela sabe acender um homem.' Ele disse com um sorriso matreiro. Sakura não resistiu em virar-se rapidamente e sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha, observando aquele sorriso.

'Deve ser uma das garotas de lá! Há tantas...' Respondeu por fim.

'Não, esta era diferente.' Ele falou, fitando o chão e não parando de caminhar.

'Diferente?' Sakura perguntou, levantando de leve uma das sobrancelhas.

'Sim... muito diferente.'

            Sakura pigarreou, tentando mudar de assunto e esquecer aquela loucura que havia feito. Ela nunca poderia cometê-la novamente, ela era um homem agora, como poderia estar apaixonada... _"Oh céus! Estou apaixonada por ele!" Ela parou de repente de caminhar com uma das mãos no peito, tentando amenizar a dor que aquela descoberta havia lhe causado. _"Isso não pode ser... não pode ser... Como posso estar apaixonada por um homem rude e grosso?! Como?! Quando isso aconteceu?!" __

'Você está bem, Kinomoto?' Perguntou Li com o rosto preocupado.

            Sakura levantou os olhos e fitou aquelas duas esferas âmbares que a fitavam com tanta intensidade, por alguns segundos pensou que transmitiam até mesmo carinho por ela. Abaixou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas que começavam a se formar, não poderia chorar na frente de Li, ele desconfiaria. 

'Nada. Vamos. Estamos atrasados.' Falou apressando o passo.

            Li observou o rapazinho ao seu lado com a cabeça abaixada, alguma coisa estava errada nele. Kinomoto sempre mantinha o nariz arrebitado. Parecia que gostava de mostrar para todos que era um soldado, que era um capitão. Agora vendo-o de cabeça baixa não tinha como não se preocupar. Touya era seu pupilo, ensinou-lhe tudo o que sabia, tudo que sabia sobre lutas, armas, táticas de guerra, tudo. Como não poderia se preocupar com a pessoa com quem mais convivera durante este último ano? E porque não admitir, por quem mais estimava?

            Colocou uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz, em sinal claro de camaradagem. 'Já sei o que o atormenta, está com receio de entrar em uma nova batalha, não é?'

            Não era isso, ou melhor, era isso também. Ela no final concordou com a cabeça.

'Sei como sentiu a morte de Ban, mas infelizmente muitos morrem e não temos como evitar isso. É a lei da vida.'

'É a lei dos homens...' Falou com um fio de voz.

            Li inclinou um pouco a cabeça e respirou fundo. 'É, pode até ser a lei dos homens, mas estamos lutando pela nossa terra, a terra que Deus nos deu e que devemos proteger. Estamos lutando para proteger o representante Dele em nossas vidas. Eu morreria feliz sabendo que estou protegendo o meu imperador.'

'Eu também.' Resignou-se.

'Ânimo, meu amigo!' Li exclamou. 'Voltaremos bem e vitoriosos! Seu plano dará certo!'

'Espero que sim...'

'Quando um dos seus planos falhou?'

            Sakura não respondeu, nada vinha a sua cabeça agora.

'Então! Você tem o dom de enxergar coisas que os outros não enxergam... principalmente aquele monte de velhos gagás.'  Ele falou com a testa levemente franzida. 

'E se não der certo?'

'Eu não admito fracasso.' Ele falou em tom sério. 'Por isso gostei de você, garoto. Você não é fracassado como aqueles vermes que só sabem viver nas mordomias do imperador. Você, quando chegar ao posto de general, será o melhor de todos.' Falou com um sorriso de orgulho nos lábios.

'Nunca serei tão bom quanto o senhor.' Ela o encarou finalmente.

'Claro que será! E terei o orgulho de dizer que fui seu instrutor.'

            Os dois continuaram a caminhar em direção ao palácio, onde se encontrariam com os outros oficiais para prepararem-se para a guerra, pois partiriam no dia seguinte.

*~*~*

            Sakura olhava para o teto do seu quarto. Passou a mão de leve na boca e fechou os olhos de forma dolorida. Ela ainda podia sentir todas as sensações que o beijo daquele homem lhe causara, as pernas trêmulas, a respiração irregular, os batimentos acelerados.

'Ah Xiaolang...' Sussurrou, virando-se de lado na cama e abraçando-se. 

            Ela lutara tanto para tornar-se um homem e agora tinha desejos quase que desesperados de uma mulher. Seria capaz depois de tudo que lutou, de tudo que sofreu para tornar-se um guerreiro admirado pelo governo chinês, sucumbir a desejos carnais femininos?

            Ela fechou os olhos com força e a lembrança do corpo de Li possuindo aquela mulher no bordel de Tomoyo invadiu a sua mente. Sakura sentiu inveja dela, sentiu inveja de uma prostituta. O que mais desejava era estar no lugar dela, sentir o toque daquelas mãos que ela vira tanto manejar uma espada, tocando a sua pele de forma suave e deliciosa. Senti-lo apertando os seus seios, devorando a sua boca de forma faminta. 

'Droga... Não posso cometer o mesmo erro da minha mãe, não posso, não quero, não vou... até porque...'

            Ela rolou para o outro lado da cama, sentindo lágrimas em seus olhos. Há muito tempo não chorava. Havia jurado que nunca mais choraria depois da morte de Ban, mas agora não conseguia controlar as lágrimas. Ela sabia que o dia que Li descobrisse toda a verdade, a repudiaria, seria capaz chicoteá-la em praça pública e depois mandar decapitá-la. Este era o destino de toda mulher que infringia as leis impostas pelos homens. E em seu caso, por enganar não só um homem, mas todo um exército e o imperador, sua pena seria com certeza a mais severa possível para dar o exemplo a todas as outras mulheres.

            Sakura pensou em fugir, mas para onde iria? Voltar a Yuhan para a casa da senhora Yang? A velha nunca mais a aceitaria. Para ela, Sakura agora era uma concubina. E provavelmente este seria o seu destino se largasse a farda. Que outro destino estaria reservado para uma órfã filha de um oficial japonês? Li mesmo a faria uma vadia se tivesse conseguido deflorá-la aquela noite, ele seria o primeiro de vários outros homens. A jovem apertou-se mais com os braços, numa tentativa vã de amenizar a dor que lhe corroía a alma. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo com ela. Como poderia conviver ao lado do homem que amava, se ele a via apenas como um amigo, como um homem? Além disso, por quanto tempo seria capaz de enganar a todos? Já andavam desconfiando de sua idade, pelo não aparecimento da barba e por ela nunca tirar a farda em público. O corpo sempre seria frágil e pequeno. Por mais que esforçasse para ser um homem, nunca poderia ser. 

            Envolta em suas sombras, incertezas e pesadelos, Sakura finalmente caiu no sono, pensando que talvez o melhor era dormir. Quem sabe nem voltasse viva do confronto contra os húngaros e todas as suas dúvidas seriam apenas horas de sono desperdiçadas... Mesmo assim, não teve um sono tranqüilo.

Continua.

**N/A****: _Olá Pessoal, perdoem-me pela demora em atualizar esta semana, mas eu acabei saindo com uma amiga na sexta para ver "Procurando Nemo" (Gente é muito bonitinho o filme! Eu quase me acabei de rir com a Dory!!! Vale a pena conferir nos cinemas!). _**

_Bem voltando a história, agora a Sakura já descobriu que está apaixonada pelo Li (quem não se apaixonaria pelo tudo de bom? Apesar de machista! Hehehe). Como ela vai resolveu esta confusão ela está e a confusão que está no seu coraçãozinho?  Aguardem para os próximos capítulos! Eu sei que os capítulos estão um pouco pequenos mas é que eu prefiro assim para não bagunçar um pouco a seqüência da história. Mas eu tento atualizar toda semana, então acho que posso ter um desconto, né? Hehehehe_

_Quero mandar beijinhos para minhas amiguinhas Ro, Andréa e Andy._

_Beijocas a todos que estão deixando reviews e mandando e-mails!_

_Kath___


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

            Sakura estava montada num belo corcel branco. Seu galope era firme e seguro, ao seu lado estava Li montado no corcel negro de sempre e atrás deles, um exército de mais de mil homens. A tropa seguia rápido para o norte, a fim de fazer a emboscada aos húngaros.

            A jovem não conseguia esconder o nervosismo. Se o seu plano desse errado, não só decepcionaria Li como colocaria em risco a vida do imperador, pois deixaram o palácio menos guardado. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e, sem querer, virou o rosto procurando seu general. Ele era lindo. Como Deus pode fazer um homem tão belo daquela maneira? Li atiçava o cavalo para que corresse mais, mal sabendo que isso provocava mais os sentidos de Sakura. Ela balançou a cabeça com força, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Estava indo para uma guerra, não para um passeio a cavalo. Fixou seus olhos na paisagem a sua frente, evitando virar-se para Li.

            Foram alguns dias de cavalgada até chegarem perto do local onde haviam determinado que o imperador seria transferido. Li parou o seu cavalo e foi ao encontro de alguns generais que comandavam outras tropas.

'Precisamos ter certeza de onde estão.' Ele falou parando ao lado de Xue Lian.

'Sim... teremos que primeiro mandar um pequeno grupo de observação.' O experiente General respondeu.

'Quantos homens?'

'No máximo cinco para não chamar a atenção.'

'Homens pequenos e ágeis.' Completou um outro.

'Escolha então.' Um general falou para Xue Lian.

            O velho respirou fundo e fitou Xiaolang. Por alguns segundos, Li pensou que se pudesse, Lian o escolheria e o mandaria para o meio do exército húngaro. 'Cada um escolherá o homem que acha apropriado.' 

            Cada general chamou um dos seus soldados que se aproximaram do grupo de alta patente do exército chinês. Li chamou Touya, confiava nas habilidades do garoto. Ele sabia que Touya não apenas veria o exército, caso ele estivesse lá, como também repararia nos detalhes.

            Em poucos minutos, Sakura estava cavalgando com mais quatro homens, afastando-se do resto da tropa. Ela ia à frente, pois era a mais graduada. Quando atravessaram uma elevação, ela puxou as rédeas fazendo o cavalo empinar e parar. Os outros homens fizeram o mesmo.

'Vamos devagar, e em silêncio.' Falou com a voz firme.

            Eles começaram a cavalgar de forma lenta olhando a região à sua volta. Procuravam algum indício que revelasse onde estariam os húngaros. Sakura girou o seu cavalo 360º, observando a topografia do norte da China. Pelo que conhecia dos húngaros, eles gostavam de atacar por cima, então estariam num lugar que lhes dessem visão ampla do castelo onde supostamente o imperador estaria. Ela franziu a testa de leve, cerrando os olhos em uma clareira, onde discretamente via uma fumaça. Talvez fosse uma fogueira de algum lenhador que a fizera para se aquecer ou...

'Vamos, homens...' Ela chamou o pequeno grupo, que a acompanhou sem reclamar. Com um galope mais leve, aproximaram-se de um acidente do relevo. Não precisaram ir muito longe, logo ela avistou centenas de pontos vermelhos na neve branca. Parou observando o exército húngaro. Eles tinham mordido a isca que ela havia lançado. Sorriu de lado pensando em como uma idéia tão infantil havia dado certo. 

'São eles, Capitão?'

'Com certeza, meu amigo. Vamos voltar, precisamos avisar aos nossos generais onde estão os húngaros.' Falou, já puxando as rédeas do seu corcel para dar meia volta. 

            Cavalgaram de volta onde eram esperados com ansiedade. Li estava sentado em baixo de uma árvore esperando por seu homem de confiança. Assim que avistou o pequeno grupo, levantou-se e deu alguns passos a frente. Sakura mal parou o cavalo já pulou da cela e com desenvoltura pousou no chão.

'Eles estão a leste, logo depois das falésias.' Soltou.

'Quantos?' Perguntou Xue Lian aproximando-se dela.

            Sakura sorriu de lado. 'Centenas... o exército húngaro está todo lá.'

            Os chineses sorriram, observando o rapazinho. Li pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Sakura mal contendo a alegria. 'Eu não disse que seu plano daria certo?'

'Não acredito que eles engoliram aquela história... devem estar se achando muito inteligentes.'

'Vamos exterminar com aqueles vermes de vez.' 

            Os generais falavam sem parar, mostrando ao mesmo tempo alegria e ansiedade. Sakura tencionou afastar-se do grupo, porém foi impedida por Li.

'Oras Kinomoto, você é a mente brilhante de nosso exército.'

'Isso, rapaz! Junte-se a nós! Vamos traçar uma tática para atacar e liquidar de uma vez com os húngaros.'

'Temos certeza que terá mais uma das suas idéias brilhantes.'

            Sakura olhou para os rostos velhos daqueles homens, Li era o mais novo do grupo e agora ela estava sendo convidada para fazer parte dele? Sorriu por pura felicidade, não acreditando que os homens fortes da China chamavam-na para juntar-se a eles. _"Imagina se a senhora Yang soubesse disso?"_ Pensou de forma divertida, _"Apesar de que ela estaria pensando qual teria mais dinheiro para casar  comigo e lhe dar o dote"_.  Sem demora sentou em posição de lótus ao lado de Li embaixo da árvore e começou a discutir com aqueles homens como enfrentariam o exército Húngaro.

*~*~*

'Nervoso?'

            A pergunta de Li assustou um pouco Sakura. Os dois estavam um ao lado do outro, como sempre. 'Um pouco'. Respondeu mentindo. Na verdade, estava apavorada.

'Você já enfrentou isso antes e bem menos preparado.'

'Eu sei...'

'Quero que fique ao meu lado e não se afaste por nada. Não tenha pena do inimigo, Kinomoto. E não hesite.'

'Nunca hesitei, senhor.' Falou um tanto aborrecida.

            Li riu um pouco, mostrando que não acreditava naquela resposta.

'Prontos, senhores?' Um general aproximou-se deles.

'Ao seu sinal, senhor.' Respondeu Li.

            O homem fez um gesto com a cabeça e desembainhou a espada. Li e Sakura fizeram o mesmo. A jovem apertava forte a arma na mão, enquanto na outra tinha as rédeas de seu cavalo sob controle. 

            O general começou a galopar a frente, seguido por todos. De maneira rápida alcançaram o exército húngaro, pego de surpresa pelos chineses. Mal tiveram tempo de reação. Começara a guerra mais sangrenta que a jovem Kinomoto Sakura havia participado. Gritos de desespero e dor eram ouvidos, muitos camuflados pelo som de armas se chocando e morteiros explodindo. A fumaça das explosões e o sangue que espirrava por todos os lados às vezes lhe tampava a visão, porém ela mantinha-se firme como um capitão, corpo ereto apesar do peso da armadura; arma na mão, cortando e ferindo mortalmente quem quer que lhe atravessasse o caminho; voz firme para comandar seus homens e ouvidos atentos a qualquer aproximação ou ordem que viesse de Li. Seu corpo pequeno era um alvo difícil de ser atingido pela lâmina inimiga e seus golpes eram certeiros nos pontos fracos dos húngaros. Sua mente funcionava a mil, fazendo com que nada passasse despercebido por ela. Fazia a coisa certa na hora certa. Não poderia errar ou sua vida lhe seria arrancada sem piedade, assim como tirava a vida de vários húngaros. 

*~*~*

            Sakura fitava, com olhos cansados, aquele mar de corpos estendidos no chão. Todos ensangüentados e sem vida. Muitos estavam sem alguns membros e outros simplesmente estavam desfigurados. Levou uma das mãos ao lado direito do seu abdome onde não conseguiu evitar ser atingida. Sentiu que sangrava sem parar, precisava tratar logo, senão perderia muito sangue o que resultaria em um desmaio, e se isso acontecesse, descobririam seu disfarce assim que fossem tratá-la.  

Li parou ao seu lado. Ela não precisava olhar para saber que era ele, ela apenas sentia e tinha a certeza. Ele também tinha o corpo coberto de arranhões e cortes. Talvez até mais que ela, pois durante a batalha, muitas vezes veio em seu auxílio para protegê-la.

'Acabou.' Ela disse, olhando os corpos.

            Li suspirou fundo, também observando aquela cena desagradável. 'Sim, meu amigo. Acabou.'

            Sakura fechou os olhos dolorosamente, sentindo o cheiro de pólvora no ar. Ajoelhou-se e juntou as mãos sujas de sangue à frente do rosto, recitando um mantra pela alma dos mortos. Li observou o rapazinho balançando levemente o corpo para frente e para trás, murmurando algumas palavras. Queria fazer o mesmo, mas não era homem para este tipo de coisa. Apesar de tudo, ficou ao lado de seu pupilo, esperando-o terminar sua homenagem aos mortos.

            Sakura levantou-se e finalmente o encarou. Li observou os inúmeros arranhões no rosto do rapaz, desceu os olhos para o ferimento que ele tinha. 'Precisa tratar logo este corte.'

'Irei fazer isso o quanto antes.' Ela respondeu.  'O senhor também deveria tratar-se, está com muitos machucados.'

'Mas nenhum tão profundo como este seu, agüento até chegar em algum vilarejo próximo.'

'Não está tão fundo quanto aparenta, senhor.' Mentiu Sakura.

            Li levantou uma sobrancelha, mostrando claramente que não acreditava nas palavras dela. Sakura empinou mais o nariz, tentando passar credibilidade às suas palavras. Começou a caminhar em direção aos outros. 

'É uma ordem, Kinomoto. Não se faça de orgulhoso.'

            Sakura não respondeu, continuou caminhando em direção a uma árvore e tentou tirar a pesada armadura. Sentiu uma terrível fisgada no abdômen. Li tinha razão, estava mais fundo do que ela pensava. Gemeu baixinho, tentando não chamar a atenção. 

'Droga...'

'Eu disse que estava profundo.' A voz de Li por trás a assustou. Ele ajudou-a tirar a armadura, e Sakura não teve como reclamar, sozinha não conseguiria. Sentou no chão com uma das mãos no ferimento.

'Quando vamos voltar para o sul?'

'Assim que descansarmos, vamos ao vilarejo mais próximo. Mas acho que você deveria tratar logo este...'

'Não precisa!' Ela o interrompeu. 'Agüento até chegarmos ao vilarejo.'

            Li franziu a testa e já estava pronto para falar algo quando um general sobrevivente se aproximou.

'Li!' Ele falou um pouco ofegante, mostrando que estava igualmente cansado. 'Vamos para Tianjin tratar os feridos.' 

            Li se levantou de forma lenta e lançou um último olhar para Sakura que virou o rosto. 'Vamos.'

            Em poucos minutos, os sobreviventes estavam marchando de forma lenta para a pequena Tianjin.

*~*~*

'Precisa se tratar, senhor.' Falou uma menininha, aproximando-se de Sakura. 

            Ela fitou a pequena figura a sua frente e sorriu de leve. Abaixou-se com um pouco de dificuldade até o seu rosto ficar na altura do belo rostinho da menina.

'Qual o seu nome?'

'May.'

'É um belo nome, tão bonito como você.'

            Sakura viu que as bochechas da menina coraram. 'Obrigada, senhor.'

'Você sabe guardar um segredo, May?'

            A menina arregalou os olhos de leve, mas confirmou com a cabeça que sim.

'Pegue um pouco de bandagem e alguma coisa para limpar o meu machucado e me encontre atrás desta casa.'

'Porque não se trata aqui com os outros?' Ela perguntou, observando os homens que estavam sendo tratados pelos curandeiros do vilarejo.

'Eu tenho um segredo que não posso contar agora. Por favor, faça isso por mim.' Ela pediu com os olhos suplicantes. A menina pensou um pouco ainda e se afastou fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça. 

            Sakura caminhou devagar até fora da casa e foi para o quintal. Olhou para os lados e viu que alguns homens estavam tratando-se ali. Tentou achar um lugar seguro quando observou May se aproximar com o que havia pedido. Ela parou a sua frente. 'Está aqui senhor.'

'Onde há um lugar reservado por perto?'

            A menina franziu a testa, começando a ficar curiosa. Ela apontou para uma casinha mais a frente. 'O templo está vazio a esta hora. Todos estão aqui.'

_"Sim, o templo! Como não pensei nele antes?", pensou Sakura sorrindo de leve. 'Vou até lá então.'_

'Posso ir com o senhor? Talvez precise de ajuda para o curativo...'

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça e começou a caminhar. A menina foi ao seu lado, falando sem parar. Sakura pensou que May era muito parecida com ela quando tinha dez anos. As duas chegaram ao templo e realmente constataram que ele estava vazio. Entraram no quarto de orações e ela fechou a porta. Caminhou até um canto e inspirou o incenso que estava aceso em homenagem aos ancestrais guerreiros. May ajoelhou-se a sua frente, fitando-a.

'Tenho um segredo e peço que ele não saia daqui, May. Será que posso confiar em você?' Perguntou Sakura de forma firme para a menina.

'Já disse que pode confiar em mim, senhor.'

'Eu não sou um homem...' Ela parou, vendo que os olhos de May arregalaram-se de surpresa. 'Eu sou uma mulher.' Terminou a frase com sua voz fina.

'Deus...' sussurrou May, mostrando-se incrédula.

'Ninguém pode saber disso ou serei chicoteada em praça pública.'

'Mas o senhor... Quer dizer a senhora... hã...' May mostrava-se confusa. '... estava na guerra. Nenhuma mulher pode ir para a guerra.'

'Eu sei, mas tive que fazer isso.' Sakura começou a desabotoar o uniforme e o tirou. Seus seios estavam bem presos por bandagens e abaixo estava o enorme ferimento. 

'Está muito machucada.' Falou a menina preocupada. 

'Eu sei. Por isso preciso da sua ajuda, não vou agüentar muito tempo.'

            A menina molhou um pano no líquido amarelado com cheiro forte e olhou para Sakura. 'Vai doer um pouco. Os homens agüentam, mas as mulheres...'

'Eu agüento.'

            Apesar de incrédula, May passou o pano pelo corte. Sakura deu razão a ela, sentiu um grito lhe vir a garganta com a dor, mas apenas mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar que ele saísse de sua boca. Devagar e com delicadeza, a menina limpou o machucado de Sakura e colocou uma pasta usada para a cicatrização. Amarraram a bandagem em torno da cintura fina de Sakura terminando assim de fazer o curativo.

            Sakura colocou o uniforme com a ajuda de May e encostou a cabeça na parede do templo, tentando descansar. Ainda doía muito o seu machucado.

'Não irá conseguir enganá-los por muito tempo, senhora. Os homens são espertos, vão perceber isso.'

'Eu sei...' Ela falou, fitando a menina.

'Além disso, a senhora é muito bonita.' May sorriu e passou sua mãozinha no rosto de Sakura. 'Logo vão perceber que tem a pele sedosa demais e não tem barba.' 

            Sakura suspirou e confirmou com a cabeça as palavras da menina. Apesar da pouca idade, ela tinha toda a razão. Não poderia continuar com aquela farsa, estava na hora de dar um outro jeito de sobreviver. Já estava a pouco mais de um ano no exército e logo desconfiariam o porque do seu corpo nunca se desenvolver. 

'Eu preciso dormir um pouco.'

            May se levantou e ficou um tempo observando Sakura. 'Durma aqui, ninguém irá lhe perturbar. Pode usar alguma manta para cobrir-se.'

'Obrigada.' Sakura agradeceu sorrindo.

            Ainda contemplando Sakura, a menina falou devagar. 'Sabe... Se fosse realmente um capitão, gostaria de me casar com você. Tem olhos muito bonitos...', concluiu sorrindo. 

'Os militares não são bons maridos.'

'Agora que a guerra acabou, eles são heróis do nosso país. Teria orgulho que meu marido fosse um herói.'

            Sakura virou o rosto um pouco para não encarar a menina.  'Acho que há vários militares precisando de sua ajuda.' Falou por fim.

'Sim. Já irei. Por favor, descanse.' Falou retirando-se.

'May!' Sakura a chamou antes que cruzasse a porta. 'Por favor, não diga onde estou e guarde o meu segredo.'

'Ele estará guardado.' Falou com um sorriso meigo.

            Assim que ficou sozinha, Sakura pegou uma das mantas e enrolou-se para aquecer-se melhor, assim pode descansar.

*~*~*

            Sakura acordou com o barulho de passos. Levantou o corpo tentando despertar por completo. A porta abriu devagar e os rostos redondos de duas senhoras apareceram por trás da porta.

'O que faz aqui, soldado?'

            Sakura ergueu o corpo e levou uma das mãos ao ferimento, já estava um pouco melhor, não doía tanto como antes. 'Perdoe-me, senhoras. Vim rezar pela alma de meus companheiros, mas estava tão cansado que dormi aqui mesmo.'

            Uma das senhoras aproximou-se e tocou a face dela. 'Está muito quente, meu rapaz, talvez esteja com febre.'

'Não se preocupe, boa senhora. Já irei encontrar-me com a minha tropa.' Falou educadamente retirando-se.

            Sakura caminhou devagar até a casa onde estavam todos os feridos. Parou em frente a ela, observando que muitos dos companheiros não haviam sobrevivido àquela noite e seus corpos cobertos, foram colocados do lado de fora. Respirou fundo tentando pensar no que faria agora da sua vida. May tinha razão não poderia continuar a vida inteira a enganar os outros, a enganar Li. 

'Onde esteve, moleque?!' A voz atravessada de Li a fez despertar de seus pensamentos. Virou-se e lá estava ele vindo na sua direção, com os olhos em fúria. Parou ao seu lado. 'Procurei você este tempo todo! Pensei até mesmo que tivesse morrido e o largaram no lado de fora! Porque sumiu?' A voz dele tinha um tom sério e furioso.

'Fui ao templo rezar.'

'E não poderia ter me avisado?!' Ele rebateu. 

'O senhor estava ocupado e...'

'Isso não justifica o seu ato! Dei-lhe ordens para não sair do meu lado e o que você faz? Na primeira oportunidade, desaparece!'

'Perdoe-me senhor, mas...'

'Enquanto não tiver barba na cara, garoto, você ainda é minha responsabilidade! Por isso é bom se acostumar a não me desobedecer!

            Sakura o encarou, não poderia continuar mais com aquela farsa. Respirou fundo e desviou os olhos dele. 'Eu vou sair do exército.' Falou resignada.

'O QUÊ?!' Li gritou tão alto que alguns soldados viraram-se para eles. 'O que disse, Kinomoto?'

            Ela o fitou de forma decidida. 'Estou abandonando o exército. Quando formos embora, eu continuo a minha viagem.'

            Li abriu e fechou a boca sem falar nada. Os dois ficaram se encarando. 'Está de brincadeira comigo, não é?'

'Não senhor, não estou.'

'Não pode largar o exército.'

'Não sou forte o suficiente para isso, senhor.'

'Oras, você é um garoto! Mais um ano e já terá corpo formado.'

            Sakura abaixou a cabeça, tentando pensar em alguma coisa. 'Senhor, decidi isso e não vou voltar atrás.'

            Li pegou o pulso dela com força. 'Ensinei tudo para você e se digo que tem dom para o militarismo é porque você tem. Já lutei com inúmeros homens, mas nenhum tem a sua mente lógica. Acha que eu me ofereci para ser seu instrutor à toa?!' Ele apertou o pulso dela com força enquanto não tirava um só segundo seus olhos dos dela, eles pareciam estar em chamas. 'Não vou permitir que jogue tudo fora por causa de covardia.'

            Sakura puxou o braço com força, fazendo-o soltá-la e começou a caminhar para longe de todos. A conversa seria bem mais difícil do que ela imaginara. Li foi atrás dela com passos pesados, mostrando que estava muito contrariado.  A jovem parou num lugar um pouco mais afastado de todos, era o que queria. Virou-se para Li, que ainda mostrava claramente que estava contrariado com a decisão do suposto garoto.

'Não posso continuar no exército, general. Tenho os meus motivos e não gostaria que o senhor me forçasse a dizê-los.'

'Ah, mas vai precisar muito mais que este papo mole para me convencer, Kinomoto.'

            Sakura sabia disso, não tinha como fugir da verdade, uma das coisas que aprendeu com o senhor Yang era que mentira tinha pernas curtas.  Ela ergueu o corpo e encarou Li de frente, de igual para igual.

'Não sou o que pensa, senhor Li.'

            Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mostrando além de irritação, descrédito pelas palavras dela. 'Não?'

'Sou apenas um garoto e vou sempre ser apenas um garoto. Não posso continuar no exército.'

            Li riu debochando. 'Pare de ser estúpido! Já disse que com os anos poderá tornar-se maior que eu!'

'Isso nunca irá acontecer.'

'E porque não? Por acaso toma a água da juventude?' Debochou.

            Sakura estava tentada a contar a verdade, porém olhando agora para Li um terrível pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça... assim que ele soubesse a verdade, a castigaria sem piedade. Teria que mentir, mesmo que não quisesse.

'Eu quero viver uma vida pacata, quero me casar e ter uma família. Não quero viver o que vivi nestas últimas horas...'

            Li cruzou os braços sobre o peito e caminhou um pouco de um lado para o outro, pensando. Parou e encarou o seu pupilo. 'Está apaixonado pela Daidouji, não é?

            Sakura não pode deixar de arregalar um pouco os olhos com a dedução dele. Li riu de forma mordaz. 'Está mesmo disposto a largar uma carreira brilhante nas armas por causa de uma vadia, garoto?'

'Ela não é uma vadia.' Sakura não teve como não proteger a amiga. Tinha um carinho enorme por Tomoyo.

            Ele riu mais alto, irritando-a, mas depois a encarou de forma quase que assassina. 'Não vou permitir que abra mão de sua carreira por causa de uma mulher.'

            Sakura já estava com aquilo entalado na garganta, poderia estar até apaixonada por Li, mas não suportava a arrogância e o machismo dele. Era incrível como aquele homem que a encarava com aqueles incríveis olhos âmbares era o que ela mais odiava e amava ao mesmo tempo. 'Eu vou embora e o senhor não tem o direito de interferir nas minhas decisões! Pode mandar em todos, General Li, mas em mim o senhor não manda mais!'

            Li fitou-a com raiva, detestava quando passavam por cima da sua autoridade. 'Não vou permitir que faça esta burrada.' Falou entre os dentes. Pegou as vestes do soldado pequeno à frente e começou a puxá-lo em direção ao resto do exército.

'Solte-me! Já falei que não sou mais seu soldado!' Revoltou-se Sakura tentando soltar-se dele, porém Li segurava mais forte a manga de seu uniforme puxando-a com força. Ela encarou o perfil sério dele e respirou fundo, não permitiria que ele mandasse nela. Sem pensar, golpeou o braço do general fazendo-o finalmente soltá-la. Os dois encararam-se.

'Acha mesmo que está preparado para me vencer, Kinomoto?' Li perguntou debochando. 'Pare já com esta infantilidade! Está machucado!'

'Eu já falei que NÃO vou continuar no exército! Porque simplesmente não aceita minha decisão?!'

'Porque ela não é o que EU quero!'

'Você não passa de um egocêntrico!' Ela resmungou encarando-o. 'Pois em mim, o senhor não manda mais!'

            Ele sorriu de lado. 'Só sairá do exército, moleque, quando eu quiser! Agora, vamos!' Falou aproximando-se de Sakura para puxá-la novamente em direção aos outros.

'Já falei que NÃO!' Ela perdeu a paciência, abaixou-se evitando que Li a segurasse novamente e lhe deu uma rasteira nas pernas fazendo-o cair sentado. Li trincando os dentes, levantou-se irado.

'Você me paga, Kinomoto!' Ameaçou correndo em direção do rapazinho que já se afastava dele. Alcançou-o em pouco tempo, pois o ferimento de Sakura não permitia um esforço maior. Porém, assim que agarrou as vestes do soldado, levou um chute forte entre as pernas, fazendo-o gritar de dor, mas não soltou o uniforme do soldado que estava em uma das mãos.

'Droga, General! Solte-me e me deixe partir!!!' Sakura gritou tentando soltar-se dele.

            Li encarou Touya com fúria. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou-o pelo pescoço apertando-o, Sakura segurou-o pelos pulsos tentando livrar-se. Li sorriu de lado pensando em dar uma lição no seu pupilo genioso. Onde já se viu chutar-lhe onde não devia? Daria apenas um apertão que lhe provocaria dores terríveis e assim daria mais uma lição de obediência. Semi recuperado do golpe baixo, levou a mão livre até a virilidade do rapazinho e já esperava ouvir o grito de dor do soldado quando suas mãos não tocaram em nada. 'O quê?' Mostrou-se confuso.

            Sakura arregalou os olhos sentindo onde Li havia tocado-a e corou não só pela vergonha, mas porque agora finalmente fora descoberta. 'Ops...' Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer sentido Li soltar seu pescoço.

Continua...

N/A: _AHHHHHH! Eu sou muito má mesmo!!! Só eu mesma para terminar o capítulo num momento como este!!! Hehehe Alguém aí consegue imaginar a cara do Li no final deste capítulo? Bem, quanto a cara dele vai ficar na imaginação de cada um, mas a reação dele a verdade eu vou escrever no próximo capítulo! Aguardem e confiem!_

_Quero mandar um beijão para o Rô que alem de revisar foi quem me deu a idéia para esta cena final. Obrigada Amiga!_

_Beijocas para a Andy Gramp e para a Andréa Meiouh (fico muito feliz que tenha gostado de "Procurando Nemo"! Realmente a Dory é hilária e as tartarugas muito engraçadas! Nesta sexta eu fui ver "As Panteras Detonando"! Gente a participação do Rodrigo Santoro é tãããão inexpressiva! Tadinho, acho que o coitado nem recebeu script)._

_Ah quero mandar um Alô para a KayJuli e dizer que sinto-me honrada por ela está acompanhando o meu fic, pois sou fã das suas fics!_

_Beijocas para Daí (melhorou da gripe? Realmente gente fina e sensível é assim mesmo! Hehehe), Diana Lua (Gente esta menina alem de ótima escritora ainda está se saindo excelente desenhista!), Satine, Rachelzinha e Melzinha._

_Beijocas para todos que estão deixando reviews e mandando e-mails._

_Kath___


	11. Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI 

            Li soltou completamente o pescoço do rapazinho a sua frente. Deu um passo para trás olhando-o assustado, por alguns instantes pensou que estivesse vivendo um pesadelo bizarro.

'O que... o que você é?' A voz de Li saiu falhada e receosa, como se aquela pergunta não fizesse sentido, mas tinha que ser feita.

            Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. _"Oras que pergunta", pensou para si. Ela respirou fundo. Estava na hora de contar a verdade, não tinha mais como fugir. 'Sou uma mulher, General.'_

            Li arregalou mais os olhos com a confirmação. Ainda sentia-se perdido, terrivelmente perdido. Ele abriu e fechou a boca sem conseguir pronunciar uma só palavra. Ficaram assim por minutos.

'O que disse?' Ele pensou que tinha ouvido mal. 

            Sakura fechou os olhos tomando coragem para repetir. 'Eu sou uma mulher, eu não sou um homem, senhor.'

            Seu rosto demonstrava inúmeros sentimentos, tantos que Sakura não soube identificar o mais forte. Ia de descrença até raiva. 

'Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?'

'Não há brincadeira nenhuma aqui senhor Li.' Ela falou de forma firme encarando-o.

            Ele não sabia o que pensar, e Sakura via isso. Era estranho ver um homem tão dono de si ficar sem saber o que fazer. Porém logo ele a encarou com os olhos furiosos. Deu um passo a frente diminuindo a distância entre eles e fazendo Sakura sentir um medo terrível daquele homem, tentou fugir mas ele a segurou com força pelo punho impedindo. 

'Você disse que é uma mulher? Está querendo me dizer que nos enganou este tempo todo?' Ele falava com a voz perigosamente baixa e controlada enquanto apertava mais o punho dela.

'Eu não tinha saída.'

            Ele não falou nada, não conseguia acreditar no que seus ouvidos haviam escutado, não conseguia acreditar no que sua mão tocou. Kinomoto era inteligente demais para ser uma mulher. De forma rápida puxou o uniforme da menina arrebentando os botões, Sakura não teve reação alguma, arregalou os olhos assustada e tentou fugir, porém Li além de ser mais forte que ela, não estava machucado. O guerreiro a empurrou até que a jovem batesse numa árvore e a segurou pelos punhos, desceu os olhos para as faixas que envolviam os seios de Sakura e as que protegiam o seu machucado.

'Solte-me!' Gritou Sakura. 'Não tem o direito de me desrespeitar desta maneira!' 

            Li não falou nada, franziu a testa observando o volume dos seios da menina, mas mesmo assim era difícil para ele acreditar que fora feito de idiota por uma mulher por quase um ano. Prendeu os punhos da jovem com uma de suas mãos e puxou uma pequena adaga que trazia na bota. Sakura desesperou-se pensando que ele a mataria. Tentou soltar-se, mas o General a segurou com mais força.

'Fique quieta!' Resmungou irritado.

            Com a pequena adaga cortou as faixas que envolviam os seios de Sakura e assim que os viu finalmente a soltou. Deu dois passos para trás com os olhos arregalados mostrando todo o desapontamento que aquela descoberta havia lhe dado. Sakura abraçou-se fechando o uniforme e encolheu-se fitando um ponto qualquer no chão.

'Você é uma garota...' Ele finalmente acreditou. Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça não ousava fitá-lo. 'Mas como? Isso não é possível...'

'Porque não General?' Ela levantou os olhos para ele. 'Não consegue aceitar que uma mulher seja mais inteligente que um bando de homens?'

            Li franziu a testa encarando-a com fúria. 'Que tipo de aberração é você?'

            Sakura endireitou o corpo e o encarou. 'Só porque sou inteligente e pude ser um bom soldado, sou aberração? É incrível como considera as mulheres tão pouco.' Ela falou em tom irônico o que fez Li sentir o sangue ferver. Ele levantou o braço e deu um tapa com força em Sakura que a fez quase cair ao chão. 

'Não me encare, mulher.' Ele rosnou.

            Sakura passou a mão na boca de leve e sentiu sangue entre os seus dedos, o tapa havia lhe rendido um pequeno corte no canto. Mesmo assim virou-se para Li e o encarou.

'Agora que sou mulher não posso mais olhá-lo, voltei a ser uma vadia?'

'Do que está falando?!' Grunhiu Li pronto para agredi-la novamente, porém Sakura afastou-se dele, Li foi atrás dela. Ele a pegou pelos braços e fitou o rosto dela com mais cuidado. Fixou novamente seus olhos nas duas belas esmeraldas a sua frente.

'Solte-me de uma vez! Não vou permitir que me faça mal de novo!' Gritou debatendo-se. Li teve que prensá-la novamente contra a árvore com força para que parasse de agredi-lo.

'Nunca fiz mal a você, garota!'

'Você tentou me violar!' Ela gritou com raiva empurrando-o com força. 

            Encararam-se novamente. Ambos estavam ofegantes e irritados, controlando-se para não caírem no braço finalmente. 

'Está louca?! Até dois minutos atrás você era um homem para mim!'

            Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos apenas ruminando o que estava acontecendo. 'Como você é um idiota, General! Idiota e porco. Mal se lembra das mulheres com que se deita ou com as que tentou se deitar.' Ela falou trêmula de raiva, os olhos dardejando fúria.

'A vadia louca de Xangai...' Ele concluiu, finalmente a reconhecendo e sentindo mais raiva dela. 'Como teve coragem de fazer isso tudo, garota?'

'E o que queria que eu fizesse? Que dormisse com você e me tornasse uma concubina? Eu disse para você que estava lá forçada! Mas você não me ouviu, não acreditou em mim! Para você eu era só uma boneca para se divertir!'

'E o que você pensou que fosse?' A pergunta dele feriu em cheio o peito dela.

'Eu sou um ser humano!!!! Sou uma pessoa! Uma mulher e não uma marionete!'

'Você falou tudo, Kinomoto! Você é uma mulher! DROGA! Você é uma estúpida mulher!

            Ela sentiu sua cabeça zunir. Como pode pensar que um dia estaria apaixonada por um homem daqueles? Não, isso era impossível. 'Nunca mais levante a mão para mim, senhor Li! Posso ser uma mulher, mas não sou SUA mulher.'

            Li levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando-a de cima a baixo, aquela garota o tinha feito de idiota por mais de um ano, o que ele poderia fazer? Sua vontade era de matá-la, apertar aquele pescoço de forma insana para que talvez assim a vergonha de ter sido feito de palhaço diminuísse. Sakura sentiu isso e deu um passo para o lado afastando-se da árvore que estava atrás, estava pronta para correr caso Li viesse para cima dela. Com certeza pensamentos negros estavam passando pela cabeça do general. 

'Irá se arrepender do dia que nasceu, Kinomoto.' Ameaçou Li. 

Ela arregalou os olhos e não pensou duas vezes, deu meia volta e começou a correr desesperadamente, Li gritou para que parasse, mas ela não o obedeceu, e nem ao menos olhou para trás. Entrou pela floresta, tentando afastar-se o mais rapidamente que o machucado lhe permitia, contudo estava sendo uma tarefa inglória, ela sentia pontadas de dor a partir do ferimento que se espalhavam pelo corpo todo, mas sabia que tinha ao menos que tentar fugir, seu instinto de sobrevivência guiando-a, na louca escapada. Sabia ser uma presa fácil, e não deu outra, seu perseguidor alcançou-a empurrando-a com toda força contra o chão, sentando-se por cima dela, prendeu-lhe os braços por trás. Sakura gritou de dor quando ele tocou sem o menor cuidado no machucado.

'Achou-se muito esperta, não é garota? Achou que conseguiria me fazer de idiota por quanto tempo?!'

'SIM! Sou muito mais esperta que você, inclusive!!!' Gritou irada por ele apertar seu machucado.

'Porque não se comportou como todas as vadias?' Tentava prendê-la, pois ela não parava de se debater.

'Porque eu NÃO sou!!' Gritou com todas as forças.

'Você é a pior das cobras da China! Cobras como você devem ser eliminadas!'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos chorando de dor pelo machucado, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Li levantou e a puxou pelos cabelos fazendo-a gritar mais alto com as mãos na cabeça. 'Eu adoraria matar você agora, mas isso não é nem um décimo do que você merece, garota.'

            Sakura abriu os olhos e o encarou, Li estava transtornado, ela só podia esperar uma reação assim dele. Como contar para um guerreiro que o fez de idiota por tanto tempo? Sem pensar duas vezes chutou novamente as partes baixas dele fazendo finalmente com que Li a soltasse, sem demora o chutou no rosto, o General caiu no chão com a boca sangrando. Levou uma das mãos ao machucado que sangrava e tentou correr, mas Li pegou seu tornozelo puxando-a com força e fazendo-a cair por terra. Sakura tentou chutá-lo, entretanto ele continuava a apertar o seu tornozelo com mais força.

'Solte-me!'

            Li não falou nada, puxou-a com força enquanto tentava se recuperar dos golpes da menina, Sakura estava em desespero, ele a mataria. Ela podia sentir isso pelos olhos dele, ele a esmagaria como uma barata. Tateou o chão desesperada em busca de uma arma, encontrou uma pedra pegando-a com a mão suja de sangue, bateu com força no rosto dele, finalmente ele a soltou. Engatinhou, afastando-se dele, sem coragem de olhá-lo, levantou-se caminhando a princípio, os passos ficando mais firmes a cada instante, até que começou a correr de novo, tirando forças nem sabia de onde. Chegou a cidade e pegou seu cavalo, sem falar nada montou-o e instigou-o a correr.

            Cavalgou por mais de meio dia sem parar. Não olhou para trás mas tinha a impressão de que Li estava ainda perseguindo-a de forma feroz. Quando seu cavalo começou a dar sinais de que não continuaria com aquela fuga, ela finalmente parou e virou o rosto para trás, não havia ninguém. Desceu do corcel e respirou finalmente aliviada. Deixou-se cair no chão, chorando pela maldita dor que sentia. Encolheu-se como uma criança que havia acabado de apanhar do pai. O cavalo aproximou-se a empurrando no ombro, numa clara demonstração de afeto, parecendo que sentia a dor de sua dona, mas logo foi até a margem do rio para matar sua sede. Sakura ficou ali, sem forças, sem coragem de se levantar.

*~*~*

            Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o teto de palha que a protegia. Levantou-se assustada tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido e onde estava.

'Finalmente acordou, querida.' Uma voz doce e serena falou.

            Sakura virou-se para o lado e viu o rosto sorridente de uma bela mulher.

'Hã... Como... Onde... onde estou?' Perguntou um pouco atordoada.

            A mulher levantou-se e caminhou até ela, sentou na beira da cama e passou a mão pelo rosto da jovem de forma carinhosa. 'Você está na minha casa, não temas.'

            Sakura deu uma olhada no quarto e levou uma das mãos ao seu ferimento, estava com uma bandagem nova e roupas limpas. Fitou novamente a mulher a sua frente. 'Porque me ajuda?' Falou um pouco arisca.

'Porque tu precisas de minha ajuda.'

            Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha não acreditando muito nas palavras de sua salvadora. 'Como vim para cá?'

'Eu a trouxe'. Falou sorrindo, vendo o olhar de descrença de Sakura. 'Sou mais forte do que aparento.' Divertiu-se. 'Não temas mais. Como te chamas?'

'Kinomoto Sakura.'

'Sou Mizuki Kaho'.

'Obrigada, senhorita Mizuki.' 

'Não há de que, querida. Mas por favor descanse mais um pouco, irei lhe trazer uma sopa quente. Perdeu muito sangue e precisa repor suas forças.'

            Sakura não agradeceu, mas abriu um imenso sorriso para a bondosa moça. Em poucos minutos Kaho voltou com uma tigela com sopa de legumes, Sakura fartou-se com a deliciosa comida. Mizuki era uma mulher muito bonita e uma companhia muito agradável, além é claro de ser discreta, em nenhum momento perguntou porque Sakura estava com uniforme do exército e com os cabelos curtos. A menina teve a impressão que ela já sabia ou que tinha idéia de quem era ela e do que viveu. 

            Quando a noite caiu. Sakura estava tentando dormir quando Kaho a sacudiu de leve.

'Seu perseguidor se aproxima. É melhor partir.'

'Li?!' Sakura perguntou com os olhos assustados.

            Kaho não respondeu pegou uma roupa sua de dentro de um baú e estendeu para Sakura que tentava levantar. 'Vista-se de forma a ficar bem aquecida, a noite está fria.'

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça e começou a vestir-se. Rapidamente Kaho lhe trouxe uma sacola com comida e lhe entregou. 'Monte em seu cavalo que já está descansado e parta sem olhar para trás.' Ela falou de forma nervosa.

            A jovem saiu do quarto e foi até a parte detrás da pequena casa da mulher. Seu corcel estava descansando mas logo despertou quando foi chamado, Sakura o montou e fitou a mulher que estava ao lado do animal.

'Não sei como lhe agradecer.'

            Ela pegou uma das mãos da menina e fitou seus olhos de forma profunda. 'Enfrentará muito mais obstáculos, Sakura, e agora terá que enfrentá-los sendo você mesma.' 

            Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando a mulher que ainda segurava a sua mão. Ela lhe deu mais um enigmático sorriso.

'Mas não se preocupe, tudo terminará bem.'

'O-Obrigada...' Respondeu vacilando um pouco.

'Agora vá!' Falou largando sua mão.

            Sakura atiçou o corcel mais uma vez e começou a correr apesar da noite, apenas a bela lua cheia iluminava o seu caminho.

            Kaho respirou fundo observando a jovem se afastar, devagar caminhou até sua casa quando ouviu batidas fortes na porta da frente. Sabendo quem era, tratou de demorar mais para atender. As batidas começaram a ficar mais fortes, dando a impressão que arrombariam a porta se não a abrisse o quanto antes. 

'Boa noite'. Cumprimentou de maneira educada o soldado que estava a sua frente com o rosto machucado.

'Estou procurando uma garota de cabelos curtos castanhos claros, e olhos verdes, a senhora a viu?' Ele perguntou sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-la.

'Não, senhor, eu não a vi.' Mentiu.

            O homem ergueu uma das sobrancelhas mostrando que não acreditava nela. 'Não minta, mulher.'

'Não estou mentindo, senhor. Se quiser pode procurar em minha humilde residência.'

'Pois é isto que farei.' Rosnou entrando sem pedir licença. 

            Kaho observou o rapaz olhar cada canto da casa de forma raivosa. 

'O que esta menina fez para um alto soldado do imperador estar procurando-a?' Perguntou de forma casual observando o uniforme dele.

'Isso não é da sua conta, mulher.'

            Kaho sorriu observando-o vasculhar cada cômodo da sua residência. 

'Droga...' Praguejou constando que Sakura não estava na casa.

            Mizuki sentou em uma das poltronas e observou o rapaz caminhando de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado.

'Está com um machucado grande no rosto, senhor. Deveria cuidar dele melhor.'

            Li fitou a mulher a sua frente e resmungou alguma coisa que ela não pode identificar.

'Esta é a única residência da região?' Perguntou para ela.

'Acredito que sim... ninguém mora tão longe da cidade como eu.'

            Li franziu a testa. 'É uma bruxa?'

            Kaho sorriu de forma meiga. 'Bruxa é uma palavra muito ofensiva, senhor.'

            Li sorriu de forma sarcástica para ela. 'Se é uma bruxa, quero que me diga onde encontrar a garota que procuro.'

'Por que a procura? É uma noiva fujona?'

'Quem faz as perguntas sou eu e não você.'

'Infelizmente não posso lhe ajudar. Esta menina não está perto de nós, mas não se preocupe, irá encontrá-la um dia e espero que saiba o que irá fazer com ela.'

'Pode ter certeza que eu já sei o que fazer a ela.' ou o que farei com ela Falou de forma sarcástica mostrando um brilho maldoso nos olhos.

'Conhece a lenda do vidro e do diamante, senhor oficial?'

'Não tenho tempo para estas coisas...'

'Um homem esperava para atravessar uma avenida quando um brilho na grama em que pisava chamou sua atenção.' Ela começou a contar, mesmo contra a vontade dele. 'Deu uma olhada sem se abaixar e pensou "Deve ser um caco de vidro" e foi embora. Mais tarde outro homem na mesma situação percebeu o brilho, abaixou-se, pegou a pedra, e viu que por baixo de toda a sujeira parecia ser um lindo diamante.'

'Estas histórias não me agradam, mulher.' Ele falou um pouco irritado. Porém Kaho não se abalou e continuou. 

'Parecia mesmo um diamante enviando raios luminosos com as cores do arco-íris quando colocado ao sol. O homem pensou "Puxa, será um diamante? Desse tamanho? Perdido aqui? Como veio parar aqui? Talvez eu devesse levar a um joalheiro para ver ser é mesmo". Olhava e olhava e de repente disse a si mesmo "Que idiota eu sou, imagina se isso é um diamante, só pode ser um vidro lapidado em forma de diamante que caiu de algum anel de bijuteria. Por que um cara como eu iria achar um diamante? E se eu levar a um joalheiro ainda vou ter que agüentar a gozação do homem por eu ter achado que podia ser um diamante...Ah...logo eu ia achar um diamante assim...perdido numa grama...logo eu..." E assim pensando jogou de novo a pedra na grama e atravessou a avenida até meio triste pela sua pouca sorte.' 

            Kaho sorriu de leve vendo que Li agora não reclamava e apesar de nãoencará-la estava quieto ouvindo a sua história.

'No dia seguinte outro homem passando pelo mesmo lugar viu a pedra, atraído pelo seu brilho. "Que beleza de pedra!" ele pensou... "Parece um diamante, talvez até seja um diamante, mas também pode ser apenas um pedaço de vidro imitando um diamante...o melhor que tenho a fazer é levá-la a um joalheiro e pedir uma avaliação." E colocou a pedra no bolso.'

            Ela parou sua narrativa e ficou em silêncio. Li virou-se para ela.

'E daí?' Perguntou curioso e fazendo com que um sorriso brotasse nos lábios de Kaho.

'E daí, meu caro oficial, o homem levou-a para avaliação mais tarde descobriu ser um verdadeiro diamante, de muitos quilates e com uma lapidação especial.'

            Li franziu a testa e sorriu de leve. 'História encantadora.' Falou de maneira debochada e dando pouco caso. 'Bem, vejo que realmente o que procuro não está aqui. Continuarei a minha busca.'

'Você entendeu a história?' Ela perguntou levantando-se da poltrona.

'Ah sim, entendi. Entendi que tem aqueles mais espertos e os mais burros.' Falou ainda de forma debochada.

'Não, a história mostra que muitas vezes encontramos um diamante e pensamos que ele é um reles pedaço de vidro e não lhe damos valor algum.'

'Eu nunca tive o privilégio de encontrar um diamante. Mas o dia que eu encontrar com certeza não serei desatento.' Divertiu-se.

'Encontrou duas belas esmeraldas e não deu valor a elas, meu senhor.' Falou enquanto abria a porta para ele sair, Li arregalou os olhos de leve fitando-a. 'Espero que quando encontrá-las novamente dê o valor que merecem...'

'Do que está falando mulher?'

'Nada, meu senhor...'

            Li resmungou cruzando a porta, sem despedir-se montou em seu corcel e continuou a sua busca a Kinomoto. Ele a encontraria, nem que precisasse ir ao inferno atrás dela.

            Mizuki observou a sombra do cavaleiro sumir na escuridão da noite. Seu olhar era triste e até certo ponto melancólico. 

'Espero que ele não a trate como um vidro velho que deva ser jogado fora.'

*~*~*

Continua.

**N/A:  **_A história que a Kaho contou é **"Vidro ou diamante?"** e é de McMillian Gold. Recebi de algumas amigas muito queridas pela Internet e achei-a linda. Como a Kaho fez uma ponta nesta história como uma personagem misteriosa e sábia, achei que seria legal ela contá-la para o Li. Apesar de que eu acho que ele é muito grosso para entender a moral da história! Hehehehe_

_Bem, agora vamos a minha defesa, pois sei que muitos devem estar pensando: "Como a Kath conseguiu fazer o tudo de bom do Li um monstro deste?" Vamos aos fatos, o Li deste fic é um general arrogante e machista. Alem de que muitas vezes fiz ele ser tirano e até certo ponto cruel. Ele afeiçoou-se a Kinomoto, pois no fundo tinha verdadeira adoração por finalmente ter encontrado um homem inteligente e esperto, até mais que ele e que apenas via os homens como seres pensantes. Diante de uma verdade tão inesperada, sua reação machista só poderia resultar nisto. Eu não poderia fazer ele virar da água para o vinho só porque descobriu que Touya é Sakura. Entretanto... Ah chega já falei demais! Aguardem para descobrir como esta história se desenrolará a partir de agora! _

_Beijocas especiais para _Andréa Meiouh___ que revisou este capítulo e para a __Rô__, que alem de revisar também me ajudou muito nele dando umas dicas muito importantes. Na verdade, nestes dois últimos capítulos ela ajudou-me infinitamente. Não que ela não tenha ajudado nos outros, mas nestes principalmente._

_Ah queria falar para a Naki que fiquei muito feliz em saber que tem uma louca igual a mim que gosta tanto de números como de fanfics! Não querendo encher a nossa bola, mas engenharia é realmente o berço da humanidade! O que seria do mundo sem nós engenheiros maravilhosos que construímos este país e este mundo! Hehehe Putz eu me empolguei agora! Que que é isso?! É melhor eu calar a minha boca antes que comecem a tacar tomates virtuais em mim! Hehehe Beijos e obrigada pelos  reviews._

_Beijocas para todos que estão acompanhando este fic e deixando Reviews! Gente já são mais de 100 reviews!!! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! _

_Kath_


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Li invadiu o bordel, fazendo com que muitas moças gritassem de susto.

'Onde está Daidouji?!' Perguntou irado. 

'Estou aqui, senhor.' Tomoyo respondeu do alto da escada. 'Onde está o capitão Kinomoto?' Ela perguntou, observando que o rapaz não estava ao lado de Li.

Li não pode deixar de sorrir de forma debochada. 'Gosta muito do capitão, não é?' Falou subindo as escadas.

'É um homem admirável, senhor.' Ela respondeu.

Li a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou para dentro do quarto. 'Está louco?' A concubina perguntou, porém ele não respondeu. Assim que entrou no quarto dela, empurrou-a para frente e bateu a porta. 

'Nós não abrimos a esta hora do dia, General.' Ela falou com um tom de voz firme.

Li virou-se para ela e a encarou cruzando os braços. 'Onde está Kinomoto?' Perguntou com uma voz baixa e fria.

'Oras, mas foi isso que eu perguntei ao senhor.' Ela falou um pouco confusa.

'Vocês me fizeram de idiota por muito tempo. Eu quero saber onde ela está a-go-ra.'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o "ela". 'O s-senhor já sabe então?'

'Sim.'

'O que pretende fazer com Sakura, senhor?' Tomoyo começou a temer pela vida da amiga.

'Sakura? É este o nome daquela cobra?'

'Ela não é coisa nenhuma. É apenas uma menina... uma menina que já sofreu muito...'

'Ela ainda não sofreu nem um terço do que estou preparando para ela.'

Tomoyo agarrou-se a Li quase desesperadamente. 'Tenha piedade, senhor. O que queria que ela fizesse? O que queria que uma menina órfã e pobre fizesse?'

'Afaste-se de mim, mulher!' Ele gritou empurrando Tomoyo.

A concubina começou a sentir lágrimas nos olhos. 'Olhe para mim senhor?! Está vendo o que me tornei? Sou uma concubina, me deito com quem me paga o melhor preço, não tenho valores, não tenho honra... mas aquela menina, ela lutou pela honra dela, lutou para ser respeitada e conseguiu...'

'Ela é uma cobra!' Ele gritou, tentando não ouvir as palavras da concubina.

'Não, ela é uma guerreira. Ela foi o melhor discípulo que o senhor já teve! Foi seu melhor amigo, seu melhor companheiro! E não negue isso, senhor!'

'Não diga mais asneiras!'

'Não são asneiras e sabes disso!'

Li levantou o braço para bater na mulher à sua frente. Tomoyo encolheu-se, esperando a agressão que acabou não vindo. Ele tentou relaxar e começou a caminhar pelo quarto de um lado para o outro. Tomoyo o observava em silêncio. Temia pela vida da amiga.

'Talvez ela até tenha sido um bom soldado, mas...'

'Só por ela ser uma mulher, não quer dizer que tudo o que ela tenha feito de bom tenha desaparecido.' Falou em tom de voz doce.

Li voltou a ficar em silêncio. Encostou-se num móvel qualquer e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, encarando a concubina.

'O que faziam a noite?'

Tomoyo suspirou e abriu um leve sorriso. 'Conversávamos sobre nossas vidas. Eu ensinava inglês para ela, e ela me contava sobre o que aprendia com o senhor.'

Li levantou uma sobrancelha de leve.

'Ela o admirava muito, General.'

'Ela mentiu para mim, me fez de idiota. Vocês duas me fizeram de idiota.' Rosnou.

'Se ela não fizesse isso, o senhor nunca daria valor a ela, ao que ela pensava e fazia.'

Li respirou fundo, suas feições estavam mais suaves. Tomoyo podia até arriscar que um dos cantos de sua boca levantou em um quase sorriso, talvez lembrando-se de seu pupilo. 

'Diga-me Daidouji, o que sabe sobre Sakura?'

Tomoyo contou tudo para ele, tudo o que sua amiga havia lhe contado. Sobre sua infância cheia de humilhações por ser filha de um oficial japonês, sua venda para o senhor Quang Dan, Li franziu a testa lembrando-se amargamente daquele episódio. Enfim sobre tudo. Quando terminou ficou em silêncio, apenas fitando o oficial à sua frente, que parecia ainda ruminar tudo que ela havia contado.

'Por favor General, tenha piedade dela, é só uma menina.'

Li não respondeu, virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à porta. 'Se ela aparecer, diga que eu irei encontrá-la, nem que seja no inferno.' Dizendo isso bateu a porta com força.

Tomoyo levou uma das mãos ao peito, tentando acalentar o coraçãozinho que batia descontrolado pela angústia de não saber como estava sua querida amiga.

'Deus, proteja minha querida amiga.' Sussurrou observando a porta por onde Li havia saído. 'E que alguma coisa amoleça o coração duro do General.'

*~*~*

Sakura observava de longe a casa onde passou toda a sua vida até os quatorze anos. Algumas meninas estavam brincando no quintal, enquanto outras estavam fazendo tarefas domésticas ou tomando aulas. Ela não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali parada, mas deve ter sido por horas. Sakura estava andando pelas ruas de Yuhan há quase uma semana, sem destino. A comida que a bondosa senhora Mizuki havia lhe dado e o dinheiro da venda do cavalo haviam terminado há mais de dois dias e desde lá Sakura não teve mais como se alimentar. 

Respirou fundo e começou a caminhar em direção à casa. Aquele era o último lugar que queria ir, mas não tinha mais onde pedir ajuda. Estava dolorida, fraca, suja, parecia uma indigente. Assim que perceberam sua aproximação, as meninas correram para dentro de casa gritando.

'Por favor, não se assustem.' Pediu tristemente.

Uma bela menina, de longos cabelos e olhos igualmente negros, apareceu com uma vassoura para defender as menores. 'O que queres conosco, mendigo?!' Falou em tom ríspido, com a vassoura apontada para ela.

Sakura reconheceu a menina e sorriu. 'Cixi?'

Cixi piscou os olhos algumas vezes e abaixou a vassoura. 'S-Sakura?' Perguntou incerta. Sakura balançou a cabeça, afirmando que era ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Cixi abriu um sorriso enorme e largando a vassoura correu até ela, abraçando-a.

'Pensei que estivesse morta, Sakura! Que bom, que bom que está aqui!'

Sakura sentiu os braços da jovem a apertando forte, queria também abraçá-la daquela maneira, mas não tinha força. Cixi afastou-se um pouco e a encarou.

'O que aconteceu contigo? Teu marido a largou?' A jovem perguntou, preocupada. 'E teus cabelos tão belos? Porque os cortaste?' Falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo curto e sujo de Sakura.

'Preciso de ajuda, Cixi.' Confessou, não respondendo as perguntas da amiga.

'Mas o que aconteceu contigo?'

'Estou com fome... a dias não me alimento.'

Cixi arregalou mais os olhos e já estava caminhando abraçada com Sakura, quando ouviram um grito estridente.

'CIXI! O que faz abraçada a este indigente?!!'

As jovens levantaram os olhos e fitaram o rosto vermelho e gordo da senhora Yang. 

'É Sakura, senhora Yang. Ela está com fome!' Respondeu a jovem.

'Sakura'. Repetiu a mulher, assustada. Porém logo ela fechou a cara, caminhou até elas e com fúria empurrou as duas, para que se afastassem uma da outra. Todas as meninas estavam na varanda, na janela ou na porta, observando a confusão.

'O que fazes aqui, impura?'

'Ela está com fome, senhora!' Repetiu Cixi.

'Pois que morra de fome!' Gritou Yang, fitando Sakura. 'Olhe para o lixo que você está, garota! Nem para prostituta você serviu?'

Cixi arregalou os olhos assim como todas as jovens. Sakura sentiu-se mais humilhada.

'Eu não sou uma prostituta.' Falou com a voz fraca.

'Como não é?! O senhor Quang Dan me pagou por você! Você agora é propriedade dele e eu não tenho mais nada haver a ver contigo! Se ele a expulsou, o problema é seu!'

'Eu fugi! Fugi para não me transformar naquilo que a senhora queria que eu fosse!'

Yang a empurrou com força, fazendo a fraca jovem cair no chão sentada. 'Suma daqui! Não suje esta casa onde há moças e meninas direitas e dignas, diferentes de você!'

Sakura desviou os olhos da velha e fitou os olhares de nojo e repúdio que vinha das outras meninas. 'Quero falar com o senhor Yang.' Ela falou, sabia que ele lhe daria nem que fosse um só pedaço de pão para matar sua fome.

'O senhor Yang está morto! Agora suma daqui!'

Sakura sentiu suas últimas esperanças irem embora. Humilhada e faminta, levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à saída da casa. Ela não precisava virar-se, mas sentia todos os olhares em cima dela.

'Sakura!' Gritou Cixi, tentando se aproximar da amiga, porém a senhora segurou seu braço com força.

'E não volte nunca mais aqui!' Gritou a senhora Yang.

Sakura nem ousou virar-se e continuou a caminhar. Quando estava cruzando o portão, um belo corcel parou à sua frente, quase a atropelando. Ela sentiu o sangue congelar, levantou os olhos e fitou o rosto sério e contrariado de Li.

'Eu disse que não adiantava fugir, garota.'

'Deus...' Sussurrou desesperada. Sem pensar duas vezes, deu meia volta correndo em direção a casa novamente. Ela ouviu ainda a senhora, gritando que ela havia enlouquecido, mas não deu importância. Precisava fugir e se a casa era o único lugar que tinha para ir, não voltaria para trás. Porém para desespero da jovem e alívio da velha, Li a alcançou no meio do pátio, derrubando-a no chão e ficando por cima dela. 

'Pare de ser geniosa, garota.' Falou pegando os dois pulsos dela.

'Solta-a!' Gritou Cixi, que desvencilhou da senhora Yang e correu, tentando ajudar a amiga. Li desviou os olhos de Sakura e encarou friamente a garota à sua frente. 

'Não se meta nisso.'

'Não está vendo que ela está fraca?!'

'Cixi, deixe que eu resolvo.' Pediu Sakura, ainda tentando se livrar de Li.

O rapaz a virou de bruços e amarrou com força as mãos da menina para trás. Agora imobilizada, ele a levantou do chão pelas roupas.

'Eu disse que você não conseguiria fugir de mim.' Ele falou e virou-se para Cixi que estava com um dos braços presos pelas mãos gordas da senhora Yang. 'Deveria ensinar estas meninas a respeitar a presença de um homem, mulher.'

Yang abaixou os olhos e deu um beliscão em Cixi, ordenando-a a baixar a cabeça na presença de um oficial. 'Perdoe-nos senhor. Apenas estávamos assustadas com esta confusão.'

Li sorriu de lado e depois encarou Sakura, que olhava ainda desesperada para tudo.

'Estamos felizes que o senhor apareceu para levar esta indigente para longe de nossa honrada casa.'

'Bruxa...' Falou Sakura entre os dentes.

Li virou-se para ela e sorriu debochado. 'Foi esta senhora que a criou?'

Yang levantou um pouco os olhos e viu os dois se encarando. 'Eu não a conheço, senhor.' Falou imaginando que Sakura comprometeria a reputação que sua casa de órfãos tinha. 'Ficaria imensamente agradecida se afastasse de minhas puras meninas uma mulher dessas.'

Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve, pensando em como Yang era nojenta. Li ainda segurava um dos braços da jovem com força. Ele olhou para ela permanecendo em silêncio, fitou a velha que estava a sua frente olhando com desprezo para Sakura. _"O senhor sabe o que é a vida inteira falarem que você não é nada?" _As palavras de Tomoyo ecoavam em sua mente. Suspirou fundo tentando relaxar um pouco. Levantou os olhos e observou as meninas que estavam na varanda da casa assistindo a confusão._ "Como o senhor pode saber? Sempre esteve no seu pedestal e nunca lhe dirigiram uma palavra que não lhe agradasse! O senhor não tem idéia do que aquela garota passou a vida inteira!" Ele cerrou os olhos nas garotas que cochichavam e apontavam para Sakura. "O senhor não tem idéia da vergonha que se sente quando é apontada na rua como um bicho. Como se o simples direito de nascer e sobreviver incomodasse as outras pessoas". Balançou a cabeça de leve tentando dissipar seus pensamentos._

'Vamos.' Ele falou, puxando Sakura em direção ao seu cavalo. Colocou-a na sela e logo depois subiu, prendendo-a entre os braços. Sakura não reagia mais, estava demasiadamente fraca para tentar fugir de novo. Ele atiçou o cavalo para que este começasse a andar.

'Está fedendo.' Resmungou.

'Para onde está me levando não faz diferença.'

Li abaixou os olhos para a pequena moça que estava entre os seus braços. Realmente, olhando agora de forma mais atenta era quase inacreditável que ela tinha sido um soldado, e um bom soldado. Seu corpo era tão pequeno e frágil.

'O que fez para que Daidouji falasse?' Perguntou.

Li arregalou um pouco os olhos, realmente tinha que admitir que ela era esperta. 'Eu não a matei, se é isso que a preocupa.'

'Espero que não a tenha machucado, ela é uma pessoa muito boa e...'

'Cale-se.' Ordenou de forma ríspida. 'Agora que a brincadeira de se fingir de homem terminou, tem que começar a se comportar como uma mulher.'

Sakura calou-se não só porque ele mandou, mas porque estava realmente cansada.

'Há quantos dias não se alimenta?' Ele perguntou, vendo que o corpo dela estava mirrado e mole.

'Dois...' Falou com um fio de voz.

Li atiçou o cavalo para ir mais rápido. Cavalgaram por cerca de dez minutos até pararem em frente a uma hospedaria de Yuhan. Li desmontou do corcel e desceu Sakura.

'Porque paramos aqui?' Ela perguntou observando a hospedaria.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a puxou pelas roupas em direção a estalagem. Entraram e Sakura pode ver que muitos viraram-se para observar o General arrastando um rapazinho. Subiram algumas escadas e entraram num quarto, onde finalmente Li soltou Sakura. A jovem afastou-se dele e observou o quarto.

'Porque me trouxe aqui?'

Li trancou a porta e começou a trancar as duas janelas do quarto. 'Há um lavabo anexo ao quarto, quero que tire a roupa e tome um banho. Vou comprar comida e uma roupa para você.'

Sakura piscou os olhos algumas vezes. 'Como?' Perguntou não acreditando no que ouvia.

'Acho que agora não tem como fugir.' Falou observando que a última janela estava emperrada. Provavelmente há muito tempo não alugavam aquele quarto, pensou satisfeito. Ele caminhou até a menina e desamarrou suas mãos. 'Volto em poucos minutos, por isso sugiro que em vez de tentar fugir, faça o que mandei.'

Dito isso saiu do quarto e trancou a porta. Sakura ficou ali parada, não entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo com o General. Que planos ele tinha para ela? Será que a levaria para o Imperador? Por isso exigia que ela se arrumasse? Achou melhor não pensar mais, estava a dias sem trocar o curativo do machucado e era possível que estivesse até infeccionado. Caminhou até o lavatório e tirou a roupa pesada e suja, colocando-a num canto, devagar começou a desenfaixar o abdômen onde estava o machucado. Olhou-o um pouco receosa, mas abriu um sorriso tímido ao ver que, apesar de tudo, não parecia infeccionado. Uma corrente de vento a fez arrepiar-se e entrou rápido na banheira.

'Ui, como está fria!' Reclamou da água gelada, porém não podia fazer muita coisa. Pegou o sabonete e a esponja para se lavar demoradamente, estava em um estado lastimável. Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e arregalou os olhos. Li já havia voltado e ela ainda estava na banheira. Pensou arrependida por não ter sido mais rápida.

'Trouxe um quimono para você. Não quero vê-la mais de calças.' Ele falou na porta do banheiro. Sakura abaixou-se mais, escondendo-se assim dentro da banheira. 'Quando sair daí, vamos ver o seu machucado.'

'Ele está quase bom...'

'Estou de costas, não vou ver suas virtudes.' Ele percebeu que ela hesitava em sair da banheira pela presença dele. 

Sakura virou-se rapidamente e o viu de costas, mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e saiu da banheira, secou-se na toalha e enrolou-se, saindo do quarto de banho.

'O quimono está em cima da cama.' Li falou, ouvindo os passos dela pelo quarto. 'E não tente me acertar nada na cabeça. Três vezes já é demais.'

'Não senhor...' Ela respondeu um pouco assustada e fitando as costas dele. Pegou o embrulho, abriu-o e viu o belo quimono rosa. Passou a mão pelo tecido sedoso. 'É lindo...' Murmurou encantada. 

'Vista-se logo!'

Sakura o vestiu, ainda maravilhada pela bela roupa. Nunca em sua vida vestira algo tão bonito e macio. Li virou-se para ela e a encarou, não pode deixar de dar um breve sorriso para a menina com as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos brilhantes à sua frente. 'É estranho...' Soltou, ainda observando-a.

Sakura o fitou de forma agradecida e depois desviou os olhos. 'Acho que sim.' Respondeu, deduzindo que ele se referia ao fato de agora ela ser uma garota e não mais um garoto.

Li balançou um pouco a cabeça e fez um gesto em direção à mesa, onde havia um pouco de comida. Sakura virou-se para ela e correu, sentando-se à mesa e esquecendo todos as boas maneiras que a senhora Yang um dia havia lhe ensinado. Lambuzando-se com as mãos, mas tomando cuidado para não sujar o belo quimono, ela fartou-se com a comida. Li apenas a observava, como se ainda quisesse acreditar que aquela menina era seu pupilo mais engenhoso.

Sakura sentiu que ele a observava e levantou os olhos para ele. 'O que vai fazer comigo depois?' Falou com a boca cheia de frango.

'Você já deveria saber.' Respondeu de forma séria.

A jovem sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, ela já sabia muito bem qual seria destino e que sua vida estava com os dias contados. Mordeu com mais vontade o frango e desviou os olhos de Li. Pelo menos, ela viveu tudo o que queria nestes treze últimos meses.

Continua.

**N/A****:** _Hummmmm__ vocês sentiram uma ligeira mudança no humor no nosso general? Hehehe Bem, ele não está bonzinho como eu gostaria que fosse, mas pelo menos parece um pouquinho menos grosso. Pensando bem, ele ainda tem que melhorar muito para voltar a ser o meu tudo de bom, apesar de que eu acho meio difícil ele mudar. Uma vez uma amiga falou para mim que os homens são imutáveis, é claro que ela está redondamente enganada! Graças a Deus! Hehehe_

_Quero mandar beijos para minhas queridas revisoras Rô e Andréa Meiouh. O que seria deste fic sem elas?!_

_Ah e quero dizer ao Sandor Yamato (gente que nome bonito!) que ele tem toda razão! A Engenharia é o berço da humanidade, mas a matemática é sem dúvida a mãe de todas as ciências! Obrigada pelos reviews!_

_Beijos muito muito especiais a cada um de vocês que estão toda semana acompanhando esta história e deixando reviews. Falta pouco para esta história terminar! Eu ainda nem acredito com a quantidade de reviews que eu recebi! OBRIGADA!!!_

_Kath_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

            Li observava Sakura dormindo na cama à sua frente. Ele estava sentado de forma confortável em uma poltrona, com as pernas em cima de uma mesinha. Respirou fundo, observando o corpo pequeno da jovem. Ela respirava lentamente, mostrando que seu sono era tranqüilo. Ele não conseguira pregar o olho aquela noite, talvez com medo dela tentar fugir novamente, ou talvez porque, dentro do seu peito, algo o perturbava. Ele odiava aquela garota que o fizera de palhaço, mas não podia negar que ela tinha sido o seu melhor aluno e amigo. Os dois eram como unha e carne, porque agora com o fato dela ser uma mulher, parecia que tudo tinha evaporado, era como se Kinomoto Touya de alguma forma tivesse morrido. O problema é que ele sentia falta do seu pupilo. 

            Sakura abriu os olhos assim que a claridade do sol incomodou-os. Levou uma mão a boca para abafar um bocejo e espreguiçou de forma demorada.

'Ai...' Gemeu um pouco, sentindo o machucado.

'Você me disse que ele já estava bom.' Falou Li sem sair do lugar.

            Sakura virou o rosto e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, fechou mais o quimono, sentindo-se incomodada pela presença masculina no mesmo quarto que dormira.

'Ele já está bom.'

'Como é mentirosa. Acho que poderia começar a parar de mentir, não acha?' Ele falou, com um tom um pouco irritado.

            Sakura desviou os olhos dele, ficando quieta. Li levantou e foi até ela, com um gesto, pediu para ela também se levantar. Sakura o obedeceu ainda um pouco receosa. Em silêncio, ele parou diante dela e estendeu as mãos em direção a faixa que prendia o seu quimono.

'O que pensa em fazer?' Perguntou assustada, dando um passo para trás.

'Vou ver o seu machucado.'

'Não precisa.' Ela falou, fechando mais o quimono.

            Li franziu a testa, um pouco irritado. 'Não vou abusar de você, garota. Se eu digo que só vou ver o seu machucado é só isso que irei fazer.'

'Eu não quero...' Ela tremeu.

            Paciência com certeza não era uma das virtudes do general. Ele pegou um dos seus pulsos e, de forma rápida, tirou a faixa que prendia o quimono. Sakura bem que tentou fugir, mas seu pulso estava bem preso numa das mãos daquele homem. A única coisa que fez foi tentar cobrir os seios com o braço livre.

'Não está infeccionado.' Ele falou, tocando de leve a pele perto da ferida. 'Mas não está curado. Vamos ter que comprar um remédio para cicatrização.' Falou, soltando o pulso dela. Sakura rapidamente fechou o quimono e o encarou brava.

'Não tinha este direito.' Resmungou.

            Ele sorriu de lado. 'Se pensarmos friamente, teria direito a muito mais que isso. Paguei 300 moedas por você a mais de um ano.'

            Os olhos dela arregalaram. 'Não terias coragem de...' Ela não ousou continuar.

            Ele não falou nada, virou de costas e saiu pela porta para comprar comida e remédio.

*~*~*

            Sakura comia o delicioso almoço. Pensou que há muito tempo não degustava algo tão apetitoso. Li estava a sua frente também comendo. Estavam em silêncio. Ele terminou primeiro e levantou-se para lavar as mãos. Sakura continuou a mesa.

'Vamos esta tarde para o Palácio do Imperador.' Ele falou em tom seco.

            Sakura sentiu uma fisgada no peito, sabia que ele a levaria para ser julgada pessoalmente pelo imperador da China. Parou de comer e desviou os olhos para ele. Li virou-se para ela com o rosto duro.

'Minha vontade era lhe aplicar um corretivo pessoalmente, mas não tenho este direito. O Imperador Wing decidirá o que é melhor para você.'

'Ah sim, claro. E você fará questão de ser o meu carrasco.'

'Está sendo debochada.'

'Estou sendo realista.' Retrucou dando mais uma mordida na coxa de frango. Li não falou mais nada. Mesmo em desvantagem, ela permanecia com aquele despeito. Detestava mulheres assim.

'Agora sei porque estava na casa de Quang Dan. Pelo jeito, não aceitou marido nenhum.'

            Ela virou-se novamente para ele com os olhos em chamas. 'Estava naquele lugar porque a senhora Yang me vendeu para aquele nojento. Meu sonho era um casamento.'

'Porque será que não acredito nisso?' Falou em tom de zombaria.

'Por que é um idiota e grosso.' Respondeu sem pensar.

            Li não respondeu, avançou até ela levantando-a pelo braço com força, fazendo ela largar a comida e gemer de dor. 'É bom começar a se comportar como uma mulher! Não vou tolerar este comportamento. Estamos entendidos?'

'Sim'. Ela gemeu. Li a largou, empurrando-a novamente na cadeira. Sakura passou a mão no braço dolorido. Olhou rapidamente para Li que havia se afastado e começado a arrumar suas coisas para a viagem até o palácio do imperador.

            Ela não comeu o resto do frango. Levantou-se para limpar as mãos e depois voltou até a mesa para enrolar o que sobrou num guardanapo. Com certeza, a viagem com certeza vai ser longa e seria bom levar alimento.  Observou Li limpando a armadura com cuidado e pensou que ele era mais delicado com uma estúpida armadura do que com uma mulher. Com certeza, a tratava melhor do que trataria uma esposa. Li lançou-lhe um olhar que a fez desviar rapidamente os olhos para qualquer coisa que não fosse ele. Ela caminhou pelo quarto um pouco ansiosa, não era da sua natureza ficar sem fazer nada trancada entre quatro paredes. Sentou na cama e observou um pequeno livro na cabeceira. Estendeu um dos braços e o pegou. Folheou um pouco e sorriu de lado, vendo que havia descoberto algo para fazer. Olhou para Li que continuava limpar sua armadura em silêncio.

'Posso ler?' Perguntou já lendo.

            Li levantou os olhos para ela e a viu com o seu livro. 'Desde que fique calada, pode ler.'

            Sakura não respondeu, deitou na cama com o corpo apoiado pelos cotovelos e começou a ler silenciosamente. Às vezes, ela soltava uma risadinha e movia as pernas um pouco, mostrando que estava apreciando a leitura. Li observava-a de relance, era estranho uma mulher entreter-se tanto com livros que não fossem de culinária ou romance.

'Sabe acho que este negócio não está certo!' Ela falou de repente.

            Li franziu a testa. 'Do que está falando?'

'Esta história de que a terra é plana! Se fosse assim todo mundo cairia no nada, não acha?'

'Não gosto de navegação.' Ele resmungou.

'Aposto como sente enjôo, não é?'

'Isso não interessa a você.'

            Ela riu, divertindo-se com a grosseria dele. No fundo, ela não podia deixar de achar graça em como ele sempre tentava manter-se na defensiva. 

'Do que está rindo?' Perguntou irritado.

'Nada.'

'Mentirosa...' Falou baixo.

'Quando tentei ser honesta, o senhor quase me matou.'

            Li franziu a testa e a olhou de forma quase assustadora, Sakura estremeceu. Ao mesmo tempo em que morria de medo daqueles olhos cor de âmbar, sentia-se loucamente fascinada por eles. Ela desviou o olhar para não fitá-lo. 'Está sempre na defensiva, não é general?'

            Ele levantou-se do banco com sua armadura nas mãos. 'Não sei do que está falando...'

'Você só se abria com o Kinomoto. Sinto muito se menti para o senhor.' Ela falou com sinceridade. 

            Li a fitou um pouco irritado ao lembrar-se novamente como foi um idiota contando algumas partes de sua vida para uma cobra daquelas. De repente, uma vontade incontrolável de apertar aquele pescoço começou a brotar no seu peito. Ela sentiu aquele olhar e resolveu calar-se, levantou da cama e a arrumou. Virou-se para Li, que colocava sua armadura e embainhava a espada preparando-se para a viagem.

            Os dois saíram do quarto e caminharam até o lado de fora onde estava o belo corcel negro do general. Sakura foi até ele e alisou um pouco sua crina o animal relinchou mostrando que apreciava muito o carinho da jovem. Li pagou a estadia e subiu no cavalo, estendendo a mão para Sakura.

'Vamos viajar até a cidade proibida num cavalo apenas?'

'Você é leve, não fará diferença. Ande logo!'

            Sakura deu a mão a Li, que a puxou para cima do cavalo, ela sentou-se de lado, pois com o quimono não daria para montar como homem.  Presa entre os braços dele, sentiu-se pior e mais próxima do seu castigo. Li atiçou o cavalo e começou a viagem.

*~*~*

            Era noite quando pararam para descansar e comer um pouco. Sakura precisou caminhar alguns segundos para sentir as pernas novamente. Li fez uma pequena fogueira para espantar os animais e aquecer seus corpos. Sakura encolheu-se perto do calor e ficou abraçada aos seus joelhos. Li estava mais afastado embaixo de uma árvore e pensando que poderia descansar, a mulher não seria louca de fugir no meio de uma floresta sozinha. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na árvore e tentando relaxar. 

            Sakura o observou de longe, levantou-se e caminhou até ele em silêncio. Inclinou o corpo e balançou a mão na frente do rosto de Li. Ele tinha finalmente dormido.

'Já não era hora...'

            Ela andou até o corcel, pedindo instintivamente que ele ficasse quieto. Pegou o arco e algumas flechas que estavam ao lado do animal. Com um graveto que estava queimando a sua frente recomeçou sua eterna fuga. De forma silenciosa, caminhou para dentro da floresta afastando-se de Li. Ela sabia que poderia morrer, mas era melhor morrer lutando para ser livre do que aceitar um destino fatídico. 

            Caminhou por horas sem parar e assim que viu o sol nascendo resolveu descansar um pouco. Subiu numa árvore em busca de frutas para se alimentar e ficou ali observando a paisagem, pensando para onde iria agora. Li provavelmente estaria praguejando a esta hora. Deu uma risadinha imaginando o rosto raivoso do General, porém sentiu um aperto no peito e uma tristeza enorme imaginando como ele a odiava. Suspirou tentando controlar a ardência nos olhos. Jurara não chorar mais e assim faria.  

'Xiaolang...' Sussurrou, observando a bela paisagem que tinha a sua frente. Era claro que mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez, ela não conseguia esquecer aqueles malditos beijos que trocaram no corredor escuro do estabelecimento de Daidouji. Ela levou uma das mãos aos lábios e fechou os olhos. Como ela gostaria de sentir aqueles lábios famintos novamente nos dela. Como gostaria de sentir as mãos dele sobre o seu corpo novamente, sussurrando ao seu ouvido, mesmo que fossem palavras duras. 

            Ela balançou a cabeça com força, de um lado para o outro. 'Não vou pensar mais nele! Nunca mais!!!' Falou para si mesma. 'Não posso estar apaixonada por um homem daqueles! Nunca!'

            Ela estava descendo da árvore quando ouviu barulho de cascos de cavalo. Subiu o mais rápido que pode novamente e observou quem se aproximava de forma tão rápida.  Apoiou-se melhor nos galhos e preparou o arco caso fosse necessário. Uma das vantagens daquele treinamento quase desumano foi que aprendeu a usar o arco e flecha como ninguém. 

            Sakura arregalou os olhos, vendo que era uma carroça onde havia um casal e vários soldados que tentavam fugir de um grupo de bandidos. O senhor gritava como um desesperado. Um dos bandidos pulou na carroça e, sem piedade, matou o condutor. Pegando as rédeas com força conseguiu fazer os cavalos assustados finalmente pararem. Sakura franziu a testa e ficou na dúvida se intervia ou não. Achou melhor esperar. Os bandidos mataram todos os soldados e abriram a carroça puxando os ocupantes para fora. Ela trincou os dentes observando que um dos bandidos engraçava-se com uma dama. Sem pensar duas vezes, armou a flecha e o acertou nas costas. Os bandidos olharam em volta, assustados com o ataque. Sakura atingiu mais dois ou três enquanto eles ainda não sabiam o que os atingia. Desceu da árvore como um felino e encarou os homens de forma raivosa. 

'Peguem o que querem e deixe-os em paz!' Falou, armada com outra flecha. O senhor abraçou a mulher com medo. O restante dos bandidos olhavam para a jovem à frente deles.

'Ora, ora... mas é uma boneca.' Falou um, tentando aproximar-se dela. Sakura o atingiu na perna e já se armou com outra flecha. 'Estou avisando... peguem o que querem e vão embora.'

            Um deles cravou a espada no chão e aproximou-se dela com as mãos para cima. 'Hei, não vamos fazer mal nenhum a você, garota. Só vamos pegar o dinheiro e deixar todo mundo em paz.'

'E o que está esperando para fazer isso?' Ela perguntou com a voz determinada.

            O bandido a olhou de maneira peculiar, nunca havia visto uma mulher como aquela. Sorriu de lado. 'Estamos apenas tentando conseguir o que comer para nossas famílias.'

'O que fazem não me interessa! Peguem o que querem e vão!'

'Chefe, vamos pegar logo as coisas do gordo e ir embora!' Falou um rapazinho indo até o homem que aproximava-se de Sakura.

'Sim, pegue o que achar de valor.' Falou sem desviar os olhos de Sakura.

            Sakura observou os três bandidos saqueando a carroça e outros dois gemendo de dor pelos ferimentos provocados pelas flechas da garota. O chefe deles continuava a observar a jovem, que em nenhum momento baixou a guarda. Ela tremeu de leve, observando-o se aproximar mais dela. 

'Mate esta vadia, Chefe!' Falou o homem que estava com a perna ferida, gemendo.

            De repente, Sakura sentiu alguém pegar seus braços por trás, torcendo-os até ela se ajoelhar, o tal chefe correu, pegando a arma da jovem. Logo depois foi levantada pelos cabelos e gritou de dor. Droga, havia mais um bandido que ela não vira e este tinha dado a volta e a atacado por trás. Pensou em quanta vezes Li já havia lhe chamado a atenção no treinamento por causa destas pequenas distrações. 

'Agora vamos ver como você se sai, garota?'

'Me solte!' Falou, segurando a mão dele que estava agarrada aos seus cabelos. Sem demora, ela virou-se de frente para o bandido que a prendia e deu uma joelhada nas suas partes íntimas, o que fez o grande homem dobrar-se ao meio de dor e soltar os cabelos dela. Rapidamente, ela o chutou com força no rosto, deixando o homem no chão. Olhou em volta com os punhos fechados a frente, se alguém se aproximasse dela, veria o que um capitão do exército chinês era capaz de fazer. Os homens pararam de rir e avançaram em direção à ela. O rapazinho tentou lhe desferir um soco no rosto, mas Sakura desviou e atingiu as costas dele com uma cotovelada. Antes que ele caísse no chão, ela puxou a espada que estava presa a sua cintura e evitou que outro a atingisse com sua espada. Ela deu um passo para trás, tentando pensar no que poderia fazer. Tinha que vencer ou eles a matariam sem piedade. Ela viu que os homens olharam descaradamente para suas pernas que a fenda do quimono mostrava. "Homens! São uns animais". Pensou para si. 

'Onde aprendeu a lutar tão bem, boneca?' Perguntou um bandido, correndo em direção a ela.

            Sakura levantou um pouco a espada para defender-se do ataque do homem. Duelou com ele alguns minutos, evitando ser atingida. Outro bandido que parecia ser o chefe, aproximou-se dela tentando ajudar o companheiro, que estava levando uma surra da menina. Ele tentou atacá-la por trás, porém Sakura saltou na direção do que estava à sua frente. Com uma mão no ombro do inimigo, o ultrapassou e, sem demora, o prendeu pelo pescoço por trás com a espada a centímetros da pele do homem.

'Larguem as armas ou eu o mato!' Gritou observando os três homens diante de si.

'Quando eu pegar você vai se arrepender de ter nascido garota.' Grunhiu o seu prisioneiro.

'Entra na fila, imbecil' Respondeu de forma sarcástica.

            Ela olhava para os três a sua frente e não os viu fazer qualquer movimento que soltariam as armas.

'Mate-o, boneca! Ele não vale nada!' Gritou o chefe dos bandidos que estava poucos metros a sua frente.

            Tanto Sakura quanto o bandido arregalaram os olhos, surpresos. 'Por Deus... não ligam nem para o companheiro...' Falou, empurrando o homem para frente e chutando suas costas. Ele caiu de joelhos e ela bateu com força com o punho da sua espada na nuca dele, fazendo-o cair desmaiado. Deu um passo para trás, observando os outros se aproximarem.

'Surpresa?' Falou debochando.

'Vocês são uns porcos...' Resmungou.

            Eles avançaram até ela ao mesmo tempo. Sakura lutou com agilidade tal, que nem ela mesma pensou que tivesse, mas depois de sobreviver a duas guerras e ter passado um ano inteiro sob o treinamento intensivo do General Li, aquele confronto não era de todo absurdo. De forma felina, conseguia desviar dos ataques dos bandidos e contra atacava com a mesma ferocidade. Já tinha nocauteado um, restando apenas dois para lutar com ela.

'Quando eu pegar você, boneca, vai implorar para que eu a mate.' O chefe falou entre os dentes.

'Vai ter que me pegar primeiro, grandalhão.' Debochou.

            Ele gritou de raiva e avançou, tentando desferir inúmeros golpes com sua espada na menina, que desviou com facilidade deles. Num movimento ágil, ela abaixou-se fazendo a espada do homem passar por cima de sua cabeça, de forma rápida, deu-lhe uma rasteira, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão. Sakura pisou com força em sua mão, obrigando-o a soltar a arma e pousou  sua espada no pescoço dele.

'Já disse para deixar estas pessoas em paz e ir embora.'

'Larga a arma ou eu mato o velho, garota!' Uma voz gritou por trás dela. 

            Ela virou-se devagar e viu o rapazinho e o homem que ela feriu primeiro na perna com as armas apontadas para o casal. "Mas como são idiotas! Por que não fugiram enquanto eu estava lutando?" Perguntou-se, olhando para o casal abraçado e tremendo como vara verde.

'Ou será que você também não liga para a vida deles como nós?'

            Ela trincou os dentes, não tinha muito o que fazer. Não podia deixar que matasse-os na frente dela, mas também não poderia entregar-se, pois eles a matariam da mesma maneira. O rapazinho passou a espada no rosto do homem fazendo um corte superficial, que fez o velho gritar de dor.

'Está bem!!!' Ela gritou, largando a arma no chão sem pensar. 

            O chefe levantou-se com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, olhou para Sakura e, com força, bateu-lhe no rosto, fazendo-a ir ao chão com sangue escorrendo pelos lábios. Ele a pegou pelo cabelo e a levantou.

'Você tem fibra garota, e eu gosto disso numa mulher. Acho que vou divertir-me muito com você.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos, observando o olhar de luxúria que ele tinha sobre ela. Porém, não pode pensar em mais nada, ele a arrastou pelos cabelos em direção aos companheiros.

Continua.

N/A: _Gente eu sou muito má mesmo, né? Como se não bastasse a confusão que está na vida da nossa heroína, eu dou sempre um jeitinho de complicar mais ainda! Como eu li num fic a pouco tempo, "não importa o quanto vc está  no fundo do poço sempre é possível descer mais", para os que gostam de RK recomendo o fic O que não podemos deixar para trás. _

_Beijos para Andréa Meiouh e Ro, que revisaram este capitulo com carinho e cuidado. _

_Beijocas para minhas amigas, Andy Gramp e Rachelzinha._

_Quero agradecer imensamente os reviews que estou recebendo por este fic! Obrigada! Obrigada de coração!!!_

_Kath_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

            Sakura foi jogada para dentro do coche com força. Olhou em volta tentando achar uma solução para a sua situação. 

'Tire tudo dos baús e mate este gordo nojento. Eu vou brincar com a minha nova bonequinha.' O homem falou, entrando no pequeno compartimento. Porém logo foi empurrado para trás com um chute no rosto.  Ele passou a mão na boca que sangrava e encarou Sakura sentada no chão do coche. 'Vai pagar caro por isso garota?

'Não vai tocar em mim, imbecil!' Ela falou com os olhos em chamas.

            Ele pegou a espada que estava no chão e apontou para ela. 'Acho que vou ter que cortar sua roupa, não?' Falou como um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e aproximando-se novamente da entrada do coche.

            Sakura tateou o chão tentando achar alguma coisa para se defender. Ela tinha passado por tudo para não ser deflorada por quem não quisesse, não deixaria que um porco daqueles tocasse no seu corpo. 

'Não se preocupe, boneca, garanto que irá gostar.' Falou o bandido com sarcasmo.

            Sua mão tocou em alguma coisa, ela pegou o objeto e constatou que era pesado. Ela não sabia direito o que era e não arriscou olhar para não desviar a atenção do homem. Sorriu de lado e levou a mão livre até o quimono abrindo-o ligeiramente. 'Oras, não precisa usar a espada. Acho que seria muito mais prazeroso tirar meu quimono com as mãos, não acha?' Falou, tremendo por dentro.

            O homem sorriu de leve e largou a arma. 'Tem toda a razão, boneca.' Ele entrou no coche e encarou Sakura que sorria. Ele não poderia negar que mesmo machucada e com o rosto sujo, aquele mulher era linda. Segurou o punho dela e a puxou para perto de si. A garota se controlou para não vomitar, levantou o objeto e com toda força que possuía bateu no rosto dele. O homem gritou de dor e caiu para o lado. Ela levantou-se depressa, passou por cima, tentando fugir, porém suas roupas foram presas e ela foi jogada com força no chão de madeira. Logo sentiu um forte tapa no rosto que a fez sentir a cabeça zunir.

'Vadia!' O homem gritou. 'Vou matá-la assim que me divertir!'

            Ela queria responder, mas estava zonza com o forte golpe. Sentiu o homem arrancando a roupa, machucando assim a sua pele clara.

'Não!' Gritou quando ele a forçou abrir suas pernas. Começou a debater-se como louca e tentando arranhar o rosto dele, mas o bandido tampou sua boca e segurou suas mãos.

'Ou você cala a boca, ou eu a mato agora!' Falou olhando para os olhos verdes de Sakura. Ela parou de se mexer e fechou os olhos para não ver mais aquele homem. Duas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos. Vendo que ela desistia, o homem destampou sua boca e a soltou. 'Agora fica quietinha que eu vou ser bem rápido.' Ele falou voltando sua atenção para tirar a roupa da garota.

'Eu prefiro morrer...' Ela sussurrou dando uma joelhada forte entre as pernas do homem. Ela sabia que aquilo não o deteria, mas o deixaria tão irado que ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de matá-la. E assim ele fez. Pegou-a pelos cabelos e a levantou fazendo Sakura ficar de costas e de joelho à sua frente. Pegou o punhal que estava preso a sua cintura e encostou no pescoço da garota.

'Vou cortá-la aos poucos.' Falou ao ouvido dela. 'Para que sangre até morrer.'

            Sakura apenas fechou os olhos e cessou a respiração. Seu último pensamento foi em Li, sentiu ódio de si mesma por pensar nele naquele momento, nos seus últimos momentos. 

'Acho que vou começar cortando cada dedinho seu, o que acha?' Ele falou pegando a mão dela. Sakura gritou de pânico. Seu medo tinha sido sempre este. Ela não temia a morte, mas a dor. Rezava toda noite para que o imperador lhe desse como castigo uma morte rápida.

            De repente a porta do coche se abriu e a claridade invadiu o sinistro ambiente. 'O quê?!' Perguntou o bandido, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, porém teve pouquíssimo tempo para pensar. Já foi puxado pelas roupas para fora do veiculo e jogado com força no chão. Levantou os olhos e finalmente viu o soldado que o impediu de começar sua seção de tortura.

            Sakura virou-se para trás e assustou-se vendo Li em pé com a espada a milímetros do peito do bandido. Ele virou-se rapidamente para ela e arregalou os olhos, descendo pelo quimono aberto da menina. 'Ele tocou em você?' Foi sua pergunta seca e falhada.

            Sakura abaixou os olhos e fechou o quimono com força, abraçando-se. Li voltou-se para o bandido e o encarou agora com os olhos gélidos. 'Levante-se. Não gosto de matar ninguém caído no chão.'

            O bandido tremia como vara verde. Levantou-se e estendeu para frente a pequena adaga que tinha na mão direita e com a qual pretendia matar Sakura. Porém não teve nem um segundo a mais de vida. Li o cortou praticamente ao meio. 

            Sakura saiu do coche ainda sentindo as pernas bambas pelo que quase tinha acontecido. No fundo não sabia se agradecia aos céus pela intervenção de Li ou se recomeçava a rezar como antes. Ele caminhou até ela e levantou a mão, a jovem se encolheu toda imaginando que receberia mais uma agressão do general, porém ela não veio. Abriu um dos olhos e encontrou as duas esferas âmbares inflamadas de ódio, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia de que pela primeira vez, esse ódio não era dirigido a ela.

            Ele virou o rosto e tirou a capa de cima dos ombros. Cobriu a pequena mulher a sua frente e a segurou um pouco observando os olhos verdes. 'Você sempre se mete em confusão! Porque tentou fugir novamente?!' Perguntou de forma ríspida segurando o braço da garota. 

Sakura ainda o fitava com os olhos arregalados e a respiração acelerada. Ela olhou para os bandidos que foram mortos por ela e por Li e para o casal que ainda estava em estado de choque. 

'Quem são vocês?' Li perguntou para o casal.

            O gordo levantou-se e tentou ficar em pé apesar de que tremia sem parar. 'Sou Guang Lin. Um dos conselheiros do nosso imperador Wing. Estava voltando da cidade proibida quando fui atacado por estes bandidos. Esta é minha esposa.' Ele fez um gesto para a mulher jovem e bela que estava um pouco atrás, ela curvou-se graciosamente em direção deles. 

'És muito corajosa, pequena dama.' Ela falou sorrindo e observando Sakura. 

            O gordo deu uma tossida e olhou a contra gosto para Sakura, mas não pode manter-se indiferente. 'Realmente tem muita garra, garota.'

            Li olhou de relance para a jovem ao seu lado e sorriu de lado, quando chegou no local havia apenas dois homens, um cocho e um rapazinho, o resto estavam todos mortos ou desmaiados. Ele sabia que aquilo tinha sido obra dela, mesmo sendo uma mulher, já tinha visto-a lutando em duas batalhas e contra vários homens nos treinamentos.

'E quem são vocês?' Lin perguntou.

'Sou o general Li Xiaolang'. Respondeu simplesmente, ficando em silêncio depois.

            O homem olhou para sua esposa que também mostrava a mesma curiosidade com relação à jovem ao lado do general.

'Obrigado por sua interferência, general. Se não fosse por ela, estaríamos mortos.' Lin agradeceu inclinando-se para frente. 'E esta menina? É sua esposa?'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos um pouco surpresa e sentiu que Li apertou um pouco mais forte o seu braço. 'Ela... ela é uma prisioneira que estou encarregado de levar até o imperador.' Respondeu de forma ríspida.

            Agora era a vez do casal espantar-se. Sakura encolheu-se instintivamente com aquela resposta. Reparou que o casal a olhava de maneira diferente, com desprezo. Ela sabia rapidamente identificar isso, pois a vida inteira fora olhada desta maneira. A única vez que sentiu algo diferente foi quando era o Capitão Kinomoto. 

'Gostaríamos de pedir sua proteção até o vilarejo mais próximo, para que assim possamos contratar novos homens para nossa segurança.' Falou o homem.

Li estava louco para dizer que não, mas seu dever como oficial era proteger os nobres. Concordou com a cabeça e caminhou com Sakura até o coche.

'Se tentar fugir novamente, eu juro que a mato, Kinomoto.' Ele falou ao ouvido dela. 'Não brinque comigo.'

            Ela não falou nada. Subiu na charrete ao lado do lugar do condutor e pegou as rédeas dos cavalos que Li estendeu para ela. O General amarrou seu corcel ao lado do veículo e pediu para que o nobre casal entrasse para assim começar a viagem até o vilarejo mais próximo. Assim que eles entraram, subiu e sentou ao lado de Sakura, pegando as rédeas das mãos da jovem.

'Era só o que me faltava, ser chofer desse idiota'. Falou entre os dentes tentando controlar a raiva.

            Sakura olhou para ele de relance, mas voltou a olhar para frente e ficou quieta para evitar uma nova discussão. Li não parecia muito amistoso.

'Tome'. Ele falou estendendo um lenço.

            Ela sorriu e pegou da mão dele. Levou até a boca para limpar o sangue que escorria do canto dos seus lábios.

'Como está o machucado?' Perguntou sem olhar para ela e atiçando os cavalos.

            Ela levou uma das mãos até o abdômen e apertou o ferimento de leve, não podia negar que estava doendo.

'Está doendo um pouco, mas nada demais...' Falou baixinho.

            Ele a olhou por alguns segundos. Levantou a mão e tocou de leve o rosto inchado de Sakura, mas logo retraiu-se voltando a olhar para frente. Sakura o fitava com os olhos arregalados. Aquela tinha sido a primeira demonstração de carinho dele, será que ele seria capaz de perdoá-la?

_"Não se iluda, Sakura!" Seus pensamentos a alertaram. _

'Aquele homem...' Ele começou a falar guiando os cavalos. 'Ele fez mal a você?'

'Do que tem medo, General?' Ela perguntou em tom irritado. 'Que aquele homem tenha conseguido me deflorar antes do senhor?' 

            Li a olhou com raiva. 'Eu nunca tive a intenção de tocar em você, garota!'

            Ela virou o rosto para não encará-lo. 'E não irá tocar mesmo.' Falou entre os dentes. Li a fitava ainda com raiva, mas teve que voltar sua atenção para o caminho. Seu coração ainda batia de forma rápida e forte, talvez a adrenalina e o susto ao ouvir os gritos de Sakura ainda não tivesse passado.

'Você irá morrer Kinomoto, isso já não faz diferença.' Disse tentando se manter indiferente à dor que sentia no peito imaginando que aquele homem havia possuído a pequena garota ao seu lado.

'Sim, eu irei morrer, mas irei morrer sem ter sido divertimento de homem nenhum deste mundo.' Falou com raiva.

            Li arregalou os olhos um pouco e não conseguiu evitar que um pequeno sorriso de satisfação brotasse no canto de seus lábios. Ele tinha chegado a tempo, isso era o que importava. O resto da viagem foi feito em silêncio.

*~*~*

            Sakura observava as pessoas que aos poucos iam parando, ao notar a entrada deles na aldeia. Li puxou as rédeas dos cavalos fazendo-os parar.

'Vamos.' Ele falou pulando da charrete. Sakura estava envergonhada pelo seu estado, no mínimo, lastimável. Seu quimono estava sujo de terra e sangue e o seu rosto, marcado e machucado. Li estendeu a mão para que ela descesse. 'Vamos, Kinomoto.'

            Ela levantou-se e pegou a mão dele para ajudá-la descer, por alguns segundos os dois estavam um a frente do outro, ele ajeitou a manta nos ombros da garota para que cobrisse suas roupas. 'Comprarei outro quimono para você.'

'Obrigada.' Falou, sorrindo em seguida. Li ficou fitando-a por algum tempo em silêncio. Ela sentiu as pernas tremerem, observando-o de tão perto. A porta da coche abriu, fazendo os dois afastarem-se um pouco constrangidos.

'Ah que maravilha! Chegamos!' Falou o gordo, admirando o vilarejo.

'Acho que a partir de agora estarão bem. Contrate bons homens para acompanharem o senhor e sua esposa até seu destino.'

'Farei isso.' O gordo falou, procurando alguma coisa nas suas vestes. Estendeu para Li um saquinho pesado com moedas. 'Gostaria de agradecer por ter nos salvo daquele bando de ladrões e nos acompanhado até aqui.'

'Não é necessário, senhor. É meu dever como soldado.' Falou mostrando nenhum interesse no dinheiro. 'Cuidem-se.' Disse afastando-se para desamarrar o seu corcel.

            A mulher do nobre saiu do coche e observou o marido um pouco, depois seus olhos foram até o General que começava a afastar-se deles com a menina. 'O que será que aquela jovem fez para ser uma criminosa?'

'Ela lutou muito bem contra aqueles bandidos.'

'Sim, mas não é má! Lembre-se que ela rendeu-se assim que eles nos ameaçaram.' Defendeu a mulher.

            O nobre franziu a testa um pouco, observando aquele estranho casal.

'Além disso, o general mostrou um carinho enorme por ela.'

'Acha isso, mulher?' Perguntou fitando finalmente a esposa.

            Ela confirmou com a cabeça de leve, ainda observando Li e Sakura. 'Lembra-se como ele ficou desesperado quando ouviu a garota gritar dentro do nosso coche?'

'Talvez ela não seja apenas uma criminosa, mas amante dele.'

'Talvez...' A mulher ponderou.

            O nobre deu de ombros. ' Isso não importa mais. Estamos bem e isso sim é que importa. Vamos comer alguma coisa.'

*~*~*

            Li observava Sakura parada em frente ao espelho. 

'Aquele filho da mãe! Não tinha o direito de me bater daquela maneira!' Ela praguejava com raiva. 'Se ele já não estivesse morto, eu o mataria!' Terminou dando um soquinho no ar e com cara de malvada.

            Li respirou fundo e revirou os olhos. Sakura já estava há quase meia hora xingando o infeliz que tinha a machucada.

'Mas você viu só a surra que eu dei naquele bando de bandidos?!' Ela perguntou virando-se para ele com ar de vitoriosa.

'Você podia ter morrido...' Soltou virando o rosto e colocando as pernas por cima da mesa de centro. Os dois estavam num dos quartos de uma pousada. O General resolveu pernoitar no vilarejo do que tentar uma viagem a noite. 

'Oras, se eu não morri em duas guerras, não seria um bandidinho que me mataria!' Respondeu com desdém enquanto se olhava no espelho. Abriu um tímido sorriso observando-se com o belo quimono verde que Li havia comprado para ela. 'Eu fico muito bem de verde.'

'Realça os seus olhos.' Ele falou despreocupadamente.

'Você acha?!' Perguntou virando-se para ele e deixando-o completamente sem graça pelo que havia falado. 'Tem razão! Combina com eles!'

'Não acha que está muito pretensiosa?'

            Ela soltou um longo suspiro e deixo-se cair em uma das poltronas do quarto, encarou o General que estava confortavelmente sentado em outra. Estavam um a frente do outro. 'Pelo menos eu valia 300 moedas...'Ela começou a falar, mas depois franziu a testa e colocou delicadamente um dedinho no queixo em posse pensativa. 'Acho que o senhor poderia ter oferecido um pouco mais... uns quinhentos pelo menos.'

'Acho que os tapas fizeram mal a sua cabeça.' Falou de maneira ríspida.

            Ela riu um pouco. 'Pare de ser ranzinza... Eu estou indo para o matadouro e não estou com tanto mau humor como você, general.'

            Li calou-se, inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para o teto de madeira, não estava sentindo-se muito bem, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Tossiu um pouco.

'Ainda não melhorou do seu resfriado?'

'Não sou homem de ter resfriado.'

'Está bem, senhor todo poderoso.' Brincou levantando-se. 'Sabe!' Virou-se para ele de repente. 'Aquele senhor Lin poderia ter me oferecido uma recompensa.' Sakura falou de repente, assustando de leve o homem.

'O que disse?' Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

'Que ele poderia ter oferecido o dinheiro para mim!' Ela repetiu, balançando o pedaço de pão na mão. 'Bem ou mal, fui eu que os salvei primeiro, não?

'Você é mulher...'

            Sakura franziu de leve a testa, mostrando nítida irritação pelas palavras dele. 'E daí?' Falou com a voz quase ameaçadora.

'E daí que não se dá dinheiro a uma mulher. Nem para as prostitutas.' Ele respondeu encarando-a e apenas esperando para ver sua reação. No fundo gostava de irritá-la.

            Sakura bufou umas duas vezes, tentando manter a calma. 'Como vocês homens são estúpidos. Têm tanto medo assim do que uma mulher pode fazer com dinheiro nas mãos?'

'Deveria controlar melhor a língua, Kinomoto.'

'Para quê? Eu não vou ser presa mesmo?! Não vou ser chicoteada e decapitada em praça pública?! Pois então tenho o direito de falar tudo que eu quero antes de morrer!' Ela falou, tentando manter o tom de voz baixo apesar de que era quase impossível pela sua irritação.

'Você não tem direito algum.' Li retrucou.

            Ela o fitou com os olhos gélidos, mas achou melhor não responder mais nada. 'O dia que uma mulher chegar ao poder, vocês, homens, vão saber o que é justiça.'

'Está insinuando que o seu imperador não é justo?' Ele falou com o tom sério, não gostava quando alguém falasse de Wing.

'Não estou insinuando, estou afirmando.' Ela falou decidida. 'Quando uma mulher provar o que todas são capazes de fazer, vocês vão ver só uma coisa.'

            Li levantou-se e a encarou com os olhos em chama. 'Você não tem a mínima noção do que fala, garota. Minha vontade é arrancar sua língua para que não fale mais besteiras!'

'Duvido.' Falou encarando ele e empinando mais o nariz.

            O rosto de Li contorceu-se de raiva, ele deu um passo em direção a ela. 'Agora chega! Não tem o direito de ofender o imperador.'

'Oras eu salvei a vida dele duas vezes...' Ela falou correndo para um canto do quarto. 'Não teria coragem de me bater, não é general? O senhor é um homem bom! Eu sei que é! Eu já apanhei muito nestes últimos dias...' Tentou convencê-lo enquanto corria para trás de uma das poltronas.

Ele a pegou pelo braço e a encarou de perto. 'Detesto mulheres como você.' Falou entre os dentes.

'Você só gosta de prostitutas.' Respondeu na lata. Parecia incrível, mas quanto mais sentia-se perto do seu destino fatídico, menos  medo sentia de dizer o que queria ou o que pensava.

            Li apertou o braço da garota com força fazendo ela gemer de dor. 'Você não sabe de nada a meu respeito, Kinomoto.'

'Sei o suficiente para saber que gosta de pagar para dormir com mulheres.'

'Sabia que eu poderia fazer você minha mulher agora! Como aquele homem tentou fazer com você?'

            Ela o encarou com fúria. 'Tente e você morre.'

            Li sorriu de lado e a soltou finalmente. 'Vá se cuidar. Está com o rosto horrível.'

            Sakura afastou-se dele e caminhou até o balcão onde havia remédio para seus machucados. Remédios que Li havia comprado para ela.

*~*~*

            Na manhã seguinte, eles partiram novamente em direção à cidade proibida. Li galopava de forma rápida, fazendo com que a viagem ficasse cada vez mais curta e mais próxima do final. Sakura ia sempre à frente, entre os braços de Li que guiava o belo corcel.

Eles pararam numa pequena clareira para descansarem. Li desceu do cavalo e foi até o rio que estava próximo para lavar o rosto, não estava sentindo-se bem e não queria dar o braço a torcer para Sakura. Ele tossiu um pouco chamando a atenção da menina, que estava tentando acertar uma fruta com algumas pedras que pegara do chão. 

            Ela virou-se para ele e o viu ajoelhado à margem do rio com uma das mãos no peito e tossindo. Franziu a testa. Largou as pedras que tinha nas mãos e aproximou-se do general.

'O senhor está bem?' Perguntou.

'Deixe-me em paz, Kinomoto.' Respondeu em tom ríspido.

            Ela mostrou a língua. "Grosso", pensou para si. Estava pronta para afastar-se quando o ouviu tossindo com mais força. Mesmo sabendo que ele a rejeitaria foi até ele. Abaixou ao seu lado e tocou de leve na testa do general.

'Já falei para me deixar em paz.' Ele repetiu empurrando-a para longe. Ela caiu sentada ao lado dele e olhou-o, assustada.

'Está com febre.' Falou mostrando nítida preocupação.

            Li levantou-se, tentando ficar em pé, mas era claro que sua condição física não estava boa. Fitou Sakura que ainda estava sentada no chão, olhando para ele.

'Febre vem e vai. Não tenho por que dar importância a isto.' Ele disse caminhando em direção à árvore, onde sentou encostado ao seu tronco. Sakura levantou do chão e foi até ele, pegou novamente algumas pedras e voltou a tentar acertar algumas frutas. Ela tentava mostrar indiferença ao estado dele, com ele doente teria muito mais facilidade para fugir.

            A noite caiu, Sakura montou a fogueira para que os dois se aquecessem. Li estava dormindo com os braços cruzados, na intenção de mostrar que estava bem, mas ainda tossia muito. Ela aproximou-se dele e verificou que estava dormindo, pensou em fugir, poderia até mesmo roubar o corcel que ele não teria nem condições de persegui-la. Fitou por um tempo o rosto sério de Li, tocou de leve a testa dele e verificou que a febre estava mais alta.

'Droga', resmungou, fitando-o enquanto dormia. 'Não posso deixá-lo assim.'

            Ela ajoelhou-se perto dele e o sacudiu um pouco. 'General, general...' Chamou de forma delicada.

            Li abriu um dos olhos. 'O que foi?' Perguntou contrariado.

'Está com muita febre, temos que chegar mais rápido ao próximo vilarejo.'

'Eu estou ótimo.' Respondeu pronto para dormir.

'Não está, não!' Ela gritou com ele. 'Para de ser cabeça dura e vamos logo para Hokaio.'

            Ele abriu os olhos com raiva. 'Cala a boca e me deixe dormir, mulher.'

            Ela pegou um dos braços dele e o puxou para se levantar. 'É muito pesado, se não me ajudar não vou conseguir levá-lo de jeito nenhum para lá.'

            Li já estava perdendo a paciência. Puxou-a com força, fazendo-a cair de joelhos a sua frente. 'Eu estou bem.'

'Não está! Sua febre está muito alta.'

'Eu não sou homem de ter febre.'

'Mas tem! Ou o senhor vai comigo até o próximo vilarejo ou eu vou sozinha.'

            Ele segurou o punho dela com mais força. 'Já falei para não tentar fugir novamente.'

'Do jeito que está, não vai durar muito se não se cuidar, general.' Ela falou encarando-o.

            Li a soltou para tossir forte novamente, por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar. Sakura o cobriu com a manta.

'Por favor General, não seja teimoso, não desta vez.' Pediu ao seu ouvido.

            Li pousou uma das suas mãos na dela que estava sobre o seu ombro. 'Está certo.' Falou por fim. 

            Sakura o ajudou a se levantar e caminhar até o corcel. Depois de algumas tentativas, conseguiu fazer com que ele montasse no animal. Ela subiu à sua frente e pegou as rédeas. 

'Para onde é o vilarejo mais próximo?'

'Siga a estrada.' Ele respondeu, depois de tossir um pouco. 

            Sakura atiçou a montaria em direção à estrada. Depois de algumas horas de viagem, ela começou a avistar alguma luminosidade a sua frente, só poderia ser Hokaio. Devagar entrou pela cidade deserta, procurando algum lugar para pernoitar. Li estava dormindo, debruçado nas suas costas. Depois de andar um pouco pela cidade, achou uma pensão. Parou em frente a ela e desceu junto com Li, que tentou ficar de pé. 

            Ela passou um dos braços do general pelos ombros e entrou no estabelecimento. 

'Boa noite.' Cumprimentou um senhor que estava atrás de um balcão. 'Por favor quero um quarto.'

            O homem fitou a menina e o homem que tossia a sua frente. 'Dez moedas por noite e...'

'Olha, depois vemos isso. Agora poderia me dar a chave? Quero cuidar dele.'

'Não recebo homens doentes em meu estabelecimento.' Falou o velho de forma rude.

            Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.  'Pois este homem doente é um General do imperador, senhor. Se não nos der um quarto agora e meu marido piorar, venho aqui pessoalmente com a guarda do imperador para fechar esta espelunca!'

            Li franziu a testa, ouvindo o que ela disse, mas estava tão mal que não comentou nada. Sakura fitava o homem com raiva. 'E então?'

'Tenho um quarto no segundo andar que está vazio, mas não vou ajudá-la a levá-lo!'

'Não preciso da sua ajudar!' Ela respondeu de forma ríspida. Caminhou com Li ao seu lado e pegou a chave. Devagar e, com muito esforço, conseguiu levá-lo até o segundo andar. Entrou no quarto e colocou Li na cama. Ele estava ardendo de febre.

'Um homem tão metido a poderoso ficar doente desta maneira, é até cômico.' Falou tirando as botas dele.

'Eu ouvi isso, Kinomoto.' Ele respondeu, tentando se ajeitar na cama.

'Era para ouvir mesmo.'

Continua.

**N/A****: _Hahahahaha__ Agora é o senhor todo poderoso general Li que está dando um de frágil?!! Podem falar, só numa história louca como a minha que isto acontece, não?!_**

_Particularmente gostei muito da Sakura falando um monte de coisas que eu queria falar para o Li neste capítulo! Como estes dois vão se entender, nem eu sei ainda... quer dizer, sei sim, mas não vou contar! Hehehe_

_Beijocas para minhas super revisoras Andréa e Rô (Ah tem um pedaço que não foi revisado então se tiver alguns errinhos a culpa não é delas e sim desta que vos escreve)_

_Beijocas para todos que deixam reviews! Muito obrigada! Adoro ler a opinião, chutes, conselhos, palpites e tudo de mais de vocês! Muito obrigada!!!_

_Kath___


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

            Sakura estava encolhida num canto escuro, sua roupa estava rasgada e seu corpo, repleto de hematomas, cortes e sinais de violência. O ambiente estava escuro e sombrio, além do fedor de carniça e mofo que pairava no ar. Li aproximou-se dela com uma dor no peito que queria disfarçar de qualquer maneira, pois estava ao lado de todos os oficiais do alto escalão do exército e do imperador.

'Levante-se, mulher!' Gritou um.

            A menina apenas levantou os olhos inchados pelas lágrimas e pelas agressões que sofreu. Não tinha forças para se levantar. Ela fitou Li por alguns segundos e virou o rosto para o lado, evitando encará-los.

'Eu mandei levantar! Está na presença do imperador!' O General gritou novamente, porém Sakura mais uma vez não levantou. Um soldado aproximou-se dela e a puxou pelos cabelos, levantando-a. Ela gemeu de dor, mas não tinha mais voz para gritar. Li deu um passo adiante, mas deteve-se. A única coisa que pode fazer foi cerrar os punhos e virar o rosto para não ver mais a menina à sua frente.

'Está na hora de ser julgada pelo imperador.'

            Sakura permaneceu em silêncio, estava com os olhos fechados, tentando controlar a dor que dilacerava o seu corpo.

'Não há direito de defesa. Está condenada à decapitação em praça pública pela manhã do próximo dia.' Falou o imperador saindo da sala, seguido pelos outros generais. O soldado ainda tinha os cabelos de Sakura presos entre seus dedos.

            Li foi o último, foi quando ouviu a garota gritar novamente. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria, voltou-se para trás e deu alguns passos em direção à cela que acabara de sair. Empurrou com força a porta e viu o homem prestes a possuí-la novamente. 

'Solte-a agora!' Gritou.

*~*~*

            Li levantou da cama de repente fazendo Sakura cair no chão com o susto. Ela levantou-se com um dos olhos fechados e com uma mão no quadril dolorido. 

'Hei, que susto!' Resmungou, aproximando-se da cama.

            Li estava sentado com a respiração ofegante, tossiu um pouco enquanto tentava assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Levantou os olhos para Sakura que sentou na beirada da cama pegando um pedaço de pano que estava jogado por cima da colcha. Ela o molhou novamente na bacia com água fria e o torceu.

'É normal ter pesadelos quando se está com febre.' Falou sem olhar para ele. 'Deite-se novamente.'

            Li ficou parado ainda fitando-a. Levantou um braço na direção dela, tocando de leve os cabelos curtos da menina. Ela virou-se para ele sem entender, rapidamente ele retraiu-se. Desviou os olhos para o quarto avaliando-o. Depois voltou a fitar Sakura que estava vermelha à sua frente, olhando fixamente para o chão e não o encarando.

'Onde estamos?'

'Em Hokaio. Aluguei este quarto assim que chegamos.'

            Ele rodou os olhos observando o quarto simples, mas acolhedor. 'Quanto tempo eu dormi?'

'Três dias.' Ela respondeu sem fitá-lo.

'Três dias?' Ele repetiu, surpreendendo-se. - 'Isso tudo?!'

'Oras, sua febre acabou de baixar um pouco!' Ela virou-se rapidamente para ele, mas voltou a fitar o chão, corada. 'Aquele médico de meia tigela disse que você nem voltava mais! Idiota! Até parece que ele sabe muita coisa...' Falou em tom irônico. 

            Ele tocou de leve na sua cabeça dolorida enquanto observava a garota, em pé, olhando para baixo nitidamente envergonhada. Estranhou aquele comportamento, mas depois se deu conta que estava com o peito nu. Sorriu de lado, reparando que apesar de tudo, Sakura tinha pudores. Na verdade, ela tinha feito toda aquela loucura de se transformar em soldado apenas por causa dos seus pudores. Engoliu em seco, pensando na última cena do seu pesadelo. Provavelmente os carcereiros fariam mal a ela. Sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, obrigando-o a apertar de leve no local. Sakura reparou isso e assustou-se. 

'Droga, general. Deite-se novamente.' Ela falou empurrando-o levemente pelos ombros para deitá-lo. Cobriu-o com a colcha para que ficasse bem agasalhado e sentou ao seu lado na beirada da cama. 'Deu-me muito trabalho para baixar esta febre, então colabore agora.' Seu tom era bravo, porém ela colocava o pedaço de pano umedecido na testa dele com delicadeza. Afastou-se um pouco, sendo observada por Li discretamente.

'Ficou muito tempo sem se alimentar. Vou pedir para a senhora Cho preparar uma canja sem tempero... hummmm melhor eu mesma preparar, aquela velha é meio surda, é capaz de eu pedir sem tempero e ela entender mais tempero...' Divertiu-se enquanto arrumava as coisas no quarto.

'Estou com sede.' Ele falou. 

            Rapidamente, ela encheu um copo com água de uma moringa e aproximou-se dele;

 'Beba em goles pequenos.' Ordenou, estendendo para ele o copo. Li levantou-se um pouco e pegou o copo, sua vontade era beber tudo de uma vez.

'Hei, eu falei goles pequenos, é surdo?!' Ralhou com ele tirando o copo das mãos do general. 'Quer voltar a passar mal?'

'Me dá esta porcaria de água, Kinomoto.'

'Você agora está doente e EU é que sou responsável por você, então me obedeça! Se eu digo que é para beber em goles pequenos é para beber em goles pequenos!'

            Li bufou um pouco, mas concordou contrariado. Acabou bebendo do jeito que ela mandou. Voltou a se deitar na cama sentindo o corpo dolorido.

'Está se sentindo melhor?' Ela perguntou com a voz doce.

'Por que está preocupada comigo?' Perguntou bravo.

            Ela arregalou os olhos um pouco e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. 'Não estou preocupada com você, assim que melhorar eu tento fugir de você novamente.'

            Ele sorriu de leve pensando em deixá-la realmente fugir da próxima vez, porém não falou nada. 

'Se não houver ninguém bom o suficiente para ficar atrás de mim, a vida vai perder a graça, você não acha?' Ela falou divertidamente.

            Li sorriu. 'Então quer viver assim: Você fugindo e eu atrás de você?'

            Ela balançou de leve o corpo com as mãos para trás, e sorriu de maneira maliciosa. 'Acho que sim...' Li a fitou com curiosidade, as bochechas dela estavam levemente coradas com o que ela acabara de dizer. Por algum motivo, ele sentiu que sua febre aumentou, e não foi por causa da doença. 

*~*~*

            Li abriu os olhos e fitou o teto de madeira do quarto. Espreguiçou-se um pouco, mas ainda sentiu o corpo muito dolorido. _"Pensei que desta, eu não voltava mais..."_ Pensou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. O quarto estava deserto, porém ouvia-se uma cantoria vindo do quarto de banho anexo. Ele sorriu, reconhecendo a música que sempre ouvia sua mãe, irmãs e primas cantarolarem. 

            Levantou para esticar as pernas e senti-las um pouco, não agüentava mais ficar deitado naquela cama. Apesar do esforço inicial, conseguiu manter-se firme nelas. Caminhou devagar pelo cômodo, tocando de leve alguns móveis velhos. Pegou a moringa de água e bebeu um longo e demorado gole. 

            Foi quando sentiu um cheiro agradável vindo do quarto de banho. _"Ying Fa..." Ele reconheceu o perfume. Sem pensar, caminhou devagar em direção à entrada do outro cômodo e parou em frente a ele, deu mais uma olhada em volta com se quisesse certificar que ninguém veria o que estava fazendo. Estendeu o braço e empurrou de leve o pano que servia de porta entre os dois ambientes. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e viu o que queria._

            Sakura estava num pequeno ofurô de madeira. Lavava-se demoradamente enquanto cantarolava baixinho. Ela tinha o rosto alegre e satisfeito, mostrando que estava apreciando o demorado banho. Li ficou ali, parado, apenas a observando de longe. Ele pensava em como ela o enganara por tanto tempo se era tão óbvio que era uma mulher. _"Uma bela mulher...", pensou reparando nas curvas bem feitas da garota. _

            Ele deu um passo para trás quando começou a sentir os hormônios masculinos manifestando-se em seu corpo. Isso é coisa de garotos e não de homens na sua idade. Tossiu um pouco, chamando a atenção de Sakura.

'General? O senhor já acordou?' Ela perguntou. 'Já estou indo.'

            Li pode ouvir vários barulhos ao mesmo tempo, provavelmente na pressa a garota caiu umas duzentas vezes no chão. Logo ela entrou no quarto fitando-o, corou violentamente e virou-se de costas.

'Já consegue ficar em pé?'

'Sim... Estou melhor...'

'Mas deveria ficar ainda um pouco na cama para...'

'Eu não agüento mais ficar na cama!' Falou um pouco impaciente.

'O senhor é quem sabe... Hã... quer alguma coisa?'

            Li voltou-se e fitou as costas da menina. Ela estava com o quimono rosa que ele havia comprado para ela primeiro, que estava completamente costurado e limpo. Ele pensou que o rosa lhe caía muito bem, deixando-a até mais feminina.  Lembrou-se do primeiro dia em que a viu com um quimono vermelho fogo. Balançou a cabeça com força, o que lhe provocou mais um ataque de tosse. Sakura virou-se para ele, aproximando-se, tentou manter-se calma, porém não poderia diminuir a vermelhidão de suas bochechas. 

            Li sentou na beirada da cama e respirou fundo tentando controlar a tosse. Sakura pegou uma camisa e lhe estendeu, pedindo através do olhar para que se vestisse.

'Não sei o porque desta vergonha agora. Já fiquei inúmeras vezes sem camisa na sua frente.' Falou vestindo-se.

'Na frente de Touya.' Ela consertou.

'Que era você.' Ele rebateu.

'Mas agora você sabe que eu não sou mais um homem e sim uma jovem e virtuosa donzela, então deveria me respeitar.'

            Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Virtuosa donzela?'

            Sakura fechou a cara de raiva. 'Pois saiba, senhor general, que nenhum homem nunca tocou em mim!'

            Ele sorriu de lado com aquela afirmação, podia estar bêbado aquele dia, mas lembrava-se muito bem de tê-la tocado por baixo do quimono.  E ela ficou mais corada, lembrando-se dos beijos que eles trocaram no corredor escuro do estabelecimento de Tomoyo e do primeiro encontro dos dois. Afastou-se tentando manter a compostura. 'Agora o senhor sabe que sou uma moça, então deve me respeitar.'

            Li ficou em silêncio, tossiu mais um pouco lembrando a Sakura que era hora de lhe dar o tal chá que ela julgava milagroso. A moça saiu pela porta espalhafatosa e voltou poucos minutos depois com um bule saindo fumaça. Li Sakura serviu o chá, e estendeu para ele, sorrindo um pouco ante sua franca atitude de hostilidade contra a infusão.

'Isso é uma droga...' Reclamou.

'Mas foi o que o curou. Aprendi esta receita na casa do senhor Yang. Sempre que Cixi ficava doente, eu fazia para ela.' Sakura desviou os olhos para o chão, lembrando com saudades de amiga.

'Cixi?'

'É uma menina maravilhosa.' Ela virou-se para ele com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Li franziu a testa, enquanto bebia mais um gole do chá. 'O senhor já pensou em se casar?'

            Li teve um ataque de tosse, quase fazendo a xícara cair de suas mãos. Sakura veio em seu socorro, tirando a xícara das mãos dele e pedindo para que ele respirasse fundo. Quando ele conseguiu se acalmar, ela insistiu na pergunta.

'Porque esta preocupação agora?'

'Oras, Cixi seria uma ótima esposa para o senhor, posso lhe garantir. Ela é meiga, bonita, prendada, recatada, é um pouco temperamental... mas isso o senhor é muito mais...' Li olhou para ela atravessado. '... mas só um pouquinho. Além disso, ela é uma moça muito boa.'

            Li examinou por um tempo a jovem à sua frente, pensou que nunca em sua vida tivera uma intimidade tão grande com alguém. Seja Touya ou Sakura Kinomoto, aquela pequena criatura de olhos verdes conseguia sempre ser uma companhia agradável, nem que fosse apenas para diverti-lo ou irritá-lo.

'E como é fisicamente esta sua amiga?'

'Fisicamente? Oras ela é bonita!'

'Preciso de mais detalhes.'

            Sakura olhou para ele com os olhos em chamas. 'Sem vergonha... Vocês homens são todos iguais!'

'Oras, mas o que aconteceu? Pensei que me daria a ficha completa da sua amiga!'

'Esquece, ela não merece um ser insuportável com você como marido.'

'Sou o melhor partido da China, Kinomoto.'

'Coitada das donzelas que estão desesperadas para casarem então!' Falou em tom irônico.

'Você nunca teve a intenção de casar, não é?' Ele perguntou para ela com os olhos cerrados.

            Ela deu um longo suspiro. 'Nunca ninguém casaria comigo mesmo... sempre tive isso bem certo na minha cabeça.' Ela falou enquanto arrumava algumas coisas no quarto e assim não precisava olhar para Li. 'Não sou digna para ser esposa de nenhum bom homem neste país, mas isso não dava o direito a senhora Yang de me vender para aquele nojento do senhor Dan e depois àquele porco de me vender para você.' Ela falou, sem ousar virar-se para Li, mas sabia que ele a fitava.

'Eu não tinha como saber isso.' Li falou virando-se para a janela. Eles ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor.

'Bem isso não importa...' Ela falou dando os ombros. 'Mesmo que não fosse filha de um estrangeiro, nenhum homem casaria comigo agora.'

            Li ergueu uma sobrancelha e virou-se para ela. 'Porque diz isso?'

            Sakura virou-se para ele e depois desceu os olhos para suas mãos calejadas. Levantou e mostrou-as para ele. 'Minhas mãos não são mais de uma doce senhorita.' Respondeu tentando brincar.

            Li foi até ela e pegou a mão da menina fazendo-a segurar tanto a respiração que já estava ficando sem ar. Passou seu polegar pela palma da pequena mão branquinha de Sakura. Sorriu de lado. 'Pior que a minha, não é? Além disso, não são as mãos que decidem se uma mulher será uma boa esposa ou não.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos, fitando o homem à sua frente que ainda segurava uma das suas mãos de forma delicada. Ficaram fitando-se por alguns segundos até que Li puxou a mão que prendia, fazendo Sakura dar um passo a frente, hipnotizada por aquelas duas belas esferas âmbares. Seu coração batia forte e de maneira descontrolada. Li soltou a xícara que tinha na outra mão num móvel alto e passou-a delicadamente pelos cabelos curtos de Sakura. Ela fechou os olhos apenas se deliciando com aquele toque. Deus! Como ela amava aquele homem. 

            Li inclinou-se até ela, chegando a milímetros de seu rosto. Sakura podia sentir a respiração dele perto de seus lábios, uma onda de emoções invadiu seu pequeno coraçãozinho.

            Porém, ele levantou o rosto e pousou seus lábios secos na testa da menina, depositando um carinhoso beijo e afastou-se, deixando-a quase que desamparada. Caminhou em direção à janela em silêncio e desviando os olhos da menina que agora abria os seus. Se ele a fitasse, veria todo o desapontamento que aquele afastamento provocou nela. Sakura suspirou, pensando que realmente felicidade não era algo feito para ela.

*~*~*

            Li saiu aquela manhã depois de uma longa semana enfurnado no quarto. Estava feliz por finalmente ver movimento. As pessoas olhavam para ele com estranheza, pois nunca haviam-no visto. Sakura estava ao seu lado com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

'O dia está lindo!'

            Li não comentou nada, apenas inclinou um pouco mais a cabeça para trás para ver o sol. 'Amanhã continuaremos nossa viagem até a cidade proibida.'

            Ele não precisou ver, mas sabia que o belo sorriso da menina havia desaparecido dos seus lábios. Olhou para ela de relance e já ia falar algo quando uma menininha aproximou-se dela, chamando-a.

'Senhora Li! Senhora Li!'

'Senhora Li?' Perguntou Li, virando-se para ela assustado. 

'Oras, o que queria que eu dissesse a esta gente?' Ela falou em tom de voz baixo. 

            A menina parou aà frente dela depois de cumprimentar Li de forma educada. Sakura abaixou-se até ficar aà altura da menina para falar com ela. 'O que foi, pequena Ykami?'

'Mamãe mandou perguntar, quando a senhora voltará a comprar na loja de papai?'

            Sakura sorriu para a criança. 'Meu marido já está melhor, veja.' Ela fez um gesto para Li que estava ao seu lado tentando mostrar indiferença com a conversa das duas. 'Acho que não precisarei mais comprar ervas com sua mãe. Mas diga que irei visitá-la assim que puder.'

            A menina virou-se para Li e levantou o rosto para vê-lo. Depois riu baixinho. 'Quero um marido igual ao da senhora.' Falou inocentemente.

            Sakura sorriu com carinho e levantou-se passando a mão nos cabelos da pequena. 'Tenho certeza que terá um. Agora vá, pequena.'

            A menina deu um último sorriso para Sakura e um último olhar para Li, que permanecia com sua característica cara emburrada. Virou-se de costas e saiu correndo em direção a mãe que estava um pouco mais afastada. 

'Então todos pensam que é minha esposa?'

'Já disse que não tive desculpa melhor para alugar um quarto. O Velho não queria alugar para um homem doente e...'

            Ele levantou a mão pedindo para ela calar-se. 'Se está fingido que é minha esposa, é bom começar a comportar-se como tal na frente desta gente. Venha atrás de mim e não ouse olhar para nenhum homem diretamente.'

'Hei, não precisa exagerar...' Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas ele a olhou de forma tão ameaçadora que achou melhor calar-se.

            Li começou a caminhar pelas ruas da pequena vila. Sakura ia logo atrás, tentando parecer uma mulher casada, isto é, completamente submissa, porém não conseguia, por mais que tentasse não conseguia ficar com a cabeça baixa. Observou o movimento da rua e sorria intimamente ao observar as pessoas olhando de forma curiosa e assustada para Li. Ele estava lindo, vestindo novamente a farda que o tornava ainda mais imponente. Fitou as costas largas de Li a sua frente e não pode conter um sorriso de felicidade. Ele não a tinha desmentido-a, isso seria muito humilhante para ela. 

            Entraram num pequeno restaurante para alimentar-se. Era simples como em tudo na vila, mas a comida parecia cheirosa. Sakura sentou-se à frente de Li que pediu a refeição.

'Nossa, acho que vou pedir a receita depois para a cozinheira.' Comentou Sakura deliciando-se com a refeição. Li levantou os olhos para ela e pensou porque ela nunca conseguia manter-se apenas quieta. Sempre estava falando e comentando alguma coisa. 

'Realmente está bom'. Não resistiu em comentar.

'Andei pensando...' Ela começou a falar, fitando-o. 'Talvez se fossemos a pela margem do rio Huang, faríamos uma viagem mais tranqüila. Ir pela mata fechada é complicado além de mais desgastante para Yan.'

'Yan?' Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Que diabos é isso?'

'É o nome do seu corcel. É incrível como o senhor não tem sensibilidade para dar nome ao coitado. Imagina quando tiver filhos, irá chamá-los de filho número um, filho número dois, filho número três.'

            Li não pode impedir que uma gostosa risada saísse de seus lábios. As pessoas do pequeno estabelecimento viraram-se para o casal estrangeiro e o homem tentou recompor-se. Já era estranho ele ficar conversando com uma mulher, mesmo que fosse sua esposa, em público. Fechou o sorriso e novamente ficou com aquela cara emburrada de sempre. Sakura achou melhor calar-se para não atrair mais a atenção daquela humilde gente. Terminaram de almoçar em silêncio, mesmo que sentissem vontade de conversar um com o outro.

            Xiaolang observou Sakura tomando a sopa quieta e sorriu de lado, alguma coisa naquela menina fazia com que ele simplesmente se sentisse maravilhosamente bem apenas em fitá-la, desviou os olhos da jovem e observou um casal mais adiante. Os dois estavam quietos e comendo, nenhuma vez se falaram, nenhuma vez se olharam. Eram como dois estranhos, dividindo a mesa por obra do destino. Pensou, será que qdo finalmente casasse com uma mulher seria assim?

'Está se sentindo bem?' Sakura perguntou fitando-o.

            Ele virou o rosto e a encarou. 'Estou bem, não se preocupe.'

'Como posso não me preocupar. Pensei que estivesse com algo realmente grave. Sabia que já perdi uma amiga de forma parecida? Os médicos não sabiam direito o que ela tinha.'

'Mas agora eu estou bem.'

'Assim espero.' Ela falou desviando os olhos dele e fitando o prato quase vazio à sua frente.

            Terminaram a refeição em silêncio. Li deixou algumas moedas sobre a mesa e levantou-se seguido por Sakura. Estavam saindo do estabelecimento quando ouviram uma gritaria, um homem batia numa mulher no meio da praça principal, era claro que estava bêbado e mal sabia o que fazia. 

            Sakura deu um passo à frente, mas Li estendeu um braço para o lado, impedindo que ela se aproximasse da multidão que assistia a briga do casal.

'Ele irá matá-la!' Falou com a voz quase desesperada.

'Não ouviu o que ele disse? Ela é mulher dele.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Só porque é mulher dele não lhe dá o direito de bater e humilhá-la na frente de todos.'

'Sim. Dá direito a ele de fazer o que quiser com ela.'

'Você é um general, vá lá e peça a ele que pare de bater nela... por favor...' Ela suplicou.

            Li observou o homem surrando a mulher na praça, sua altura possibilitava ter uma visão melhor que a de Sakura que era baixinha. Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Se eu interferir, ele a mata em casa, pela vergonha que eu o farei passar diante da vila.'

            Sakura fechou os punhos e virou o rosto para o lado, sua vontade era ir lá e acertar a cara daquele idiota ela mesma, sabia que tinha força e agilidade para isso, depois de tudo que passou no exército.

'Nem pense em fazer isso, Kinomoto. Aqui você está como minha mulher, comporte-se como tal.' Ele falou como se lesse os pensamentos da menina.

'Vocês são um bando de covardes.' Resmungou afastando-se de Li e caminhando em direção à hospedaria. 

Li ainda ficou um tempo observando a briga do casal, viu a mulher pedir piedade ao homem e ele a esmurrar por causa dos efeitos da bebida. Ninguém fazia nada, ninguém falava nada. Fechou os olhos e pensou que Sakura tinha razão, talvez eles fossem um bando de covardes. Abaixou-se discretamente e pegou uma pedra leve no chão, com força e de maneira certeira, atirou contra a cabeça do homem que cambaleou antes de cair. Virou-se rapidamente enquanto ouvia as pessoas perguntando-se assustadas, o que tinha acontecido.

Continua.

**N/A****: _Olá Pessoal! (Kath observando as caras feias por causa do atraso). Desculpem pela demora (Kath dando um passinho para o lado, observando os rostos furiosos). Eu sei que demorei um pouco, mas é porque aconteceram tantas coisas (Kath preparada para um ataque). Mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa!!!_**

_Bem minha boa desculpa foi realmente a falta de tempo esta semana, a Andrea me mandou no começo dela mais eu só consegui mandar para a Rô na sexta feira. Ela ainda me mandou no próprio sábado, mas o meu irmão "Kero" não desgrudou do pc, aí não deu para atualizar. Quero aproveitar e mandar um super beijo para as duas! Sem elas vocês, provavelmente estariam fazendo caretas pelos meus erros de português. Apesar de que outro dia eu li no jornal "Louca obesessão". Eu já fiz uma careta terrível e olha quem sou eu para falar dos erros dos outros! Poxa, mas o cara é jornalista! Eu não tenho uma aula de português desde o pré-vestibular! Quem não conhece este maravilhoso filme de suspense vale a pena ver. Ah lembrando que é "Louca obsessão" Hehehehe_

_Voltando ao fic, vcs estão percebendo como o nosso General está mudando aos poucos, não? Estou tentando deixar ele menos arrogante e pelo menos provar que a consciência dele existe! Hehehe Agora será que a Sakurinha conseguirá encantá-lo ao ponto dele realmente admitir que está começando a gostar dela? Ah isso só no próximo capítulo!_

_Quero agradece pelos mais de 200 reviews deste fic e dizer que estou muito muito muito feliz por está agradando tanto com esta história!  Obrigada a todos que deixam o seu recadinho a cada capitulo ou em alguns. _

_É isso pessoal! Semana que vem prometo atualizar o fic no sábado bonitinho._

_Beijocas,_

_Kath___


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

            Li cavalgava devagar pela beirada do rio, Sakura ia calada entre os seus braços. Desde o incidente da briga entre o casal, ela ficara silenciosa. Ele não queria admitir, mas estava sentindo falta da voz dela, mesmo que fosse para irritá-lo. Ele puxou as rédeas do corcel e parou para descer um pouco, estava com sede. Saltou do animal e observou Sakura saltando com desenvoltura, apesar de que agora ela andava sempre vestida com quimono. A menina afastou-se um pouco sem falar nada.

'Aonde pensa que vai?' Perguntou Li, observado-a se afastar.

            Ela virou-se para ele com aquele mesmo olhar indiferente. 'Não se preocupe não vou tentar fugir.' A voz dela era fria. Li concordou com a cabeça, sem falar mais nada. Poucos minutos depois, ela aproximou-se do rio para beber um pouco de água. Li estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore com as costas apoiadas no tronco e observava a menina. 

            Sakura levantou um pouco o quimono e molhou seus pezinhos na margem do rio, sorriu um pouco observando os peixinhos que vinham beliscá-los. Abaixou-se para beber um pouco da água limpa e fresca. Depois virou-se e saiu do rio, sentando-se na beirada, e mantendo-se o mais afastada possível de Li, aquilo já estava incomodando demais o general, aquela indiferença estava lhe fazendo um mal  terrível. 

            Levantou-se e foi até ela, parando ao seu lado, Sakura nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de virar para ele. 

'Estamos próximos à cidade proibida.'

'Eu sei.' Foi a resposta seca dela.

'Iremos diretamente ao imperador.'

'Como quiser. Quanto antes melhor.'

            Li arregalou os olhos um pouco e virou-se para ela observando a pequena figura sentada no chão abraçando os joelhos. 'Droga! O que aconteceu com você?'

            Sakura assustou-se um pouco com a pergunta, levantou o rosto e o encarou ainda sentada no chão. 'Não houve nada, só não quero ficar protelando mais isso.'

'Você já parou para pensar no que vai acontecer com você, garota?'

'Hummm acho que devo receber cinqüenta chibatadas e logo depois eles arrancam a minha cabeça.'

'E você fala isso com esta calma?! Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo?!'

            Ela levantou-se do chão e sem desviar os olhos dele disse: 'E a morte não é natural na lei dos homens? Além disso, antes morrer logo de uma vez do que ficar vivendo num mundo horrível como este!'

'Não acredito que ainda está pensando naquela mulher.'

'Vai tratar sua esposa assim, general? Vai humilhá-la e tratá-la como uma vaca reprodutora e saco de pancadas?'

'Está me desrespeitando, Kinomoto.'

'Eu vou morrer de qualquer maneira, não importa o que eu disser.'

'Coloque-se no seu lugar! É uma mulher, uma criminosa, porte-se como uma e respeite a minha presença.'

'Humph...' Soltou, afastando-se de Li, que a pegou pelo pulso com força.

'Não suporto esta sua arrogância, Kinomoto. Acha-se diferente de todas as mulheres só porque é louca!'

'Louca? Então uma mulher que pensa, é louca para você?'

'Sim, uma mulher não tem que pensar, não deve pensar em nada que não seja cuidar da sua família.'

'E rezar para sobreviver a um marido estúpido e ignorante que foi obrigada a aceitar!' Ela gritou puxando o pulso que ele prendia. 'Me deixa em paz, general! Assim que acabarmos esta viagem, o senhor se verá livre de mim.'

            Li abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ela já tinha se afastado.  Sem querer, chutou uma pedra que tinha no chão com força e soltou um palavrão. Sakura conseguia lhe tirar do sério, mas que se dane, ele a levaria para o imperador e ela seria julgada. 

*~*~*

            Sakura conseguia ver as torres da cidade proibida a sua frente, sem querer tremeu. Não podia negar, estava com medo, medo de morrer. Por mais forte que tentasse parecer, agora, observando o seu matadouro, sentia um desespero lhe brotar no peito. Li sentiu isso. Sentiu-a tremendo entre os seus braços, apertou-a mais fazendo com que ela se aproximasse de seu peito. Abaixou os olhos, vendo-a olhar fixamente para a cidade proibida, respirou sentindo o perfume que emanava dos cabelos cor de mel daquela mulher. Não, ele não poderia denunciá-la. Não permitiria que ninguém fizesse mal a ela. Parou com o cavalo de súbito, fazendo com que Sakura se assustasse.

            Ela não falou nada, ficaram os dois parados, em cima do corcel em silêncio. Ela com medo e ele com dúvida se manteria o seu plano de entregá-la ao imperador. E se o imperador a condenasse? E se a prendessem naquela prisão fétida que ele conhecia? Não! Por Deus, não suportaria saber que algum ser nojento a tocasse, tocasse a sua flor. 

_"Deus no que estou pensando!" Ele exclamou para si próprio. __"Meu dever é levá-la para julgamento, ela me fez de palhaço durante meses. O que está acontecendo comigo?" Pensava o General quase em desespero. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer numa batalha, mas numa situação como aquela ele simplesmente sentia-se indeciso. Ao mesmo tempo que repudiava aquela mulher, queria que ela permanecesse ao seu lado. Rodou com o cavalo em círculos, pois o animal já estava ficando irritado em ficar parado no mesmo lugar._

'O que está fazendo?' Perguntou Sakura, não entendendo a hesitação de Li. 

            Ele não respondeu, estava pensando, estava tentando raciocinar direito. 'Está na hora do almoço, vamos esperar um pouco. Não quero atrapalhar o imperador.' Falou como desculpa para ganhar tempo para si próprio. Cavalgou devagar com o seu corcel pela cidade que ficava ao redor do templo do imperador. Parou em frente a uma cantina. Saltou e se afastou para amarrar o cavalo junto com os outros. Olhou para Sakura que estava quietinha e com os ombros encolhidos. _"Porque ela não foge, droga?"_ Pensava ele aflito. Se ela fugisse, ele não a perseguiria mais. Ficou olhando para ela que estava esperando-o em frente à cantina, parada, imóvel. Levantou um dos braços e comprimiu com uma das mãos a fronte tentando pensar, tentando entender o que acontecia com ele. 

            Sakura virou-se para ele e o fitou, ficaram assim apenas se olhando. Ela rezando para que Deus não a fizesse sofrer tanto antes de sua morte e ele rezando para que Deus desse uma solução para o dilema que sofria.

            Foi quando um pequeno grupo saiu da cantina conversando, eram soldados, mas não eram chineses. Li arregalou os olhos, vendo-os se aproximar de Sakura e um esbarrando nela.

'Oh desculpe-me senhor, estava distraída.' Ela falou sem graça.

'Oras mulher, porque estava parada com uma tonta em frente à entrada?' Falou um soldado mais nervosinho. 

            Ela levantou os olhos, não gostando do tom de voz dele, foi quando reparou no senhor que havia esbarrado. Ela sorriu sem graça e deu um passo para trás, a última coisa que queria era entrar em problemas. Foi quando o senhor puxou o rosto dela para cima, assustando tanto ela quanto Li, que caminhou rápido ao encontro da pequena tropa que rodeava Sakura.

            O senhor apertava o seu queixo para cima forçando a menina a olhá-lo, Sakura viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios daquele senhor, mas não era um sorriso malicioso. _"O que este homem quer comigo? Porque não me solta?" Pensava começando a ficar nervosa com aquela situação._

'Solte-a!' Ordenou Li com voz altiva, enquanto literalmente empurrava os soldados para que chegasse até Sakura e o senhor. 

            O senhor a soltou ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. 'Tem olhos lindos, minha jovem.' Falou de forma serena. 'Em toda minha vida, tinha visto olhos tão belos em uma única jovem.'

            Sakura franziu a testa e olhou com desconfiança para o senhor. Li parou ao lado dela e, involuntariamente, ela se agarrou ao braço do General. Li encarou o senhor com olhos em chamas, mas era muita petulância de um estrangeiro ficar cortejando as mulheres chinesas.

'Deveria respeitar as mulheres do país que visita senhor'. Falou de forma ameaçadora.

            O senhor deu um simpático sorriso e pediu para os soldados que ameaçaram atacar Li pararem. 'Perdoe-me se me aproximei demais de vossa esposa. Não era minha intenção desrespeitá-lo ainda mais que vejo que é um militar assim como eu.' Deduziu observando a farda do rapaz.

            Li ficou em silêncio apenas o encarando sério, porém, não estava gostando da maneira com que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sakura. 'Deveria saber melhor os costumes de um país antes de visitá-lo, senhor...' Li tentava manter a diplomacia apesar de que sua vontade era dar um murro nele.

'Perdoe-me novamente, meu jovem. Sou o representante do governo japonês para negociar com seu imperador algumas questões que não devem ser mencionadas fora das muralhas da cidade proibida.'

            Li franziu a testa. Ele sabia que o imperador Wing estava querendo negociar a muito tempo com os japoneses, não só com relação a comércio quanto a problemas com alguns invasores. Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma. 'Sou o general Li Xiaolang.' Apresentou-se.

            O senhor sorriu. 'General? Penso que é muito jovem para ser um general, então imagino que seja um dos melhores guerreiros deste país. Ah, sim agora lembro-me do imperador Wing comentar sobre um jovem militar que chegaria por estes dias, ele e um capitão que particularmente tenho curiosidade enorme de conhecê-lo já que possui o mesmo sobrenome que o meu.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos e apertou mais forte o braço de Li, o rapaz também não pode deixar de mostrar-se surpreso. 'O que disse?' Li perguntou franzindo a testa.

'Sou o General Kinomoto Fujitaka.' Falou inclinando levemente a cabeça à frente.

            Li sentiu a pressão no seu braço diminuir e virou-se para Sakura.  'Kinomoto?' Ele a chamou, tentando fazer com que ela não perdesse os sentidos, foi em vão, a única coisa que pode fazer foi pegá-la nos braços antes que atingisse o chão. Ele levantou-se com ela e encarou o general a sua frente surpreso. 'Acho que temos muito o que conversar, General Kinomoto. Por favor, me acompanhe.'

*~*~*

            Sakura sentia sua cabeça dar voltas, sim muitas voltas. Levantou um braço e levou até seus olhos tentando entender o que acontecera. Abriu-os e viu o teto de madeira. _"O que aconteceu? Onde está Xiaolang?" Pensou, levantando-se ainda zonza. Foi quando avistou Li e o tal senhor sentados a uma mesa, ela estava deitada num divã. Olhou em volta e viu que estava num escritório. Sim... era o escritório de Li dentro da cidade proibida. _"Deus, já entramos na cidade proibida!"_ Constatou assustada._

            Li levantou-se e foi até ela. Abaixou-se até tocar um dos joelhos no chão e ficar a altura da menina que ainda o olhava assustada. Ele sorriu para ela. Como era lindo o sorriso dele, ela pensou para si.

'Está melhor?' Perguntou. Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça ainda sentindo-se um pouco assustada em saber onde estava. 'Acho que deveria conversar com o General Kinomoto agora.' Falou, levantando-se e a puxando junto. 

            Sakura desviou os olhos de Li e fitou o rosto sorridente do senhor a sua frente. Ele levantou-se não conseguindo conter o sorriso e aproximou-se dela. 'O general Li me informou que o seu sobrenome é Kinomoto também.'

            Sakura olhou de relance para Li que apenas fez um gesto para que ela falasse. Voltou a fitar o senhor e confirmou com a cabeça em silêncio.

'Quantos anos realmente você tem, Kinomoto?' Li perguntou com o tom de voz sério. 'Não adianta mentir agora.'

            Ela virou-se rapidamente para ele e pode perceber que seu rosto estava duro. Talvez porque aquela simples pergunta o fez lembrar como ela mentiu para ele. Suspirou antes de responder. 'Agora estou com dezesseis.'

'E você sabe o nome de seus pais?' O senhor mal conseguia controlar o nervosismo, apertava as mãos de leve uma na outra enquanto devagar aproximava-se da menina que ainda permanecia ao lado de Li. Era incrível como apesar de tudo, estar ao lado de Li lhe deixava com a sensação de segurança.

'Minha mãe se chamava Nadeshiko... Amamiya Nadeshiko.' Começou a falar incerta. O senhor abriu mais o sorriso, mal conseguindo manter-se calmo. 'Mas eu não sei onde ela está agora.' Falou rapidamente.

'E o seu pai?' Ele perguntou segurando as mãos dela.

            Sakura desviou os olhos novamente dele por alguns segundos e fitou Li que havia se afastado e estava atrás da sua mesa observando-os em silêncio. 'Kinomoto Fujitaka... pelo menos foram estes os nomes que o senhor Yang me deu e realmente não...'

            Ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois sentiu o senhor abraçá-la forte contra o peito, tão forte que a fez sentir as costelas estalarem e de forma tão carinhosa que nunca pensou em um dia ser abraçada.

'Ah minha querida...' Ele sussurrou ainda apertando-a contra o peito. 'Deus sabe como eu procurei sua mãe... e agora....' Ele a afastou um pouco de si, mas tinha ainda os braços dela presos entre suas mãos trêmulas. 'Você é tão bela quanto sua mãe.'

'Eu não estou entendendo. O senhor quer dizer o quê?' Fitou-o e via-se em seus olhos verdes sua completa confusão. Arriscou a pergunta, mesmo sabendo que seria uma loucura se fosse respondida como afirmativa. 'Que é meu pai?' Ela falou um pouco incerta ainda, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Seu pai era tido como morto e agora, vendo aquele senhor sorrindo para ela com tanta doçura, com tanto carinho...

            Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto via as lágrimas saírem dos belos olhos de esmeralda, tão belos quanto os de sua amada Nadeshiko. Abraçaram-se novamente de forma carinhosa.

            Li deu um longo suspiro e saiu do escritório, mas ficou parado ao lado da porta, encostou-se na parede olhando para o belo lustre que enfeitava o corredor. Franziu a testa pensando no que fazer agora. _"Não há mais nada a fazer agora. Ela não é mais sozinha no mundo". _Pensou afastando-se do escritório.

*~*~*

            Sakura estava na sacada de um hotel onde observava o movimento da cidade. Depois que descobrira que tinha um pai e que ele estava disposto a levá-la para o Japão para viver com ele, tudo havia mudado. Li desistiu de entregá-la para o imperador e ela esperava apenas o pai terminar suas obrigações com o governo chinês para embarcar com ele para a terra do sol nascente. Lá, ela teria uma nova vida! Poderia até mesmo casar-se com um homem bom e quem sabe ele até se apaixonaria por ela, já que era filha de um japonês. Sorriu de pura felicidade em ver como a vida estava sendo maravilhosa com ela agora.

            A única coisa que ainda lhe doía no peito era o fato de não mais ter visto Li. Depois que saiu do escritório dele com o pai, não tinha mais encontrado-o. Ela sentia-se tentada a perguntar para o pai sobre ele, mas Fujitaka não gostava nem de mencionar o nome do general. Li ainda tinha poder para mandá-la para a prisão, e seria prudente ele esquecer que ela existia. Aí é que estava o ponto, ela não queria que ele a esquecesse. 

            Sakura contou tudo sobre sua vida para o pai, sobre onde cresceu, o que sabia sobre sua família, sobre a venda para Dan e a fuga, mas não falou que fora Li o homem que teve que acertar para impedir de ser deflorada. Falou sobre sua entrada no exército, Fujitaka sorriu orgulhoso imaginando a menina enfrentando os húngaros, mas também temia saber que bem ou mal a vida da filha que acabara de encontrar estava nas mãos do General Li. Sakura teve que jurar ao pai que ele não havia tocado nela. O militar japonês estava correndo com suas obrigações para ir embora o quanto antes do país.

            Estava distraída quando avistou uma bela moça passeando sozinha pelas ruas fazendo algumas compras. 

'Tomoyo...' Sussurrou sorrindo. Pegou a sombrinha rápido e saiu correndo para tentar alcançar a amiga. Um dos encarregados de sua segurança tentou impedi-la, mas não teve sucesso. Correu, chamando a amiga e parou a sua frente, pulando no pescoço da jovem que quase gritou assustada.

'Meu Deus! Sakura!' Exclamou surpresa, quase não reconhecendo a amiga. Depois de abraça-la, Sakura afastou-se dela sorrindo.

'Que saudades!' Ela falou ofegante.

            A concubina piscou algumas vezes ainda observando o rosto sorridente da agora bela jovem, a sua frente. Sakura estava com os cabelos um pouco mais compridos do que quando era Touya. Estava vestida com um belo quimono azul marinho finamente decorado e uma sombrinha mostrando que era uma mulher com status.

'Não me reconhece?' Perguntou Sakura, sorrindo meigamente.

'Claro que a reconheço, mas o que aconteceu? Por Deus, pensei que estivesse até morta!'

            Sakura enlaçou seu braço no dela e começou a caminhar. 'Tenho muita coisa para lhe contar, Tomoyo. Muita coisa. Encontrei o meu pai! Não sou sozinha agora.'

'Que maravilha! Não me diga que ele é um dos militares japoneses que estão visitando o imperador?'

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça sorrindo.

'E o que está fazendo conversando comigo?' Ela perguntou brava.

'Oras, estava com saudades de você!'

'Por Deus Sakura, você agora é uma senhorita. Não pode ficar andando comigo!'

            Ela franziu a testa, mostrando que não tinha entendido nada. 'Você é minha amiga.'

            Tomoyo sorriu docemente para ela e passou a mão pelo rosto delicado da menina. 'Você agora é uma senhorita e eu sou uma concubina, não é bom para sua reputação que nos vejam juntas.'

            Sakura abriu um sorriso. 'Não, somos duas amigas. Agora vamos passear porque temos muito a conversar. Oras, ficamos muito tempo sem nos ver!'

            Tomoyo sentiu-se mal no começo, mas Sakura falava com aquela jovialidade tão própria dela que logo os olhares atravessados que as outras mulheres lançavam sobre elas não incomodavam mais. 

'Nossa, pensei que o General fosse matá-la! Precisava ver como ele estava transtornado quando veio perguntar por você.'

'Ele bateu em você?!' Perguntou assustada.

            Tomoyo balançou a cabeça negando. 'Quase.'

'Ele é um grosso mesmo...' Falou de forma triste. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior mostrando claramente para a amiga que queria perguntar alguma coisa. 'Você... quer dizer, ele já foi... você o viu por estes dias?'

'Ele foi ao meu estabelecimento a dois dias atrás com alguns outros oficiais.' Tomoyo falou, observando a amiga que permanecia caminhando olhando para frente. Caminharam um tempo em silêncio. 'Você gosta dele, não é?' Ela perguntou de repente assustando Sakura, mas ela não ousou responder. 

            Tomoyo sorriu e continuou a caminhar ao lado dela. 'Mas diferente das outras vezes, ele só bebeu. Nunca o vi bebendo tanto.'

'Deve estar comemorando que tenha se livrado de mim. No final, fizemos uma troca, eu salvei a vida dele e ele salvou a minha, não me entregando para o imperador.'

'Se as coisas fossem tão fáceis assim na vida.'

'Na minha vida tudo sempre foi difícil. Pelo menos isso tinha que ser simples, não?' Ela perguntou, piscando para Tomoyo que sorriu para ela.

            Conversando, as duas amigas voltaram a andar. Quando Sakura sentiu como se algo ardesse em suas costas, virou-se lentamente deparando-se com um par de olhos cor de âmbar, fitando-a do outro lado da rua. Lá estava ele, de farda, rodeado por seus soldados.

            Tomoyo reparou que a amiga ficou parada olhando como uma boba para o homem do outro lado da rua.  'Você o ama, Sakura. Está em seus olhos que você o ama.'

'Isso não importa. Ele me odeia.' Falou tristemente observando o General que invadia seus sonhos todas as noites.

'Será?' A concubina perguntou observando o casal que estava alheio a tudo que acontecia a sua volta.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até um soldado chamá-lo. Li se voltou e trocaram algumas palavras. 

'Vamos, Tomoyo, por favor...' Sakura suplicou virando-se e junto com a concubina caminhou afastando-se do local. Tornando a se voltar para ela, Li a viu se afastar devagar, acompanhada pela amiga. Observou-a até que desaparecesse de sua vista.

'Quem é a bela dama, senhor?' Perguntou o soldado reparando que seu supervisor estava distraído.

'Você não acreditaria, soldado. Você não acreditaria.' Falou virando-se e caminhando em direção ao centro do grupo de soldados.

*~*~*

            Era uma bela manhã chinesa. Sakura caminhava de braço dado com o pai pela cidade. Fujitaka não queria levá-la, porém a jovem insistia tanto em participar da festa do Yuan Xiao Jie que simplesmente o homem não teve como recusar.  

            Os palácios, assim como as ruas, estavam todos decorados com motivos chineses e flores. Desde os primeiros raios de sol, ouvia-se fogos de artifício explodindo a toda hora. Música, cores, alegria. Aquilo tudo fazia com que Sakura transbordasse de felicidade. Ela já havia participado da festa ano passado, mas estava ao lado de Li que fazia a segurança do imperador, não teve como aproveitar e tinha que fingir indiferença, mas agora ela estava livre para desfrutar de cada momento.

'Veja que lindo, papai!' Exclamou apontando para as luzes coloridas que riscavam no céu. 'Pena que o barulho pareçam de morteiros.'

            Fujitaka pousou sua mão no braço da filha e sorriu de forma meiga. 'Viu como nem tudo que parece realmente é?' 

            Sakura franziu a testa. O que o pai queria lhe dizer com aquilo? Talvez só estivesse querendo fazer com que a filha parasse de pensar nas guerras que participou. Abriu um sorriso para o senhor e inclinou a cabeça até bater no braço dele. 'Estou muito feliz de estar aqui com o senhor, papai.'

'Eu também minha querida.' Ele respondeu. 'Mas ainda acho muito arriscado. Podemos encontrar com o...'

'Não se preocupe, papai. O Palácio é enorme. Não o encontraremos.' Ela falou tentando disfarçar que era justamente isso que mais queria, rever Li. Nem que fosse de longe, nem que fosse por alguns segundos.

'Os chineses são muito alegres.' Uma voz masculina chamou a atenção de Sakura. Ela virou-se para o lado e viu o Capitão Hiraguizawa Eriol. Sorriu para o belo rapaz que desde que foi apresentado a ela, não saiu de seu lado. Sakura era esperta o suficiente para saber que ele estava interessado nela. Oras, agora era a filha do General Kinomoto e não mais uma órfã de um soldado japonês. Sorriu para ele deixando-o encabulado. 

'Sim, somos um povo alegre quando não estamos em guerra, capitão.'

'Agora é uma japonesa, querida. Verá que seu povo também é muito alegre.'

            Sakura virou-se para o pai. 'Ainda não consigo me ver como uma japonesa.'

'Mas fala tão bem nosso idioma.' Surpreendeu-se Eriol.

'Tomoyo me ensinou. Ela é japonesa. Ensinou-me japonês e inglês.'

'Tomoyo?' Eriol perguntou um pouco intrigado.

'Sim, uma amiga muito especial. Foi ela quem me ajudou a superar o momento mais difícil da minha vida.'

'Então eu também devo muito a esta senhorita.' Fujitaka sorriu para a filha.

            Sakura franziu a testa tendo uma idéia. 'Sabe, papai, acho que a senhorita Tomoyo adoraria voltar para o Japão conosco.'

'Se ela a ajudou tanto. Tem um lugar garantido no meu navio.'

            Sakura abriu um maravilhoso sorriso e deu um beijo estalado no rosto do pai.

            Fujitaka sorriu orgulhoso. 'Não lhe disse, Eriol. Minha filha vale muito mais que ouro.'

_"Trezentas moedas". Sakura parou de caminhar quando a voz de Li invadiu sua cabeça. _"Só espero que a sua vadia valha a pena".__

'A senhorita está bem?' Eriol perguntou vendo que a pequena jovem ficou pálida de repente. 

'Querida?' Fujitaka pegou o rosto da filha com carinho e estranhou os olhos brilhantes dela. Era claro que Sakura queria chorar, mas controlava-se. 'O que foi, meu bem?'

'Nada papai.' Ela falou tentando dissipar a preocupação do senhor. 'Acho que esta confusão toda me deixou um pouco zonza. Vamos...' Ela deu um passo a frente segurando o braço do pai. 'O imperador já vai falar com o povo.'

            Fujitaka e Eriol entreolharam-se apreensivos, mas seguiram a jovem que mudou de humor completamente. Seguiam pelas ruas para chegarem aos portões da cidade proibida. Foi quando um grupo chamou a atenção de Sakura. A jovem parou de repente e sorriu de forma feliz. Largou o braço do pai e correu até uma jovem que estava no meio do grupo. 'Cixi!' Ela chamou atrás da jovem. 

            Cixi virou-se assustada e arregalou os olhos vendo a amiga a frente dela. 'Sakura?' Perguntou observando a jovem que agora vestia um belo quimono ricamente decorado. Sakura estava linda e perfumada, bem diferente do último encontro delas. 'É você mesma?'

'Oras claro que sou eu!' Falou abraçando-a com carinho. 'Que bom te encontrar!'

            Cixi recuperou-se do choque e abraçou apertado a amiga. 'Meu Deus, Sakura, o que aconteceu com você?'

            Sakura afastou-se dela, mas ainda a olhava com carinho. Abriu a boca para falar porém a voz grossa e rabugenta da senhora Yang a fez calar-se. 'Cixi! O que está fazendo conversando com estranhos?!'

            As duas jovens viraram-se para a mulher e Sakura não teve como não sorrir de lado. 'Como vai senhora Yang?' Falou em tom irônico.

            A velha arregalou os olhos fitando a garota. 'Ainda está viva, impura?'

'Para a sua infelicidade!' Ela falou divertindo-se.

'Sakura, não a irrite.' Sussurrou Cixi segurando mais forte o braço da amiga.

            Sakura, no entanto, levantou mais o rosto e encarou a senhora a sua frente. 'Não se preocupe, Cixi. Ela não pode fazer mais nada contra mim.'

'Então aquele general a fez sua amante?' A senhora falava com o tom de voz nocivo. As outras jovens que faziam parte do grupo fitaram Sakura com desprezo, porém a jovem não se abalou. 

Ela já ia responder quando ouviu seu pai chamando-a. Os dois pararam ao lado da jovem. 'Por que se afastou de nós de repente? Há muita gente na rua, pode se perder.' Fujitaka tinha o tom de voz preocupado.

'Desculpe-me papai. Mas eu queria falar com Cixi. Fomos criadas juntas.'

            O homem desviou os olhos da filha e fitou uma bonita jovem ao lado dela. Sorriu e inclinou-se a frente cumprimentando-a. Sakura apresentou Cixi ao pai e fez questão de colocar o General na frente do seu sobrenome. Virou-se rapidamente para a senhora Yang e sorriu abertamente como o rosto espantado dela. 

'Então foi esta senhora que a criou?' Perguntou Fujitaka virando-se para a senhora que inclinou a cabeça para baixo em respeito.

'Sim, papai, foi ela quem me criou.'

'Sinto-me honrada em ter podido educar vossa filha, general Kinomoto.' Yang falou ainda fitando o chão.

            Fujitaka virou-se rapidamente para Sakura e depois para o grupo de mulheres a sua frente. 'Realmente deve sentir-se honrada, senhora. Minha filha é uma jovem muito especial.'

'Tenho certeza disso.' Falou Yang.

'General. Senhorita.' Interrompeu Eriol. 'Precisamos nos apresar. O imperador já irá falar ao povo e pediu vossa presença.'

'Verdade. Precisamos ir agora.' Fujitaka falou. 'Vamos, querida.'

'Cixi pode ir conosco, papai? Tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz em conhecer a cidade proibida.'

            A jovem de olhos negros abriu um sorriso enorme e mal conteve a alegria. 

'Sua amiga pode nos acompanhar com muito prazer, senhorita.' Falou o capitão.

            Sakura pegou a mão de Cixi e começou a puxar. 'Vamos Cixi. Vou lhe mostrar como é bela a morada de nosso imperador.'

            Os quatro afastaram-se do grupo de mulheres. Yang mantinha-se calada observando a sorridente jovem de cabelos castanhos.

'Cixi tirou a sorte grande.' Uma menina falou. 'Quando poderíamos imaginar que Sakura encontraria o pai?'

'Viu como ela está bela?'

'E o perfume que usava? Aposto como é um daqueles caros.'

'Será que aquele belo capitão é o pretendente dela?'

'Acho que sim. Reparou como ele olhava para ela?' As meninas riram baixinho. 'Eu queria um pretendente assim para mim.'

'Calem-se!' Gritou Yang com raiva. 'Sakura continua sendo um estorvo. Aposto como aquele general já a tornou indigna de qualquer casamento.'

            As jovens entreolharam-se assustadas com o descontrole da senhora que começou a caminhar empurrando quem quer que estivesse a sua frente.

'Mas aquele general que a prendeu também era muito bonito'.  Uma garota comentou com as outras antes de seguir a senhora que as criava.

Continua.

**N/A****: _Atualizado antes do tempo! IUPI! Agradeçam as minhas maravilhosas revisoras que mandaram tudo para mim antes do tempo! Rô (Rosana) e Andréa Meiouh! Elas são demais!!!_**

_Agora nossa Sakurinha não é mais sozinha e pelo jeito tirou a sorte grande! Para os que estavam querendo a vingança dela contra a maldosa senhora Yang, aí está! Inicialmente eu não ia fazer o reencontro com Cixi, mas recebi alguns e-mails e reviews pedindo isso, então resolvi fazê-lo. Por isso o capítulo está um pouquinho maior que os outros. Os próximos dois (que alias são os últimos) também estão mais ou menos deste tamanho. _

_Finalmente Kinomoto Fujitaka apareceu! Lembro-me que alguém mencionou-o num review nos primeiros capítulos! E foi bem na época que eu estava escrevendo este capitulo de reencontro! Acho que meu fator surpresa não funcionou em todos! Mas tudo bem! Hehehe_

_Para quem andava perguntando pela bendita correntinha de Sakura, só tenho uma coisa para falar: Aguarde e confie! Eu quase nunca deixo furos nos meus fics... tudo bem que a gente não pode ser perfeita, mas pelo menos tentamos. Ainda mais quando se tem duas revisoras para apontar tudo para você! Hehehehe_

_Ah gente, eu sei que não tem nada haver o que eu vou falar agora, mas eu não resisto! Alguém ai já viu as fotos do filme "The last Samurai"?! Gente, o Tom Cruise está TUDO DE BOM de armadura japonesa!!!! Ai-meu-deus! Eu perdi o ar quando eu o vi na capa da Premier acho que deste mês... não lembro (Kath dando uma de Dory). Pode ter certeza que eu vou estar na pré-estréia deste filme só para ver ele!!!! _

_E finalizando, pois estas notas estão enormes: OBRIGADA pelos reviews! Obrigada de coração a todos que sempre deixam suas opiniões sobre esta história. É uma pena, mas ele realmente está acabando! Buááááá!_

_Beijos a todos,_

_Kath___


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

'Nunca vi algo tão belo!' Exclamou Cixi observando os lustres que ornamentavam os corredores do palácio onde estava o imperador. 'Aqui parece o paraíso.'

'Também tive esta sensação quando entrei aqui pela primeira vez.' Comentou Sakura que estava caminhando com a amiga logo atrás do pai e do Capitão Hiraguizawa. Cixi fitou o rapaz de cabelos longos e negros a sua frente e corou. Sakura abriu um tímido sorriso e inclinou-se até o ouvido da amiga. 'Gostou de capitão Hiraguizawa?'

            Cixi virou-se para ela assustada. Sakura riu um pouco com a vergonha da amiga. 'Ele é bonito, não?'

            Ela abaixou a cabeça evitando olhar Sakura. 'Ele é seu pretendente?'

'Não.' Sakura respondeu. Fitou rapidamente as costas de Eriol que agora conversava em voz baixa com seu pai. 'Mas talvez...'

'Você teve muita sorte. Eu pensei que estivesse morta e agora a vejo tão bela, mais bela do que era antes quando morava conosco.'

            Sakura não conseguiu evitar uma expressão melancólica. 'Eu estou muito feliz por encontrar meu pai e saber que agora tenho alguém.'

'Mas não está completamente feliz, não é? Fomos criadas juntas, Sakura, eu sei que algo ainda a perturba.' Cixi observou o perfil da amiga e respirou fundo vendo que ela não falaria nada. Realmente conhecia a amiga, e sabia que quando algo machucava-a profundamente, ela evitava até mesmo de falar. 

'Eu amo um homem.' Sakura declarou em voz baixa para que o pai e Eriol não ouvissem. Cixi arregalou os olhos surpresa. 'Mas ele não me ama.' Ela completou em tom triste.

'É o soldado que a prendeu quando foi para Yuhan?'

'Sim.'

            Eriol virou-se rapidamente para trás e fitou a jovem de olhos verdes deixando-a sem graça, depois voltou a sua atenção à conversa com o general. 

'O capitão parece que gosta muito de você. Ele será um bom marido.' Ela falou segurando as mãos da amiga tentando lhe passar força. 'Tenho certeza que será feliz.'

            Sakura não pôde deixar de sorriu para a amiga. 'Obrigada, Cixi.'

            O grupo chegou a um imenso salão onde vários nobres conversavam e divertiam-se. Sakura observou todos porém seus olhos não poderiam deixar de procurar por alguém em especial. Fujitaka pediu às duas para que o seguisse e que não se afastassem dele. 

'Acho que não estou vestida de forma adequada.' Sussurrou Cixi.

'Está linda, Cixi. Não se preocupe com isso.'

            As duas trocaram um sorriso e acompanharam o pai de Sakura. Fujitaka cumprimentava os nobres e militares com desenvoltura e apresentava a filha com orgulho. O Imperador entrou no salão com sua família e seus conselheiros. Sakura achou melhor não cumprimentá-lo, Wing era conhecido como o homem mais sábio da China além de ser o representante de Deus. Com certeza ele descobriria o seu segredo assim que a visse, pois não era distraído com os outros.

            Devagar caminhou pelo salão deixando Cixi aos cuidados de Eriol e seu pai. Usando uma desculpa qualquer saiu e caminhou pelo corredor agora deserto. 

'Não é de bom tom, uma nobre andar sozinha.' 

            Sakura parou de caminhar sentindo o coração acelerar. Virou-se depressa para trás e encontrou os belos olhos âmbares que tanto amava. 'Estava apenas passeando.' Ela respondeu em tom casual. 'Não sabia que era proibido andar pelo corredor. Inventou esta lei agora, general?'

            Li sorriu de leve e deu alguns passos até a garota. 'Você não tem jeito, não é Kinomoto? Quando vai aprender a se colocar no seu lugar?'

'Eu estou no meu lugar.'

            Ele balançou a cabeça de leve desviando os olhos dela. 'Não deveria estar aqui. Se alguém desconfia que você é o capitão Kinomoto, estará em apuros.'

'Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei me cuidar.'

'Pois não parece.' Ele retrucou. 'Por que veio aqui? Você sabe que é arriscado.'

'Ninguém me reconheceu. Acredita que até Pu sorriu para mim quando passamos por ele?' Ela falou em tom divertido.

'Você mente.'

'Oras, por que pensa isso? Não me acha bonita, general?'

            Li arregalou um pouco os olhos e fitou a jovem que olhava agora por uma das janelas o povo que se aglomerava para ouvir o imperador. Ficou em silêncio, não diria a ela que a achava simplesmente a mulher mais bela que havia visto, não daria este prazer para Kinomoto.

            Sakura levantou as mãos e tirou os brincos que seu pai havia lhe dado a um tempo atrás. Apertou-os de leve nas mãos e virou-se para o general. Pegou a mão dele assustando um pouco Li e depositou as jóias nela. 'Estou lhe pagando o restante que lhe devia, general.'

'Do que está falando?' Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa de leve.

'Das 300 moedas.' Sakura falou de forma triste. 'Não lhe devo mais nada agora, Xiaolang.' Levantou os olhos para ele fitando-o com carinho. 'Adeus.' Despediu-se soltando a mão dele e caminhando em direção ao salão principal onde era esperada.

'Kinomoto.' Li a chamou fazendo a jovem parar e virar-se para ele. Caminhou até ela e parou a sua frente. Ficou observando-a um pouco até pegar o punho da jovem, abrir sua mão e depositar ali  as jóias. 'Eu não quero.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos. 'Como assim? Não tem esta de não querer. Estou pagando o que lhe devo e pronto.' Falou com a voz irritada. O que mais odiava na vida era saber que devia algo para alguém, principalmente quando este alguém era Li.

'Não paguei 300 moedas por jóias.' Ele falou de maneira ríspida.

'Não se faça de idiota, General. O senhor pode vendê-las e terá de volta muito mais do que aquelas malditas 300 moedas.'

'Já disse que não as quero, mulher.'

            Sakura deu um passo para trás com os olhos em chamas. 'E o que quer? Quer que eu fique lhe devendo para o resto da minha vida?'

Ele ficou quieto, fitando-a com o rosto zombeteiro.

'Pois então quero de volta a corrente de minha mãe.'

'Que corrente?'

'Aquela que deixei com o senhor antes de fugir do quarto de Dan.'

'Ah sim... a com pingente em forma de flor.'

'Esta mesma! Eu a quero!'

'Você esqueceu...'

'Claro que não!' Sakura o interrompeu com fúria. 'Eu nunca esqueceria da única coisa que minha mãe deixou comigo. Já que quer que eu fique lhe devendo aquelas malditas 300 moedas, quero o meu cordão de volta.'

            Li a fitou por alguns momentos. Não podia negar que aquele rostinho vermelho de raiva era incrivelmente atraente. Se Sakura não fosse tão geniosa não tinha dúvidas que gostaria de desposá-la. _"No que estou pensando?!"_ Exclamou para si próprio. Nunca havia pensado em casamento na sua vida. Porque agora sentia uma vontade incrível de tomar aquela mulher em seus braços e sentir o gosto daqueles lábios pequenos? Balançou a cabeça de leve tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos. 'Eu não sei onde está.'

'Como?'

'Eu não lembro o que fiz com ela. Acho que dei para uma das meninas de Dan.'

            Sakura sentiu seu queixo cair no chão. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando controlar a raiva que começava a crescer dentro do seu peito contra aquele homem. 'Está me dizendo que a corrente que foi de minha mãe, a única coisa que eu tinha na minha vida, você deu para uma prostituta?!' Ela perguntou com a voz ameaçadora.

'O que imaginou que eu fizesse com aquela jóia? Pendurasse no pescoço?'

            Ela fechou os olhos e apertou tão forte os brincos na mão que chegaram a machucar sua pele. Seu corpo tremia de raiva. Como aquele homem teve a coragem de dar a coisa mais preciosa que ela tinha na vida para uma concubina? Ela abriu os olhos tentando parecer calma e sorriu para ele de forma sarcástica. 'Tome estas porcarias de brincos e dê para uma das mulheres com que se deita General. Quem sabe assim ela vai fingir melhor que o senhor é tão bom na cama quanto acha que é!' Disse jogando as jóias no peito dele e dando-lhe as costas para voltar ao salão. 

            Li bufou de raiva, segurou o pulso da garota e a empurrou contra a parede com força, encurralando-ª 'Você tem uma língua afiada demais, Kinomoto.'

'Solte-me general ou eu começo a gritar.' Ela ameaçou.

'Pois que grite.' Falou com o rosto a centímetros do dela.

            Sakura arregalou os olhos, enquanto fitava aqueles olhos castanhos tão de perto, sua respiração ficou suspensa enquanto seu coração simplesmente parecia que sairia do peito enquanto sentia a pressão das mãos de Li nos seus braços empurrando-a com força contra a parede. 'Se tivesse ficado quieta e aberto as pernas para mim veria que sou melhor do que você acha que sou, Kinomoto.'

'Pretensioso.' Ela falou entre os dentes.

'Acho que vou ter que provar para você o que estou falando, não?'

'Não ouse tocar em mim, general.' Ela ameaçou.

            Ele abaixou a cabeça e tomou finalmente os lábios da jovem nos seus. Não podia negar que queria a tempos sentir o gosto da boca daquela mulher. Sakura no primeiro instante ficou estática, não acreditando no que acontecia, porém logo entreabriu os lábios retribuindo com a mesma vontade o beijo de Li. 

            Li enlaçou a cintura da garota ao mesmo tempo em que ela enlaçou o pescoço dele. Apertou-a mais forte contra o peito tentando controlar a vontade de pagá-la nos braços e levá-la para o seu quarto. Porém um barulho qualquer chamou a atenção deles fazendo com que se afastassem um do outro ofegantes. Fitaram-se demoradamente até que Sakura saiu correndo em direção ao salão, deixando Li boquiaberto. 

'Era... era ela.' Ele sussurrou incrédulo ao perceber que a garota que havia beijado no corredor escuro do estabelecimento de Daidouji era Sakura. Um soldado apareceu por trás chamando-o e fazendo com que o chinês finalmente voltasse à realidade. Tentando se recompor virou-se para ele e perguntou o que queria.

*~*~*

            Sakura deu um longo suspiro e levantou-se da cama. Virou para o lado onde Cixi estava dormindo com o rosto sereno e feliz. Sakura usou de toda sua esperteza, para convencer o pai a levar a amiga com eles. Era claro que depois que a reencontrou não a deixaria mais com a senhora Yang. Sorriu de forma feliz sabendo que agora tudo terminaria bem. Quase tudo terminaria bem. 

Já passava da meia noite e ela simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Tentava, porém por mais cansado que estivesse seu corpo, seu coração não deixava-a dormir. Ele doía e como doía. Sentada na cama observou demoradamente o belo quarto em que agora estava, sua mão tocava de leve seus lábios entreabertos enquanto ela pensava no beijo que havia trocado com Li a alguns dias. Depois daquilo não se viram mais. Por que aquele maldito havia beijado-a? Era como se ele soubesse de todo o amor que ela tinha no peito por ele e estivesse brincando com o seu coração. 

'Xiaolang...' Sussurrou de forma triste enquanto seus olhos ardiam. Ela não podia negar que esperara vê-lo na manhã seguinte procurando seu pai e pedindo-a em casamento, mas não. Ele simplesmente não havia lhe procurado. Havia apenas se divertido com seu coração, torturando-a.

_Surtaria ver-te em outros braços_

_Sangraria o peito_

_Morreria de amor_

_Amor infame,_

_Suspiros pausados_

_Lágrimas rolando enquanto ando_

_            Finalmente levantou-se com ódio de si mesma por estar pensando nele, por estar sofrendo por ele. Provavelmente a esta hora ele estaria nos braços de outra mulher, de uma prostituta qualquer. Caminhou pelo quarto achando que assim poderia melhorar a dor no seu peito. Doce ilusão. A cada pensamento do que ele poderia estar fazendo àquela hora da noite fazia com que mais e mais seu peito doesse._

'Eu o odeio.' Ela falou para si mesma. 'Odeio aquela arrogância. Odeio aquele despeito, aquele autoritarismo. Odeio aquele homem.'

            Encostou-se na parede sentindo-se por alguns segundos fraca. Devagar escorregou de costas até atingir o chão onde cobriu o rosto com as mãos chorando.

_Meus olhos já se cansaram, e se recusam abrir-se_

_Pela manhã pois tem seus atos_

_Meus ouvidos se fazem extasiado_

_Não agüentam mais ouvir suas palavras_

_Monossílabas de desprezo._

            Por quê ele fazia isto com ela? Por que Deus havia plantado este amor no seu peito? Seria realmente amor? Será que realmente aquilo que a fazia sofrer tanto era amor? Como poderia amar um homem que a desprezava? Como poderia sentir vontade de estar ao lado dele se a única coisa que ele sabia fazer era controlá-la, humilhá-la, podar suas atitudes, suas idéias, seus ideais?

            Ela fechou os olhos e todas as palavras duras daquele homem invadiram sua cabeça naquele momento. Como uma avalanche de insultos, xingamentos, ameaças, agressões, tudo invadia a mente da jovem que encolheu-se no chão tampando os ouvidos com força. Tentando em vão impedir-se de lembrar de tudo pelo que havia passado nos últimos meses desde que Li havia descoberto que era mulher. 

'Porque ele não pôde me amar?' Sussurrou baixinho e de forma dolorida. Abriu os olhos e fitou novamente o quarto onde Cixi ainda dormia indiferente a dor da amiga. 'Porque pelo menos eu não posso esquecer aquele homem, meu Deus?' Falou antes de soluçar. 

_Minha boca que um dia desejou a sua_

_Hoje se cala, e não mais retrata sorrisos_

_Seria melhor que você me matasse antes que_

_O sentimento me mate._

            Ela ficou em silêncio, quieta, inerte. Aos poucos os soluços começaram a ficar menos freqüentes e as lágrimas secaram em seu rosto. A respiração voltou a ficar calma e serena. Apenas a dor no peito ainda não havia diminuído.  Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás tocando na parede. Tentou sorrir lembrando-se do gosto maravilhoso que tinha os lábios de Li. Eram quentes, intensos, doces. Como um homem tão amargo por dentro poderia ter lábios tão doces? Pensou para si. 

'Sakura?' A voz suave de Cixi a fez abrir os olhos. Encontrou a jovem ajoelhada a sua frente com o rosto preocupado. 'Porque está aqui no chão? Porque está chorando?'

'Não estou chorando.' Mentiu desviando os olhos dos de Cixi.

            Cixi pegou o rosto da amiga entre suas mãos, forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos. 'O que a aflige é aquele homem, não?'

'Não sei de que homem está falando.'

'Aquele que estava beijando no dia do Yuan Xiao Jie.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos. Então fora Cixi que havia feito o barulho que separara-os, impedindo assim que fossem flagrados juntos. 

'Desde aquele dia não a vejo mais sorrir, Sakura. Não a vejo mais feliz. Vejo-a apenas com o olhar vago e melancólico. Seu pretendente também já reparou nisso.'

'Pretendente?'

'O Capitão Hiraguizawa. Ainda não percebeu como ele gosta de você, Sakura? Se ele souber o que você fez, vai ficar muito decepcionado.'

            Sakura deu um longo suspiro observando Cixi. 'Você será uma ótima esposa, sabia?' Ela falou de forma meiga passando a mão no rosto da amiga. 'Tenho certeza que encontrará um marido maravilhoso.'

'Você já encontrou um marido maravilhoso. Aproveite.'

'Eu não o amo, Cixi.'

'Mas irá amá-lo assim como ama aquele general. Tenho certeza.'

_Cansei de sangrar, de lacrimejar, de viver para você_

_E você viver para o desprezo_

_Meus olhos agora nesse momento lacrimejam, e_

_Meu corpo se faz trêmulo_

_A saudade dói fundo, você se faz presente em todos_

_Os momentos de minha vida_

'Você acha? Acha que isso passa com o tempo?'

'Tenho certeza que sim.'

            Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Mas quanto mais o tempo passa, mais sinto falta dele, Cixi. Será que eu enlouqueci?'

'Claro que não. Você o ama, mas o tempo fará com que esqueça este amor.'

            As duas se abraçaram com carinho. 'Por que ele não pode me amar, Cixi?'

'Porque ele ainda não percebeu como você é especial.' Ela falou fazendo carinho nas costas da amiga. 'Agora levante-se. Venha!' Disse erguendo-se e puxando Sakura para levantar-se do chão. 'Você não é mulher de ficar chorando nos cantos por causa de um grosso daqueles.'

            Sakura sorriu de leve e assentiu com a cabeça. 'Acho que você tem razão.'

            As duas riram e fitaram-se. Era estranho pensar que há mais de um ano estavam juntas num dos quartos da casa do senhor Yang e agora estavam juntas na capital, felizes. 

'Obrigada por estar aqui comigo, Cixi.'

'Eu que tenho que agradecer a você.' Cixi retrucou. 'Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para vê-la mais feliz...'

'Eu vou melhorar. Eu vou esquecê-lo... um dia...'

_Não sei se equivoco-me em dizer que você é minha vida;_

_Nunca tive suas palavras como melodia;_

_Mas mesmo assim rogo por seu amor_

_A todo momento penso em você_

'...ou vou aprender a viver com este amor aqui dentro...' Sakura falou tocando de leve no seu peito. '... como uma coisa boa. Uma lembrança boa.' 

_Torno-me insuportável a repetir pela  infinitésima vez_

_Que te amo_

_Mas é inevitável, sonho com você, _

_trago-te como um deus único no qual me apeguei_

_Só queria que me escutasse e não me desprezasse,_

_Por favor, eu te suplico._

*~*~*

Li estava sentado na varanda do seu quarto, com vontade de voltar para sua casa, rever sua mãe e suas irmãs. Há anos não ia visitá-las, mas sempre evitava este tipo de encontro, pois sempre sua mãe cobrava que tinha que se casar. Então resolveu fazer o mais simples, evitar visitá-la e ouvir indiretas com relação a isso. Era verdade que já estava em idade de casar e constituir família, mas faltava-lhe vontade para isso e encontrar a mulher certa, pelo menos até poucos dias atrás nunca havia pensado em casamento.

            Levantou-se e caminhou até a grade de proteção onde apoiou as duas mãos e fechou os olhos, estava sem sono. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, apenas sentindo a brisa da noite. Estava tudo tão silencioso na sua vida, tudo tão sem graça desde que Sakura saíra dela. _"Droga! Já estou pensando nela de novo!" _Revoltou-se.  Voltou para dentro do quarto e caminhou devagar por ele, pensando no que faria no dia seguinte. Provavelmente ensinaria arco e flecha para seus novos homens.

_'Você não sabe nem pegar num arco, soldado?' Li gritou com o rapazinho que estava a sua frente, segurando a arma._

_'Eu já disse que não tive treinamento antes, senhor.' Ele respondeu de forma atravessada, com os olhos em chamas._

_'Droga! Deram-me um bando de inúteis!' Grunhiu armando uma flecha no seu arco. 'Está vendo como é? Não é difícil. É só armar a flecha...' Li virou-se em direção aos alvos e soltando a flecha. A arma cravou no centro do círculo. '... soltar e acertar!'_

_'Falando assim é fácil.' Resmungou o rapazinho de olhos verdes que estava ao lado de outro igualmente contrariado com a repreensão._

_'Esta juventude tem a língua muito solta.' Falou afastando-se. 'Só vai almoçar depois que acertar pelo menos uma flecha no alvo, ouviu-me Kinomoto? E você também Ban!'_

            Li sorriu de lado lembrando dos dois rapazinhos. Foi até um dos cômodos e abriu a primeira gaveta, revirou um pouco as roupas e encontrou o que procurava, uma correntinha com um delicado pingente em forma de flor ao lado de um par de brincos graciosos. Levantou a jóia até que ela ficasse à altura dos olhos onde ele poderia apreciá-la. Sentiu-se mal por ter mentido para Sakura com relação à pequena jóia, mas não queria se desfazer dela, ainda mais sabendo que era importante para a garota. No fundo queria uma parte de Sakura com ele, sob o domínio dele, já que a jovem era geniosa demais. Com a jóia nas mãos caminhou um tempo pelo quarto. Sorriu lembrando-se do gosto dos lábios dela. Pensou em como uma boca com uma língua tão afiada poderia ter lábios tão deliciosos. Lembrou-se da sensação de tocar o corpo da jovem no corredor escuro, em como quase a fez sua naquele momento.  

'Como pude ser tão cego? Era tão claro que era uma mulher.' Ele perguntava-se sentindo-se um palhaço. Apertou com mais força o pingente que tinha na mão e sentou numa das poltronas de maneira relaxada. Estava inerte em seus pensamentos quando ouviu baterem na porta. Arregalou de leve os olhos e levantou-se. Vestindo o quimono, caminhou até ela. 

'Majestade?' Surpreendeu-se ao ver o ancião à sua porta.

'Está uma noite muito quente, Xiaolang. Gostaria de me fazer companhia em um passeio ao meu jardim?' Perguntou o senhor com um sorriso bondoso.

'C-Claro.' Falou fechando o quimono e caminhando ao lado de Wing.

            Silenciosamente, percorreram os corredores do palácio devagar. Cruzaram algumas alas até chegarem ao jardim que o imperador tanto apreciava. Ele tinha sido feito pelas damas que residiam no palácio. Caminharam alguns minutos por ele até Wing quebrar o silêncio.

'Anda muito triste, Xiaolang? Algo o perturba?'

            Li não pôde deixar de mostrar surpresa. Nunca imaginou que o imperador reparasse tanto nele. 'Não majestade, estou apenas cansado.'

            O velho soltou uma risada gostosa. 'É incrível como mente tão mal quanto o seu pai.'

            Li coçou a cabeça, não entendendo a finalidade daquela conversa. O imperador parou e pediu para Li fazer o mesmo. `Sabe, meu jovem, ser imperador de um país enorme e farto com o nosso não é fácil...'

'Nunca duvidei disso, majestade.' Ele concordou rapidamente. Wing sorriu e fez um gesto com a cabeça.

'Tenho muitas responsabilidades, vidas estão em minhas mãos, vidas preciosas...'

            Li ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o velho levantou a mão, pedindo que ele esperasse que terminasse.

'Há várias pessoas que querem minha morte, que não concordam comigo ou que apenas desejam a posição e a riqueza que tenho.'

'Estou aqui para lhe defender, Majestade.' O rapaz falou com convicção.

'Eu sei disso. Você é parecido com seu pai, meu único e querido amigo.' O velho falou de maneira melancólica. Li ficou em silêncio, não gostava de lembrar da morte do pai. 'Seu pai morreu tentando me proteger, tentando defender o país a que pertencia e eu sou grato a ele.' Wing repousou uma das suas mãos no ombro do rapaz. 'Tenho você como um filho querido, Xiaolang. E se algo o perturba, perturba a mim também.' 

            Li arregalou os olhos de leve, não esperava uma atitude como aquela do imperador. Sentia que o velho ancião lhe tratava com estima, mas não imaginou que o sentimento fosse tão intenso.

'Confie em mim, como confiaria em seu pai, meu rapaz.' Ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

            Li baixou os olhos e virou um pouco o rosto para não fitar Wing. 'O senhor conseguiria guardar um segredo?'

'Eu guardo segredos todos os dias.'

            Li fitou o velho a sua frente, parecia loucura, mas naquele momento não o via como o seu imperador, via-o como o seu pai.

*~*~*

            Wing ria com gosto, observando um emburrado Li a sua frente. Estavam agora no escritório principal do imperador. O assunto era confidencial e particular, por isso, Li havia pedido para irem a um lugar mais reservado e longe de possíveis ouvidos alheios.

'Não é para rir, majestade!' Ele falou contrariado, porém o senhor não conseguia parar de rir, chegando a ficar com o rosto vermelho. O velho caminhou até uma bela jarra e encheu um copo. Bebeu, tentando assim, parar. 

'Então o capitão Kinomoto é uma capitã?' Voltou a rir com gosto, mesmo sabendo que isso irritava mais o rapaz a sua frente. Precisou de um tempo até conseguir controlar-se melhor. Fitou Li que estava com o rosto mais fechado do que antes. 

'Sempre achei aquele rapazinho muito inteligente. Bem, devo minha vida a senhorita Kinomoto... por duas vezes.'

'O senhor não entende? Ela é uma... uma criminosa. Portou-se como uma víbora. Enganou, não só a mim, como ao senhor e todo o exército.'

'Sim, por isso repito. Ela é muito engenhosa. Já vi muitos homens borrarem-se de medo perante uma guerra, mas nunca vi uma mulher enfrentar com tanta dignidade uma.'

            Li não entendia a atitude do seu soberano. Ele temia até que Wing mandasse prendê-la depois que contasse o que o atormentava, por isso pediu-lhe segredo, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver a reação do ancião. 

'Não entendo! Como pode achar ainda que ela é digna de alguma coisa?'

            Wing aproximou-se dele com as mãos juntas e com um olhar sereno. 'Uma vez meu pai disse-me que a flor mais bela da China era justamente aquela que desabrochava no ambiente mais árido e seco, ela era diferente de todas, pois tinha lutado para sobreviver e mostrar que também era merecedora de admiradores.'

'Ainda não entendo, majestade.'

            Wing sorriu enigmaticamente para o rapaz. 'Eu perdôo a sua capitã, na verdade, não havia nem motivos para perdoá-la, ela salvou não só minha vida, mas o seu país, Xiaolang. Aquela mulher, assim como você, é um herói de guerra.'

'Não gosto de que me vejam assim.' Ele resmungou um pouco.

            Wing lhe abriu um sorriso. 'O General Li e o Capitão Kinomoto são venerados pelos oficiais. Pergunto-me o que eles pensariam ao descobrir que na verdade um dos seus heróis é uma mulher.'

'Não!' Xiaolang falou quase gritando. 'Se o exército inteiro sabe disso, os outros generais poderão fazer mal a ela. Por Deus, não quero que nada aconteça àquela garota.'

            O Ancião franziu a testa de leve observando o seu querido soldado. 'Teme tanto assim que aconteça alguma coisa a sua capitã, Xiaolang?'

            Li desviou os olhos do senhor. 'Como o senhor disse, ela salvou nossas vidas. Tenho uma dívida de honra com ela.'

'Temos uma dívida de honra com ela.' Wing consertou. 'Porque a trouxe então para a cidade proibida, Xiaolang? Porque queria que ela fosse julgada?'

            Ele ficou um tempo quieto. 'Eu... eu queria... Droga! Eu não suportei saber que ela era mulher! Que a pessoa que eu mais estimava era uma mulher. Eu queria... eu queria...'

'Você nem sabe direito o que você quer, meu rapaz!' Ele falou repousando uma das mãos no ombro do guerreiro.

'Eu só queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido.' Desabafou balançando a cabeça de leve e não fitando o senhor.

'O fato dela ser mulher, não diminui os seus atos de heroísmo. Ela é um herói, ou melhor, uma heroína chinesa.'

'É que isso torna as coisas diferentes...' Ele sussurrou.

            Wing se afastou e respirou fundo. 'Ela é uma mulher livre e poderá decidir se permanece no seu país ou se irá para o de seu pai.'

'Como?'

'Ela não está indo para o Japão porque foge de uma punição?'

'Acho que sim...' Li respondeu ainda sem entender.

'Não há motivos para tal fuga. Ela é uma mulher livre, poderá casar com qualquer bom homem que a queira como esposa e tenho certeza que dará muita honra a ele.'

            Li conhecia seu imperador o suficiente, para saber que por trás de tais palavras havia mais alguma coisa. 

'Estou cansado, Xiaolang. Irei me recolher agora. Boa noite, meu rapaz.'

'B-Boa noite, majestade.' Ele desejou, inclinando a cabeça para frente de maneira respeitosa. Acompanhou o ancião saindo do escritório.

*~*~*

            Sakura fazia as malas do pai com cuidado. Já estavam juntos a mais de três meses e foi tempo suficiente para se conhecerem apesar dos compromissos de Fujitaka.  Ela conseguiu mandar uma carta para Tomoyo, convidando a amiga para ir ao Japão com eles, porém ainda não havia recebido resposta. Aquilo estava afligindo-a um pouco. Não poderia forçar Tomoyo a largar aquela vida, mas gostaria que a amiga saísse dela. 

'Iremos partir esta tarde para nossa terra, Sakura.'

'Sim, papai. Já está tudo pronto.'

            Ela observou o homem caminhar pelo cômodo e sentar na poltrona. Ali ele ficou admirando-a. Ela corou imediatamente.

'Por que me olha?'

'É incrível como é bela como sua mãe. Tenho certeza que terei problemas quando chegar no império.' Ele falou sorrindo de leve.

'Do que está falando?' Ela virou-se para ele assim que conseguiu fechar o baú. 

'Está em idade para casar-se, não?'

            Sakura arregalou um pouco os olhos, ela sabia que na verdade tinha até passado um pouco da idade de casar-se. Concordou com a cabeça em silêncio e mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

'Tenho certeza que encontraremos um marido à sua altura.' Falou levantando-se satisfeito.

'À minha altura?' Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'Claro! És minha filha e uma das jovens mais belas que o império irá ver. Tenho que ser criterioso.'

'Papai... que tal pensarmos nisto mais para frente. Encontramo-nos a pouco tempo.'

            Ele foi até ela e a abraçou com carinho. 'Quero que seja feliz, tão feliz quanto eu gostaria de ter sido com sua mãe.'

'O que acha que aconteceu a mamãe?' Ela perguntou triste.

'Eu não sei... mas acho que minha busca deve terminar agora que lhe encontrei.' Ele falou resignado. 'Espero que Deus tenha olhado por ela.'

'Sim... eu também espero, papai.' Falou tentando não chorar. 'Mas agora me conte, como é o Japão? Li que é o lugar com o pôr do sol mais belo deste planeta! Cixi ficará encantada em conhecê-lo. Acho que vou ter que intensificar as aulas de japonês.'

'Você é ótima professora. Gosta muito daquela menina, não?'

'É como minha irmã. Fomos criadas juntas. Foi minha única amiga quando eu era criança.'

'Então ela é como minha filha também.'

'Obrigada, papai.' Agradeceu forçando um sorriso para ele. Ela sabia que ultimamente andava um pouco melancólica, mas não queria que seu pai percebesse, por isso tentava sempre ser alegre na presença dele.

            Fujitaka riu um pouco com a alegria da sua filha. Era incrível como apesar de tudo que ela havia passado, conseguia ser tão cheia de vida. Nadeshiko havia deixado um precioso presente para ele.

'O capitão Hiraguizawa veio conversar comigo a respeito de você.'

            Sakura arregalou um pouco os olhos surpresa. _"Nossa, ele foi rápido"._

'O que achas dele?'

            Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. 'Hã... ele é gentil.'

'Sim, é um dos meus melhores homens. É muito bom com o arco e flecha, tem uma pontaria incrível.'

            Sakura deu os ombros. 'Se o senhor diz.'

            Ele estudou a filha por um tempo, viu-a caminhar devagar pelo quarto em silêncio, enquanto brincava com as mãos. 'Não está me escondendo nada, Sakura?'

            Ela virou-se para o pai, fitando-o. Balançou a cabeça negando e ficando em silêncio. Ela não se atreveria a falar que o que a perturbava era sua paixão pelo homem que o pai julgava o seu carrasco.  Reparou que o rosto do senhor estava sério e sabia que era a culpada pela única nuvem que passava pelos olhos dele. 'Não precisa esconder nada de mim, filha. Sei pelo que você passou e sei que se aconteceu alguma coisa não foi culpa sua. Não vou julga-la, mas tenho o direito de saber se...'

'Confie em mim, papai. Não há motivos para suas preocupações.'

            O senhor ficou em silêncio um tempo, estudando a filha. Por mais que ele quisesse acreditar que não aconteceu nada entre a menina e aquele homem, não conseguia. Sakura havia dito que viera como prisioneira dele, que viajaram durante dias sozinhos pela floresta, que dormiram no mesmo quarto, que conviviam juntos... como acreditar que não houve nada? Sakura estava longe de ser uma jovem feia e que não despertasse o desejo de um homem e Li estava longe de parecer um monge.

'Sabe, papai? Acho que vou para o Japão com o quimono verde, para não chamar a atenção.' Falou tentando desviar a atenção do pai para outro assunto.

'Você nunca conseguiria não chamar a atenção, querida.' Falou sorrindo, enquanto a nuvem negra de seus olhos dissipava-se.

*~*~*

            Li estava no salão com alguns oficiais, discutiam algumas questões militares do país. Era incrível como sentia falta de Kinomoto nestas horas. Aquele bando de velhos idiotas apenas se preocupavam com eventos sociais e banquetes. Tentou controlar-se para não estourar, tinha que colocar na cabeça que o capitão Kinomoto não existia mais. Era melhor começar a pensar que ele tinha morrido como todos achavam. 

            Desistiu, jogou-se na poltrona e deixou que aqueles velhos ficassem brincando de fazer guerra, estava inerte em seus pensamentos quando Wing entrou no recinto. Levantou-se assim como todos e inclinou o corpo a frente em sinal de respeito.

'Gostaria de informar que acabei de assinar um acordo com o governo japonês. Espero que isso nos dê alguns anos de paz com aquele povo.'

'Desde que eles não tentem invadir nosso território novamente. ' Falou um general.

'Assim espero. Temos outros problemas para pensarmos neste momento.'

'Como os mongóis...' Comentou Li.

            O imperador concordou. Era incrível como tinham sempre que lutar pela sua terra. Estavam sempre na eminência de uma invasão. 

'A tropa japonesa já foi majestade?' Perguntou Xue Lian.

'Devem estar embarcando. O General Kinomoto está ansioso para voltar para sua terra, acho que pretende casar a filha com um dos seus oficiais.' Falou um conselheiro de Wing.

            Li arregalou os olhos. 'O quê?' Perguntou, sem nem ao menos tentar ser discreto. 

            Wing sorriu para ele. 'Oras, uma bela flor como aquela, deve se casar.'

'Droga!' Grunhiu com raiva. Pegou a capa que estava na poltrona e saiu pelo salão sem falar nada. Os generais e conselheiros comentavam entre si o que havia acontecido com o jovem militar, porém Wing apenas sorria. 

            Ele correu pelos corredores do palácio até chegar a cocheira onde avistou seu corcel. Pegou a cela e a colocou no animal tentando correr contra o tempo, não permitiria que outro homem tomasse Sakura. Ela era dele. Ele pagou por ela, por direito aquela mulher era dele e não permitiria que outro a possuísse.

Continua.

**N/A:** _Eu não disse que os próximos capítulos estariam bem grandinhos!!! Bem agora já deu para ver os verdadeiros sentimentos do todo poderoso general Li o problema vai ser como ele vai conseguir demonstrar isso para a Sakurinha! Deu para ver que ele é como poderia dizer... um pouquinho grosso com assuntos dos coração! Hehehe Bem, tudo estará resolvido ou pelo menos terminado no próximo capitulo que será o último! Episódio especial de duas horas! Hehehe_

_Beijocas para as minhas revisoras Andréa Meiouh (ai Déia desculpa! É que quando vc me passa os capítulos alem de consertar eu acabo acrescentando algumas cenas que passam pela minha cabeça lunática na hora!) e para Rô._

_Beijos especiais para Izamani Inoue que me mandou a poesia de "Rodrigo de Andrade" e pediu para eu a acrescentar na fic. Está aí Izanami, meu presente para você!_

_Beijocas para todos que deixam reviews e me mandam e-mails (perdoem-me se eu demoro tempo para responder, mas por má sorte estou sem internet em casa e só posso fazer isso no trabalho)._

_Milhões de Beijos para todos que acompanham esta série e lembrem-se: Semana que vem teremos o último capítulo de Flor da China!!!!!_

_Kath Klein_


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

Li selou o cavalo e montou, atiçando-o em uma louca corrida até o porto. Não tinha bem certeza do que estava fazendo, só sabia que não poderia deixar Sakura embarcar para o Japão. Faria com que ela ficasse na China, que ficasse com ele, ao lado dele. Não deixaria que um idiota japonês a tirasse dele.

            De forma desesperada, cavalgou até o porto onde literalmente passou por cima de tudo que estivesse no seu caminho. Avistou ao longe o navio com a bandeira japonesa em seu mastro. Atiçou com mais força o corcel para que fosse na direção do navio. Assim que o viu a sua frente, pulou ao chão sem ao menos parar direito o animal.

'Em que posso ser útil, senhor?' Perguntou um soldado japonês que fazia parte da tropa de Kinomoto.

'Onde está a filha do general?' Perguntou procurando por Sakura. Avistou-a caminhando ao lado do pai e da sua amiga. Franziu a testa reparando em outro oficial que conversava alegremente enquanto preparava-se para subir na embarcação.

'Kinomoto!' Ele gritou, empurrando o soldado que tentava inutilmente barrar-lhe.

            Sakura gelou ao ouvir Li chamando-a, apertou mais forte o braço do pai que estava igualmente nervoso com a chegada do oficial chinês. 

'Quem é?' Perguntou Hiraguizawa, observando o estranho que aproximava-se deles.

'Meu Deus...' Foi tudo que Cixi conseguiu sussurrar observando o homem que sabia, fazia a amiga sofrer.

'O que ele quer?' Perguntou Fujitaka apreensivo.

'Ele veio me prender...' Gemeu Sakura apertando o braço do pai com medo de que Li a puxasse do lado dele. 

'Prender? Mas por que?' Eriol não entendia.

'Ele não faria isso.' Cixi tentou acalmá-la.

            Li parou em frente aos quatro, mas seus olhos estavam em Sakura que o fitava assustada. 'Não vim prender-lhe, Kinomoto.' Falou sentindo o medo dela.

            Sakura relaxou, soltou o braço do pai e encarou Li com curiosidade. 'Então o que veio fazer? Despedir-se de mim, General?' Perguntou em tom de deboche.

            Li ergueu uma sobrancelha. Realmente ele tinha enlouquecido por estar ali. 'Você pode ficar na China, o imperador a perdoou, por isso não precisa fugir para o Japão.'

            Sakura franziu a testa, observando o homem a sua frente. 'Como?'

'O que disse, general?' Perguntou Fujitaka.

'Sua filha é uma mulher livre e é chinesa. Ela não precisa ir para o Japão.'

'Veio até aqui para me dizer isso, general?' Perguntou Sakura, incrédula.

'Sim e para falar para você ficar.'

'Ficar?'

'Sim, eu quero que você fique.'

            Ela arregalou os olhos fitando Li sem entender nada.

'Minha filha vai comigo, General. Não tem porque ela ficar neste país.'

'Este é o país dela. Ela nasceu aqui e deve ficar aqui.' Respondeu de forma rude.

'Está excedendo o seu posto, general. Isso é uma questão familiar.' Falou Hiraguizawa.

            Li desviou os olhos de Sakura e encarou com fúria o homem ao lado da jovem. Quem era aquele idiota para lhe dizer o que devia ou não fazer? 

'Não se meta nisto oficial.' Falou de forma assassina.

            Sakura deu um passo a frente e encarou Li. 'Por que está fazendo isso tudo?'

'Você não pode sair da China! Sou um oficial do império e ordeno que fique no país.'

'Mas por quê?!' Insistiu.

'Por que eu quero!'

            Sakura abriu a boca para falar, mas nada vinha na sua mente. Ele pegou o pulso dela e a puxou com força. Pronto, agora a confusão estava armada. Cixi não teve como não soltar um grito de medo pela vida da amiga. Fujitaka puxou o outro pulso da filha, enquanto Eriol já desembainhava a sua espada. Li fez o mesmo com a outra mão solta.

'Aconselho que solte a senhorita, General!' Ameaçou Eriol.

'Não venha me dar ordens!'

'Solte minha filha.'

'Me solta General!' Sakura gritou tentando livrar o pulso.

'Solte-a! Já não fez mal suficiente a ela?!' Gritou Cixi na cara de Li.

            Todos ficaram em silêncio. Sakura virou-se para a amiga com os olhos arregalados.

'Do que ela está falando?' Perguntou Eriol um pouco atordoado.

'Sakura?' Fujitaka a olhou com o rosto sério. 

            Cixi levou uma das mãos à boca vendo que havia falado demais, mas agora não tinha como voltar. Li aproveitou a deixa. 'Sua filha me pertence.'

'O quê?!' Ela virou-se para ele com os olhos em chamas. 'Eu não sou um objeto para pertencer a alguém!'

'Pois você é minha.' Ele falou encarando-a, depois desviou os olhos dela para o pai da jovem. 'Caso com sua filha.'

            Fujitaka finalmente soltou o pulso da filha e observou Li puxá-la para perto de si. 'Irá casar com ela?'

'Sim. Acho que não vai ter nada contra isso, não é general Kinomoto?'

            Sakura sentiu o sarcasmo dele. Como ela o detestava, tentou livrar o pulso preso, mas Li a apertou mais forte. 'Me solta. Eu vou com o meu pai para o Japão!'

'Não vai, não. Você vai ficar aqui.' Ele falou, divertindo-se com a resistência dela. 'Sua filha sabe muito sobre o governo chinês, não posso deixá-la partir. Estou disposto a casar-me com ela.'

'É por isso que quer casar-se comigo?! AHHHHHHH! Eu te odeio!' Ela falou dando soquinhos no braço dele na tentativa de se soltar.

'Eu não sei...' Falou Fujitaka observando a filha vermelha e bufando a sua frente.

'Além de limpar a reputação dela.' Li falou com a cara mais deslavada do mundo. 'Viajei durante dias com sua filha, acha mesmo que não aconteceu nada entre nós?'

            Fujitaka observou demoradamente o rapaz a sua frente. Ele sempre desconfiou que a filha escondia alguma coisa. O melhor era casá-la com ele.

'Nunca aconteceu NADA entre nós!' Gritou Sakura revoltada. 'Está querendo sujar minha reputação por causa de suas idéias mesquinhas e egoístas!'

            Ele abaixou o rosto. 'Tenho como provar que você foi minha mesmo sem ter sido realmente. Não me obrigue a contar para seu pai.' Falou ao ouvido dela.

'Eu odeio você.' Ela falou entre os dentes.

            Li sorriu de lado e soltou Sakura que ainda bufava de raiva dele. Encarou-o, morrendo de vontade de socar aquela cara. Era claro que queria casar-se com ele, mas não assim, não para proteger o que ela sabia.

'Eu juro que não falo nada... não precisa manter-me aqui.' Falou Sakura, fitando-o.

            Li inclinou-se a frente dela e a olhou bem de perto. 'Não confio em você, Kinomoto.' Divertiu-se ao ver o rosto da menina contorcer-se de raiva. 

            Ela virou-se para o pai, suplicando com os olhos que ele intervisse. O general deu de ombros e balançou de leve a cabeça sem saber o que fazer.

'Estamos de partida, General Li. Não posso deixar minha filha sem ela estar...'

'Entendo', Li interrompeu o japonês. 'Há um templo aqui perto, poderei casar com sua filha agora, antes de vossa partida.'

'Isso é loucura!' Exclamou Eriol.

'Vamos então.' Resignou-se Fujitaka. O general pediu para um soldado preparar um cavalo e o montou. Li puxou Sakura em direção ao seu cavalo, ela ia contrariada.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' Uma voz feminina chamou a atenção de Sakura e Li. A jovem virou-se para trás ainda sentindo a mão de Li apertar seu pulso com força.

'Tomoyo?'

            A jovem concubina estava parada um pouco afastada deles com a mala pronta. Sakura apesar de tudo abriu um lindo sorriso mal acreditando que a amiga teve coragem de largar tudo para ir com ela para o Japão. Deu um passo na direção dela, porém Li a puxou com força. 'Vamos, Kinomoto.'

            Tomoyo largou a mala e parou em frente ao casal impedindo que Li continuasse. 'Não teria coragem de levá-la, general!'

            Li encarou os olhos violetas com fúria. Quem aquela mulher era para se dirigir de maneira tão desrespeitosa. 'Saia da minha frente, va...'

'Cale-se!' Gritou Sakura puxando o braço com força e fazendo com que o guerreiro quase caísse. Ele virou-se para ela com os olhos arregalados, nunca imaginou que ela tivesse aquela força. 'Não ouse falar isso da MINHA amiga!'

'É amiga de...' Ele calou-se vendo o rosto da noiva realmente furioso. 'Vamos, Kinomoto.  Vamos, antes que eu me arrependa do que estou prestes a fazer.'

'Pois que se arrependa...' Ela falou entre os dentes.

            Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes da garota. 'Vou ensiná-la a ficar no seu lugar.'

'Eu já disse que estou no meu lugar!'

'Por Deus! O que está acontecendo aqui?!' Tomoyo quase gritou sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. Foi quando Hiraguizawa parou ao lado da jovem observando o casal. A concubina virou-se para ele e pegou sua mão. 'Por favor, bom soldado, não deixe que este senhor leve minha amiga.'

            Hiraguizawa arregalou os olhos fitando a bela jovem ao seu lado. Ficou embevecido olhando-a durante alguns segundos, antes de ouvir Li arrastando Sakura novamente até o seu corcel. Abaixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'É a noiva dele, infelizmente, não posso interferir.'

'Noiva?' Tomoyo perguntou sem entender. O rapaz apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

O General subiu e puxou sua noiva junto para que ficasse entre os seus braços. Eriol e Tomoyo observavam o casal a distância. O capitão trocou um último olhar em chamas com Li antes do chinês afastar-se com Sakura.

'Porque está tão perfumada?' Ele perguntou.

'Porque eu quero!' Respondeu atravessada. 'Eu acordei hoje de manhã e pensei: Xiaolang vai me seqüestrar e me obrigar a casar com ele, pelo menos perfumada eu tenho que estar para o meu casamento!'

            Li soltou uma gostosa risada com a resposta malcriada. 'Ainda bem, pensei que fosse por causa daquele japonês.' Comentou enquanto dirigia-se ao templo. Fujitaka e mais um pequeno grupo vinha atrás.

'Hiraguizawa?'

'Ah, é este o nome do infeliz que tentou protegê-la?'

'É capitão Hiraguizawa, para o senhor. Ele é um homem muito bom e respeitador. Além de gentil e simpático!'

            Li franziu a testa observando a jovem entre os seus braços. Não gostou nem um pouco da defesa da garota. 'Será minha mulher, Kinomoto. É bom começar a me respeitar e parar de falar de outro homem.' Falou de maneira ríspida, tentando esconder o ciúme que sentia.

'Sua mulher...' Ela repetiu. 'Já disse que não sou um objeto para me tratar como se fosse meu dono.'

'Pois se acostume. Daqui a pouco será minha mulher.'

'Cixi e Tomoyo virão conosco então.'

'Não tenho nada haver com aquela garota e aquela... você sabe.'

'Pois se eu vou ser sua mulher, vai ter que ser responsável por elas também.'

'Não venha me dar ordens, Kinomoto.'

'Pois se acostume.' Ela falou em tom irônico, imitando-o.

            Li apertou-a mais forte contra o peito. 'Você vai me dar mais trabalho do que eu poderia imaginar.'

'Você é quem inventou esta loucura de casamento.'

'Ou você casa comigo ou eu a jogo na prisão.' Ele ameaçou mesmo sabendo que não havia fundamento no que dizia. Imaginou que assim, Sakura ficaria mais mansa... doce engano.

'Pois começo a crer que preferia estar na prisão a ficar ao seu lado.'

'Posso garantir que a minha cama é mais confortável do que a de uma cela.'

            Ela olhou rapidamente para ele com os olhos em chamas. Se pudesse apertava o pescoço daquele homem. Pararam em frente ao templo e Li estranhou aquela agitação toda. Imaginou que ele estaria vazio e calmo. Viu inúmeros soldados na porta. Desmontou e ajudou a noiva a descer. Fujitaka aproximou-se deles. 'O que está acontecendo?'

'Eu também não sei.' Falou caminhando em direção ao templo com o pulso de Sakura preso em sua mão. Nunca teve tanto medo que ela fugisse. Entrou no enorme salão religioso e viu o motivo de tanta confusão. Wing estava ali, conversando com um dos seus conselheiros, assim que viu o grupo entrar o velho sorriu. 'Oras Xiaolang, pensei que fosse mais rápido em suas decisões.' Falou o ancião aproximando-se do casal.  'Você demorou mais do que eu havia calculado.'

            Li sorriu e balançou a cabeça de leve. O imperador desviou os olhos dele e fitou Sakura que olhava para ele com o queixo caído. Li apertou de leve o seu pulso para que cumprimentasse o soberano do país. 

'Perdoe-me, majestade.' Falou inclinando-se graciosamente para frente.

'Realmente é mais bela usando roupas adequadas minha jovem.' Falou em tom divertido. 'Venha, meu caro General Kinomoto, sente-se ao meu lado para assistirmos a este belo casamento.'

            Fujitaka aproximou-se de Wing e observou a filha. Casá-la com um General chinês e estimado pelo imperador não era nada mal. Melhor partido não encontraria. 

'Não tem como fugir de mim agora, Sakura.' Li falou enquanto observava o celebrante providenciar os rituais para o casamento. Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. Ele ainda tinha o pulso dela bem firme em uma das suas mãos, por nem um segundo havia soltado-o.

'Repete.' Pediu fitando-o.

            Li franziu a testa, não entendendo.

'Repita o meu nome, por favor.' Pediu de forma doce. 

            Li sorriu e passou uma das mãos no rosto da menina, causando-lhe calafrios. 'Sakura.' Naquele momento a raiva que ela sentia dele se desfez como fumaça.

*~*~*

Sakura estava sentada na cama do quarto de Li em uma das alas da cidade proibida. Estava sozinha, pois ele havia ido acertar alguns detalhes com seu pai. Suspirou um pouco melancólica pensando que realmente era uma estúpida em pensar que um dia conseguiria casar-se com alguém que a amasse. Ela amava Li, mas sabia que ele não a amava. Pelo menos esperava que fosse um bom marido.

'Duvido...' Soltou, lembrando de tudo que passou com ele. 

            Levantou-se e caminhou devagar pelo quarto, tocando de leve os móveis caros e finos que havia no quarto do General. Sorriu de leve, recordando-se da sua cerimônia de casamento, realmente nem um pouco convencional. Li parecia muito feliz com a presença do imperador na cerimônia. Apesar de tudo, foi bonita. 

            Desviou os olhos para a cama de casal e tremeu pensando que daqui a pouco ele chegaria. Será que ele seria rude com ela? Será que a possuiria como grosseria? Abraçou-se sentindo os olhos arderem. Estava começando a pensar em fugir pela janela quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Li entrou assustando a jovem, que estava longe em seus pensamentos. Ele fechou a porta e a fitou. 'Acabei de acertar tudo com seu pai.'

'Ele já foi?' Ela falou tentando disfarçar seu desespero.

'Sim, está partindo agora da cidade proibida.'

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Sakura apertando de leve as mãos, mal controlando o nervosismo. 'E Cixi e Tomoyo?  Perguntou finalmente virando-se para ele.

            Li a encarou com o rosto sério. 'Resolvi deixar que elas ficassem aos meus cuidados. Estão num dos quartos de hóspedes do imperador.'

            Sakura piscou algumas vezes fitando o marido que tirava a espada e a colocava num móvel. 'Obrigada' Falou timidamente. 'Prometo que elas não irão atrapalhar'.  

'Ah, mas elas irão atrapalhar sim. Como acha que eu vou ser visto sendo responsável por uma órfã e uma concubina?'

'Droga! Então por que fez o que eu pedi? Para ficar jogando isso na minha cara o tempo todo? Tomoyo, nem Cixi precisam da sua compaixão, todo poderoso general Li!'

            Ele a pegou pelos pulsos e a encarou com o rosto sério. 'Fiz isso por você, agora para de ser mal agradecida, Sakura!'

            Ela sentiu o coração acelerar novamente. Como era bom ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios dele. Ficou quieta, tentando controlar a respiração. Li a soltou afastando-se dela.

'Sou seu marido agora, Sakura. Poderia me ajudar a tirar a armadura?'

Ela levantou os olhos e o fitou por algum tempo até aproximar-se dele e ajudá-lo a tirar a armadura prateada. Li a colocou de lado e fitou a jovem a sua frente. Estendeu o braço tocando de leve nos cabelos curtos, porém sedosos agora. Aproximou-se mais e delicadamente levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo, beijando-a suavemente. 

'Será que preciso tirar todos os objetos de perto da cama desta vez?' Perguntou, afastando-se um pouco da jovem.

'Não.' Ela respondeu, corando um pouco mais e desviando os olhos de Li.  'Eu sei... eu sei que agora é o certo.'

Ele caminhou até um móvel e abriu a primeira gaveta, tirando uma correntinha com pingente em forma de flor. Foi até Sakura e estendeu para ela. 'Coloque.' Ordenou.

            Sakura arregalou os olhos vendo a pequena jóia pendurada entre os dedos de Li. Estendeu o braço e a pegou mal contendo a felicidade. 'Você a pegou de volta?' Perguntou.

'Ela sempre esteve comigo.' Ele respondeu fitando a jovem com os olhos suaves.

            Ela o fitou. 'Porque mentiu para mim, Xiaolang?'

'Porque não a coloca? Quero vê-la no seu pescoço.'

            Sakura desviou os olhos dele, colocou a jóia no pescoço e apertou de leve a delicada flor. Li aproximou-se dela e estendeu a mão até a faixa do quimono que ela usava e começou a desamarrar devagar. Sakura permanecia parada, trêmula. Assim que a faixa caiu no chão, ele aproximou-se dela e inclinou-se até alcançar o ouvido da esposa. 'Já lhe falei para não ter medo, Sakura.' Falou de forma carinhosa. Ela estremeceu. Levantou o rosto para fitá-lo de perto e sentiu os lábios quentes de Li sobre os dela. Por um momento ela pensou que tudo poderia não ser real. Que ela acordaria na sua cama na casa do senhor Yang em Yuhan e que tudo não passaria de um sonho. Porém sentiu a mão de Li deslizando pelo seu corpo, afastando o quimono de sua pele. Gemeu por puro prazer ao ser tocada por ele, como ela havia desejado sentir aquelas mãos calejadas sobre o seu corpo, como ela havia desejado ser daquele homem.

            Li a pegou nos braços e a levou até a cama, estava ansioso por finalmente possuir aquela mulher que simplesmente não conseguia arrancar da mente. Afastou-se dela apenas para tirar suas próprias roupas e depois a fitou, linda, trêmula de medo, mas também de prazer entre os seus braços. Voltou a beijar a boca pequena e vermelha dela, deslizou os lábios até o queixo, inalando aquele perfume de flores.

'Desejei você desde a primeira vez que a vi, Sakura...' Falou com o rosto contra a bochecha dela.

            Ela gemeu, incapaz de dizer uma só palavra devido a todas as sensações que estava sentindo.

'Desejei você naquele corredor, desejei você depois que soube que era mulher, você não saía da minha cabeça.'

'Você também, Xiaolang. Deus sabe o quanto eu o quero.' Ela falou com a voz quase falhando.

            Li apoiou-se nos cotovelos e fitou Sakura entre os seus braços. Ela tinha o sorriso tão lindo, o mais belo que ele já havia visto na vida.  Ela passou a mão pelo rosto do marido e afastou uma mecha do seu cabelo que tampava um dos seus tirar belos olhos cor de âmbar. 'A única pessoa que me fazia ter vontade de ser mulher era você, Xiaolang.' Falou com a voz doce.

            Li sorriu para ela enquanto acariciava o rosto da sua esposa. 'Como conseguiu me fazer de bobo por tanto tempo, Sakura?' Ele falou com o tom de voz suave. 'Deus, como você é linda.' Disse voltando a beijar a boca da jovem, enquanto explorava suas delicadas curvas. 'Não vou permitir que fuja mais de mim, Sakura.  Vou fazê-la minha para sempre desta vez.' Falou, beijando o colo da esposa, quase enlouquecido de prazer.

'Eu sempre fui sua.' Foi a última coisa que conseguiu dizer, antes de se entregar sem resistência para o homem que amava.

*~*~*

_Um ano depois_

            Sakura estava sentada na biblioteca da sua casa. Estava lendo um livro sobre filosofia, enquanto seus dedos brincavam delicadamente com o pingente em forma de flor que estava em seu pescoço. Depois da lua de mel, Li a levou para apresenta-la à mãe e às irmãs, por fim acabou construindo uma casa no mesmo terreno montando ali o seu lar. Wing o transferiu para ser o responsável por um quartel perto de onde era sua casa, facilitando a vida do jovem. 

            Fechou o livro já entediada com a leitura, não que ela não estivesse interessante, muito pelo contrário, porém sentia-se triste. Na verdade, sentia uma falta terrível do marido. Li fora até a cidade proibida para uma reunião e já estava há mais de uma semana fora.

Li havia se mostrado um marido maravilhoso, permitindo a ela que estudasse. Na verdade, havia lhe trazido mais e mais livros, além de continuar a ensiná-la o que sabia, inclusive sobre lutas. Permitia que ela montasse, apenas recusava a aceitar que ela usasse calças. Era carinhoso e gentil quando se amavam e perdia o controle pouquíssimas vezes com os devaneios e as idéias da esposa. Sakura não poderia ter desejado melhor marido. Às vezes, ela pensava que apesar de tudo que passou, a vida lhe valeu demais a pena. Se a senhora Yang não a tivesse vendido para Quang Dan, ela nunca conheceria o marido e talvez tivesse o fim tão triste como de muitas mulheres. Ela era uma mulher de muita sorte. Se tivesse que voltar no tempo, teria feito tudo novamente, tudo! Só para tornar-se esposa do General Li Xiaolang.

Caminhou devagar pela biblioteca, tocando de leve os móveis simples, mas belos do cômodo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, parecia que poderia sentir o cheiro bom do marido pela casa.

_'Está mais lenta do que quando era Kinomoto Touya, Sakura!' Falou Li, observando a esposa vermelha e suada a sua frente._

_'Você que está pegando pesado comigo!' Revoltou-se. Ela tentava controlar a respiração ofegante e irregular pelo esforço que estava fazendo._

_'Oras, mas não foi a senhora que falou: Trate-me como se eu fosse um soldado! Não quero moleza!' Falou de maneira debochada._

_            Sakura trincou os dentes. Detestava aquele risinho de lado que ele dava quando estava debochando os outros, achando-se superior. Avançou sobre ele tentando desferir inúmeros golpes no general, que defendeu-se de todos sem muitas dificuldades._

_'Você nunca aprende! Está com a espada muito abaixo da cintura do inimigo, Sakura!'_

_'Não estou não!' Falou, tentando acertá-lo quase que desesperadamente._

_'Está sim!'_

            Li riu do rosto contorcido de raiva dela. Parecia incrível como ficava ainda mais bonita quando irritada. Sakura avançou até ele sem pensar. Foi o suficiente para ele afastar-se um pouco e, com um golpe mais forte, fazê-la soltar a arma no chão. Ela tentou abaixar-se para pegar a espada perdida, mas sentiu a lâmina fria da arma do marido tocando de leve a pele de seu pescoço.

_'Seria uma pena machucar um rosto tão bonitinho como este.' Comentou observando a esposa._

_            Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver. Era impossível vencê-lo numa luta entre espadas ou uma luta corporal. As únicas habilidades em que ela o superava, em raras ocasiões, era a luta de bastões e o arco e flecha. Os dois ficaram se encarando até que ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele. Levou uma das mãos até o quimono abriu-o um pouco mostrando de leve a saliência de seus seios. 'Realmente não terias coragem de machucar-me, não é General?'_

_            Li desviou os olhos dos de Sakura e baixou o olhar para observar aquela outra parte do corpo dela. Ela sorriu vendo como era fácil distraí-lo. Sem demora chutou sua mão, fazendo-o soltar a arma que caiu no chão. Antes que Li percebesse o que tinha acontecido, ela lhe chutou no abdômen, fazendo-o dobrar-se ao meio. Pegou um dos pulsos do marido e contornou o corpo dele,  segurando o braço pelas costas. Ela bateu o pé na dobra do joelho por trás, fazendo-o cair de bruços._

_'EU venci!' Falou vitoriosa._

_'Venceu nada! Você jogou sujo!'_

_            Ela puxou o braço dele com força, fazendo o general gemer de dor. 'Eu venci sim! O senhor é que se distraiu pensando em besteiras!'_

_'Não posso fazer nada se você usou artifícios tão bons para distrair-me. ' Falou com o tom de voz maldoso._

_            Ela finalmente o soltou. Li levantou-se, sentando no chão e mexeu um pouco o braço que estava levemente dolorido. Pensou que a esposa até que continuava bem forte. Sorriu de lado, observando-a em pé com as mãos na cintura em pose de triunfo._

_'Se eu fosse seu inimigo, já estaria morto por causa da sua distração, general.' Ela falou fitando-o de cima._

_'Quando um soldado se insinuar assim para mim, irei lembrar-me disso.' Falou divertindo-se. 'Apesar de que eu duvido que um inimigo tenha pernas tão bonitas quanto as suas.'_

_            Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Li agilmente lhe deu uma rasteira, fazendo a jovem cair no chão. Ele foi até ela, sentando-se por cima de suas pernas, enquanto segurava seus pulsos._

_'Agora EU venci.' Ele falou, vendo o rosto da esposa começar a contorcer-se de raiva._

_'A aula já tinha terminado.  Eu que venci a luta.' Revoltou-se._

_'Nada disso, a luta só termina quando eu digo que termina.' Rebateu aproximando o rosto do dela._

_'Isso não vale, Xiaolang! Solte-me, a aula já tinha terminado!' Ela falou tentando livrar-se dele._

_'A aula só termina quando eu quiser.' Falou ao ouvido dela com a voz rouca. 'Quero lhe dar uma última lição ainda.'_

_            Sakura fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho sentindo a mão calejada de Li entrando por baixo de seu quimono enquanto ele a beijava de leve._

            Sakura balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquelas lembranças. Só em recordá-las, já sentia o corpo queimar.

'Preciso tomar um banho frio.' Pensou em voz alta. 

            Começou a caminhar pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de banho enquanto observava a casa vazia. Suspirou fundo, pensando em como sentia falta do marido. Li Xiaolang era mais que seu esposo, era a única família que já teve na vida. Ela sabia que tinha um pai, e o amava, mas não era a mesma coisa. Inclusive ele havia ido visitá-la há dois meses com o capitão Hiraguizawa Eriol. Sakura sorriu de leve, lembrando-se das cenas de ciúmes explícitas do marido.

_'Porque ele tinha que ter vindo?' Li soltou com raiva, enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro no quarto do casal._

_            Sakura correu até a porta do quarto para certificar que estava bem fechada e que assim não pudessem ouvir o que estavam falando. 'Pare de ser grosso, Xiaolang! Ele veio acompanhar o meu pai! Ele já é um senhor com idade, não pode viajar sozinho.'_

_'Mas tinha que ser logo ele?!'_

_'Oras, Papai tem muita estima pelo capitão Hiraguizawa. Era claro que ele é que o acompanharia numa viagem familiar.' Ela falou calmamente._

_'Eu NÃO gosto dele!'_

_'Você não gosta de ninguém, Xiaolang. Hiraguizawa não fez nada a você para que o trate de forma tão arisca.'_

_'Não gosto da maneira que ele olha para você.'_

_            Ela arregalou os olhos, fitando o marido que desviara os olhos para não encará-la. 'Eu não acredito que está com ciúmes...'_

_'Não me faça rir, Sakura! Não sou homem de ter ciúmes, ainda mais de um capitãozinho japonês!'_

_            Ela aproximou-se dele e tocou suavemente um dos braços do marido que estava de costas. 'Sou sua esposa, Xiaolang. Entristece-me saber que não confia em mim.'_

_            Ele virou-se rapidamente para ela. 'Nem pense em fazer isso que eu a mato, Sakura. Você e ele!' Falou com os olhos em chamas. 'Não gosto de dividir o que é meu!' _

_            Ela fechou a cara emburrada. 'Eu não sou um objeto!'_

_'Você é minha mulher! MINHA!' Ele quase gritou na cara dela. 'Se eu vê-lo __olhando para você novamente, corto o pescoço dele! Não me importa se o Japão resolva invadir a China depois disso, ouviu bem, Sakura?'_

_            Ela ia retrucar, quando ele afastou-se dela, caminhando em direção a porta para sair._

_'O que pretende fazer?' Perguntou indo atrás dele._

_'Vou tentar esfriar a cabeça e a senhora fica aqui dentro! Não ouse sair deste quarto até eu voltar!' Ele falou saindo do quarto e fechando a porta, mas não a trancou._

            Sakura sorriu de leve lembrando de uma das discussões que teve com o marido por causa do capitão. Era incrível como Li era tão inseguro com relação a sua fidelidade.

'Como ele é bobo em pensar que eu o trocaria pelo capitão... não o trocaria por homem nenhum deste mundo.' Falou sorrindo passando a mão carinhosamente na barriga.

            Estava inerte em suas lembranças quando a porta abriu de repente e o rosto vermelho de Tomoyo apareceu. Ela morava agora com eles, Sakura tinha a impressão que o Capitão Hiraguizawa visitava sua casa, não por ela, como Xiaolang imaginava, mas sim por causa da bela japonesa. Porem achou por bem deixar isso ainda em segredo.

'O General...' Tomoyo falou com a voz ofegante. 'Ele se aproxima.'

'Xiaolang!' Gritou, pulando de alegria.

            As duas correram pela casa, Sakura mais atrapalhada do que o de costume. Da varanda da sua casa, avistou sua sogra e duas de suas cunhadas na frente da outra casa, deu um leve aceno para elas mal contendo a alegria com a chegada do marido que cavalgava de forma imponente no corcel negro em direção delas.

            Ele desmontou do cavalo e a fitou sério. Sakura abriu um enorme sorriso e correu ao encontro dele, pulando em seus braços como uma criança. Li divertia-se com isso, rodopiou-a em torno de si antes de beijá-la de forma saudosa. Depois foi cumprimentar a mãe e as irmãs. Yelan era uma mulher conservadora e muitas vezes deixava claro que não aceitara bem o casamento do único filho, mas vendo-o sorrir como nunca pensou que veria, fazia-a aceitar Sakura.

*~*~*

            Sakura estava na cozinha, preparando o jantar quando ouviu o marido aproximar-se. Virou-se e o viu na porta, encostado ao batente, sem camisa. Corou um pouco, voltando a atenção ao que estava fazendo.

'Onde está Daidouji?' Ele perguntou aproximando-se dela e pegando uma maçã que havia num cesto.

'Ela está brincando com as crianças. Sabia que ela é realmente uma ótima professora? Está ensinando-os a ler e escrever.'

'Isso é bom.' Ele falou debruçando-se na parede ao lado da janela.

'Sim, é muito bom! Ela se sente mais útil aqui. Acredita que estão vindo até algumas crianças das propriedades vizinhas?'

'Espero que não descubram...' Ele parou de falar observando a esposa.

            Sakura parou de mexer a panela e suspirou. 'Espero que nunca descubram.'

            Ele ficou em silêncio comendo a maçã. Sakura o fitou rapidamente, sentia que alguma outra coisa perturbava o marido.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

            Li virou-se para ela e a observou, respirou fundo antes de começar a falar. Era incrível como sentia falta dela quando viajava para aquelas reuniões. Sua vontade muitas vezes era levá-la, mas sabia das tradições. 'Tenho a sensação de que os mongóis não estão sendo honestos nos acordos que o imperador anda fazendo com eles.'

'Bem, eles nunca concordaram muito com a delimitação da fronteira com a China.' Ela comentou.

'Acha que seriam capazes de uma invasão?'

            Sakura pensou um pouco. 'Mas o provável é que se isso ocorrer mesmo, tentarão depois de um acordo mais proveitoso para a China. Lembra-se do fator surpresa que me ensinou?' Ela falou sorrindo para ele.

'Sim, é isso que também penso...' Ele comentou antes de morder a fruta. 'O problema é que está difícil colocar isso na cabeça daqueles velhos. Eles acham que só porque o inimigo está sorrindo e dizendo que aceita tudo acabou o acabaram as dificuldades.'

'Você precisa ter mais diplomacia, Xiaolang.'

            Ele franziu a testa, observando a esposa mexendo nas panelas. 'Diplomacia?'

'Oras, o senhor não é um general? Sua função vai além do campo de batalha.' Ela virou-se rapidamente para o marido. 'O imperador lhe escuta, porém o império não é sustentado apenas por ele. Por que acha que há tantos conselheiros? O tempo que fiquei lá, percebi que ele sempre usava de bom senso, mas ouvia os seus conselheiros. Às vezes, a decisão da maioria era a que ele acatava.' Ela falou, fitando o marido.

            Li inclinou a cabeça, pensando um pouco. Sakura continuava inteligente como sempre foi, e o melhor, era sua esposa e sua companheira. Era incrível como continuava a ser seu melhor aluno e amigo. Não havia nada que comparasse ao valor que ela tinha. Podia conversar com ela sobre tudo e ainda tinha a melhor amante que já teve na vida, toda as noites ao seu lado e era só dele, apenas dele. Sorriu de lado pensando que apesar da timidez inicial, Sakura mostrou-se, além de muito amorosa, muito maliciosa quando queria. _"Acho que aquela bruxa tinha razão..."_ Pensou, lembrando-se de Kaho. _"Acho que encontrei duas preciosas esmeraldas..."_ Abriu um tímido sorriso para ela_. Deixou a fruta no batente da janela e aproximou-se da jovem parando às suas costas. ___

'Eu já disse que prefiro vê-la com os cabelos soltos?' Ele falou, começando a desfazer a trança que prendia os cabelos mais compridos da esposa.

'Não.' Ela respondeu sorrindo.

            Ele passou seus dedos entre os fios sedosos e a abraçou por trás. 'Tire as panelas do fogo, almoçamos mais tarde.' Ordenou.

            Ela fez o que o marido havia pedido e virou-se para ele já sentindo os lábios quentes dele sobre os seus. Beijaram-se de forma carinhosa antes de pegá-la nos braços e levá-la para o quarto do casal.

'Xiaolang, só precisamos ter cuidado...' Ela falou sentindo as carícias do marido.

'Cuidado? Oras, nunca a machuquei.' Respondeu um pouco contrariado.

'Não! Não é isso que eu quis dizer...' Ela consertou rapidamente. Deu um tímido sorriso e passou uma das mãos no rosto sério do marido. 'Eu estou grávida.'

            Li saiu de cima dela e a fitou sentado na cama. 'Tem certeza?' Perguntou.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e abriu um lindo sorriso. 'Três meses. Eu não queria lhe contar antes de ter certeza.'

            Li arregalou um pouco os olhos, ser pai era seu maior sonho. Inclinou-se sobre a esposa com cuidado para não pressionar seu ventre e sorriu. 'Será um menino?' Perguntou fitando-a.

'Quem sabe? Espero que sim, já que é seu sonho.'

'Se for podemos chamar de Shang como meu pai...' Falou já sonhando com a criança. '... ou Touya. O que acha?' 

            Sakura enlaçou o pescoço dele e beijou-o com carinho. 'Você é quem decidirá.'

'Oras ele será o primeiro... primeiro dos cinco que quero ter.'

'Cinco?!' Perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

'Claro! Sabe que sempre quis ser pai!' Ele falou beijando a barriga da esposa com carinho. 'Mas pode ser uma menina. Já pensou nisto?' Seu tom de alegria não tinha mudado.

            Sakura fechou o sorriso involuntariamente. É claro que ela já havia pensado que poderia ser uma menina o problema era que sabia que o marido sempre sonhou com um filho, homem. Por alguns segundos, as palavras rudes que ele já havia lhe dito por ser mulher vieram em sua cabeça. 

            Li estava tão fascinado com a idéia de ser pai que não reparou na reação da esposa a sua pergunta. Levantou-se e a fitou por alguns segundos. Passou sua mão pelo rosto bonito da esposa perguntando-se como ela pudera enganá-lo por tanto tempo. 'Se for menina, será tão linda quanto você.'

            Sakura corou como o elogio. 'Acha?'

'Eu tenho certeza. Poderíamos chamá-la de Ying Fa, o que me diz?'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa. 'Nunca pensei que gostaria de ter uma filha, Xiaolang.'

'Isso foi antes de lhe conhecer, minha flor.' Falou com sinceridade. 'Sei que nosso filho, mulher ou homem, será uma criança especial.'

            Ele deitou-se na cama e Sakura acomodou-se no peito do marido de forma confortável. Ela sorriu de pura felicidade, tinha certeza que Li seria um bom pai independente do sexo da criança em seu ventre. 'Eu te amo, Xiaolang.' Falou baixinho, mas sabendo que ele a ouviria.

Li não falou nada, apenas a apertou mais forte contra o peito e beijou a cabeça da esposa. _"Eu também, minha flor"_, pensou para si. 

Sakura não precisava ouvir o mesmo, ela tinha certeza que ele também a amava, mesmo que nunca fosse capaz de lhe dizer isso. Como o velho senhor Yang sempre falava: Ações valem mais que mil palavras.

_You better love loving and you better behave  
You better love loving and you better behave  
Woman in Chains  
Woman in Chains  
Calls her man the Great White Hope  
Says she's fine, she'll always cope  
Woman in Chains  
Woman in Chains  
Well I feel lying and waiting is a poor man's deal  
And I feel hopelessly weighed down by your eyes of steel  
It's a world gone crazy  
Keeps Woman in Chains  
Trades her soul as skin and bones  
Sells the only thing she owns  
Woman in Chains  
Woman in Chains   
Men of Stone  
Men of Stone  
Well I feel deep in your heart there are wounds Time can't heals  
And I feel somebody somewhere is trying to breathe  
Well you know what I mean  
It's a world gone crazy  
Keeps Woman in Chains  
It's under my skin but out of my hands  
I'll tear it apart but I won't understand  
I will not accept the Greatness of Man  
It's a world gone crazy  
Keeps Woman in Chains  
So Free Her  
So Free Her_

            Atualmente na China morrem quase dez fetos femininos por dia, seja por aborto ou mesmo assassinado após seus nascimentos. Apesar de toda a evolução da humanidade, mulheres são vítimas de violências físicas e psicológicas impostas por seus maridos, famílias e pela própria sociedade machista.  Estamos no século 21 e mesmo assim encontramos resíduos fortes de preconceito entre raças e entre sexos. Não apenas no mundo oriental, como no mundo ocidental. Talvez este romance sobre uma menina que teve que se fingir de homem para ter suas idéias e seus valores ouvidos não seja, infelizmente, tão fora da realidade atual como imaginamos...__

*~*~*FIM*~*~*

**_Notas finais da autora:_**

_Bem o que posso dizer agora finalizando este fic... acho que esta foi a minha primeira tentativa em fazer um fic puramente romântico e acho que não fui tão mal quanto eu imaginava._

_Quero agradecer a **Andréa Meiouh**, minha amiga e conselheira, além de uma excelente autora que não só inspirou este fic que vocês acabaram de ler, mas outros de muitos autores._

_Quero agradecer também a outra amiga mais que especial** Rô (Rosana), que revisou os textos com carinho e dedicação e me deu muitos toques para não cometer enormes gafes no decorrer da história.**_

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews e e-mails comentando sobre este fic. Sinto muito se não pude dar a atenção que mereciam, respondendo aos e-mails ou até aos reviews, mas realmente meu tempo é corrido. Não sei nem como consigo arranjar tempo para escrever as histórias. Perdoem-me._

_ Quero comentar que fiquei infinitamente feliz em receber reviews de autores que admiro muito: KayJuli,  Sandor Yamato e Felipe S. Kai. Foi muito importante receber a opinião de vocês._

_Inicialmente eu ia encerrar este fic com a música "Reflection" do filme Mulan que foi minha inspiração inicial para começar a escrevê-lo, porém quando ouvi "Woman in Chains" dos "Tears For Fears", eu cheguei a me arrepiar toda! Sei que ela é meio antiguinha, mas é muito bonita e passa uma mensagem bem legal._

_Para encerrar, gostaria de deixar claro que não me baseei em nenhuma época da história da China. Alguns nomes das cidades realmente existem, porém não sei ao certo se foram colocadas geograficamente no lugar certo. A festa de Yuan Xiao Jie, realmente existe, mas não tenho a menor idéia do que comemoram neste dia! Hehehe Desculpem-me, mas como eu já falei tenho pouquíssimo tempo para me dedicar à escrita._

_Agora com o fic finalizado, peço a todos que deixem sua opinião sobre ela. Meus erros e acertos. Criticas e elogios. Tudo é muito importante para mim._

_Beijos a todos e o meu muito obrigada!_

_Kath__ Klein_

_29-07-2003_


End file.
